el amor de la maldad
by buinerdarkliner
Summary: un príncipe alicornio, hijo de la princesa celestia y un rey de una antigua familia real exterminada, llega con una misión a equestria, pero la verdadera misión reside en su corazon
1. el inicio de un sueño

Hola amigos, eh reeditado este capítulo como ya había dicho, y aquí tienen la versión ahora leíble sin probabilidad de cáncer de ojo, sin más que decir, disfruten

El amor de la maldad

Cap. 1; el inicio de un sueño

Nos encontramos en el majestuoso reino de equestria, mas especifico el castillo en su capital donde en estos momentos "majestuoso" era una palabra que ya no se le podía dar, solo se puede apreciar destrucción en dicha capital, las casas negocios edificios en ruinas, nos vamos al castillo donde parte de este estaba destruido llamas cubrían ciertos lados de dicho castillo, un estallido se hace presente donde debía estar la sala del trono, en el origen de dicho estallido podemos apreciar como algunos guardias reales se encontraban en el suelo ya sin vida, un acercamiento nos muestra a la princesa luna(una alicornio azul un poco alta, cabello y cola que antes ondulaba dibujando lo más parecido al cielo nocturno ahora estaba estático sin la vida que antes mostro, esta vestía su típica pechera con el símbolo de la luna la misma que tenía como cutie mark), aun lado de la princesa luna se encontraba de pie un unicornio

Este unicornio no se podía apreciar del todo bien pues su cuerpo era casi una sombra quizás por la ya nula iluminación y la oscuridad de la noche, lo poco que se podía apreciar de él eran sus ojos que consistían en una estrella de 5 puntas como pupilas estas de color rojo muy brillantes y su cabello que era corto y ondulante en negro con destellos rojos, ademas este poseía tres cuernos siendo el del medio más largo, dicho caballo camina lentamente con una sonrisa a través de varios soldados pegaso pasándoles por encima pisando sus alas, mientras este se acercaba podemos ver como la princesa celestia(una alicornio blanca más alta que la alicornio antes descrita, ojos rosados, cabello y cola ondulante multicolor y cutie mark en forma de un sol, esta vestía su pechera con la gema purpura en ella y sus zapatillas de oro), esta caminaba con temor en reversa huyendo de la atemorizante figura que se le acercaba

-aléjate…de mi-dice la princesa con vivo temor en sus rosados ojos

El unicornio alza su casco derecho hacia la alicornio blanca, para luego frente a dicho casco comenzar a formarse una esfera de magia negra siendo rodeada por rayos rojos

-muere...celestia...-dice el unicornio, este dispara la esfera hacia celestia

La princesa mira con temor como la esfera aumenta de tamaño y se aproxima a ella cuando esta está a punto de acabar con ella todo se vuelve negro y la imagen de una nube de color rojo se hace presente

-¡no!-grita celestia despertando comenzando a jadear aun asustada poco después

La princesa mira a varias direcciones para comprobar que todo fue solo un sueño

-¡hermana!-dice la princesa luna casi gritando luego de abrir la puerta de la habitación de la alicornio blanca

Celestia sin mediar palabras sale de su circular cama y abraza a luna siendo correspondida por su hermana

-tuve un sueño horrible hermana-dice celestia al termino del abrazo

-por qué crees que estoy aquí, estuve en tu pesadilla, pero algo no me dejaba intervenir-dice luna con seriedad y preocupación

-¿crees que allá sido algo más que un sueño?-pregunta la alicornio caminando hacia el balcón de su habitación para tomar una muy necesaria bocanada de aire fresco

La alicornio azul camina hasta colocarse a su lado mirando el horizonte cubierto por su noche

-recuerda que lo mismo ocurrió cuando el problema con d´rek, una visión-dice luna dando la posible causa de esa pesadilla

-debemos tomar medidas cuanto antes hermana, podríamos estar frente al peor enemigo que allá enfrentado equestria en toda su historia-dice celestia con mirada seria pero que demostraba preocupación mirando a la alicornio de ojos azules

-en efecto, primero lo primero preparemos a la guardia diurna y la nocturna-dice la princesa mirando de vuelta a celestia recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de esta, poco después ambas salen de la lujosa habitación de la princesa del sol

En otro lugar, un reino más allá del reino de equestria, conocido como hokninton, nos vamos al castillo real, aun Lado en un campo de entrenamiento se divisaba a un alicornio blanco, una imagen más detallada del alicornio mostraba unos ojos grises brillantes, cabello y cola en dos tonos negro y blanco y cutie mark en forma de una estrella de seis puntas de diamante. Dicho alicornio estaba en medio del campo rodeado por lo que parecían ser clones de sí mismo

-empecemos-dice el alicornio antes de que todos los clones se lanzaran al ataque contra el

Uno lanza un golpe hacia la cara del unicornio alado, este desvía el golpe hacia el de la izquierda quien creaba una esfera de magia con su casco, al impactar ambos estallan a causa de la esfera desapareciendo junto con otros 7 clones, los 5 clones que quedaban, unen un rayo mágico, este se condensa antes de salir como una lluvia de pequeñas hondas de magia

-mmm…-emite el alicornio dando un salto hacia tras, girando sobre sí mismo en el salto esquivando cada honda

Al caer el alicornio de ojos grises levanta el casco derecho haciendo que del suelo salgan púas de piedra clavándose en los clones restantes haciéndolos desaparecer.

Al bajar su casco todas las púas desaparecen, una sonrisa casi indetectable se figura en la boca de dicho alicornio

-bien echo-dice un unicornio negro alto de ojos amarillos, cabello en dos tonos de vino tinto y negro y cutie mark en Forma de un tridente con una corona que apenas se notaba, por la armadura que llevaba

-..Severic, no acostumbras aparecer en mis entrenamientos, ¿qué ocurre?-dice buiner volteando a ver al unicornio

-la nube roja se está movilizando, es tiempo de actuar-dice seriamente el unicornio

Un silencio se produce entre ambos por un momento hasta que el alicornio blanco decide responder

-aun veo estúpido lo que buscan-responde buiner

-los elementos de la armonía son más poderosos de lo que parece, un poder como ese no puede añadirse al arsenal rojo-dice el unicornio en tono aún más serio

-eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, mi único objetivo es star, y lo sabes muy bien-dice el alicornio de ojos grises

-actúa con inteligencia, el último informe de observación en equestria indica que 6 potras los poseen, la princesa luna fue regresada y reformada por ellas, el espíritu del caos discord fue derrotado y reformado por ellas, sin mencionar rek quien también fue vencido, aun poseyendo toda la magia de equestria, si queremos tener éxito debemos mantenerlas fuera de peligro-explica Severic

-aunque hace mucho no llegan reportes de tu infiltrado en la guardia-dice el alicornio con una ceja en alto

-es obvio que los nuestros no eran los único, la nube roja tenia los suyos, ya me he resignado a aceptar que está muerto, por eso es tu turno, ademas, eso te dará oportunidad de ver a tus familia de nuevo-dice el unicornio de forma sarcástica

-¿...como sea, cuando saldré?-pregunta buiner caminando hacia el castillo

-mañana a primera hora te estará esperando un carruaje, rumbo a equestria, le envié una carta a celestia, la cuartada esta echa-responde Severic mirando a buiner alejarse

-escucha una cosa-dice buiner de modo serio sin mirar al unicornio

-¿qué pasa?-responde el unicornio en el mismo tono

-nuestra alianza es fuerte ahora, pero no quiero que te interpongas en mi batalla contra starsun-dice buiner deteniéndose en la Puerta de entrada al castillo

-tienes mi palabra-dice el unicornio antes de que buiner como respuesta le diera un segundo de silencio y entrara al castillo

Un momento luego de quedarse solo en medio del campo

-liner...tú serás el primero en morir-dice el unicornio antes de desaparecer en un destello rojo

Devuelta en la ciudad capital de equestria, podemos apreciar como esta estaba fuertemente militarizada, nos vamos al salón del trono del castillo de la ciudad donde vemos a ambas hermana firmando y recibiendo diferentes pergaminos provenientes de diferentes partes del reino, estos le eran entregados por varios consejeros unicornios que se encontraban a su lado la gran mayoría con el sello de la guardia diurna y una pequeña cantidad con el sello de la guardia nocturna

-¿hermana, has recibido respuesta de la princesa twilight?-pregunta luna firmando mágicamente un pergamino leyéndolo luego

-no, en el mapa de su castillo no hay anomalías, shining armor y silver storn con sus respectivas guardias están en constante patrullaje por las principales ciudades de equestria-dice celestia quien terminaba de firmar un pergamino con sello diurno

-la guardia nocturna ya tiene puntos de control en: filidelphia, ponyhatan, las pegasus, clousdale y el resiente Pueblo de applelosa, aún no hay señales de peligro-dice luna leyendo el pergamino levitado por su azulada magia

De pronto un rayo cae frente a ambas princesas alarmando no solo a esta sino a todos los presentes incluidos los guardias unicornios que se encontraban en el lugar estos se acercan al punto donde aún iluminaba una pequeña esfera de magia blanca

-princesas, por favor mantengan la distancia-dice uno de los miembros de la guardia diurna al ponerse delante de las Princesas quienes ven atentamente y en guardia la esfera lumínica

La esfera desaparece dando lugar a un cofre pequeño de madera con bordes dorados dicho cofre se abre unos segundos luego alarmando todos aun mas, del cofre levita un pergamino con un sello desconocido para luna pero que celestia identifico muy bien, la princesa luna se acerca ignorando las advertencias de los guardias

-¿hermana?-pregunta celestia al ver que la alicornio azul se acerca de manera tan imprudente aunque ella tenía sospechas de que no había razon para alarmarse en esta ocasión

La princesa de ojos azules toma el pergamino quitando el sello luego de detallarlo desenrolla dicho pergamino eh inicia una rápida lectura

-es una carta de alguien llamado buiner…dark liner, aquí dice que viene de camino desde la tierra de las hadas y según su velocidad estará aquí mañana al medio día-concluye la princesa de la luna algo confundida volteando a ver a celestia luego de haber leído el pergamino

Celestia cubre con su magia el pergamino haciéndolo levitar frente a ella leyéndolo detenidamente

-déjenos a solas-ordena la princesa del sol directamente, orden que fue acatada a la perfección por todos los presentes

En pocos segundo ambas gobernantes quedan solas en el salón, luna por su parte no entendiendo las acciones de su hermana se acerca a está sentándose junto a ella

-¿qué ocurre celestia?-le pregunta la princesa luna a su hermana quien mostraba un aire nostálgico, feliz, y melancólico a La vez

Celestia no sabía cómo decirlo pues esta información aun no la había compartido con su hermana menor

-luna este pony-dice celestia mirando a la alicornio azul con una sonrisa

-¿conoces a este pony?-pregunta luna con intriga y ansiedad

-él es mi hijo-dice la princesa del sol quien se le escapa una lagrima de su ojo derecho

Esto sorprende de sobremanera a luna quien atónita solo logra preguntar a viva voz

-¿¡TU QUE!?-pregunta luna con la boca abierta

Devuelta en hokninton, a la mañana siguiente, buiner estaba en el jardín derecho, justo al lado de un carruaje tirado por dos pegasos negros de doradas armaduras muy parecidas a las que la guardia equestriana tenía solo que el símbolo era una espiral con un ojo de reptil en el centro, las maletas del alicornio subían al carruaje mágicamente

-veo que estás listo para partir-dice el rey unicornio caminando hacia buiner

-sí, mi madre ya envió la confirmación, me está esperando ya-responde el alicornio volteando hacia donde Severic estaba

-recuerda, mantén a los elementos a salvo-dice el unicornio seriamente mirando al alicornio

Este solo voltea y sube al carruaje

-lo sé-dice buiner antes de cerrar mágicamente la puerta de este

Una señal de casco por parte de Severic a los pegasos que tiran del carruaje, hace que estos corran hacia adelante y batiendo sus alas se eleven rápidamente iniciando su rumbo hacia equestria, el unicornio observa alejar el carruaje para luego girar su cabeza a su izquierda

-capitán flashwish-llama el unicornio rey al capitán de su guardia quien se encontraba aun lado de el

Un momento después un pegaso verde protegido por una armadura purpura y dorada, de ojos morados, melena y cola en dos tonos de morado y cutie mark en forma de un rayo rojo alrededor de un escudo, camina poniéndose atrás del unicornio

-señor-dice el capitán saludando en forma militar a Severic

-prepara al ejército, en pocas lunas entraremos en batalla-ordena el unicornio volteando a ver al pegaso

-entendido-responde el pegaso de ojos morados antes de despegar de suelo

Luego de que el capitán pegaso despegara el unicornio vuelve a mirar hacia el lugar donde el carruaje se perdió de vista hace segundos

-muy pronto...-dice el unicornio antes de desaparecer en un destello producido por su magia

En el carruaje

Se puede apreciar al alicornio liner sentado en una de los dos muebles que se encontraban en el carruaje, estos eran color blanco a juego con las cortinas de igual color, la tapicería del medio de transporte era color rojo vivo que a su vez hacia contraste con el marrón rojizo de la madera del carruaje

El alicornio tenía su mirada puesta en el paisaje que la altura brindaba, por desgracia dicho paisaje estaba compuesto pueblos donde los únicos habitantes visibles eran guardias de Severic que patrullaban el lugar, al pasar el pueblo se puede apreciar un campo que en antaño podría decirse que era un campo de flores por la ingente cantidad de tallos secos, al pasar del campo, la vista del buiner se ubicó en un bosque, bosque que el alicornio recordaba perfectamente

-pronto... te are pagar por todo lo que hiciste...-dice el alicornio liner dando una mirada de ira a dicho bosque

Flashback

Hace muchos años atrás se formó un reino majestuoso, mágico y poderoso, este reino se llamaba ragturn, gobernado por una familia de ponis muy particular, los liner, conocidos por su crueldad, ferocidad y poder, este reino luego de formado entro en conflicto con un reino en particular, equestria, ragturn se formó luego del destierro de la princesa luna, la princesa celestia estaba en total desacuerdo con dark storn tercero quien fue el tercer líder de ragturn, celestia intento un encuentro diplomático con ese liner, pero este terco rechazaba cada convocatoria que le hacia la princesa del sol, celestia cansada de esto uso un poderoso hechizo mágico que le permitió ver a través de visiones como era este reino, poco a poco ciudad tras ciudad vio como los habitantes de este reino estaban siendo descuidados, en pobreza, está sorprendida y enojada decidió liberar ese reino de los cascos del liner, una guerra estalla poco después entre ambos reinos siendo equestria la que lanza el primer ataque

Esta guerra dura poco más de 5 generaciones, sin embargo un día la princesa celestia recibe una inesperada convocatoria del rey de ese momento, el rey dark storn, quien elimina la numeración de su nombre por a palabras del rey "soy muy diferente a los anteriores", la convocatoria era para un enfrentamiento que pondría fin a la larga guerra, luego del día acordado el rey dark storn desaparece junto a la princesa celestia, esto no hiso más que intensificar los ataques entre ambos reinos, dos días pasan desaparecidos cuando de pronto ambos vuelve a aparecer en sus respectivos reinos, ambos dan ordenes de detener la guerra, los altos militares y los cenadores de ambos reinos estaban en descontento, pero inexplicablemente poco después se mostraron de acuerda a la naciente relación amorosa entre la princesa celestia y el rey dark storn

Pocos años después de la relación de ambos gobernantes se hace tendencia en ambos reinos el que la princesa celestia anunciare que estaba embarazada, esto dio cierto descontento por el hecho de que aún no contrajeran matrimonio pero se olvidó poco después, al final de ese año la princesa da a luz a una potrilla alicornio de cabello dorado, este hecho enlaza aún más la hermandad entre ambos reinos, esta potrilla recibió el nombre de starsun, siendo una liner esta potrilla recibe el entrenamiento de cada liner por parte especial de su padre y de la academia militar

Cerca de 10 años liner después, nació su Segundo hijo, un alicornio blanco de ojos grises, cabello y cola en dos tonos de negro y blanco, al que llamaron buiner Dark liner, este a diferencia de su hermana sigue el ejemplo de su madre viviendo sus primeros 4 años en equestria volviendo a ragturn poco después

nos encontramos en ragturn, en el bosque tras la ciudad capital de verinoff, en la espesura de dicho bosque se puede apreciar un campo de entrenamiento, una starsun que mostraba unos 16 años de edad, se había vuelto una esbelta yegua y poderosa Guerrera, orgullo ante los ojos del rey dark storn y la princesa celestia, dicha alicornio se encontraba entre varios blanco dispersos por Los diferentes árboles que rodeaban el lugar, uno colocado tras una pared de piedras, representando un punto ciego

La alicornio de dorado cabello da un salto girando sobre sí misma, con magia hace aparecer 10 agujas, esta con un Golpe de su casco, las envía hacia cada blanco, rebotando una de otras, dispersándose en la diferente y especificas Direcciones, las dos últimas, una la lanzo al aire, y la otra hacia esta, al chocar una se desvía hacia el blanco ciego, al Aterrizar la yegua dorada, cada aguja, estaba enterrada en el blanco correspondiente

-eso fue increíble-dice un buiner de 6 años, esto saca de su concentración a star haciéndola dirigir su mirada al Pequeño alicornio

-que haces aquí, explícitamente te ordene no venir-dice Starsun enojada dando un golpe al suelo con uno de sus cascos delantero

El potro da una apenada mirada bajando sus orejas

-lo se hermana, pero no pude esperar a darte la noticia-dice buiner volviendo a su semblante alegre

-*suspiro*, ¿qué ocurre?-pregunta la princesa liner acercándose un poco al alicornio luego de haber relajado su seño

-lo que sucede, es que tú me prometiste que me explicarías todo sobre nuestra familia cuando estuviera listo, y mi padre me acaba de dar esto-dice buiner mostrando un pergamino rojo con sello con símbolo de estrella

La alicornio sabía lo que significaba pues ella hace muchos años había recibido uno propio

-ya veo buiner, felicidades, darás inicio a tu entrenamiento al fin-dice Starsun con una sonrisa aun mirando al alicornio de ojos grises

-mañana inicio en la academia militar ya estoy listo, es más, tan listo estoy que te venceré ahora mismo-dice el alicornio poniéndose en una errónea pose de batalla cargando su cuerno con magia color blanca

Buiner corre hacia su hermana quien lo esperaba tranquila, este al estar cerca de ella da un salto siendo detenido por la magia dorada de starsun

-jeje, ¿a enserio me ganaras?-dice divertida Starsun quien baja a buiner poniendo su casco sobre su cabello

-bueno, no hoy, pero lo are ya veras, seré muy muy fuerte-dice buiner aun con el casco de star en su cabello

-estoy segura que sí, pero te prometí contarte todo, cuando estuvieras listo, no cuando empezaras la academia-dice la Princesa con una ceja levantada

-pero, pero...-no termina de decir buiner al ser interrumpido por star

-sin peros, yo decidiré cuando estarás listo-dice la alicornio ganándose la molesta mirada del potrillo

Star para no entrar en una infantil discusión, como ella llamaba a las veces que buiner la contradecía de un movimiento monta a buiner en su lomo, el potro estaba por replicar, pero fue anticipado por la joven princesa

-regresemos buiner, pronto será, lo prometo-dice star emprendiendo el vuelo con buiner en su lomo de regreso al castillo

Nos remontaos a 10 años después en equestria mas especifico canterlot, aún más específico pasillo de los vitrales en el castillo de la princesa celestia, se puede apreciar a la princesa del sol caminando lentamente junto a un buiner de ya 10 años liner cumplidos, este último escuchaba atentamente a su madre quien le relataba el significado de los diferente vitrales que adornaban el pasillo

-así fue como yo y mi hermana derrotamos al espíritu de caos-termina de relatar la princesa con su mirada llena de nostalgia puesta en la figura de la alicornio azul

-increíble…pero tu dijiste que la princesa de la luna y tu obtuvieron los elementos de la armonía, ¿dónde están los elementos ahora mama?-pregunta buiner con intriga

La princesa de sol pasa del vitral actual para junto a buiner llegar al siguiente, donde se podía apreciar a la alicornio blanca rodeada por las 6 piedras de la armonía y a una alicornio negra siendo deduciblemente enviada a la luna que se simbolizaba estaba en lo más alto del vitral

-¿recuerdas cuando te conté sobre nightmare moon?-pregunta celestia mirando al pequeño alicornio

Buiner pone su casco en su barbilla recordando las historia que celestia ya le había contado antes, luego de unos segundos de pensar pudo recordarla, la princesa celestia le había contado esa historia una vez hace varios años, durante una noche de tormentas en la que buiner no podía dormir debido al miedo producido por los fuerte truenos provenientes de las tormentosas nubes

-sí, ya lo recuerdo mama, aquella en la que una princesa y hermana menor de una alicornio blanca de cabello rosa, quien se había llenado de celos y juro sumir la tierra en una noche eterna-dice buiner con una pequeña sonrisa

-en aquella ocasión, los elementos fueron usados para vencer a esa yegua, pero al romperse la conexión, la hermana mayor se sumió en una profunda depresión, la pobre princesa cada vez que levantaba o bajaba la luna, sentía un gran dolor al saber su hermana estaba en aquel astro, posiblemente mirándola, culpándola por haber sido tan débil, irresponsable e insensible… por ese dolor su corazón se llenó de tristeza y los elementos dejaron de responderle, al no tener a nadie quien pudiese portar su noble poder, las gemas se volvieron insípidas rocas, rocas que aún esperan pacientemente quien pueda albergar lo que cada una representa-narra la deidad del sol sintiendo sus ojos llorosos

-¿mama estas bien?-pregunta buiner al notar la tristeza de su madre

-si cariño, solo son recuerdos-dice la alicornio de cabello arcoiris acariciando la mejilla de buiner con su casco derecho

Buiner asiente aun que puede notar perfectamente que eran más que solo recuerdos, la princesa sabiendo la reacción que había causado en su hijo decide aliviar las dudas actuales del potrillo cambiando de tema a otro que le preocupaba un poco

-por cierto hijo, como ha estado star, storn me ha contado que está un poco distante-pregunta la princesa celestia con intriga

-no sabría decirlo, incluso se reúsa a hablar conmigo, ni siquiera acepto acompañarme, dijo que tenía algo que hacer, y que lo vería al volver-dice buiner mirando a su madre con angustia ya habiendo olvidado casi por completo lo anterior

-ya veo...-dice celestia mirando uno de los vitrales que adornaban el pasillo, vitral que ilustraba a la princesa celestia junto a un unicornio de su misma estatura de cabello negro, vestía una armadura azul con borde en color plateado, en medio de ambos se podían apreciar una alicornio bebe color blanco de cabello dorado

Unas horas después, finalizada la visita de buiner este vuelve a ragturn, en un carruaje, escoltado por 4 guardias pegasos quienes vestían armaduras color plateado que los cubrían en varias secciones hasta casi cubrir su cutie mark, dos de ellos tiraban de dicho carruaje donde el alicornio se encontraba encaminado al reino antes mencionado

El interior del carruaje cuyos asientos era un único sillón tapizado en cuero blanco por así decirlo con una mesa al frente las cortinas blancas tapaban casi por completo las ventanas dando al interior un tono oscurecido que casi hacia que la tapicería verde y la madera del mismo color no se le pudiera apreciar su color , en dicha mesa se podían encontraban varios frascos de vidrio con una gran cantidad de distintas golosinas de variados colores, el alicornio blanco se encontraba acostado en el sillón llevando a su boca un Carmelo azul mientras leía un libro

-que le estará pasando a star, ella no era así, no conmigo-dice el potro en voz baja dejando el libro a un lado

Unos minutos más de viaje, al entrar en territorio ragturiano, el potrillo ve lo que a sus ojos era el inicio de una pesadilla cuando se acerca a la ventana del carruaje

-¿q-que paso?-dice el príncipe al ver la devastación causado a lo largo del su campo visual, y el terror se apodera de sus sentidos al divisar la ciudad capital

El alicornio en un impulsivo acto abre la puerta con magia para luego saltar del carruaje, este extiende sus alas para luego volara a toda velocidad hacia la ciudad en llamas

-príncipe espere, es peligroso que valla-dice uno de los guardia, antes de que los dos que cargaban el carruaje lo dejaran caer para seguir e intentar alcanzar a buiner

El alicornio sobrevuela la devastada capital, llorando al divisar los espantosos eventos, yeguas, caballo, potros, compañeros de academia, muertos en el suelo de las calles, por donde sea que volara, no parecía haber señal de vida

-esto, no puede ser, n-no p-puede ser-dice apenas el alicornio entre lagrimas

Estaba a punto de echarse a lloran, cuando una explosión en el castillo interrumpió su acto de tristeza

-¡ahí no, el castillo!-grita el príncipe, volando y entrando al castillo, el paisaje no cambiaba, todo estaba destruido, cuando por fin llego al salón del trono, la imagen lo paralizo por completo

Starsun, estaba sentada en el trono de su padre, mirando fijamente al alicornio

-star, que paso, porque todos están muerto, quien hiso est...-la interrogación del potrillo es interrumpida, por un golpe de magia dado por star, haciendo caer al piso

-cállate-dice secamente la princesa Starsun levantándose del trono y caminando lentamente hacia su hermano

-p-por q-que haces est...-vuelve a ser interrumpido por otro golpe de magia por parte de star

-esto es lo que quería mostrarte, como te prometí hace años, ya estás listo-dice la princesa

-¿esto l-lo hiciste t-tu?-pregunta el potrillo

-sí, debía practicar-dice la alicornio de ojos amarillos, mirando a uno de los guardias caídos

-¿m-mataste a todos, s-solo para p-practicar?-pregunta difícilmente buiner quien trata de levantarse

Al salón del trono entran los 4 guardias que escoltaban y tiraban del carruaje del alicornio de ojos grises

-¡príncipe buiner!... ¿princesa Starsun?-se pregunta uno de los guardias al ver la imagen frente a sus ojos

Los guardias no pudieron decir más pues la alicornio de cabello dorada se les adelanta y los sorprende al usar su velocidad apareciendo frente a ellos con clara intensión

-mueran-dice star, lanzando cuatro agujas a los cuellos de los guardias matándolos en seco, para luego dirigir su mirada de vuelta a buiner

-si hermanito, debía probar la evolución de mi nuevo hechizo visual, te daré una pequeña muestra de su poder-dice star mientras Sus ojos se volvían dorados con una estrella negra en medio

-¿q-que?-dice buiner al ver que todo se volvía negro, pequeños destellos como imágenes se veían, para el terror del potro, las imágenes de sus amigos y conocidos, siendo asesinados por la misma princesa

-por favor, no me muestres esto hermana, p-para, por favor-suplica el alicornio llorando

El entorno se torna negro de nuevo, para luego aclarar lentamente, pero ya no se encontraban en el castillo, sino en el campo de entrenamiento de Starsun

-¿por qué lo haces?, no tiene sentido-dice buiner en el suelo llorando

-no tiene por qué tenerlo, esto es para ti, ¿me odias verdad?, entonces hazte más poderoso, as sufrir a la criatura más importante en tu vida, así tú obtendrás ojos como los míos-dice la alicornio mirando a buiner con su hechizo ocular activo

-p-pagaras p-por e-esto-es lo último que pudo decir buiner, los ojos de Starsun fue lo último que buiner vio, antes de perder el conocimiento

Fin del flashback

-¡príncipe buiner!-llama uno de los guardias al alicornio sacándolo de su recuerdo

Este tarda unos segundo en responder intentando calmar su actual ira

-¿qué ocurre?-pregunta el alicornio blanco con tono molesto

-estamos a punto de aterrizar en el castillo de canterlot-se escucha la voz del guardia

-entendido-responde de forma seca el alicornio

Este ve por la ventana del carruaje divisando la recepción que lo esperaba, cuando vio algo que le llamo la atención

-esa alicornio…la he visto antes -dice buiner, observando a la princesa luna

El carruaje aterriza suavemente, un momento después buiner se dispone a abrir mágicamente la perta, este da un ligero suspiro antes de dar un paso fuera de dicho carruaje

-iniciemos esta historia-dice el alicornio para sin mismo mirando a los presentes

Fin del cap. 1


	2. un nuevo lugar al que llamar hogar

hola amigos, estoy haciendo gestion de los primeros capitulos y wow realmente necesitaban una reedicion, estaban horribles, ire modificando capitulo por capitulo, estoy trabajando para hacer su lectura mas agradable, saludos y disfruten de este cap reeditado

* * *

El amor de la maldad

Cap. 2: un nuevo lugar al que llamar hogar

Al bajar de la carroza la princesa celestia recibe a buiner con un abrazo, abrazo que buiner corresponde con una sonrisa pero aun buscando en su mente la razon exacta por la que le era tan familiar

-hijo, cuanto tiempo, casi no puedo reconocerte-dice celestia con una sonrisa acercándose a buiner luego de que el abrazo entre el alicornio y la princesa luna acabara

-je, si cambie un poco he de admitir, que gusto verte de nuevo madre-responde el alicornio blanco acercándose a ella dándole un abrazo también

-buiner, ella es la princesa luna, mi hermana-presenta celestia a la alicornio azul luego de separarse de buiner

-un gusto, buiner dark liner-se presenta buiner con una semi-reverencia

Luna responde con un nuevo abrazo repentino que buiner corresponde

-estaba ansiosa de conocer a mi sobrino-dice la alicornio azul al termino del abrazo

-digo lo mismo, mi madre siempre me hablo de usted me contaba historias y demás-dice buiner con una sonrisa

-no tienes por qué ser formal, solo llámame luna-dice la princesa luna con una amplia sonrisa

-vamos a dentro, hay varios ponys a los que quiero presentarte, ademas los cocineros del castillo prepararon un delicioso banquete de bienvenida-dice la alicornio blanca para luego junto a su hermana caminar hacia el castillo

-si, por supuesto-dice buiner un momento luego este le hace una señal moviendo uno de sus cascos a los Pegaso y estos se encaminan de regreso a la tierra del fuego

Este comienza un sabe andar a través de los guardias a los lados de la puerta que lo ven por un segundo antes de volver a mirar al frente, un momento después ya se encontraban en camino al comedor real, en su trayecto pasan por los vitrales, el alicornio liner no puede evitar mirar y percatarse los nuevos deteniéndose en uno que en particular le llama la atención, la princesa celestia se da cuenta rápidamente de esto

-esa es la princesa twilight sparkle-dice celestia al pararse junto a buiner, quien observaba el vitral de la coronación de la princesa twilight

La alicornio azul mira por un momento a su hermana para después seguir en camino al comedor dejando a madre e hijo solos

-me eh perdido de bastante en este tiempo-dice el alicornio caminando cerca de los siguientes vitrales observando los grabados de estos

-pero ya estás de vuelta buiner, ya no te perderás de mas-dice con una sonrisa ligera la princesa del sol

buiner camina lentamente por el pasillo viendo cada nuevo vitral, mientras celestia le relata lo que describen, unos minutos al termino del relato del ultimo vitral ambos siguen el camino al comedor real donde ya luna los estaba esperando al igual que seguramente más ponis enterados de su llegada, luego de un corto andar en el cual celestia aprovecho para preguntarle sobre su estadía en la tierra de las hadas donde ella tenía conocimiento de que había pasado desde lo ocurrido en ragturn, este recordando de la fachada que ya había diseñado tanto tiempo atrás le responde de manera superficial, eludiendo cualquier pregunta complicada, hasta que para fortuna del alicornio liner ambos llegan hasta la puerta doble del comedor

-su majestad-saluda uno de los dos guardias unicornio que estaban a cada lado de la puerta para luego ambos abrir mágicamente la puerta

Buiner entra junto a celestia sorprendiéndose después al ver a una pony que no había visto desde hace tantos años

-¿cadence eres tú?-dice el alicornio de ojos grises con una amplia sonrisa caminando hacia la alicornio y princesa que ahora sabia era la princesa del amor

\- 30 años, cuanto has crecido-dice cadence quien estaba sentada en una de las sillas antes de levantarse y caminar hasta donde estaba el alicornio parándose frente a el

-¿me lo dices a mí?, la última vez que te vi eras del tamaño de una pony común-dice buiner con una ceja en alto a modo de broma

Cadence iba a responder cuando las puertas del lado este se abren para luego entrar a esta la princesa de la amistad que buiner conocía gracias a los recientes relatos de su madre

-perdonen la tardanza, el tren se retrasó-dice twilight, entrando al comedor casi corriendo al salón comedor

Buiner mira hacia la alicornio morada con curiosidad a la vez que celestia acerca a el

-hijo ella es la princesa de la amistad twilight sparkle-dice la alicornio de cabello multicolor presentando a la reciente princesa

Twilight rápidamente se acerca a alicornio de ojos grises

-un gusto conocerla, soy buiner dark liner, pero si gusta solo dígame buiner-dice buiner con una semi-reverencia

-un placer, mi nombre es twilight sparkle, pero solo llámeme twilight-dice twilight, con una semi-reverencia igual a la de buiner

Luego de pasada las presentaciones del momento todos los que estaba de pie caminan sentándose en las respectivas sillas

A medida que los meseros reales van trayendo platillos que se veían totalmente exquisitos y llevándose los platos ya vacías la charla entre las princesas y buiner va ganando fluidez hasta el punto de compartir pequeñas bromas entre ellos, llegando al postre y entrando el almuerzo en su etapa final

-buiner, es el momento para decirte donde te quedaras mientras estés en el reino-dice celestia antes de llevar a su boca un tenedor con un trozo de pastel

-¿dónde me voy a quedar?-pregunta buiner algo confundido dejando el tenedor con el que estaba a punto de tomar un trozo de la rebanada de pastel en su plato

-te quedaras en el castillo de la princesa twilight-dice la princesa del sol mirándolo

-que buena idea tía-dice cadence luego de con una servilleta limpiando su boca

-la princesa celestia, me encomendó lo mismo, y no sería la pony que soy ahora si no fuera por la amistades que he hecho resultado de ir allí-dice twilight sonriendo

Buiner piensa por unos segundos antes de dar una respuesta

-*en poniville se encuentran los elementos, por lo que no es mala idea*-piensa buiner en ese pequeño periodo de tiempo

-muy bien, me gusta la idea-acepta el alicornio con una sonrisa mirando a celestia

-excelente-dice luna captando la atención de buiner

-¿Cuándo iré poniville madre?-pregunta buiner

-mañana mismo-responde la alicornio blanca

Buiner asiente aceptando lo dicho por su madre antes de dar un bocado más a su trozo de pastel, la princesa celestia se levanta de su silla ganándose la atención de todos los presentes

-buiner quiero que me acompañes, hay algo que quiero que veas-dice la princesa del sol

La princesa luna sabiendo que era solo emite uno sonrisa a la vez que come el ultimo trozo de su pastel de postre, buiner se levanta de su silla mirando a las demás princesas aun sentadas

-fue una maravillosa velada, muchas gracias a cada una por esta magnífica bienvenida a equestria, princesa twilight la veré mañana-dice buiner antes de dar una semi reverencia

-fue todo un placer volver a verte buiner, lamento que tenga que irme hoy y no podre despedirme mañana-dice cadence con una mirada triste sin perder la sonrisa

-jeje, descuida cadence, quizá dentro de poco te visite en el imperio de cristal, me encantaría verlo-dice buiner mirándola

-será todo un gusto el poder recibirte allá-dice cadence con más alegre

-fue un gran placer conocerlo príncipe, estoy emocionada de enseñarle poniville-dice twilight con su vista puesta en el alicornio liner

-como dije antes, solo dígame buiner-dice el alicornio sonriendo

-si-responde twilight correspondiendo la sonrisa

Buiner voltea a ver a celestia acercándose a ella para luego caminar fuera el salón comedor y tomar dirección al pasillo de la derecha, ninguno de los dos hablaba pero celestia estaba un poco melancólica y eso a buiner no le pasa por alto

-¿ocurre algo, estas bien?-pregunta el liner mirándola

-buiner, nunca tuve oportunidad de decirte cuanto lamento lo que pasaste, y cuanto lamento no haber estado allí para ti-dice celestia sorprendiendo a buiner

-…no fue tu culpa mama, no tuviste tiempo y eso lo entiendo-dice el alicornio recordando la imagen que lo atormentaba desde aquel momento

-aun no entiendo por qué no viniste de vuelta al castillo-dice la princesa mirándolo pero sin detener su andar

-mama…eso es algo que no quisiera hablar ahora, por favor-dice buiner quien no quería entrar en ningún detalle por claras razones

La alicornio de melena ondulante con un poco de recelo acepta el no hablar más del tema para no incomodar a buiner

-muy bien buiner, pero recuerda que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti hijo-dice la alicornio con una sonrisa

-te prometo que cuando esté listo hablaremos de ese tema mama, gracias-dice buiner con una sonrisa que poco después celestia corresponde

Ambos alicornios siguen su camino hasta llegar a la zona de las habitaciones, más específico a una que quedaba cerca de las habitaciones de las princesas, una habitación que buiner recordaba bien

-esta era…-dice buiner sin terminar la frase con nostalgia en sus ojos

-tu antigua habitación buiner-dice celestia sonriendo

La princesa con magia hace brillar la perilla abriendo la puerta dejando que buiner sea el primero en entrar

-esta igual que antes-dice buiner para sí mismo mirando a varias direcciones comprobando que efectivamente todo está igual que antes

-en el fondo sabía que volverías algún día, por eso ordene que no tocaran ni modificaran nada a excepción de la limpieza y que la cama está un poco más grande claro-dice la princesa celestia entrando tras buiner

Entre las cosas que buiner observa ahí algo sobre la cama que le llama fuertemente la atención un regalo que cadence hace mucho le había hecho

-recuerdo esto-dice buiner tomando una almohada en forma de estrella,

Dicha almohada era color banco y los bordes en negro con las puntas felpudas y en el centro se puede leer "para mi primo favorito"

-¿recuerdas cuando cadence te la dio?-le pregunta celestia a buiner

-si...-dice buiner nostálgico mirando el objeto

Flashback

Nos encontramos en uno de los jardines del castillo en esta se puede apreciar estaba buiner mostrándole a celestia, todo lo que había aprendido, ambos estaban en lo que parecía ser un picnic con una gran cantidad de platillos y postres

-y así puedo lanzar fuego-dice un buiner de 10 años después de crear una llamarada pequeña con ayuda de su magia para después llevar a su boca un caramelo color rojo

-sigue así hijo, muy pronto serás muy fuerte-dice la princesa del sol frotándole el cabello a buiner con uno de sus cascos

Poco después una princesa cadence más joven entra al área de jardín levitando una cajita de regalo (para mejor descripción tiene la estatura de cuando cuidaba de twilight, pero este punto en la historia es antes de eso)

-buenas tardes tía, hola buiner-dice cadence alegre saldando a ambos ponis

-hola cadence, que alegría que estés aquí-dice buiner con una sonrisa levantándose y corriendo a que la alicornio abrazándola siendo correspondido por esta

Luego de un momento ambos se separan del abrazo, la princesa si perder vista y sin perder la sonrisa lleva una galleta de chocolate a su boca dándole na mordida

-¿nos acompañaras?-pregunta buiner con la esperanza de compartir más tiempo también con su prima

-no puedo buiner, debo atender volver a clases-dice ella desanimando un poco a buiner

-ohh, bueno está bien-dice el potro alicornio con mirada triste

-en compensación tengo un regalo para ti buiner, jeje-dice ella levitando la caja de regalo frente a ella y buiner

-¿oh enserio, que es, que es?-pregunta buiner emocionado mirando la caja

Cadence abre mágicamente la caja mostrando la almohada en forma de estrella a buiner y levitando la estrella fuera de la caja, el potro príncipe rápidamente toma la almohada entre sus cascos

-es increíble, muchas gracias-dice buiner abrazando a cadence

-la tejí yo misma-dice cadence correspondiendo el abrazo esbozando una gran sonrisa

Fin del flashback

\- te dejare descansar hijo, debo volver a atender las labores de reales, que gusto tenerte de vuelta con nosotros buiner-dice celestia dándole un abrazo para luego salir de la habitación

Un momento después de que celestia saliera, buiner con magia cierra la puerta, este se acerca a la ventana sorprendiéndose un poco al darse cuenta lo tarde que era pues el boquete de bienvenida había tardado bastante, buiner puede apreciar como el sol comienza a bajar para del otro lado la luna comenzar a subir, luego de lanzar la almohada a la cama donde estaba, buiner se acuesta dicha cama boca arriba estirando sus alas con liberta gracias a que la cama ahora aún más grande que antes

-fue más fácil de lo que pensé, estando en poniville podre vigilarlas de cerca...-dice buiner en voz baja antes de cerrar sus ojos durmiéndose poco después

Buiner duerme varias horas pero ya caída la noche este da un bostezo abriendo los ojos a la vez que se estira un poco

*Bostezo*, que hora es...?-dice el alicornio en pesadamente a la vez que mira a la pared un reloj viendo y sorprendiéndose

-que temprano. Bueno, me dormí temprano a decir verdad-dice buiner para sí mismo bajando de la cama

Buiner piensa por un momento en explorar el castillo pero pronto desecha esa idea

-no…muchos aquí no me conocen aun, un tonto guardia podría armar un escándalo-dice el liner desechando esa idea

Pronto a buiner otra idea un poco más seria y privada le pasa por la mente, será mejor que reporte el progreso almenas así ocupare la mente

-bueno al menos reportando mi progreso ocupare la mente algo-dice buiner haciendo brillar su cuerno apareciendo una pluma y un pergamino frente ah el para después comenzar a escribir en el

Varias horas después ya pasada la noche y luego del desayuno que buiner compartió con twilight, la princesa celestia y la princesa luna quien de por si se veía algo agotada, buiner quiso preguntarle sobre esto pero recibió una señal de celestia para que no lo hiciera, al desayuno la princesa del amor si pudo llegar puesto a que pospuso la ida al imperio hasta la tarde de ese día, luego de dicho desayuno todos fueron al mismo lugar donde la carroza de buiner había aterrizado, en dicho lugar ya los estaba esperando una carroza (igual a la que llevo a twilight a poniville en la primera temporada)

-princesa twilight, si quieres suba usted, yo Iré volando, quiero estirar un poco mis alas-dice buiner abriendo sus alas a su máxima extensión

Twilight pensar un poco ante esto luego da una sonrisa y se acerca a buiner abriendo las suyas

-no tendrá que hacerlo solo, me gustaría acompañarlo si gusta-dice twilight abriendo sus alas también

Las princesas solo los observan con una sonrisa

-"tengo un buen presentimiento de esos dos"-piensa cadence con una amplia sonrisa expectante a lo que pueda pasar en un futuro

-no se reocupen por mi equipaje, yo me encargare de que aparezca allá mágicamente esta noche-dice buiner mirando hacia las tres alicornios

-muy bien buiner-dice celestia con una sonrisa respóndale a buiner

-hasta luego tía luna, fue un placer conocer al fin a mi tía-dice buiner despidiéndose de ella alegremente

-fue un gusto igual, hasta pronto-responde luna sonriendo

-cadence pronto te visitare en el imperio-dice buiner mirando a su prima con una amplia sonrisa

-recuerda esa promesa, te estaré esperando allá-dice cadence con un sonrisa igual

Luego de la despedida buiner vuelve a mirar a la alicornio morada

-¿nos vamos ya?-le pregunta buiner a twilight

-si-responde la alicornio antes de emprender el vuelo seguida de buiner

Las princesas solo los ven alejarse con la esperanza de que ese sea el inicio de un buen futuro por venir

-así que ese es buiner-dice luna sonriendo aun mirando a los dos alicornios que volaban en dirección al poblado que se veía a lo lejos

Pero luego en un tono más serio casi preocupado dice mirando a su hermana

-¿crees que esto surta algún cambio?-pregunta la alicornio azul en voz baja

-estoy segura que sí, solo debemos esperar hermana-dice celestia en semblante más serio pero igual de bajo

Con los dos alicornios e vuelo quienes ya se habían alejado bastante de canterlot ahora sobrevolaban el bosque y las vías de tren que conectaban poniville con canterlot

-es una hermosa vista la que se logra de aquí arriba, la libertad del vuelo es única-dice buiner, volando con suavidad junto a la alicornio morada

-es muy cierto, le encantara poniville príncipe, estoy segura que será una gran experiencia para usted tener estadía allí-dice twilight con una sonrisa volando a la par del liner

-estoy seguro que sí, la última vez que vine a equestria sobrevolaba en una carroza y no pude apreciar bien el pueblo, aunque recuerdo haber pasado sobre el-dice buiner mirando a twilight

-espero que este aquí un tiempo prolongado, así podrá ver más de lo que es equestria ahora-dice twilight sonriendo a la vez que pasa a volar del lado izquierdo a buiner

-como dije antes, solo llámeme buiner, no soy fan de la formalidad-dice buiner devolviendo la sonrisa

-de acuerdo buiner-dice ella un tanto apenada

Ya habían recorrido ya bastante del trayecto por lo que el pueblo se veía bastante cerca ahora

-oh, hay están-dice la princesa de la amista mirando hacia una pradera antes de llegar a poniville

-¿quiénes?-pregunta el alicornio blanco mirando hacia donde twilight estaba mirando notando un grupo de 5 ponys sentadas en lo que buiner le pareció era un pequeño picnic seguramente ir la espera

-son mis amigas, te agradara conocerlas-dice twilight volviendo a mirar al su compañero de vuelo

-*son las portadoras, excelente*-piensa buiner

-ya ansió conocerlas*dice el alicornio mirando a la princesa de la amistad

-vamos-dice twilight descendiendo, seguida de buiner

Con las mane six quienes luego de u momento podían divisar a ambos alicornios acercase a ellas

-¿ese es el príncipe buiner?-pregunta raimbow dash (una Pegaso azul celeste, ojos morados, cabello y cola en todos los colores del arcoíris, y cutie mark en forma de una nube lanzando un rayo arcoíris), esta se encontraba volando casi tocando el suelo mirando hacia el cielo

-eso parece-dice rarity (una unicornio blanca, ojos azules, cabello y cola morada, y cutie mark en forma de tres diamantes azules), quien miraba en la misma dirección

-saben no sé por qué estoy aquí, debería estar preparando mi bienvenida-dice pinkie corriendo al pueblo tan rápido que se perdía de vista (una poni terrestre rosada, ojos azules claros, cabello y cola de un roza más oscuro y cutie mark en forma de tres globos de fiesta)

Twilight aterriza seguida de buiner frente a las chicas restantes poco después, y sin perder tiempo la alicornio morada les presenta a las chicas a buiner

-chicas, quiero presentarles al príncipe buiner dark liner-presenta twilight al alicornio blanco

-príncipe buiner yo soy rarity un placer conocerlo-dice rarity haciendo una reverencia

-mi nombre es applejack-dice Applejack quitándose su sombrero vaquero (una pony terrestre color durazno, ojos verdes, cabello y cola rubia y cutie mark en forma de tres manzanas rojas)

-soy reimbow dash-dice raimbow dando un giro en el aire

-soy fluttershy-dice fluttershy tímidamente dándole el casco a buiner tratando se ser formal (una Pegaso amarilla, ojos verdes claros, cabello y cola en un roza chillón y cutie mark en forma de tres mariposas)

Buiner respondiendo al saludo del Pegaso, toma su casco y lo besa haciéndola sonrojar

-como le dije a twilight, no hay necesidad de formalidades, no es de mi gusto que otros ponis se inclinen a mi paso, además vengo a aprender de la amistad, y eso es algo, según entiendo, no hacen los amigos entre si-dice buiner sorprendiendo a todas

-¿vienes a aprender?-pregunta rarity con altas expectativas

-la princesa celestia encomendó a buiner a hacer amistades-dice twilight mirando a buiner para luego ver a su unicornio amiga

-bueno en poniville eso será muy fácil-dice applejack quien se acerca un poco al alicornio

-estoy seguro que si-dice buiner a la vez que sonríe ante el comentario

-debes conocer el pueblo, nosotras seremos tus guías-dice rarity

-je, me gusta la idea-dice buiner mirando a la unicornio blanca

-primero vamos al castillo para mostrarte tu cuarto buiner-dice twilight al alicornio

-espera eso significa que te quedaras en poniville-dice rarity un poco emocionada

-sí, me quedare un tiempo-dice buiner notando esa emoción en ella

-excelente, ya quiero que veas todas mis maniobras-dice raimbow dash volando alrededor del grupo

-por cierto, ¿alguien ha visto a pinkie pie?-pregunta twilight quien creía haberla visto antes desde el cielo

-fue a hacer una fiesta de bienvenida para buiner-dice raimbow a lo que applejack muerde su cola bajándola al suelo

-se supone que era una sorpresa-dice applejack mirando a su amiga pegaso un poco molesta

-ups, perdón-se disculpa la Pegaso celeste

-no es necesaria una fiesta de bienvenida-dice buiner un poco apenado

-así es pinkie, siempre quiere ver feliz a sus amigos, ya la conocerás-dice twilight

-muy cierto-dice applejack siendo la primera en emprender el camino al pueblo seguida del resto

Twilight antes de partir junto a las demás hace un hechizo para hacer desaparecer el pequeño picnic, ya que de por si todas estaba en una pradera al costado del pueblo el trayecto al castillo era en línea recta sin la necesidad de pasar por el pueblo

-¿es la primera vez que vienes a equestria?-pregunta rarity

-no, de potrillo vine varias veces a ver a mi madre, hace 26 años más o menos?-responde buiner

-¿26?-pregunta raimbow dash confundida

-bueno, es de esperarse, como hijo de la princesa celestia, envejezco tres veces más lento que un poni normal-explica buiner para desvanecer la duda de su nueva voladora amiga

-¿cuántos años tienes ahora?-pregunta applejack con curiosidad

-en comparación tengo 19 y en realidad, es decir contando los años normales tengo más de 50-dice buiner mirando a la vaquera sorprendiendo no solo a esta sino a las demás

-sorprendente, la princesa nunca me hablo de eso-dice twilight aun sorprendida

-jeje, la ventaja es que eh tenido mucho tiempo para leer una gran cantidad de libros-dice el alicornio ganándose un poco el interés de la princesa de la amistad

Twilight iba a hablar pero es interrumpida por raimbow quien divisa a pinkie venir con su carreta de bienvenida

-miren es pinkie pie-dice raimbow al verla

-¿una carreta?-se pregunta buiner

Cuando están cerca de la carreta de esta sale disparado confeti y masa de pastel, la más va directo hacia buiner cubriéndolo por completo, este se sorprende al verse cubierto por la masa

-ups, me equivoque otra vez, bienvenido a poniville-dice pinkie pie (una poni terrestre rosa claro, ojos azules, cabello y cola rosa más oscuro y cutie Mark en forma de tres globos de fiesta)

Buiner se limpia la masa de la cara, y con magia el resto desaparece de su cuerpo

-interesante bienvenida-dice buiner luego de probar un poco de masa restante en su boca

-soy pinkie pie, mucho, mucho, mucho gusto en conocerte-dice ella saltando alrededor de buiner

-soy buiner-dice el alicornio sonriendo y siguiendo a pinkie con la mirada

-¿quieres ser mi amigo?-pregunta pinkie aun saltando

-seguro-responde buiner ya muy divertido de verla saltar

Luego de un momento la pony rosa deja de saltar, para luego ir a la carreta buscando algo

-tardaron mucho, así que tuve que traer la fiesta sorpresa aquí-dice pinkie poniendo un gorro de fiesta en la cabeza de buiner sacado de la carreta

Twilight notando que pinkie estaba a punto de dar una fiesta en el lugar se apresura a detenerla

-por qué no la llevamos a castillo-pregunta twilight

-si por que no-pinkie toma el gorro de la cabeza de buiner cierra el baúl en la carreta

-los veo en el castillo para la fiesta-dice pinkie antes de desaparecer en un rastro de polvo en dirección al castillo de twilight junto a la carreta

Buiner queda con los ojos abiertos sorprendido

-esa es pinkie-dice twilight con una sonrisa y una ceja en alto

Todos siguen con la caminata y reanudan la conversación de antes, luego de na media hora ya en la entrada del castillo de la princesa de la amistad

-aquí estamos-dice twilight

-probablemente, allá una fiesta sorpresa dentro-dice rarity deduciendo que así seria

-aunque ya no sería sorpresa-dice buiner con una ceja en alto

Twilight con magia abre las puertas de su castillo para luego todos entrar a este y caminar por el pasillo hasta el salón el castillo donde todo estaba oscuro

-te lo dije-dice rarity mirando a twilight

Al encenderse la luz. Confeti se disparó de las paredes de cristal

-! SORPRESA ¡otra vez-dice pinkie saltando de una esquina luego de que las luces se encienden

-lamento llegar tarde-dice spike corriendo hacia el grupo

-y ese es spike-le dice twilight a buiner

Al llegar con el grupo

-un gusto príncipe-dice spike inclinándose (un dragón morado y verde, ojos verde esmeralda y púas en color verde que van de su cola pasando por su espalda para llegar a su cabeza)

-igual amiguito soy buiner-se presenta el alicornio

-demos inicio a esta fiesta-dice pinkie, corriendo hasta el salón principal

Buiner observa toda la decoración del lugar, mirando desde los globos el confeti en el suelo y el paste en una mesa

-lindo-es lo único que emite buiner

-que esperamos a festejar-dice la pony rosa, justo antes de que la música empiece a sonar

-vamos-dice twilight caminando al centro del salón, seguida de las demás chicas

Todos comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música, a excepción de buiner que solo observaba desde la mesa donde estaba el pastel a las chicas bailar

-es tu bienvenida, ven-dice twilight atrayendo a buiner con uno de sus cascos

-sí, ven con nosotras-dice raimbow bailando

-no se bailar este estilo musical-dice buiner acercándose a las chicas un poco apenado

-yo te enseño querido-dice rarity acercándose luego a buiner

-muy bien-acepta el alicornio blanco con una sonrisa

-sigue mis pasos-dice rarity moviéndose con gracias alrededor de buiner

Buiner asiente co la cabeza para luego comenzar a bailar al compás de rarity, ya que había asistido a muchos bailes no le fue difícil

-lo hacen muy bien-dice applejack dándole un codazo sabe a buiner

-jeje, gracias-dice el alicornio apenado

Luego de unas 6 canciones más el tiempo de bailar acaba para dar paso a los juegos preparados por la pony rosa

-es hora de los juegos-dice pinkie dando un pequeño salto

El primer juego era el típico ponle la cola al pony por lo que rarity venda los ojos de buiner

Este se confunde un poco al nunca haberlo jugado antes

-¿qué propósito tiene esto?-pregunta el alicornio blanco

-el punto es poner la cola al pony sin ver nada, nosotras te guiaremos tu solo tienes que seguir nuestras voces-explica twilight

-¿a qué pony?-pregunta buiner aun confundido

-a ese-dice fluttershy subiendo un poco la venda y señalando al cuadro de la pared que había en frente

-listo, entendido-dice buiner después que fluttershy le pusiera la venda de nuevo en su lugar

Buiner tras unos momentos de intentar seguir las instrucciones de todas termina poniendo la cola en la nariz de applejack

-¿lo logre?-pregunta buiner quitándole la venda con magia

-no dulzura-dice applejack guiñándole el ojo a buiner, cosa que lo sonroja

Luego de varios juegos más la fiesta de bienvenida acaba dejando a todos un poco exhaustos pero muy divertidos incluyendo a buiner

-fue divertido, muchas gracias por la bienvenida pinkie-dice buiner con una sonrisa mirando a la pony fiestera

-no fue nada-dice pinkie dando un salto

-ya es un poco tarde, debo retirarme, una vez más fue un gusto querido-se despide rarity acercándose a buiner dándole un beso en la mejilla

Buiner sonríe ante este acto seguido de despedirse de ella también

-espero verte mañana también-dice buiner haciendo una semi-reverencia

-estoy segura que si-dice la unicornio sin perder la sonrisa

-ya debo despejar las nubes, lo pospuse demasiado tiempo, será trabajo nocturno, hasta luego-dice raimbow para irse volando a velocidad

-también debo irme, mañana hay mucho trabajo en la granja, hasta luego terroncito-se despide la pony rubia recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de buiner

-adiós príncipe-se despide fluttershy haciendo una reverencia

-como dije no hay necesidad de formalidades-dice buiner con una sonrisa que fluttershy corresponde antes de irse

Luego de unos minutos en la cal todos salen del castillo quedando twilight y buiner solos

-sígueme buiner te enseñarte tu habitación-dice la alicornio morada caminando en dirección a la puerta del salón

-si claro-dice buiner siguiéndola poco después

Twilight guía a buiner por todo el castillo mostrándole las diferentes áreas hasta llegar al cuarto donde se quedaría el alicornio, justo al lado del cuarto de twilight

-es aquí-dice twilight abriendo la puerta con magia

-lindo diseño en cristal-dice buiner entrando al cuarto seguido de twilight

-me alegra que te guste-dice twilight mirándolo

-traeré de una vez el equipaje-dice buiner haciendo aparecer todas las maletas con un hechizo de tele portación

-¿necesitas ayuda para desempacar?-dice twilight dando un paso al frente

-no hay necesidad, yo me encargo-dice buiner deteniendo a la alicornio morada

-de acuerdo, te dejare solo-dice la princesa twilight con una sonrisa antes de salir del cuarto

Al quedarse solo buiner con magia organiza todo a su modo, el alicornio abre una de las maletas sacando varias espadas y armas de filo, este las pone en un compartimento que este crea en una esquina del cuarto, al término de la reorganización dicho compartimento es absorbido por el suelo de cristal, el cuarto cambia de tonalidad de los cristales haciéndolo blanco para luego con su magia dejar todo en un diseño único de el en tonos de blanco y negro

-y así perdí toda la tarde, bueno almenas estoy justo al lado del elemento de la magia, puedo vigilarla de cerca-dice buiner acercándose a una de las ventana del cuarto para ver el paisaje nocturno

Este ve por un momento el pueblo ya bajo la luz de la luna, las casas y los ponys que aun caminaban por las calles

-"que tranquilo, muy diferente a la tierra de las sombras, todo ha salido bien. Solo debo esperarte"-piensa buiner mirando uno de sus cascos que este alza

-para matarte-dice el alicornio blanco creando una onda eléctrica con dicho casco

Fin del cap. 2


	3. haciendo amigos

buenas amigos, aqui el tercer capitulo tambien modificado, un saludo y noo olviden dejar reviews, sin mucho que decir, disfruten de esta continuacion

* * *

El amor de la maldad

Cap. 3: haciendo amigos

nos encontramos en el castillo de la princesa twilight mas especifico en la habitación a la que buiner dormía, se puede ver a este comenzar a moverse para después poco a poco abrir sus ojos para después dar un largo bostezo

-*bostezando*, aquí no hace falta vigilar durante la noche, je, costumbre-se dice buiner a si mismo levantándose de la cama poco después

El alicornio de ojos grises voltea hacia la pared a su derecha mirando el reloj circular colgado en esta

-aquí no hay guardias de los que deba preocuparme-dice el alicornio aun para sí mismo, este camina hasta la puerta del cuarto abriéndola de forma mágica y salir de la misma con intensión a explorar un poco más el castillo

Buiner camina a paso tranquilo y en silencio para no despertar a la alicornio morada o al pequeño dragón, este pasa por los diferentes lugares, desde la biblioteca donde se detuvo por unos segundos recorriendo con l vista buscando algún libro que le llame la atención, al no conseguir ninguno este continua su recorrido saliendo de la biblioteca entrando a otra sala, el salón del mapa de la amistad, este la reconoce gracias a que twilight lo llevo aquí el día anterior

-así que este es el mapa de la amistad-dice buiner en voz baja acercándose a la mesa de cristal

El liner alza uno de sus cascos colocándola sobre el borde de la mesa, al tocar la mesa repentinamente el mapa en reacción, lanza un destello de luz que se expande por toda la mesa mostrando así una imagen de toda equestria, buiner sin perder detalle de lo que ve se asombra al ver como todo el mapa que tenía coloración azulada se vuelve rojo mostrando ilustraciones de pequeñas explosiones por todo lo largo de equestria

-¿qué es esto?-se pregunta el alicornio blanco aun sorprendido al ver lo que en el mapa se proyectaba

La proyección luego de mostrar todo el reino destruido se hace presente a partir de una niebla que se condesa sobre el mapa tomando forma más nítida del símbolo de una nube roja con destellos negros como si de un aura centellante se tratase

-esto no es ridículo…-dice el liner ya totalmente sorprendido

Pero ara aun mayor sorpresa del alicornio la imagen luego proyecta un arcoíris cubriendo la nube, esta proyección crea un gran destello que ilumina todo el salón dando imagen a la cutie mark de buiner entre un seis aros de diferentes colores alrededor de la cutie mark de buiner volviendo todo el mapa a su coloración azulada original y la destrucción que se mostraba desaparezca volviendo a mostrarse los diferentes lugares en perfecto estado, pasaron unos momentos en que la imagen no se modifica de otra forma hasta que en un destello que ilumina toda la habitación el mapa desaparece volviendo a mostrar solo una mesa de cristal

-¿qué me acaba de mostrar esta cosa…? –se pregunta buiner a si mismo totalmente confundido

Luego de lo ocurrido este da por terminado el recorrido volviendo a su habitación aun pensando en lo que acaba de presenciar, buiner pensando en el tema ya luego de estar acostado en su cama mirando el techo se pierde de la noción del tiempo hasta que un rayo de sol le da en la cara al moverse una de las blancas cortinas por la brisa

-…aun no lo entiendo…-se dice el alicornio a la vez que baja de la cama y posteriormente vuelve a salir de la habitación pero esta vez con intensión de darse un baño para con suerte dejar de pensar en el tema

El alicornio poco después ya estaba en trayecto hacia donde twilight le había indicado que se encontraba el baño llegando a este poco después para luego abrir la puerta con magia

-empecemos el día-dice para sí mismo buiner entrando al baño

Una media hora después en la habitación de la princesa de la amista, se puede apreciar a esta aun dormida, unos segundos después esta comienza a moverse un poco despertando de su tranquilo sueño

-*bostezo*, ¿ya amaneció?-se pregunta la yegua frotando sus ojos con sus cascos

La alicornio por un momento voltea a ver a su asistente quien estaba profundamente dormido antes de recordar que tenían un huésped en el castillo, lo que hace que twilight se baje apresurada de la cama y sin pensarlo con uno de sus cascos en la mejilla del dragón comience moverlo para despertarlo

-spike, despierta, tenemos un invitado en el castillo, despierta-dice twilight tratando con insistencia de despertar al dragón morado

-¿mami?-dice el dragón despertando para después ver a la alicornio

Esta da una sonrisa al ver que sus esfuerzos dan efectos pero esto dura poco ya que spike solo abre los ojos para emitir una corta respuesta

-...no eres mi mami-dice el dragón volviendo a cerrar sus ojos

Esto claramente molesta a twilight quien usa un método muy efectivo para sacar al dragón de la cama

-ugh-exclama twilight antes de encender su cuerno en magia y lanzarle al dragón un rayo mágico que hace a la cola del reptil arder

-¡ahhhh!-emite spike al sentir el intenso ardor saltando literalmente de su pequeña cama

-spike, el desayuno-dice twilight molesta

El dragón luego de incorporarse comienza a darle palmadas a su cola dispersando los efectos del hechizo de su neurótica amiga

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, iré a preparar el desayuno-dice el pequeño reptil de ojos esmeralda con expresión algo molesta para después salir de la habitación en dirección a la cocina

-¡gracias spike, te compensare esto con gemas extra para el almuerzo lo prometo!-dice twilight en voz elevada para que el dragón ollera desde afuera

-¡no olvides tu promesa!-grita más alegre spike desde fuera del cuarto

Al escucharlo la alicornio da un suspiro de alivio para después salir ella de la habitación con dirección al baño más cercano a su habitación, esta llega rápidamente gracias a que dicho baño está a poco pasos de dicha habitación, justo cuando iba a tocar con su casco la puerta se abre mágicamente dando la visión de buiner quien salía de su baño

-oh, buenos días twilight,-dice buiner quien se terminaba de secar el pelo con una toalla blanca

Twilight tarda unos segundo en responder a la vez que un leve sonrojo se muestra en sus mejillas al ver a buiner, en especial su cabello al no estar peinado del todo y tener el cabello un poco mojado este caía de forma un poco lacea cubriendo parcialmente su cara pero mostrando sus brillantes ojos grises

-twilight, ¿estás bien?-pregunta el alicornio extrañado de que la princesa no le allá respondido el saludo y lo este viendo de forma casi embobada

Twilight vuelve en si rápidamente visiblemente apenada

-s-sí, muy bien, je-je, buenos días buiner-dice la yegua aun sonrojada

Buiner le da una sonrisa antes de salir del baño pasando a un lado de twilight y dirigiéndose de vuelta a su habitación

La alicornio morada luego de comprobar que buiner cierra la puerta de su habitación entra rápidamente al baño cerrando la puerta tras de si

-twilight, que te paso ahí afuera-se dice twilight así misma, antes de calmarse poniendo su casco en su pecho y alejándolo con un suspiro de alivio

Luego de lo ocurrido en el baño 2 horas después nos encontramos en el comedor del castillo luego de la llegada de las restantes mane six estas al igual que buiner y twilight estaban en dicho comedor ya con sus desayunos frente a ellos

-¿y bien, te gusta?-pregunta pinkie poniéndose al lado y muy pegada a buiner

-es delicioso, tengo tiempo sin comer este tipo de desayuno-dice buiner dando otro bocado

Al escuchar esto todas se extrañan, rarity extrañada al igual que el resto es la única en preguntar

-¿sin comer panqueques?-pregunta la modista con intriga esperando la respuesta del alicornio blanco

Este mira el plato con los panqueques para luego ver a la unicornio sonriendo

-jejeje, es que con mi largo entrenamiento solo como cosas con fibras o altas en vitaminas-dice buiner sin mucha importancia llevando un tenedor con un trozo de panque a su boca

-¿entrenamiento?-pregunta applejack al no entender muy bien a que se refiere buiner

Buiner mira a la granjera dándose cuenta que dijo la intrigo no solo a ella sino a todas

-jeje, les explico, yo desde muy pequeño fui entrenando en el arte de la lucha y como mayormente paso mi tiempo leyendo o haciendo todo tipo de ejercicios solo como lo que necesito para que esos ejercicios den resultado, pero ya basta de mí, ¿qué me dicen de ustedes?-pregunta buiner con intriga de conocer más sobre sus nuevas amigas

Ante esta pregunta todas felizmente le cuentan a buiner un poco de a lo que ellas trabajan

-yo querido, soy una diseñadora de modas-dice orgullosamente la unicornio de ojos azules poniendo uno de sus casco en su pecho

Buiner recuerda que cuando estaba con su madre recorriendo los vitrales esta le conto un poco sobre el vestido de novia que cadence tuvo en su boda con el capitán de la guardia

-¿si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú quien diseño el vestido de boda de cadence verdad?-dice buiner al recordar lo anterior mencionado

El unicornio se llena de orgullo pues ama que sus diseños sean reconocidos por todos

-así es querido-responde rarity esbozando una orgullosa sonrisa

La siguiente en responder fue applejack quien le cuenta a buiner un poco de su trabajo en la granja

-yo trabajo en una granja familiar de manzanas, sweet Apple acres-dice applejack levantando una manzana con su casco izquierdo

Raimbow toma la palabra después de la grajera

-yo soy el miembro más reciente de los wonderbolts-dice raimbow extendiendo sus alas con una mirada de decisión

-je, eh escuchado hablar de ellos, valla as de ser una muy buena voladora-dice buiner mirando a la pegaso celeste

Fluttershy se anima y comparte un poco de su trabajo cuidando a los animalitos

-y yo cuido a los animalitos pequeños y grandes por igual en un pequeño oasis que con la valiosa ayuda de todas mis amigas logre hacer realidad-dice fluttershy acariciando a su conejito

Dicho conejo luego de un momento en el que se veía enfadado salta de los cascos de la pegaso amarilla hacia el suelo corriendo fuera del comedor luego, pinkie tratando de alcanzar un caramelo que tenía sostenido con la punta de su cabello enrollado alrededor es la siguiente en hablar

-yo soy trabajo en sugar cube corner, debes ir tenemos todo tipos de pastelillos, de chocolate, de vainilla, con fresas, con duraznos, con mantequilla, con ajo, muchos tipos-dice la pony fiestera logrando atrapar con su lengua el caramelo

-jeje, no creo pedir alguna vez un pastelillo de ajo, pero me alegra que la lista sea larga-dice buiner sonriendo con una ceja en alto

La ultima en tomar la palabra es twilight quien le cuenta a buiner lo que él ya sabe

-a mí ya me conoces, princesa de la amistad, ex-alumna de la princesa celestia-dice twilight con una sonrisa

-jejeje, claro que si-afirma el alicornio blanco terminando de comer el ultimo trozo de los panqueques que había en su plato

-¿te gustaron?-pregunta la alicornio morada

-deliciosos, je, dale a el pequeño dragón mis felicitaciones-dice buiner haciendo levitar una servilleta limpiando su boca

Terminado el desayuno el grupo va al salón del mapa, donde al entrar buiner rápidamente recuerda lo visto hace algunas horas poniéndolo un poco pensativo de nuevo pero afortunadamente ninguna de las chicas se da cuenta de ello ya que al entrar la mesa da un destello volviendo a aparecer el mapa azulado de pronto sobre este y un poco en grande se va creando una imagen haciendo que todas se sienten rápidamente en sus respectivos tronos los cuales tenían grabado la cutie mark de cada una

-miren, el mapa tiene una misión de amistad para alguna de nosotras-dice rarity mientras ve la imagen que se va creando

Pero para sorpresa de todas la imagen sobre el mapa va ganando nitidez a la vez que se va elevando y aumentando un poco de tamaño

-que extraño, esta misión parece ser para…-dice twilight algo sorprendida al ver la imagen crecer y subir hasta el punto de dar a entender que dicha misión es en toda equestria

Pero para sorpresa de todas, la imagen se completa dando la visión de la cutie mark de buiner, un momento luego la cutie mark del alicornio comienza a brillar dejando a todas no menos que muy sorprendidas

-cómo es posible, ¿acabas de llegar y ya tienes una misión de amistad?-se pregunta twilight aun sorprendida

-ademas no debería una misión de amistad estar centrada en un punto específico, está señalando todo el reino-pregunta la pony granjera mirando a twilight esperando a que la alicornio tenga alguna explicación

-¿la princesa no te dijo nada sobre algo que tuvieses que hacer o algo así?-pregunta raimbow mirando al alicornio blanco

-no, solo me dejo que iba estar aquí durante un tiempo es todo-responde el alicornio mirando su cutie mark ilustrada en el mapa

-la princesa celestia envió a hacer amistades a twilight sin decírselo directamente, quizás allá echo lo mismo contigo-dice rarity dando una posible teoría

-en ese caso, solo sal a conocer, eso debería bastar-dice raimbow

-no debería ser tan sencillo la magia nunca lo es, ademas si esto es en toda equestria quizás tarde un buen tiempo en completar esta misión-dice buiner mirando su cutie mark en el mapa

-ya se, ágamos una fiesta-dice pinkie saltando de su trono a sobre el mapa

Poco después twilight hace brillar su cuerno bajando a la pony rosa de la mesa de cristal

-querida no creo que una fiesta ayude en este momento-dice rarity mirando a su amiga con ojos de cansancio

-nunca subestimes el poder de una buena fiesta rarity, nunca-dice pinkie mirando a su amiga

Twilight analiza por un momento las palabras de pinkie tomando una rápida conclusión

-de hecho puede que esa si sea una buena idea, con una fiesta tendríamos a todos los ponis en un solo lugar-explica twilight la conclusión a la que logra llegar

-creo que tienes razon twilight, podemos invitar a todo el pueblo a venir a esta fiesta-dice applejack dándole la razon a twilight

-podemos hacerla aquí mismo, el salón de fiestas es lo suficientemente grande-dice twilight animada

-podría funcionar-dice fluttershy en apoyo a la idea de una fiesta

-comencemos los preparativos cuanto antes-dice applejack

Todas comienzan a hablar y proponer ideas muy diversas para la fiesta que planean hacer esta noche, el alicornio mira su cutie mark por unos momentos para luego acercarse al mapa

-muy bien chicas, ¿en qué puedo ayudar?-pregunta buiner con ánimos

Pero rarity da una refinada risa par luego bajar de su trono y acercarse a buiner

-no querido, la fiesta es para ti, déjanos todo a nosotras-dice rarity a buiner a lo que todas asienten en señal de aprobación

Buiner sabiendo que no las aria cambiar de parecer acepta rápidamente

-je, muy bien, aunque no sé qué are en el transcurso del tiempo-responde el alicornio de ojos grises con algo de duda

Ante esta respuesta twilight se le ocurre velozmente una idea que le hace saber al alicornio

-explora el pueblo buiner, conoce un poco a los habitantes, jeje, puedes adelantar un poco la misión-propone twilight con una amplia sonrisa

Buiner acepta la propuesta de twilight sin pensarlo

-tienes razon, muy bien are eso, ¿cuándo debería regresar?-pregunta buiner no sabiendo cuando terminarían los preparativos de la fiesta

-ven al anochecer todo estará preparado para entonces terroncito-dice applejack mirando al alicornio

-muy bien, las veré hasta entonces, buena suerte-dice buiner despidiéndose antes de caminar hasta la puerta del salón del mapa

-adiós querido-lo despide rarity con un guiño de ojo

-diviértete-dice pinkie moviendo su casco rápidamente, a lo que responde buiner con una sonrisa antes de salir del castillo

El liner asiente e respuesta a las chicas para luego salir del salón y caminar hasta la puerta del castillo donde este la abre mágicamente y sale del castillo cerrándolas tras de sí

-a explorar-dice buiner antes de extender sus alas y emprender el vuelo elevándose un poco sobre el pueblo

El alicornio vuela una corta distancia hasta que ve lo que parece ser la plaza del pueblo, allí divisa varios negocios y ponis caminando de un lado a otro, buiner se inclina a volar hacia el lugar aterrizando poco después, varios ponis lo ven con disimulada sorpresa al ver un nuevo pony en el pueblo y ademas alicornio, buiner sin prestar atención a esto mira en varias direcciones divisando poco después un puesto de manzanas no muy lejos de el

-*compremos algunas*-piensa el alicornio antes de acercarse a un puesto de manzanas

El puesto estaba siendo atendido por un pony rojo fornido, cabello y cola rubia, ojos verdes y cutie mark de una manzana verde a la mitad que estaba ordenando las manzanas en dicho puesto

-buenos días, me daría una bolsa con cuatro manzanas rojas por favor-le pide buiner al pony terrestre

-eyuup-es lo que emite el pony asintiendo con la cabeza antes de darle una bosa llena de las manzanas indicadas al alicornio

Buiner con magia hace aparecer las monedas que indicaban el letrero pequeño en la carreta para después levitarlas hasta el casco del pony rubio

-muchas gracias-agradece el alicornio tomando la bolsa con las manzanas

Al término de la compra el liner estaba a punto de voltearse y emprender el vuelo de nuevo cuando una voz lo detiene

-válgame, un alicornio-dice una poni terrestre anciana color verde claro, ojos amarillentos, cabello y cola blanca, y cutie mark en forma de un pie de manzana, acercándose con una potrilla terrestre también color amarillo claro, ojos naranja, cabello y cola e un rojo rozando el rosa, sin cutie mark

Buiner busca la fuente de dicha voz volteándose y divisado a la pony anciana y a la potra que viene con ella

-jeje, si, es casi un requisito para ser príncipe-responde buiner en modo de broma

La potrilla con cara de sorpresa corre hasta quedar frente a buiner

-¿eres un príncipe, te convertiste en un alicornio como twilight?-pregunta la potrilla muy intrigada

El alicornio blanco le da una pequeña sonrisa antes de responderle

-no pequeña, yo nací como alicornio-le responde buiner a la potrilla

La pony anciana llegando al puesto se para frente a buiner con un poco de intrigan a lo último dicho por el corcel

-¿naciste, quienes son tus padres jovencito?-pregunta la anciana mirando al alicornio

El pony rojo que atendía el puesto sin perder detalle de la respuesta de buiner lo ve intrigado al igual que la potrilla y la anciana a

Si como también algunos ponys que estaban cerca del puesto

-soy hijo de la princesa celestia-dice buiner sorprendiendo tanto a los tres ponis de tierra como a todos los demás que estaban alrededor

Uno tras otro pony se acerca haciendo preguntas como "¿es hijo de la princesa?" y "¿cómo se llama?", el alicornio blanco aprovecha esta oportunidad para hacer su primera presentación pública de su estadía en poniville

-soy el príncipe buiner dark liner, pero, solo llámenme buiner por favor-se presenta el alicornio ante todos

La potrilla se acerca un poco más a buiner antes de hablar

-soy Apple Bloom, ella es la abuela Smith y el big macintosh-se presenta la potrilla, y a su vez esta presenta a la pony anciana y al pony rojo

Buiner le da una sonrisa a la pequeña para luego aprovechar el momento y la gran cantidad de ponys que lo rodeaban para hacerles saber sobre la fiesta en el castillo de la amistad

-es un gusto, oh se me olvidaba la princesa twilight y el resto de los elementos están preparando una pequeña fiesta, será en el castillo, si alguno o alguna quiere ir, serán bienvenidos-invita buiner a todos los presentes

-cuenta con nosotros jovencito -acepta la abuela Smith la invitación del alicornio

-eyuup-es el sonido que emite big macintosh en aprobación

Luego de que el pony rojo y la abuela aceptaran se comienzan a escuchar aceptaciones de los diferentes ponys alrededor de ellos

-me alegrara mucho verlos esta noche que pasen una muy buena tarde-dice buiner antes de hacer desaparecer la bolsa de manzanas extender sus alas y dar un aleteo elevándose rápidamente

La anciana luego de que el alicornio se fuera camina hasta tras del puesto colocándose junto a big macintosh

-un gran chico ese-dice la abuela a la vez se sienta en una mecedora que había más atrás del puesto de manzanas

-es lindo-dice Apple Bloom dejando sorprendidos a su hermano y abuela

La pony anciana con mirada un poco acusadora iba regañar a la potra

-¿que, soy una chica no?-se defiende la potrilla evitando el regaño

Con buiner quien remontando el vuelo se pierde entre las nubes alcanzando una gran altura hasta detenerse ya cuando el pueblo se veía muy pequeño, este aterriza en una nube para después voltear en varias direcciones comprobando que nadie puede verlo

-suficientemente alto, empecemos-dice buiner con mirada seria creando una esfera de energía con su magia

Buiner guía con magia la esfera frente a él, este hace brillar su cuerno aún más lanzando un corto rayo a la esfera luego de esto dicha esfera comienza a dar lo que parecía ser una imagen de un unicornio

-Severic-le dice buiner a la imagen que se torna totalmente nítida

-entregas tarde tu reporte liner, ¿Qué tienes que decirme de ese lugar?-le pregunta el unicornio con mirada molesta

-las portadoras están bajo mi custodia, ademas no hay rastros de la nube roja aun-dice el alicornio mirando al rey de la tierra de las sombras con seria mirada

-bien, los cobardes aun no quieren aparecer, sigue vigilando liner-dice Severic casi como si de una orden se tratara

Buiner se molesta un poco ante esto pero decide no darle mayor importancia, pues sabía que el unicornio era arrogante de por si

-de acuerdo, transmitiré en 3 días a esta misma hora, ya debería haber alguna señal de la nube-dice buiner siendo respondido por una seña de aprobación por parte del unicornio oscuro

Buiner hace desaparecer la esfera poco después dando por terminado el reporte, este con claro enojo se queda viendo el lugar donde la esfera estaba

-maldito unicornio, habla como si yo fuera su súbdito… -dice buiner antes de dar un suspiro para calmar su enojo

Buiner decide olvidar el asunto a la vez que salta de la nube donde estaba y comienza a caer en picada poniendo las alas de forma correcta para ganar más velocidad logrando que poco a poco una estela de viento se aga presente frente a el

-a divertirse un poco-dice buiner aumentando su velocidad aleteando fuertemente y repetidas veces con sus alas

La estela se hace más puntiaguda cada vez frente a el hasta que en un punto el alicornio atraviesa la estela haciendo que esta cree una onda expansiva multicolor que se expande por todo el cielo a la vez que él se aleja en una estela arcoiris

-¡ja, excelente, esto es más divertido que el otro método!-exclama el alicornio gritando a viva voz

El alicornio comienza a girar sobre sí mismo haciendo que la estela se vea en espiral, de vuelta al castillo de la amistad, mas especifico el salón de fiestas del castillo podemos ver a las 6 ponies y al dragón decorando dicho salón

Booonn…

-¿que fue eso?-pregunta twilight siendo aparentemente la única que escucho aquel sonido a lo lejos

Cuando la alicornio se acerca a la ventana cercana a ella queda con la boca abierta por lo que ve, applejack se da cuenta de esto rápidamente

-twilight, ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta la pony granjera dejando un globo recién inflado pinkie quien lo toma y de un salto lo pone en lo alto de una columna de cristal

-es una raimplosion sónica-responde twilight a la pony granjera quien se acercaba también a la ventana

Ante esta respuesta todas las chicas y el dragón se sorprende de sobremanera

-¿¡que!?-pregunta todas a unísono antes de acercarse a la ventana donde twilight estaba

Al comprobar que efectivamente twilight tenía razon todas quedan con la boca abierta al igual que su alicornio amiga

-pero, pero, yo soy la única que puede hacerla-dice raimbow aun incrédula como el arcoiris se hace cada vez más grande

-¿quién es esa pony?-pregunta rarity aun con sorpresa en sus ojos

-ese pony querrás decir-responde la pony fiestera para luego inflar un globo de forma como si te tratara de algo obvio

-¿ese pony?-pregunta la pegaso de cabello rosa pálido sin entender muy bien a su amiga risueña

Todas voltean a ver a pinkie quien terminaba de inflar el globo de antes dejándolo flotando en el suelo después

-seguro es buiner, deben de saber por qué-dice esta dando saltos hasta llegar con sus amigas y mirar la estela arcoiris que buiner dejo

-¿enserio crees que sea el?-pregunta raimbow aun incrédula de lo que acaba de presenciar

-hola, buiner él es nuevo aquí y dijo que entrenaba, tal vez uso magia para volar súper duper rápido-dice la pony rosa saltando en diagonal haciendo una pose de vuelo

-tal vez...-dice twilight volviendo a mirar el arcoíris

De vuelta con el alicornio que volaba a toda velocidad pero ya sin despedir la estela arcoiris, se aprecia como planeando con sus alas este comienza a girar sobre sí mismo pasando entre algunas nubes haciendo que estas tomen una forma en espiral aquí seguido comienza a hacer varios bucles en el aire

-je, wooo-grita divertido el alicornio haciendo su pirueta aérea

Buiner luego de completar el 5to bucle se detiene para después volar de forma nivelada, este luego de un tiempo de vuelo divisa un bosque a las afueras de poniville, un bosque muy denso más delante de el

-¿...que es ese lugar?, parece sombrío-se pregunta el alicornio blanco así mismo antes de volar hacia el bosque everfree

El liner luego de un corto periodo de vuelo aterriza en lo profundo del bosque este retrae sus alas luego antes de comenzar a caminar adentrándose más al bosque, mirando en varias direcciones, poco después buiner pasa por un campo de flores azules pero se aleja más rodeando el largo campo puesto a que conocía esta clase de flores y sus efectos

-…no yo no quiero bromas ahorita-se dice el alicornio a sí mismo en tono cómico mientras rodea el campo

Luego de unos minutos caminando a la nariz de buiner llega un nauseabundo olor impregnando todo alrededor de buiner

-agh, ¿qué es ese olor?-se pregunta el alicornio blanco así mismo llevando un casco a su nariz para taparla

Un momento después de más delante de buiner se comienza a distinguir siluetas cuadrúpedas pudiéndose ver claramente sus ojos amarillos brillantes, estas se acercan a buiner gruñendo hasta estar tan cerca que eran visibles completamente al alicornio, estas criaturas eran nada menos que los terribles lobos madera de las cuales buiner había leído hace un tiempo, luego de acercarse más el más cercano al liner se lanza al ataque

-esto será divertido-dice buiner con una sonrisa decidida tomando con magia una pata del lobo luego de que este saltara hacia él, buiner azota al lobo contra el suelo haciéndolo pedazos

El resto de los lobos se lanzan al igual que el anterior pero estos rodean al alicornio, buiner sin perder su sonrisa comienza a esquivar los diferentes ataques de garras de los lobos, toma una pata de uno cuando este intentaba alcanzarlo con sus garras de madera para después hacerlo impactar con otro provocando que ambos de despedacen, luego el liner da y salto haciendo brillar su cuerno para después en un giro en el aire este lanzar varios rayos de magia que dan a cada uno de los 3 lobos restantes haciéndolos pedazos igual

-jeje, es cierto, ustedes hacen eso-dice buiner mirando como de pronto todos los trozos de lobo comienzan a unirse de nuevo pero en un solo lobo mucho más grande

-no, eso no va a pasar-dice buiner haciendo brillar intensamente su cuerno antes de disparar hacia el lobo en formación una ráfaga de magia que cubre al lobo aun formándose por completo haciendo que los pedazos en los que vuelve a quedar se hagan aserrín esparciéndose por todo el lugar

-mejor suerte para la próxima-dice buiner mirando lo que quedo de los lobos

Luego de la pelea con los lobos buiner reanuda s exploración caminando un poco más, este luego de unas minutas pasa entre unos arbustos encontrándose con un lago y aun lado de este buiner distingue una criatura de piedra que se asomaba sobre el agua

-un cocodrilo de piedra, sorprendente si son grandes realmente-dice buiner quien salía de los arbustos en dirección al lago

El cocodrilo gira su cabeza hacia buiner dando un fuerte rugido al ver su posible presa, este sale del agua con sus dientes visible de manera amenazadora

-ven aquí…-dice buiner preparándose para el ataque del cocodrilo

La criatura alza su parte delantera para después lanzarse a morder a buiner pero este lo esquiva dando un salto cayendo en la espalda del cocodrilo propinándole un fuerte golpe que hace al rocoso reptil caer al suelo pesadamente

-vamos, levántate-dice buiner quien de un salto baja de su espalda cayendo frente al cocodrilo de piedra

Buiner hace brillar su cuerno para luego alzar uno de sus cascos estirándolo en dirección al cocodrilo, frente a dicho casco se forma una esfera de magia color blanco emitiendo pequeños destellos grises, el cocodrilo se reincorpora para después con su boca abierta emitir un fuerte rugido a buiner, rugido que el liner no desaprovecha

-muere-dice el alicornio para luego lanzar la esfera en la boca del cocodrilo

El cocodrilo cierra su boca de forma alterada moviendo su cuerpo agitadamente para luego mirar con odio al alicornio luego de un momento el cocodrilo parece inflarse de forma casi imposible para luego estallar en pedazos que se esparcen por todo el lugar cayendo algunas partes del cocodrilo en el lago

-podría entrenar aquí, nah-dice el alicornio a modo de broma

Buiner vuelve a reanudar su exploración por segunda vez, este recorre una gran parte del bosque sin toparse con nada más grande que alguna araña o un grupo de termias devorando un árbol, luego de varias horas de exploración en las cuales buiner hace aparecer la bolsa con manzanas que compro en la mañana y comerlas como almuerzo este ya pasada la tarde y sin encontrar nada interesante voltea al cielo notando lo tarde que ya es

-..El sol ya se está ocultando, será mejor que vuelva al castillo-dice buiner extendiendo sus alas y alzando el vuelo

El alicornio se eleva para orientarse, al divisar el castillo de la amistad este vuela en dirección al castillo a toda velocidad, ya en el castillo, mas especifico el salón de fiestas de este, podemos ver a las mane six terminando la decoración, esta consistía en varias mesas con manteles y lazos de decoración, las columnas de cristal estaban decoradas con lasos y globos, a la vez que había una mesa con diferentes dulces y un pastel

-bien y con esto queda listo-dice twilight colocando el ultimo globo de una columna con ayuda de su magia

Todas se reúnen en el centro del salón comprobando que todo esté en orden pero claramente falta lo más importante el invitado que aún no llegaba

-¿dónde estará el príncipe?-pregunta rarity

-no debe de tardar-responde fluttershy

-con lo veloz que es no creo que llegue tarde, aun me cuesta creer que haiga echo una raimplosion sónica, ya encontré a mi compañero de vuelo-dice raimbow con emoción dando un bucle en el aire

Luego de un momento las puertas del salón se abren dando visión del alicornio blanco quien entra caminando al lugar

-hola chicas, buenas tardes o noches en tal caso-saluda el alicornio blanco en tono de broma

-buiner, jeje, que te parece la decoración-pregunta twilight

Buiner explora el salón mirando duda la decoración, desde los globos hasta el pastel

-quedo increíble-dice el alicornio blanco

-si tu misión es conocer amigos con esta fiesta estoy segura que conocerás a toda poniville-dice rarity acercándose a buiner

Applejack se acerca al alicornio preguntando sobre lo ocurrido la mañana de ese día para comprobar si realmente fue el autor de aquel espectáculo

-por cierto, ¿fuiste tú quien realizo esa raimplosion sónica de esta mañana?-pregunta applejack con curiosidad

Buiner se apena un poco antes de responder

-jeje, solo intentaba ir rápido, claro pero no tanto para no crear mucho viento-dice buiner aun apenado

-espera, ¿podrías ir más rápido que eso?-pregunta raimbow acercándose a buiner como un rayo

-sí, mucho más, pero solo usando mis alas en vuelo podría ir el doble de rápido, usando mi magia, bueno no podría calcularlo-responde buiner estirando sus alas dando un aleteo

-realmente eres el hijo de la princesa celestia-dice raimbow sonriendo

-eso no tiene nada que ver, yo puedo volar a esa velocidad por largos años de esfuerzo, en especial muchos cortes de alas por el número de aleteos, entre otras heridas-explica el alicornio blanco

-por mis corrales, ¿no descansabas en ese entonces?-pregunta applejack sorprendida

-je, bueno, cuando iba a dormir-responde buiner

La conversación iba a seguir pero es interrumpida al abrirse de nuevo las puertas del salón donde caminaban entrando a estos tres ponis que buiner conoció la pasada mañana

-hola hermana-saluda la potrilla corriendo hasta donde applejack estaba

-qué lindo esta todo-dice la abuela mirando la decoración

-seep-afirma big

-pequeña, abuela, hermano, los iba a ir a buscar-dice applejack abrazando a su hermana

-¿hermana?-pregunta el alicornio blanco confundido

-Apple Bloom y big mac son hermanos de applejack-le explica twilight a buiner

-ya veo-dice buiner

Luego de la llegada de los apple más ponies comienza a llegar al castillo, entre ellos la alcaldesa del pueblo a quien twilight presenta a buiner

-ella es la alcaldesa mare, alcaldesa le presento al príncipe buiner dark liner-presenta twilight a la alcaldesa y a buiner por igual

-es un honor conocerlo majestad, siéntase en libertad de pedirme lo que desee-dice la alcaldesa (una pony color crema, cabello y cola blanca, ojos azulé claros dándole el casco a buiner

-el honor es mío, pero no hay necesidad de ser formal, solo llámeme buiner-dice buiner tomando el casco de la alcaldesa y besándolo en su saludo de etiqueta

La fiesta transcurre según lo previsto, ponis acercándose al alicornio y este presentándose hablando o respondiendo alguna pregunta no tan complicada y este respondiéndola, en especial a los potrillos quienes hacían diversas preguntas, luego de una hora comenzada la fiesta rarity da a conocer el primer evento de la noche que era una degustación de sidra de manzana

-prueba esta, prueba esta-le dice pinkie a buiner dándole un tarro de sidra de manzana

Este con una sonrisa se acerca a ella finalizando la conversación con una poni color azul y cabello roja junto a otra con los colores invertidos que según lo dicho por ellas eran dueñas del spa de poniville, están no habían perdido tiempo para hacerle una invitación al alicornio a ir allí y ser atendido por ellas personalmente esto último en un tono algo coqueto a lo que el alicornio respondió con un pequeño sonrojo que las ponis notaron muy bien

-claro que si pinkie-acepta el alicornio tomando el tarro y bebiendo la sidra

Este termina el tarro alejándolo de su boca luego y poniéndolo en la mesa junto a el

-que delicia-dice buiner mirando el tarro a lo que la pony rosa da un salto de alegría

El siguiente evento también preparado por rarity fue un desfile de modas echo especialmente para buiner, este se colocó en el centro del salón a la vez que de las puertas a los lados varias ponies modelando ropa hecha por rarity comenzaban a caminar alrededor de buiner dando varias vueltas, deteniéndose para que buiner las detallara y volviendo a caminar hasta la puerta de donde salieron

-¿valla todos estos diseños son tuyos?-pregunta buiner con curiosidad y asombro

-quedaron muy bien verdad, el ultimo que viste lo confeccione ayer inspirada por ti-responde la unicornio acercándose de manera coqueta a buiner

-jeje, te contare más, a ver qué tanta inspiración podría darte-dice buiner tomando el casco de rarity sonrojando a la unicornio y enojando a spike quien se había dado cuenta

-eso me encantaría cariño-dice rarity mostrando sensualidad de forma que buiner no podía detectar

Pasado el desfile el siguiente evento lejos de ser refinado fue uno organizado por la pony granjera, quien puso en un extremo de la habitación una catapulta pequeña a la vez que una canasta de manzanas aun lado

-¿una casa de manzanas, de que trata?-pregunta el alicornio blanco luego de que la vaquera le dijera cual era el tema del evento

-la idea es atrapar las manzanas que son lanzadas por esta manzapulta-dice applejack lanzando una manzana en demostración

Esta es atrapada por uno de los potros pegasos quien la come después

-de acuerdo-acepta el alicornio con emoción al entender el juego

Todos los invitados emocionados participaban, uno por uno acumulaban algunos puntos y perdía otros al no atrapar una que otra manzana, luego de que todos los invitados y las mane six participaron fue el turno de buiner demostrar como daba casa a esas manzanas

-tu puedes-lo anima rarity mirando buiner

-da tu mejor esfuerzo-dice twilight dando animo al alicornio

Applejack se prepara tomando la cuerda que accionaba la catapulta con su boca

-vamos-dice el alicornio poniéndose en posición

-allí va-dice applejack accionando la manzapulta lanzando varias manzanas al mismo tiempo

Al darse cuenta de cada una buiner hace brillar su cuerno aumentando su velocidad este desaparece en un destello, la manzapulta sin parar de lanzar su contenido, todos estaban sorprendidos con la desaparición del alicornio, cuando la manzapulta dejo de disparar

-que fácil-dice buiner sorprendiendo a todos cuando repentinamente aparece de nuevo en el mismo lugar donde estaba antes con todas las manzanas en su casco

Todos ante estos quedan sorprendidos y maravillados ante lo visto

-¿cómo hiciste eso?-pregunta raimbow asombrada

-como te había dicho, velocidad, jeje-dice buiner poniendo las manzanas en el suelo

La pony vaquera mira a twilight quien cuenta los puntos en un pisaron que trajo para ese evento en específico y como era de esperarse buiner gana por mayor cantidad de manzanas

-buiner gana-dice twilight con emoción dando fin a el evento de applejack

y así uno tras otro evento pasaban, los de competencia buiner ganaba, el de baile, el alicornio fue cortejado por muchas de las yeguas con la que bailo, los de pinkie fueron eventos típicos de ponle la cola al pony, romper una gran piñata que fue disfrutada por los potrillos del lugar mientras los adultos los animaban, tanto buiner como el resto en el salón no paraban de reír y divertirse, la fiesta llega a su fin con el corte de la torta que fue repartida a todos los invitados, cabe mencionar que spike se quedó dormido a mitad del evento de baile y twilight lo llevo a su pequeña cama, uno tras otro los invitados se iban yendo no sin antes despedirse del alicornio blanco

-que gran fiesta, fue un honor recibir esta invitación-dice la alcaldesa parándose a buiner dándole una semi reverencia

-el honor fue mío-dice buiner respondiendo a el agradecimiento de la alcaldesa de poniville

Luego de unos minutos después que todos los invitados se fueron y que pinkie quitara toda la decoración con una rara aspiradora

-¿y bien, que te pareció?-le pregunta twilight a buiner

Este responde con una sonrisa luego de comer un último trozo de pastel

-excelente e interesante, sobre todo por ser la primera de este estilo, se los agradezco-dice buiner

-¿tu cutie mark no ha vuelto a brillar?-pregunta twilight al recordar la principal razon de la fiesta

Esto confunde un poco a buiner quien no conocía que su cutie mark debía brillar al momento de completar la misión

-no, ¿debería brillar?-responde el alicornio confundido

-si querido, cuando completas una misión tu marca brilla-dice rarity explicándole a buiner el tema

-tal vez no solo era hacer amigos-dice applejack

-tal vez mientras más amigos agás más cerca estarás de conseguir completar tu misión buiner-dice raimbow

-jejeje, es cierto-dice buiner antes de dar un pequeño bostezo

-¿ya tienes sueño?-pregunta pinkie

-je, las fiestas a las que estoy acostumbrados, por lo general eran más sencillas, un baile, degustación de algo y adiós, ahora que lo pienso y recuerdo, eran taaan aburridas-responde buiner como una pequeña broma

Este pequeño chiste provoca una risa ligera de todas las presentes por un momento, pero buiner vuelve a pensar en lo visto cuando despertó en la mañana no pudiendo evitar pensar en cuál sería la verdadera misión que el mapa tenia para el

-bueno chicas, debo irme, un sueño reparador me vendría de maravilla-dice rarity antes de acercarse a buiner para darle un beso en la mejilla que sonroja un poco al alicornio sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-que paces una agradable noche rarity-dice el alicornio con una suave sonrisa

Luego de que todas se despidieran y se fueran camino a sus respectivas casas dejando a buiner y twilight solos, esta última mirando al alicornio piensa un poco en lo que su amiga unicornio acaba de hacer

-buiner-dice twilight llamando la atención del alicornio

-¿si twilight?-pregunta el alicornio a modo de respuesta

-parece que le gustaste a rarity-dice twilight acercándose a la puerta para luego dirigirse al salón del mapa

Buiner se sorprende y confunde ante esto, el liner mira a twilight irse para luego de un momento seguirla a la biblioteca donde esta entra y se sienta en un sofá rojo

-¿por qué dices que le guste?-pregunta el alicornio con curiosidad

-pude notar como actuaba a tu lado, coquetamente sin decir sensual-responde twilight levitando un libro con magia atrayéndolo desde el librero hasta frente de ella

-ohh, claro, si lo sé-dice el alicornio de ojos grises mirando el suelo por un momento

Twilight deja el libro frente a ella mirándolo con una ceja en alto

-pero no la conozco tan bien como para tomar una decisión así, ademas no quisiera que por mi culpa saliera lastimada-responde buiner aun mirando al suelo

Twilight con su nivel de curiosidad al máximo fue incapaz de no preguntar

-¿por qué lo dices?-pregunta la unicornio morada con curiosidad

El alicornio piensa un momento en su respuesta para luego responder

-sería peligroso, no me gustaría que por un romance ponga en peligro la vida de alguna pony, llevo el apellido de mi padre, y mi familia por la parte de él, eran todos despiadados, eran y son conocidos por su ferocidad, sin mencionar que ganaron muchos enemigos que yo herede-explica el alicornio mirando al suelo

-ya veo, pero en tal caso, ¿Cómo describirías a tu pony especial perfecta?-pregunta twilight tratando de saber las atribuciones de la chica que buiner podría desear

-no lo sé, la verdad, no eh pensado mucho en ello-dice buiner

-vamos, un intento-dice twilight para animar a buiner

-je, está bien, me gustaría que fuera una yegua honesta, inteligente, que sepa la diferencia entre bien y el mal pero sobre todo, que sepa que el mundo no es rosa, ¿si me entiendes?-pregunta buiner mirando a twilight a los ojos

-te entiendo perfectamente-dice twilight sin cortar la conexión visual entre ambos

Hubo un largo silencio en el cual ninguno delos dos alicornios quitaba su mirada del otro hasta que buiner fue el siguiente en hablar

-es algo tarde, iré a dormir, de nuevo gracias por la fiesta, que paces una gran noche-dice buiner cortando dicha conexión pero con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

Twilight tarda un poco en reaccionar apenada un poco sonrojada dándole a buiner una nerviosa sonrisa

-s-sí, no tienes que agradecer, buenas noches-dice twilight con una sonrisa mas tranquila

Buiner le da una sonrisa a twilight antes de dirigirse a la puerta de la biblioteca saliendo por esta en dirección a su cuarto, twilight queda sola viendo la puerta entre abierta por donde el alicornio salió

-buiner, eres un enigma, apenas llegaste y…-no termina de decir twilight mirando el libro frente a ella con una sonrisa

Poco tiempo después ya en la habitación del alicornio liner con este ya acostado en su cama mirando el cristalino techo mirando su reflejo el alicornio sigue pensando en el punto que expuso twilight

-¿una pony especial eh?, algún día, cuando todo esto termine tal vez-dice buiner para luego cerrar los ojos con intensión de dormir

En otro lugar, donde la tranquilidad era un susurro que había dejado de oírse, en el castillo del reino de la oscuridad un unicornio estaba en su gran trono leyendo uno de sus tantos pergaminos

-señor-dice un Pegaso con una armadura morada haciendo una reverencia luego de entrar al salón del trono

Este guardia se notaba nervioso cosa que no paso por alto el unicornio

-¿qué ocurre?-pregunta el unicornio negro al guardia pegaso

-señor el batallón elite que manto al monte del cielo fue aniquilado, perdimos incluso al capitán del escuadrón-informa el guardia unicornio

El unicornio negro deja su pergamino a un lado con notable molestia

-..Malditos rebeldes, felicidades soldado, te asiendo a nuevo capitán de las fuerzas elite restantes, ahora largo-dice Severic asiendo brillar su cuerno asustando un poco al guardia

El guardia temeroso da un saludo militar

-se lo agradezco su majestad, no lo decepcionare-dice el nuevo capitán haciendo una reverencia para después salir casi corriendo del salón

Al quedarse solo este ve hacia el candelabro del techo del salón

-pronto tendré todo listo para destruir a todos mis enemigos, empezando por ti…liner…-dice el unicornio para sí mismo notablemente molesto

Fin del cap. 3


	4. reunion familiar

hola amigos, aqui una actualizacion del fic reeditado, sin mucho que decir, disfruten

* * *

El amor de la maldad

Cap. 4: reunión familiar

luego de la pasada fiesta buiner se quedó dormido muy tarde gracias a que se quedó pensando en la pequeña conversación que tuvo con twilight, esta era una cosa más a la lista mental del alicornio para la cual pensar, buiner había estado pensando en ello hasta muy tarde en la noche por lo cual ahora era ya más tarde de lo que buiner se acostumbraba a despertar, el reloj ya marcaban las 6 y media en el momento en que los rayos de sol pasan por la ventana dándole a buiner directo en los ojos haciendo que este comienza a moverse escapando de dichos rayos

-*largo bostezo*, ya es de días…siento que no eh dormido nada-dice el alicornio luego de abrir lentamente los ojos frotándolos un poco

El alicornio blanco se baja de la cama para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta de la habitación abriéndola con magia para después salir y cerrarla tras de sí, buiner mira hacia los lados buscando alguna señal de twilight o el dragón, este camina hasta el baño cercano a su habitación llegando a esta poco después alzando un casco tocando la puerta para verificar si no había alguien dentro ya

-perfecto-se dice el alicornio a sí mismo para después entrar

En otro lugar bastante alejado de ponyville mas especifico el desierto más allá del límite del reino se pueden divisar dos figuras cubiertas de una túnica negra con todos los bordes de un gris claro con capucha incluida, una más grande que la otra, un plano más cercano no muestra que de hecho eran criaturas cuadrúpedas con cascos, viéndose los cascos blancos de la más alta y los cascos rayados y con tonalidad gris azulado de la más baja, estas caminaban sin prisa hacia el reino

-por décima vez, si volamos llegaremos más rápido-dice una de las figuras girando su cabeza hacia la derecha mirando a la encapuchada más alta

-no hay necesidad, solo disfruta del paisaje-dice la figura alta de forma calmada

-¿paisaje?, estamos en el desierto…bueno no te llevare la contraria -dice la figura pequeña en tono molesto

La figura más alta hace brillar en dorado su capucha haciéndola hacia atrás dando la visión de la alicornio de cabello dorado y hermana de buiner starsun liner, esta se detiene mirando hacia su compañera con mirada seria

-¿Qué ocurre estar?-pregunta la otra figura quien se detiene al darse cuenta que su compañera se detuvo, esta alza su casco hasta su capucha haciéndola hacia atrás dando visión de una cebra de ojos azul zafiro, esta tenía el cabello azul cayendo de forma lacea hacia atrás perdiéndose dentro de la túnica negra

-no seas impaciente coldfly, tenemos tiempo, así que deja de repetirme eso-dice la yegua en forma de regaño

La cebra da un rodeo de sus ojos mirando a otro lado luego

-sabes que el rey de tu reino envió a buiner aquí verdad, lo más seguro es que este aquí también por los elementos-dice la cebra cambiando de tema

-eso no importa, estamos aquí por los elementos no por buiner-dice starsun con los ojos cerrados reanudando su andar seguida de la cebra

Un segundo después ambas se detienen al ver como un grupo de rocas a su izquierda se comienza a mover cada vez más violentamente para después de este grupo una clase de serpiente mucho más grande que ambas figuras salir de estas haciendo las rocas aun lado

-maravilloso, otra más-emite la alicornio mirando la serpiente que poco después se dobla mirando a la cebra y la yegua

Esta da un fuerte siseo amenazante a sus aparentes a la vez que saca su cola enrollándose preparándose para atacar

-es la 7ta hoy-dice coldfly con notable molestia

La serpiente lanza un ataque de mordida contra la cebra y la alicornio fallando gracias a que estas saltan evadiendo fácilmente el ataque cayendo tras la serpiente que se entierra creando un oyó

-esta es toda tuya star-dice coldfly alejándose de la alicornio

La serpiente sale de la arena una vez más para después lanzarse hacia la liner al ser la primera que ve, esta al estar a unos centímetros de la alicornio se detiene repentinamente sin moverse ni un milímetro

-star no vale la puna usar eso con algo tan insignificante-dice coldfly mirando a su compañera quien tenía sus ojos cerrados

Starsun hace un movimiento rápido en el cual solo se vio su silueta pasar junto a la serpiente y volver a aparecer junto a la cebra

-tienes razon-dice la alicornio mirando a la paralizada serpiente

Poco luego de esto se ve como la serpiente cae al suelo ya sin vida

-sigamos-dice star antes de reanudar su andar hacia el reino volviendo a colocarse mágicamente su capucha

-ja, esa es mi starsun-dice coldfly a la vez que con uno de sus casco hace su capucha adelante tapando su rostro reanudando su andar un poco más deprisa alcanzando a star rápidamente

De vuelta en ponyville, en el castillo de twilight para ser más específico, buiner y la alicornio morada se encuentran en el salón comedor disfrutando de un desayuno muy parecido al del día anterior siendo este un menú de panqueques con puré de manzanas acompañado de jugo de naranja

-twilight, tengo una pequeña duda-dice buiner llamando la atención de la unicornio a la vez que levita una cuchara con un poco de puré de manzanas a su boca

-¿si, cuál?-pregunta twilight mirando a la vez que esta lleva su vaso con jugo de naranja a su boca

-¿por qué el dragoncito no come con nosotros?-pregunta el alicornio blanco con intriga

-usualmente él es el primero en desayunar, luego me sirve el desayuno a mí a menos que sea yo la que cocine, en ese caso comemos juntos aquí -responde la alicornio morada

-oh, ya veo, je me pregunto cómo quedara n desayuno hecho por ti-dice buiner a modo de broma en la última parte

La princesa de la amista sonríe un poco ante las palabras del liner cerrando sus ojos por un momento

-te encantaría-dice ella siguiendo el juego

La respuesta de la yegua hace reír un poco al alicornio quien luego lleva un trozo de panque a su boca

-¿qué tienes planeado para este día?-pregunta twilight comiendo un poco de puré

-pensaba en visitar la granja de applejack, ella me conto un poco sobre esa granja ayer-responde el alicornio blanco mirándola

-te agradara, esa granja es el ejemplo del trabajo duro-dice twilight para después beber un poco de jugo

-eh, no me emociones tanto-bromea buiner haciendo reír un poco a la alicornio

Luego de que ambos terminaran de desayunar buiner hace levitar los cubiertos, los vasos y los platos a la cocina poniéndolos en el lavavajillas

-no era necesario buiner-dice twilight algo apenada

-jeje, no tiene nada de malo ayudar-dice buiner sonriendo respondiendo a la princesa

Buiner da una pequeña risa a la vez que se levanta de su silla

-bueno, ya me voy a la granja de applejack-dice buiner antes de dirigirse a la puerta

-que te diviertas-dice twilight siendo respondida por una sonrisa por parte de buiner antes de desaparecer por la puerta

Cuando la alicornio se queda sola esta se dirige hacia la biblioteca del castillo levitando un libro desde uno de los estantes dando inicio a su lectura diaria, un momento después fuera del castillo

-¿dónde es que quedaba esa granja?-se dice así mismo el alicornio dando un aleteo elevándose sobre el castillo

Este busca con la vista la granja de applejack divisándola poco después

-sweet apple acres allá voy-dice buiner antes de emprender vuelo hacia la granja

Luego de unas horas en lo profundo del bosque everfree vemos a las dos figuras de túnica negra caminando lentamente hacia ponyville ambas con sus capuchas hacia atrás

-estamos a poco menos de una hora star, apurémonos-dice la cebra quien tenía hacia atrás su capucha al igual que su compañera

-te repito coldfly disfruta del paisaje-dice la alicornio con los ojos cerrado

Esta respuesta solo molesta a la cebra haciéndola voltear para otra dirección

-…como sea-dice la cebra de ojos zafiro notablemente molesta

Unos minutos luego ambas se detienen frente a lo que parece ser arcilla esparcida por un amplio terreno

-esto parece reciente y no hay árboles rotos ni talados, ademas solo hay una especie hecha de madera en este bosque y esas criaturas siempre están en manada, no hay sangre por lo que solo ellas recibieron daño, considerando el caballo que reside más allá de este bosque creo saber quién dejo esta arcilla-dice cold tocando la arcilla con sus cascos

-buiner…-dice la alicornio removiendo la arcilla

La cebra de cabello azul mira a su compañera notando su enojo casi indetectable

-¿qué quieres hacer star?-pregunta cold en tono serio

-enviemos a nuestros amiguitos para que saluden a mi hermano-dice la alicornio a la vez que hace brillar su cuerno

Un momento después toda la arcilla comienza a girar en un remolino para después caer al suelo de nuevo, en el centro del toda la arcilla aparecen dos ponys un unicornio rojo y un pegaso azul que al notar frente a quien estaban se inclinan

-mis señoras-dice uno de los ponis (un unicornio rojo, ojos verdes y cabello en dos tonos de verdes)

-estamos para servirles-dice el otro pony (un pegaso azul, ojos marrones y cabello marrón)

-están aquí para capturar a las portadoras de los elementos, esta es su descripción-dice star mirando a ambos para después hacer brillar su cuerno proyectando una imagen de las mane six

Ambos ponys miran la imagen detenidamente por un momento antes de que starsun la haga desaparecer

-vuelvan sin ellas y están muertos-dice la alicornio de cabello dorado

Ambos ponis se ponen tensos al escuchar las palabras de sus invocadoras

-no les fallaremos-dicen al unísono ambos ponies para luego desaparecer en un destello del cuerno del unicornio

La cebra da una risa satisfactoria para luego mirar a su compañera

-eres la reina del misterio-dice la cebra a modo de broma

La alicornio le da una pequeña sonrisa a coldfly en respuesta a su broma

-disfrutemos del espectáculo en un lugar más alto-dice cold dando un paso atrás

Los ojos de la cebra brillan con intensidad por un momento antes de golpear el suelo con sus cascos haciendo que de este salga hielo bajo sus cascos elevándose lo suficientemente alto para alcanzar una nube, esta salta del pilar de hielo a la nube luego de esto el pilar desaparece

-impaciente como siempre-dice star apareciendo en la nube donde la cebra estaba la alicornio con magia hace que la nube avance a una considerable velocidad hasta acercarse al pueblo, la cebra da una sonrisa para luego volver a mirar hacia el pueblo

Fuera del bosque everfree, mas especifico la granja de applejack, buiner ya se encontraba con applejack desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, el suficiente como para que la pony granjera junto al alicornio se pusieran a tumbar manzanas de los arboles

-trabajo de campo, de donde vengo esa oración no tiene este significado-dice buiner para sí mismo a la vez que con sus patas traseras golpea al árbol actual

Del árbol luego de la patada de buiner caen una gran cantidad considerable de manzanas cayendo sobre buiner

-jejeje, si, las manzanas caen sobre ti en este trabajo-dice applejack al ver como buiner esquiva algunas manzanas

-y no avisas-dice buiner a modo de broma haciendo reír a la pony granjera

-la próxima te aviso, jejeje-dice la pony rubia

-aun que esta es una buena práctica para mis reflejos-dice el alicornio blanco volviendo a patear el árbol haciendo caer más manzanas

-muy bien, creo que ya dejaste a este sin manzanas-dice applejack comprobando que no se ve ninguna manzana sobre el árbol

-jeje, vamos al siguiente-dice buiner mirando hacia el huerto

Tanto buiner como la vaquera caminan hacia el siguiente árbol, buiner voltea un momento hacia el pueblo gracias a una sensación que no supo explicar pero para sorpresa tanto del como de applejack se escucha y se divisa en el pueblo justo en el punto donde el alicornio está mirando una explosión que resuena en todo el campo de manzanas

-¿¡que fue eso!?-pregunta applejack alarmada buscando el origen de esa explosión

Buiner rápidamente da un aleteo elevándose sobre los árboles para tener más visión

-¡eso fue en ponyville, la plaza esta en llamas!-dice buiner al elevarse y ver mejor el fuego

-¡mi hermanita esta allá!-dice applejack ya alterada mirando al alicornio

-vamos, no hay tiempo que perder-dice buiner aterrizando

El alicornio rápidamente carga sobre su lomo a la granjera para después remontar rápidamente el vuelo, unos segundos de vuelo después aterrizan en la plaza, donde rarity, twilight, Apple Bloom y otra potrilla blanca unicornio estaban

-¿buiner?-pregunta twilight extrañada de ver a applejack bajarse del lomo del alicornio

Buiner se acerca a ella rápidamente

-¿qué paso aquí?-pregunta el alicornio blanco

-el silo exploto de repente, que alegría que sweete y mis padres no estaban dentro-dice rarity abrazando a una potrilla unicornio blanca, cabello y cola en dos tonos de morado claro y rosa claro y ojos verdes claro

-¿sweete?-pregunta buiner confundido mirando a la modista abrazar a la unicornio potrilla a la vez que la potra intentaba alejar a la modista

-soy sweete belle-se presenta la pequeña unicornio

-buiner-se presenta el alicornio blanco solo con su nombre

Otra explosión se hace presente tras el silo en llamas seguido del grito de los ponis que estaban en el lugar, buiner y twilight vuelan rápidamente hacia el lugar dejando a los demás atrás

-Apple Bloom, sweete belle, vallan a sugar cube corner y no salgan-les dice applejack a las niñas

Estas con expresión molesta se niegan

-pero queremos ir con ustedes-dice apple bloom en tono de suplica

-¡háganlo!-dice rarity severamente

Las dos potrillas resignadas corren y entran a la tienda que está a unas cuantas casas del lugar dicha tienda es como una casa hecha dulces con dulces, rarity y applejack corren hacia tras el silo encontrándose con los alicornios, la siguiente en llegar es la pegaso celeste quien aterriza junto a buiner y las demás

-¿qué está pasando?-pregunta raimbow dash siendo silenciada por otra explosión

Buiner, applejack, twilight, rarity, raimbow dash y pinkie pie, quien apenas había llegado, fueron a ver el origen del ultimo estallido, luego de que los ponis restantes corrieran, buiner y las demás pudieron ver finalmente que o mejor escrito quienes eran los responsable de tal destrucción, dos caballos, un unicornio rojo, y un pegaso azul

-¿quiénes son ustedes?-pregunta raimbow antes de que el unicornio intentara golpearla con un rayo mágico

-como se atreven-dice twilight disparando un rayo mágico al unicornio, al estar a punto de llegar al unicornio de ojos verdes, el pegaso de ojos marrones lo desvía usando su ala para re direccionar el rayo hacia la derecha

-rufianes-exclama rarity a los atacantes enojada

-si siguen así destruirán ponyville-dice applejack

-no los dejare pasar de este punto-dice el alicornio haciendo brillar su cuerno para luego teletrasportarse a él y a los dos ponis de túnica blanca fuera del pueblo, más allá del puente del peque o rio

-¿quién rayos son ustedes?, ¡díganlo ahora!-ordena el alicornio blanco, golpeando el suelo con su casco izquierdo

-fuera del camino-dice el unicornio con molesta mirada

-muere-dice el pegaso apareciendo frente a buiner y lanzándole un golpe

Buiner con su casco lanza un golpe que choca con el del pegaso azul creando una pequeña onda que se extiende por varios metros

-perfecto, estaba aburrido por la falta de acción-dice buiner antes de lanzar otro golpe con su otro casco, este choca con el otro casco del pegaso quien iso otro intento de golpear a buiner creando el mismo efecto que antes

De vuelta con las mane six incluida fluttershy que es la última en llegar asustada como eh de esperarse, luego de unos momentos de explicación twilight y las demás la ponen al tanto, un momento después suena una pequeña explosión suena a las afueras del pueblo

-¿oyeron eso?-pregunta applejack a las demás

Raimbow se eleva unos pocos metros

-¡eso sonó por la entrada del pueblo!-dice raimbow a la vez que vuelve a bajar a nivel de suelo

-vamos-dice twilight corriendo hacia la entrada del pueblo seguida de las demás chicas y todos los ponis que la escucharon

Volviendo con la alicornio de ojos dorados y la cebra de ojos azules quienes estaban acostadas viendo el inicio de batalla de buiner

-mira eso, ya hay espectadores-dice la cebra sarcásticamente al ver como muchos ponis se acumulan tras el puente de entrada para presenciar la pelea

La alicornio sin responder mira el lugar dando una indetectable sonrisa

-ahí están esas niñas, ¿nos las llevamos de una vez?-pregunta la cebra luego de divisar a las mane six

-solo disfruta del espectáculo cold, luego actuamos nosotras-dice star mirando por un momento

-muy bien, me relajare por ahora entonces-dice la cebra acostándose en la nube

De vuelta con buiner y los dos atacantes

-lo preguntare una vez más, ¿quiénes son y por qué atacan ponyville?-dice buiner luego de separarse del pegaso

-eso no te interesa-dice el unicornio lanzando un rayo mágico

-(maldición, se supone que mi hermana atacaría, no estos payasos)-piensa el alicornio blanco desviando el rayo con un casco

-te contare, buiner dark liner hermano de starsun liner-dice el pegaso de ojos marrones

Con las miembro de la nube quienes se enojan al ver que el pegaso está apunto de hablar más de la cuenta pero a diferencia de la cebra starsun aún conserva una mirada tranquila

-maldito pegaso-exclama la cebra molesta levantándose de donde estaba acostada

-espera cold, podemos sacar ventaja de esto-dice la alicornio de ojos sin mirar a la cebra

De vuelta en el improvisado campo de batalla buiner resta atención a la revelación del pegaso

-venimos, por los elementos los elementos, y estamos enterados que los tienen seis yeguas que están como espectadoras-dice el unicornio rojo a la vez que voltea al público de ponys que se forma tras el puente

Con twilight y chicas, estas oyen las palabras de los dos atacantes alarmándose

-¡que!-pregunta twilight sorprendida por las palabras de los atacantes

Fluttershy se asusta al escuchar las palabras de los dos pony para esconderse tras twilight luego seguida de pinkie quien saltando se pone tras fluttershy

-¿acaso dijo, que venían por nosotras?-pregunta applejack alterada

-rufianes, buiner les dará una lección-dice rarity molesta golpeando el suelo refinadamente como solo ella sabe hacerlo

De vuelta con buiner y sus contrincantes quienes aún permanecían en la misma posición

-¿y creen que los dejare lastimar a alguna de mis amigas?, destruyeron un silo donde vive una familia de dos padres y una potrilla, causaron tantos daños al pueblo, son unos tontos si piensan que pueden irse como si nada, a ver venido es el peor error que han cometido en sus patéticas vidas-dice buiner poniéndose en pose de batalla, al hacerlo este hace brillar su cuerno en su típico brillo blanco siendo cubierto por su energía mágica por completo

De vuelta con las mane six quienes vieron alagadas y con esperanzas de que buiner le dé una lección al pegaso y al unicornio

-dales su merecido-dice rarity animando a buiner,

En poco tiempo el público comenzaba a darle gritos de ánimos a al alicornio de ojos grises, volviendo a la batalla ambos ponis miran a los pobladores con molestia al oír lo que decía

-¡cállense!-dice el unicornio lanzando un rayo hacia los ponys tras el

Buiner rápidamente actúa y apunta con su casco en dirección al rayo del unicornio disparando una esfera de magia, esta choca con el rayo estallando ambos creando una pequeña nube de humo

-apártate liner-dice el unicornio haciendo aparecer dos espadas, una queda suspendida en el aire hasta que el pegaso la toma

Los dos lacayos se lanzan al ataque contra el alicornio, este con magia hace aparecer dos espadas, manipulándolas con magia este detiene al pegaso y con las otras al unicornio

-son unos tontos-dice el alicornio antes de dar un giro cortando la mitad de las espadas de su contrincantes para finalizar con una patada en diagonal que impacta fuertemente al unicornio mandándolo contra una roca a un lado de ellos, este impacta contra ella de espaldas agrietando dicha roca, el unicornio ante el fuerte golpe emite un corto grito perdiendo el conocimiento después

-morirás por eso maldito-dice el pegaso haciendo brillar su casco izquierdo lanzando y acertando un golpe directo a la mejilla de buiner logrando voltear su cara hacia la izquierda del alicornio

El pegaso da una sonrisa en señal de victoria cuando la mejilla del alicornio comienza a sangrar pero su alegría dura poco cuando buiner voltea su cara de vuelta viendo al pegaso

-imagine que golpearías un poco más fuerte-pregunta buiner con una semi sonrisa

-imposible-es lo que logra decir el pegaso antes de que buiner lo golpeara en el estomago

El pegaso da un paso atrás agarrándose el estómago por el dolor a lo que buiner aprovecha para en un giro sobre sí mismo agarra al pegaso por un ala lanzándolo contra la roca la cual fue agrietada antes por el unicornio ahora inconsciente, al chocar contra dicha roca el pegaso pierde rápidamente el conocimiento a la vez que la roca se agrieta más rompiéndose en varios trozos

-este juego acabo-dice buiner mirando a los dos abatidos lacayos

Con las mane six quienes junto a los demás ponys estaban celebrando la victoria de buiner sobre los atacantes

-¡eso fue 20% más genial!-grita raimbow dash en medio de su asombro a la vez que da un bucle en el aire

-por mis corrales ese alicornio es increíble-dice applejack más relajada por la victoria de buiner

-le princesa debe saber esto-dice twilight al estar tranquila de la victoria del alicornio

-buiner gano, buiner gano-dice pinkie saltando

-mi caballero victorioso-dice rarity poniendo su casco en su pecho

-¿buiner gano?-dice fluttershy temblando al salir de su improvisado escondite

Devuelta con los miembros de la nube quienes no tenían señal de haberse inmutado, starsun es la primera en levantarse seguida de su compañera

-yo iré estas vez, quiero saludar a mi pequeño hermanito-dice star con una amplia sonrisa malvada deteniendo a su compañera que ya estaba preparada para lanzarse al campo

La cebra resignada se vuelve a acostar en la nube

-de acuerdo pero en compensación deberás traerme un pastelillo de los que hace la portadora de la risa, según escuche son deliciosos-dice la cebra poniendo la condijo

Esto último le hace la suficiente gracia a la alicornio como para reír

-de acuerdo cold-dice la alicornio antes desaparecer en un destello dorado

Volviendo con buiner quien ve como los dos ponis comienzan a recuperar el conocimiento

-ya lo comprobaron, no tienen oportunidad contra mí, ríndanse y no recibirán más dolor de mi parte-le dice buiner a los dos caballos, quienes se levantaban aun aturdidos

Al incorporarse ambos ponis se ponen en pose de batalla pero para sorpresa de ellos y de todos los presentes del cielo un rayo dorado muy grande los impacta haciendo a ambos ponys estallar, estos gritan por un momento antes de ser vaporizados por el rayo dorado, tanto buiner con los demás en ponyville quedan totalmente sorprendidos ante esto, el festejo de antes se acalla haciéndose un silencio sepulcral, buiner mira arriba buscando el origen del rayo mágico encontrando no solo el origen sino a la pony de sus pesadillas, su hermana y peor enemiga starsun liner con sus alas extendidas mirándolo con una malvada sonrisa

-¿por qué no siguen festejando la victoria de mi pequeño hermano?, yo los ayudo, "vamos buiner tu puedes"-dice burlonamente star aterrizando lentamente en el campo de batalla convirtiéndose en el centro de atención de todos

Buiner sin perder tiempo vuelve a envolverse en la estela mágica captando la atención directa de su hermana

-tu…-dice buiner antes de correr hacia la alicornio de ojos dorados haciendo luego su ala tocar el piso destrozándolo y creando un surco a ser paso

-miren todos, así se comporta un alicornio consumido por el odio-dice star mirando sonriente a buiner

El alicornio llega frente a star lanzando su ala contra ella, justo antes de que esta tocara siquiera a la yegua esta con su propia ala agarra el ala energizada de buiner desviándola para después en un rápido movimiento golpear a buiner en el estómago con uno de sus cascos haciendo que la magia que lo envolvía se dispersara rápidamente, todos los que veían desde ponyville quedaron sin palabras y en total silencio ante tal acto

De vuelta con la cebra quien estaba acostada en la nube muy emocionada

-y yo que creía que solo era una amargada, ¡eso star!-dice coldfly volteándose quedando acostada boca arriba

De vuelta en el campo de batalla con los hermanos liner, buiner retrocede un poco llevando sus alas a su estomago

-eres tan débil-dice la alicornio con enojo en sus ojos golpeando a buiner en la cara con su ala derecha para luego tomarlo de la nuca y tirarlo al suelo haciendo que este golpee su cara contra el piso

Buiner se recupera rápidamente luego de este golpe rodando en el suelo hacia la izquierda, pero para su mala suerte al incorporarse pierde de vista a starsun quien desaparece del lugar donde estaba

-30 años, y aun eres tan inútil como aquella vez-dice star tras buiner haciendo que este se tensara

-¡cállate!-dice a viva voz el alicornio liner moviéndose rápidamente viéndose una momentánea estela poniéndose tras de la alicornio este energiza su casco lanzando un golpe a la espalda de star lográndolo con la suficiente fuerza para atravesarla,

El ataque de buiner logra un final sangriento que atemoriza a todo el público que ven a ambos alicornio liner sorprendidos de que buiner llegara a eso, pero su sorpresa se hace mayúscula cuando el cuerpo de la alicornio liner se convierte en un bulto de pétalos de rosa negra que se dispersan y desaparecen poco después así como desaparece la sangre que hace un momento baño a buiner

-débil, inútil, lento, tu no mereces llamarte liner-se escucha la voz de starsun rodeando al alicornio

Buiner no pudo siquiera reaccionar cuando star aparece frente a él cubriendo su cuello de magia alzándolo y apretando fuertemente

-agh…agh-emite buiner ante la intensa presión a su cuello

-te refrescare la memoria hermanito, es por esto que peleas, es por esto que me odias-dice la alicornio cerrando sus ojos por un momento para luego volver a abrirlos con su hechizo ocular activo siendo sus pupilas una estrella de cinco puntas doradas y muy brillantes

Buiner cae totalmente bajo el hechizo de hace tanto tiempo, viendo lo que aun en sus pesadillas veía, todos sus amigos, todos los que conocía y con los que había establecido un fuerte lazo de amistas en ragturn muriendo, clamando por su ayuda pero sin en poder moverse siquiera

-¿lo recuerdas ahora?, es por eso que me odias-dice star a la vez que deja caer al alicornio al suelo

Aun horrorizado por lo que en su mente está viendo lleva sus cascos a su cabello en desesperación

-d-detente...por favor…d-detente-dice el alicornio de ojos grises mirando a la nada aun en el suelo

Devuelta con las mane six quienes estaba atemorizadas pero ahora al ver a buiner en el suelo con ojos de terror absoluto

-buiner...-dice rarity con mirada de preocupación hacia el unicornio con unas intensas ganas por correr y ayudar a su amigo

-¿qué le pasa, esa pony que le hace?-pregunta applejack con asombro de ver a buiner tan aterrorizado

De vuelta con los hermanos liner, vemos como alza a buiner con magia agarrándolo por el cuello una vez más

-te daré una última oportunidad a partir de ahora, vuélvete más poderoso quieres vencerme realmente -dice star luego de liberar a buiner de aquella macabra ilusión volviendo sus dorados ojos a la normalidad

Buiner ya sintiendo que pierde el conocimiento eleva su casco en dirección a la alicornio liner haciendo que este comience a emanar magia para atacarla con su magia en un último esfuerzo antes de perder la conciencia

-es una iniciativa-dice star con una sonrisa antes de alzar su casco izquierdo haciéndolo brillar luego de hacer brillar su cuerno en un inusual brillo verde, esta toca a buiner haciendo que el brillo se extienda por todo el cuerpo del liner

De vuelta con las mane six quienes ya no pudiendo soportar lo que ven corren en ayuda de buiner

-déjalo-dice raimbow dash con enojo lanzándose en vuelo hacia la alicornio

Luego de reimbow el resto de las chicas incluida fluttershy que al superar el miedo las acompaña a la ayuda de su nuevo amigo, luego algunos de los caballos presentes incluido bic mac quien había llegado en los últimos momentos de la batalla con los vaporizados unicornio y pegaso

Volviendo con los liner vemos como el brillo del casco de la yegua aun pegado a buiner cambia de verde a su habitual color dorado

-aquí vienen tus nuevos amiguitos hermano, jejeje, ¿ya no eres tan solitario verdad?, desafortunadamente no tengo todo el día hermanito para darte cariño, espero que cuando te vuelva a ver seas más fuerte que esto-le susurra star al oído a buiner sin dejar de tocar su pecho con su casco en ningún momento

Star crea una ráfaga de magia cubriendo totalmente a buiner en está enviando a un muy mal herido y casi inconsciente alicornio directo al puente de entrada al pueblo destruyéndolo por completo luego de haber pasado justo al lado de las mane six, en el rebote cae en el suelo más allá del puente, todos los que corrían hacia starsun dieron vuelta para luego corren a la ayuda del abatido alicornio, incluidas las 6 chicas

-buiner, buiner, por favor responde-dice twilight luego de aparecer en un destello junto a buiner tomando sus mejillas con sus cascos tratando de que recobrara la conciencia temiendo lo peor

Con la cebra quien se veía muy emocionada

-esa es mi compañera, jajaja-dice la entusiasta cebra celebrando del gran show dado por la alicornio liner

Con star quien desaparece y aparece volando un poco alto sobre las chicas y el abatido alicornio habla captando la atención de todos los presentes

-ya que son todos amigos de mi pequeño hermano, deberían llevarlo con la cebra del boque everfree, de lo contrario deberían irse despidiendo de el-dice star con una malvada sonrisa

Twilight notando que la alicornio estaba a punto de marcharse deja a buiner en los cascos de las otras chicas quienes estaban muy preocupadas por el alicornio y con magia desaparece y aparece frente a la alicornio liner captando toda su atención

-¿Qué quieres en realidad, por qué haces esto?-pregunta la alicornio morada demandando una respuesta de starsun

-¿por qué?-pregunta la alicornio blanca para luego desaparecer y aparecer tras twilight sin que esta se diera cuenta más allá de que la alicornio desapareció frente a ella

Twilight busca con la mirada en varias direcciones a starsun sin poderla conseguir

-es simple princesita, porque quiero ver este lugar arder, quero ver a todos bajo nuestro dominio, te daré un pequeño adelanto de lo que muy pronto veraz-dice la alicornio apareciendo tras de twilight aterrorizando a esta última, la alicornio blanca activa una vez más su hechizo ocular haciendo cambiar sus ojos a la estrella dorada

Twilight de pronto se ve en una destruida ponyville pero el cielo era de un purpura intenso, no había sol y las calles y el panorama en general era oscuro, para su horror frente a ella caen pesadamente y sin vida el resto de las chicas con sus cuerpos llenos de cortes y totalmente ensangrentadas, la yegua lleva su mirada hacia el cielo purpura observando para su completo horror lo que parecía ser la sombra oscura de un unicornio cubierto por lo que parece ser un aura centellando color roja su cabello era visiblemente ondulante mirándola directamente a ella con unos ojos muy similares a los de starsun siendo estos una estrella de 5 puntas roja brillante, para después de un momento a otro volver es si cuando la alicornio la libera de aquella horrible ilusión, twilight mueve su cabeza tratando de borrar lo visto pero la alicornio quien aparece frente a ella asustándola aún más la detiene

-eso quiero-dice la alicornio blanca con una macabra sonrisa

-te detendremos-dice twilight luego de recuperar el control de sus pensamientos

-lo dices enserio, ¿tú y quiénes?, una modista fracasada, una ridícula pegaso que su vida solo fue ir tras un grupo penoso de pegasos, una granjera que nunca ha llegado a nada, una pegaso tan miedosa que sus únicas amigas son ustedes y un montón animales e insectos y una pony terrestre que su logro más grande ha sido tocar diez instrumentos diferentes a la vez, tienen suerte de que a pesar de todo eso ustedes lograron despertar mi curiosidad, no las elimino aquí mismo porque quiero ver hasta dónde pueden llegar-dice starsun con una risa malvada a la vez que se convierte en pétalos de rosa negra y se desvanece

Twilight atemorizada y sorprendida queda viendo el lugar donde hace unos momentos estaba starsun perdida en si por el miedo pero para su alivio es vuelta en si por los llamados de la pegaso celeste quien mueve sus cascos frente a ella

-twilight, ¡twilight!, ¿estás bien?-pregunta raimbow haciéndola reaccionar poco después

-¿s-sí, escuchaste lo que dijo esa alicornio?-pregunta la alicornio morada muy visiblemente preocupada

-si todas la oímos perfectamente pero que te paso a ti, vimos como ella desapareció luego de que tu aparecieras frente a ella, luego quedaste mirando a la nada por diez minutos-responde la pegaso celeste sorprendiendo a la alicornio

Esta lleva su mano a su mejilla procesando la información que ella creía no era cierta

-pero estaba aquí hace un segundo-dice twilight muy confundida

Raimbow vuelve a confirmar su versión mirando a la alicornio morada con una ceja en alto

-te digo que se fue hace unos diez minutos-dice raimbow una vez mas

Twilight decide olvidar el asunto por ahora ya que recuerda que buiner estaba inconsciente cuando ella lo dejo con las demás

-no importa ahora, buiner, ¿cómo está el?-dice la princesa de la amistad mirar hacia abajo viendo al alicornio que estaba apenas recuperando el conocimiento, esta sin perder tiempo aterriza junto a las chicas al igual que raimbow

Todas se alivien un poco al verlo despertar al igual que todos los demás ponis que los rodeaban

-s-star-emite buiner tratando de levantarse siendo ayudado por la poni modista y applejack quienes lo toman por sus alas

El alicornio busca con su mirada aun borrosa a su hermana sin encontrarla por ningún lado

-¿dónde está?-pregunta buiner alejando a la unicornio blanca y a la granjera para caminar hacia el puente viendo ya la alicornio no estaba

Twilight se acerca a buiner para prevenir que fuera a perder el equilibrio ya que el alicornio estaba temblando

-se fue-le responde twilight poniéndose junto a el

-¿cómo te sientes?-pregunta rarity corriendo junto a él para después llevar su casco derecho a su barbilla haciendo que este la viera a sus preocupados ojos azules

Buiner se aleja tanto de twilight como de rarity a la vez que extiende sus alas preparándose para alzar el vuelo en busca de su hermana

-eso no importa ahora, yo teng…-no termina de decir buiner puesto a que cuando este da un aleteo elevándose un poco se paraliza llevando luego sus cascos a su pecho cayendo al suelo pesadamente

Todos los presentes se alarman al ver a buiner caer al piso, las mane six corren en su ayuda siendo rarity la que se sienta en sus patas traseras colocando a buiner entre sus brazos

-buiner, buiner, ¿qué tienes?-pregunta rarity muy preocupada al alicornio

Buiner se agarraba fuertemente con gestos de dolor en su rostro

-¡aaghh, e-es como s-si….agh…mi pecho se q-quemara!-dice el alicornio blanco temblando aún más que antes producto del intenso dolor

Buiner poco a poco nota como todo se le vuelve a nublar cayendo pocos segundos luego inconscientes una vez más

-¿qué le ocurre?-pregunta la alcaldesa mare acercándose a las chicas y al inconsciente alicornio luego de pasar entre la multitud de ponys

-recuerden lo que su hermana dijo, si no la llevamos con zecora, buiner morirá dice twilight alterando a todos en especial a rarity

-que esperamos entonces, vamos, no perdamos tiempo-dice raimbow apurando al resto de sus amigas

-nos teletrasportarse allá-dice twilight haciendo brillar su cuerno para después de un momento desaparecer junto buiner y al resto de las mane six dejando a la gran multitud de ponis preocupados y/o alterados por igual

En el bosque everfree muy cerca del castillo de las dos hermanas, mas especifico en la cueva del árbol de la armonía podemos ver a la alicornio liner y a su compañera cebra caminando en dirección al árbol observándolo mientras avanzaban hacia el

-ja así que cedieron los elementos-dice coldfly volteando a ver a su compañera

-tal parece este árbol se estaba quedando sin magia, no tuvieron opciones-dice starsun mirando las gemas de la armonía

-pony de mente débil, solo unos segundos y sacaste tanta información-dice la cebra de forma burlona volviendo a centrar su vista en el árbol el cual se acercaban

-solo son ponys, dales crédito al menos ese grupito lograron vencer al espíritu del caos y reformarlo a su beneficio poco después-dice star mirando a su compañera cebra

Cold cambia su semblante a uno más serio

-¿las usaras verdad?-pregunta la cebra mirando a starsun

-no lo sé, por ahora las vigilare de cerca, como sea, debemos extraer los elementos de una vez-dice star deteniéndose ya frente al árbol

-¿no alertaremos a tu madre?-pregunta coldfly volviendo a mirar al árbol

-lo dudo, aun sin los elementos el árbol posee una gran magia dentro, ella no se dará cuenta hasta que todo comienza-dice star contemplando de cerca los diferentes grabados del árbol distinguiendo la el sol que guarda mucho parecido con la cutie mark de su madre

-fabuloso comencemos la extracción entonces-dice cold parándose junto a la alicornio alzando su casco y apuntándolo hacia el árbol

star hace lo mismo un momento después ambas lanzan un rayo cada una al árbol, ambos rayos se dividen cada uno en tres partes que cubren las seis piedras, estas empiezan a tambalearse hasta que son arrancadas de sus cuencas, el árbol parpadea dos veces y vuelve a brillar pero con menos intensidad

-listo-dice cold levitando las piedras en un contenedor de metal que star hace desaparecer en un destello luego

-nuestra misión fue un éxito, volvamos de una vez-dice star caminando hacia fuera de la cueva

Cold solo observa el árbol un momento luego de que star saliera

-aquí es cuando todo inicia-dice la cebra en voz baja para luego salir de la cueva y caminar hasta donde starsun estaba

-vamos-dice la alicornio poniéndose su capucha

-como gustes-dice la cebra sonriendo para luego ponerse la suya

Ambas emprenden su andar volviendo por donde vinieron, un cambio de imagen nos lleva a dentro de la cueva donde se divisa al árbol brillando con baja intensidad

Fin del capítulo 4


	5. un nuevo horizonte

el amor de la maldad cap 5: un nuevo horizonte

nos encontramos en un desolado mundo, un paramo esteril, el alicornio se encontraba vagando por las llanuraz, sin rumbo sin destino.

-donde estoy, que es esto?-dice el alicornio desconsertado viendo hacia todos lados, buscando la mas minima ebra de orientacion

de pronto recuerdos inundan su mente como la mas alta marea, imagenes de la pasada batalla.

-tanto...tanto...tanto tiempo y aun sigo siendo tan devil-dice frustrado buiner galpeando con fuerza el arido suelo

de sus grices ojos lagrimas libres de tristeza y llenas de dolor y odio hacen precencia, a lo lejos tenues sonidos se escuchaban, posiblemente voces, llamando al unicornio alado, este sin pensarlo e impaciente por salir de aquel lugar vuela a toda velocidad hacia aquellos sonidos

-agh..-exclama el alicornio, mientras las voces mas entendibles se hacian, mas dolor sentia

de un momento a otro un destello lo ciega para luego dejar todo en negro

-agh.. -exclama el alicornio blanco despertando

buiner se encontraba vendado, acostado en una cama, en lo que parecia ser una caba a en el espeso bosque

-!star..aaagght-dice interrumpidamente el caballo debido a un punzante dolor al intentar levantarse

-deverias de forma tranquila tu despertar tomar, si te quieres de tus eridas recuperar-dice una cebra decorada por collares e sarcillos, entre otras cosas

buiner aun adolorido por la accion, decide tomar consejo y se acuesta de nuevo

-mi nombre es zecora, twilight y sus amigas me contaron lo que sucedio, una situacion algo perturbadora-dice la cebra acercandose a la cama

-..ellas..no merecen que mi pasado las envuelba..-dice al alicornio desviando la vista hacia otro lado

-pasado?-pregunta zecora

-no lo entenderias..-dice buiner mirandola

-si me lo cuentas, podria una nueva perspectiva tener en cuenta-dice la cebra

-tal vez..pero esa historia, elijo tenerla como un recuerdo, de lo que debo y voy a hacer..-dice buiner mirando su vendado casco

-tus palabraz exponen sentimientos de venganza. deverias en nuevos horizontes poner la esperanza-le dice zecora mientras se dirije a una mesa al lado de la cama donde buiner se encontraba

-...quisiera que fuera tan sencillo, una pocion de ominos elazis?-le responde buiner viendola hacer una pocion con varios tipos de plantas

-veo que de pociones conoces, sus efectos seguro supones-dice zecora poniendo la taza con la pocion ya preparada al alcanze del alicornio

-si,..tambien conosco su sabor..-dice buiner, comentario que causa gracia a la cebra

buiner toma y bebe la pocion, en su exprecion era evidente su desagrado

-en unos pocos minutos deberian tus eridas sanar, tus amigas despues de todo estan por llegar-dice la cebra mirando hacia la puerta

al terminar de beber, el alicornio pone la taza en la mesa, una duda formula su mente en ese momento

-desde hace cuanto estoy..-no termina de decir buiner

-inconsiente as estado, por dos dias te e estado curando, el veneno de tu sistema pude sacar, gracias a que a tiempo twilight pudo llegar-explica la cebra

-ya veo..-dice buiner mirando hacia la taza de antes

de pronto la puerta se abre dando entrada a las mane six a esepcion de pinkie y fluttershy

-buiner -dicen todas al unisono corriendo hacia donde buiner se encontraba

-hola chicas-saluda el alicornio blanco

buiner con esfuerzo logra bajar de la cama, gracias a la pocion el dolor abia disminuido considerablemente, applejack ayudandolo a levantarse nota las eridas mas gravez, en su cuello.

-no dverias levantarte aun-dice la pony granjera

-no te preocupes, estoy bien, solo son rasgu os-dice el caballo alejando un poco a la pony color durasno

-esas son agallas -dice raimbow dash

-raimbow -rega a rarity a la pegaso arcoiris

-applejack tiene razon, deberias descansar-dice twilight hacercandoce a buiner, quien era evidente que aun sentia un dolor muy grande

-no lo entiendo, normalmente yo sano rapido, como es que aun duele tanto?-se pregunta buiner

-es por el veneno. aun que tus eridas sanen a tiempo, de salir el veneno de tu cuerpo no es momento-dice zecora

rarity se acerca a buiner y lo abraza, cosa que llama la atencion de todas las precente

-te quedaras conmigo hasta que sanes querido-dice rarity en un tono decidido

twilight estaba por declinar la oferta(orden) de rarity, pero buiner lo antisipa

-no sera una molestia?-pregunta buiner un poco apenado

-para nada, sera agradable tener compa ia esta noche-dice la unicornio de cri morada

-esta bien, acepto el ofrecimiento-acepta el alicornio la propuesta de rarity

-deveriamos volver a poniville, todos estan muy preocupados por ti-dice applejack sonriendo

-por mi?-pregunta buiner sorprendido

-claro, eres el que le mostro a esos debiluchos quien manda-dice la pegaso arcoiris dando dos golpes al aire

-yo diria heroe-dice rarity frotando su mejilla con la del alicornio haciendolo sonrojar

-volvamos entonses-dice twilight caminando hacia la puerta

buiner se separa del abrazo de la unicornio modista y se hacerca a la cebra, y hace una semireverencia

-muchas gracias, por todo zecora, por sierto, yo aun no me e precentado formalmente-le dice buiner a la cebra

-no te debes por modales preocupar, solo recuerda, que como una amiga mas me puedes contar-responde zecora gui andole el ojos izquierdo

buiner le da una sonrisa a la cebra para luego salir de la caba a donde las cuatro yeguas se encontraban

-bien, vamos chicas-dice el alicornio caminando hacia el pueblo seguido de las chicas

fuera de equestra, en la tierra de las sombras, nos encontramos en una caberna, iluminada unicamete por la luz de los cristales rojos que la adornaba, de pronto el sol aplaca la oscuridad del lugar al abrirse la entrada de piedra dando la vision de dos figuras cubiertas por una tunica negra para luego sellarse la entrada de nuevo

-por que tardaron tanto?-se olle una gruesa voz en todo el lugar

una de las dos figuras se quita la capucha de la tunica, dando la imagen de coldfly

-digamos que mi compa era tuvo una reunion familiar-dice la cebra de ojos azules

-estoy consiente de ello, los consiguieron?-pregunta el due o de aquella voz

la figura mas alta con un brillo amarillo hace hacia atras su capucha, dando la imagen de la alicornio liner

-por supuesto-dice secamente la alicornio, sacando de su negra tunica las piedras de la armonia

de la oscuridad de la caberna, las sombras en rafaga se unen una tras otra, al condensarse, se aprecia lo que parece ser un unicornio negro alto, de ojos rojo intensos, cabello y cola negro ondulante con destellos o rayos rojos,llevaba una armadura azul y negra, con una tunica incluida, con el mismo dise o que la de star o coldfly, pero lo mas peculiar eran sus tres cuernos, el del medio mas largo que los otros

-exelente-dice el unicornio con una sonrisa

-deveriamos empezar, no fuimos por gusto o si?-dice la cebra

el unicornio solo dirije su mirada a la cebra haciendola enmudecer luego de su queja

-tienes razon-dice el unicornio, este levanta un poco su casco izquierdo para luego golpear el suelo de piedra

de pronto la poca luz de la caberna, comienza a titilar, con cada titilo, una figura de tunica negra se hacia precente, tras un total de 7 parpadeos, las 7 figuras aparecieron

-bien, ya estan las dies gotas reunidas, es momento de empezar-dice el unicornio

-ya estan los elementos?-pregunta una de las figuras

-que estupida pregunta es esa, acaso estariamos reunidos si no fuera haci?-le responde en pregunta cold de forma sarcastica

-deberias moderar tu bocabulario, que seas la mas reciente no significa que no pueda ense arte algunas cosas-dice otra de las figuras

-hump, intentalo-dice con desden la cebra hacercandose a la figura

la peque a discusion entre miembros es detenida por el unicornio, con un rayo que pasa entre ambos e impacta contra un cristal derritiendolo

-silencio, todos en pocicion, !ahora -dice dicho unicornio de cabello ondulante, con una voz aun mas grave y fuerte

2 se pocicionan al lado de la alicornio de ojos dorado, la cebra y el unicornio de los tres cuerno, las otras sinco frente a ellos del mismo modo lineal, con los 5 elementos colocados en circulo en medio de hambas lineas, los dies extienden sus casco y garras derechas, un aire frio y brillante cubre las piedras, haciendolas brillar y levitar, el brillo se hace cada vez mas intenzo, hasta que dichas piedras comienzan a cambiar de color, cada piedra se torna en color rojo para luego dividise dando dos mitades de cada elemento.

el elemento oscuro de la magia, es absorbido por la cebra y la alicornio liner,el elemento oscuro de la amabiliad, es absorvido por dos de las figuras, el elemento oscuro de la lealtad, es absorbido por otras dos figuras, la contraparte de la risa, van hacia otras dos figuras, y por ultimo la oscura version de la honestidad es absorbida por el unicornio y la ultima figura, de un momento a otro el resplandor desaparece.

-esta echo...!ESTA ECHO -dice con emocion el unicorio de los tres cuerno cubriendose por una roja aura

-adoro el dise o-dice cold, al notar la modificasion en su tunica la vestimenta de la piedra de la magia se dibujaba en su tunica

cada miembro tenia su respectiva piedra dibujada en su tunica, a esepcion del unicornio de cabello ondulante, pues estaba marcado en su armadura

-retirense, cuando sea el momento de actuar, los combocare..cuando llegue el momento-dice el unicornio,

todos los precentes acatan la orden menos star y cold, cada figura desaparece de la otra vez oscura caberna

-que quieren?-pregunta el unicornio

-sabes que buiner no se quedara con los brazos crusados. y mucho menos celestia-dice la alicornio

-todo es parte del plan, despeja tu mente, tenlo a el y a las yeguas con las que se a juntado vigilados-dice el unicornio

star, con un movimiento de aprobacion se dispone a teletransportarse junto a la cebra de ojos azules

-los mantendre vijilados...padre...-dice la alicornio antes de desaparecer

de vuelta en poniville, mas espesifico, entrada del pueblo

los 5 ponis caminaban a paso tranquilo.

-chicas, cuando me desmalle, mi hermana no lastimo a ninguna cierto?-pregunta el alicornio de ojos grices

-me hiso ver una vision-dice twilight, recordando la imagen que le creo star, cosa que le hiso soltar una lagrima vajando la mirada al suelo

al notar esto buiner se le hacerca, y con su ala derecha la detiene, y con su casco levanta su mirada consolandola, pues sabia muy bien lo grotesco que su hermana podia ser

-no te preocupes, solo trata de hacer que le temas, aqui estoy yo, y no dejare que ella te da e a ti ni a nadie mas-dice buiner, frotando su nariz con la de la princesa de la amista, cosa que la sonroja

-gracias buiner-dice twilight abrazandolo, abrazo que duro unos segundos

-no es que ella le aiga ganado ni nada no?-dice la pegaso arcoiris en voz baja, pero audible

al escuchar lo que la pegaso arcoiris dijo, applejack la baja al suelo de la cola

-hey-dice en reclamo raimbow

-lo que ella quiso decir es que, tu puedes,jeje-dice applejack nerviosamente

-jeje, seguro-dice buiner aun abrazando a twilight

-por sierto donde estan pinkie y fluttershy?-pregunta el alicornio liner finalizando el abrazo y acercandose a rarity de nuevo, al notar la exprecion de molestia refinada que tenia la unicornio los 5 apenas crusan el puente, dos ca ones de confeti se dispara, seguido de la multitud que rodea a buiner

-estas bien, te duele aun, como te sientes?-era entre las preguntas que le hacian al alicornio

-stoy bien, aprecio su preocupacion por mi, pero no deben sentirla, je, estoy exelente-responde buiner a todos, esbosando una gran sonrisa

pinkie y fluttershy se hacercan al alicornio con un gran pastel (!gran pastel )

-wow, eso si que es grande-dice buiner

-y muy sabroso-completa pinkie dandole una mordida

-am, no se supone que el pastel era para buiner?-pregunta fluttershy

-no me resisti-dice pinkie sacando la lengua

-corta el pastel buiner-dice uno de los tantos ponis presentes, cosa que detona un sin fin de ponis pidiendo lo mismo

-jeje, ok, ok. lo cortare-dice buiner

el alicornio con magia hace aparecer una espada, este con su velocidad, pasa de lado a lado del pastel cortandolo en partes perfectas, al detenerse golpea el suelo, haciendo que cada troso caiga en los platos que pinkie habia preparado para la ocasion, la ovacion luego de dicho acto no se hiso esperar

-waw,eso es precision-dice raimbow dash dando un giro en el aire

-esplendido cari o-dice rarity dando un peque o bocado del pastel

-jeje, ya me conoces-le dice buiner a rarity en forma de broma

buiner, dirije su mirada al silo donde vivian los padres de rarity y su hermana, para luego ver las demas cosas que aun estaban destruidas, buiner ignorando el festejo, camina hacia el puente

-buiner?-pregunta twilight extra ada ante la accion del alicornio

buiner se voltea hasta quedar de frente a los precentes, para luego levantar su casco

-siento mucho lo que paso hace dos dias, no puedo hacerlos olvidar lo que paso, pero si puedo repararlo-dice el alicornio en disculpa de su batalla pasada

-a que se refiere?,que quiere decir?-cosas como esas eran audibles entre lamultitud

-a esto me refiero-responde buiner, su casco y cuerno comienzan a brillar, para luego exparsir el brillo como una onda que cubrio toda poniville, a su paso las destruidas propiedades magicamente se acomodaron,

al ver lo que buiner habia echo, los padres de rarity se hacercaron al principe

-muchas gracias principe-dice el padre de la unicornio modista

la madre de rarity sin decir nada, abraza a buiner con lagrimas en los ojos, abrazo que el crresponde

-al contrario, les pido disculpas, por no haberlo podido evitar-dice el principe alicornio separandoce de ella

-gracias buiner-dice sweete belle abrazando a buiner

-por nada peque a-dice buiner con una sonrisa

al separarse del abrazo, buiner con paso relajado se hacerca a las mane six

-no dejas de sorprenderme-dice twilight, apenando un poco al alicornio de ojos grices

-no es para tanto-dice buiner con un una sonrisa

no muy lejos de hay, en la espesura del bosque everfree, para ser mas especificos en el arbol de la armonia, de la caberna la luz que salia, comensaba a titilar con rapidez, en arbol estaba cambiando de color con cada parpadeo, dando una tonalidad roja

de regreso a poniville, con buiner y las chicas, quienes disfrutaban de un gran (!gran ) troso de pastel

-delicioso, creo que ya me estoy haciedo fan del dulce-dice el alicornio dndo otro bocada

-es dibertido, creeme-dice pinkie dandouna mordida que acaba con la mitad del troso

un momento luego, al lugar llega corriendo spike

-tw- light-dice entrecortadamente el dragon, exausto

-que ocurre spake wake-pregunta rarity al verlo llegar

-todo esta bien-le pregunta twilight al bebe dragon

-algo le ocurre al mapa, debes venir rapido-dice spike corriendo hacia el castillo de nuevo

-que manzana se le abra caido?-pregunta la pony applejack

-no lo se pero es mejor apurarnos-dice raimbow emprendiendo vuelo al castillo

-esperanos-dice fluttershy parandoce y corriendo junto a las demas y buiner

la ida inesperada de las mane six y el principe buiner deja extra ados a todos los precentes

al llegar y entrar al castillo, mas especifico salon del mapa, se podia divisar el mapa, parpadeando cambiando de tonalidad de rojo a azul, y de azul a rojo

-que esta pasando-dice twilight preocupada

-no lo se de pronto empeso a hacer eso-responde spike

-esto es malo o bueno?-prgunta applejack

-el mapa esta cambiando de color, eso como podria ser bueno?-pregundo raimbow sarcasticamente

el mapa de pronto se queda en rojo, en el se proyecta la imagen de equestria, una linea de luz sale del mapa hacia buiner dirijiendo a atencion de todas hacia el, la luz retrocede de vuelta al mapa, este muestra una imagen de la nuve roja, segido del reino destruido

todas estaban desconsertadas ante la imagen que estaban viendo, esepto buener que la abia visto antes

-esto es malo, muy malo-dice twilight

-pero todo parece estar bien en el reino, poniville no esta en ruinas como el mapa muestra-dice fluttershy

-creen que este da ado otra vez?-pregunta la unicornio de la moda

-no lo creo, yo y starlight creamos aquel echizo a prueva de fallas-responde la princesa alicornio

-tal vez tu echizo a prueva de fallas, fallo..otra vez-dice spike ganandose la mirada de enojo de twilight

-starlight?-pregunta buiner al no conocerla

-es mi alumna, larga historia-responde twilight

de vuelta con el mapa, un arcoiris cubre la nuve girando alrededor de ella y brillando cada vez mas hasta que, aparece la cutie mark de buiner, seguido de esto todo el reino vuelve a la normalidad

-parece, que tu mision es mas que solo hacer amigos-dice applejack

-eso parece-dice el alicornio

-sera mejor que celestia sepa de esto, spike-dice twilight llamando al dragon

-en eso estoy-responde el dragon morado con una pluma y un pergamino

lejos del lugar, nos dirijios a la tierra hokinghai, en el castillo del lord severic, en el salon del trono donde el unicornio negro estaba esperando impaciente

-maldito alicornio. se supone que ya deveria averse reportado-dice el unicornio dando un sorvo a su taza de te que magicamente levitaba

de pronto un escalofrio recorre todo su cuerpo

-!no -dice el unicornio golpeando con fuerza el suelo para luego levantarse

este con magia hace desaparecer la taza, y baja del trono

-stelarstorn -llama el lord al capitan de su guardia

-toma un pu ado de soldados,ve a equestria y trae a buiner-ordena el lord

-si su alteza-dice el capitan, corriendo hacia la salida

-es momento..liner-dice severic mirando al vitral de su izquierda, que dibujaba un dragon morado con una armadura negra

de vuelta a poniville, en el castillo de la amistad, el sol ya se habia ocultado, celestia y luna se encontraba junto a las mane six y buiner en el salon del mapa

-y eso fue lo que ocurrio-termina de contar twilight

celestia mira a luna y ella le devuelve la mirada, ambas de preocupacion

-que significa princesa?-pregunta fluttershy

-la magia de los elementos es muy compleja, hay cosas que ni siquiera nosotras comprendemos-dice la princesa de la noche

-si esa nuve roja, es tan peligrosa, como es que tu hermana termino con ellos-pregunta applejack mirando a buiner

-si, como se convirtio en una loca villana?-pregunta pinkie

-pnkie-la rega a twilight

-tranquila twi, es una buena descripcion de lo que es ella, ya estan envolucradas chicas, pero si por mi fuera, ni lo ubiese mensionado, y bueno, aun no lo e echo, esta es una historia que no tiene un final feliz-dice buiner con pesar

todas escuchan atentamente, mientras buiner les relata lo sucedido, mientras la historia avanzaba, mas lagrimas de los ojos del alicornio salian, todos los precente podian ver el dolor que para buiner era contarlo, al terminar de relatar con ecepsion de la ultima parte donde buiner debia matar a la poni mas importante para el, todas sabian y compartian el dolor de buiner

la primera en acercarse fue twilight, quien abrazo con fuerza al alicornio -buiner, si es duro para nosotras escucharlo, debe de ser mucho peor para ti sentirlo-dice con lagrimas en los ojos twilight

-twi, e aprendido muchas cosas, e estado en muchos lugares, y ustedes..son las primeras amigas que e tenido en muchos a os-  
dice buiner aun con lagrimas en los ojos

-olle, no te olvides de mi-dice el dragon levantando la garra

-jejeje, si, tambien tu minidragon-dice buiner bromeando secando sus lagrimas

-estaremos contigo siempre-dice raimbow poniendo su casco izquierdo en su hombro

-para eso son los amigos-dice fluttershy, quien se le notaba el paso de tantas lagrimas en sus megillas

-para hacer cada fiesta inolvidable-dice pinkie dando un salto hacia buiner

las princesas conmovidas por la ecena, aun estaban un poco sorprendidas, pues ni celestia ni luna, conocian tal version de la historia

-hijo, no sabia que en realidad eso habia pasado-dice la princesa celestia hacercandose a buiner

-pero estamos seguras de algo, buiner-dice la princesa luna llamando la atencion de su sobrino queien estaba aun abrazando a twilight

-de que cosa?-responde el alicornio liner

-el mapa te dio a ti una mision importante, eres tu quien ayudara a twilight y las demas, a triunfar sobre la nuve roja, tengo entendido que starsun estubo en poniville, y aun que estubiste en grave peligro, lograste defender el pueblo por sobre tu propia vida, para defender a los amigos que ya as echo aqui-dice la princesa de la luna con una sonrisa hacercandose a buiner

-aun asi, no fui capaz ni de tocarla-dice buiner luego de separarse del abrazo grupal

-el mapa confia en ti, nosotras confiamos en ti, ellas tambien lo hacen, es momento de que lo agas tu tambien-dice celestia con su casco en la barbilla de buiner

el alicornio blanco, le da una sonrisa a su madre en agradecimiento a sus palabras

-debemos regresar a canterlot-dice celestia dirijiendose a todos los precentes

-mantenganos informadas de cualquier eventualidad-dice luna parandose junto a celestia

ambas gobernantes con una sonrisa y un echizo de teletransportacion desaparencen

-bueno chicas, tenemos una mision que cumplir-dice twilight con mirada decidida

-aun me parece increible que pasaras por tanto-le dice applejack a buiner con una comprensiba mirada

-si...pero chicas, es algo que ya paso, no se preocupen-dice buiner, dando una sonrisa algo forzada

-*bostezo*,sera mejor que descanse para ma ana-dice raimbow dash poniendo ojos de sue o

-raimbow tiene razon, nesecito un sue o reparador luego de tanto agobio-dice rarity moviendo la cabeza de la izquierda a derecha haciendo que su cabello la siga

-siento mucho tener que canselar rarity, pero con lo sucedido, es mejor que me quede aqui-se disculpa el alicornio

-es una pena querido, pero tal vez ma ana-dice rarity frotando su megilla con la de buiner

al ver esta ecena, twilight orbita sus ojos hacia otro lado

-je, si-dice buiner correspondiendo por un segundo para luego separarce

-hasta ma ana twilight, descansa buiner-se despide fluttershy

-hasta ma ana buiner-dice la pony rosa saltando hasta donde buiner estaba abrazandolo, para de la nada comenzar a llora a cataratas(literalmente) de lagrimas

-como puede tu hermana ser tan mala?, pero un cupcake siempre ayuda-dice pinkie llorando, da un salto hacia tras volviendo a la risue a personalidad en la ultima fraze

-si, es verdad-dice buiner con una ceja levantada

-descansa baquero-dice applejack dandole un codazo como despedida

-je, igual applejack-dice el alicornio de ojos grices

ya cuando todas se habian ido, solo buiner y twilight quedaban (*hey me estas olvidando*), a si, y spike

-spike, que dices si te adelantas a dormir, te as ganado un descanso-dice twilight mirando al bebe dragon, que ya se notaba con sue o

-claro-dice spike camino al cuarto

-je, si tenia sue o al parecer-bromea buiner

twilight se queda callada por un segundo

-twi?.est..-no termina de decir puesto a que la princesa de la amistad lo interrumpe

-buiner..tengo algo importante que decirte, y se que si espero, no podre tener la oportunidad de decirtelo-dice twilight acercandose a buiner

-decirme?-pregunta buiner desconsertado

-si, esto lo e hablado con cadence y lo confirmo, estoy que siento, es amor, amor hacia un pony que no es como ningun otro que e conocido, un pony unico, un pony que a demostrado, que a pesar de las dificultades, siempre podra salir adelante, de ese pony me e enamorado en tan poco tiempo, buiner,me e enamorado de ti-dice twilight estando a milimetros del principe liner

buiner, ante tal afirmacion, no tenia palabras, o las tenia, pero no le salian, por un momento realmente lo estaba considerando, twilight es una pony inteligente, audaz, que sabe la diferencia entre lo bueno y lo malo, sabe que las cosas no siempre estaran bien, exactamente lo que el alicornio buscava en una yegua

twilight miraba a buiner, cada vez mas impaciente ante su silencio

-twi..realmente, no se que decir, eres una pony especial, eres mi primera amiga en mucho tiempo, pero...una relacion conmigo, es una relacion peligrosa, no quisiera ponerte en peligro, ni a ti ni a nadie..-dice el alicornio mirando hacia otro lado

-buiner, estoy consiente de lo que esto significa, pero estoy mas que segura de lo que quiero significar para ti-dice twilight con su casco guiando la mirada de buiner al encuentro con la suya

-..yo..te mentiria si dijera que no siento lo mismo-afirma el alicornio liner, cosa que alegro a twilight hasta mas o poder

-asi, que dare rienda suelta a mi corazon y empezare a seguirlo, princesa twilight sparkle?-dice buiner a una impaciente princesa

-si?-pregunta twilight teniendo una expectativa de lo que buiner le preguntaria

-quisieras tu..ser mi pony especial?-pregunta buiner tomando los cascos de twilight

-si,!si ,!si quiero ser tu pony especial buiner -acepta la alicornio morada abrazando a buiner con emocion

buiner corresponde el abrazo acariziando el cabello de twilight

-oigan por que tanto ruido?-pregunta spike bajando las escaleras

ambos alicornios se separan, pero sin soltarse los cascos

-lo siento spike, ya es tarde-dice la princesa de la amistad abrazando a buiner de nuevo

-nos vemos ma ana entonses, descansa princesa-dice buiner correspondiendo el abrazo

twilight se separa de buiner para luego subir a su habitacion junto a spike, no sin antes dirijirle una sonrisa enamorada al alicornio de ojos grises, sonrisa que este corresponde

al quedar solo junto al mapa enrojesido, este decide ir al balcon, al llegar este vuela asta una nuve donde se apreciaba una vista de todo el pueblo

-*suspiro*, buiner, que estas haciendo?..-se pregunta el alicornio de ojos grices mirando sus cascos

este mira el pasifico y sereno lugar, en descanso de todo lo sucedido hasta ahora

-igual a los ultimos dias de ragturn..-dice en voz baja el alicornio, como si alguien lo fuera a escuchar

este voltea a ver a canterlot

-la nuve va a destruir este pasifico reino..mi hermana va a destruir todo este lugar, sera la misma masacre que le ocurrio a mis amigos...a mi familia...-dice el alicornio para si mismo, mirando el castillo de su madre y su tia

*estaremos contigo siempre*,recuerda buiner la voz de raimbow,*estas bien, te duele algo, estabamos tan preocupados*, recuerda la voz de los ponis que lo recivieron al llegar al pueblo tras estar con la cebra,*pero estoy mas que segura de lo que quiero significar para ti*, recuerda las palabras de twilight hace unos minutos

-..no...!no -exclama el alicornio levantandose

-no pasara lo mismo aqui-dice buiner antes de emprender vuelo a canterlot

este volaba a su maxima velocidad llegando en segundos al castillo de canterlo, mas especifico balcon del cuarto de celestia, buiner antes de entrar da un gran respiro

-te esperaba-dice la princesa del sol firmando varios pergaminos que flotaban a su alrededor dandole la espalda

-entonses sabes a que e venido madre-dice buiner entrando a la habitacion

-si-responde la princesa celestia guardando los pergaminos para luego mirar a su hijo

-tenemos que hablar-dice buiner decidido

fin del cap 5


	6. un oscuro camino

Bueno amigos e aqui una actualizacion, el episodio 6, de antemano pido disculpas por tardarr tanto, a pesar de tener el cap a medios, el problema era que n contaba con la inspiracion necesaria, pero gracias a unos acontecimientos y lecturas e recuperado los animos, tambien quiero agregar que no entendia por que al subir un cap, algunas letras desaparecian, pues ya solucione ese problema, voy a resubir los capitulos anteriores con esta correcion, sin mas que decir. epecemos

* * *

El amor de la maldad

Cap. 6: un oscuro camino

El sol salía en equestria, otro despertar tranquilo para sus habitantes, en poniville, más específico castillo de la amistad,

Una joven princesa alicornio despertaba lentamente al ser molestada por los rayos de luz que el sol irradiaba

-*bostezo*, un nuevo día con alegría-dice twilight en voz baja al bajar de la cama

Esta ve a spike, quien aun dormía plácidamente, para luego encaminarse al baño, al pasar por la habitación de buiner

Ella se acerca para tocar, pero algo la detiene

-no, debe estar durmiendo aun-se dice la princesa de la amistad así misma, para luego dirigirse y entrar al baño

En la habitación del príncipe la ventana estaba abierta, de pronto por esta entra aterrizando el alicornio liner

-...no hay opción-dice buiner acostándose en la cama luego de un bostezo, puesto a que no había dormido en toda la noche

Más tarde esa mañana, al despertar el alicornio liner este se dirige al baño para darse una ducha, en el camino se encuentra con twilight quien salía de la biblioteca

-buenos días buiner-dice la princesa alicornio abrazándolo

-buenos días twi, como pasaste la noche?-pregunta buiner correspondiendo el abrazo

-fue una noche maravillosa, aun me cuesta creerlo, al fin encontré el amor-dice twilight cursimente

-digo lo mismo, y no podría estar más feliz-dice buiner sonriendo

-tu desayuno está en la mesa, debo terminar la lista de cosas por hacer hoy-dice la princesa de la amistad separándose de buiner

-de acuerdo, te veo en unos momentos-dice buiner encaminándose al baño

Este al entrar al baño da un gran suspiro, para luego con pesar mirar al suelo

-esto será tan difícil...y más para ella...-dice el alicornio blanco mirando a la puerta

unos minutos más tarde, un buiner luego de haber desayunado, entra a la biblioteca del castillo donde ya se encontraban todas las chicas

-buenos días chicas-saluda buiner entrando al lugar

-buenos días buiner-dice la pegaso amarilla

-ya estas mejor vaquero?-pregunta applejack

-je, de la paliza que me dio mi hermana, si, y de llorar como potro, también-dice buiner a modo de broma

-je, pero sigues siendo asombroso-dice raimbow sonriendo

-jejejeje-rie el alicornio caminando justo al lado de twilight

-me alegra que estés mejor querido-dice rarity acercándose a buiner para darle un beso en la mejilla

Esta acción hiso que twilight mirara hacia otro lado con expresión desaprobatoria, buiner le da una sonrisa luego del beso de la unicornio

-bien chicas, presten atención-dice twilight haciendo con magia aparecer un pergamino

-raimbow, puedes encargarte de clausdale, la altura sera una ventaja para monitorear la zona-le dice twilight a raimbow

-ja, echo, le hablare a spitfire, como wonderbolts somos un equipo imparable-dice en aprobación la pegaso

-wonderbolt?, valla, has de ser una muy buena voladora-dice buiner

-soy 20% más genial que eso-alardea la pegaso arcoíris

-fluttershy, tu habilidad con los animales sera útil para mantener los bosque vigilados-le dice twilight a la pegaso amarilla

-si-responde fluttershy

-pinkie, tú conoces a cada pony del pueblo, mantenlos alerta ante cualquier cosa extraña-dice la alicornio morada mirando un a su risueña amiga

-oky doky loky-acepta ella con una gran sonrisa

-applejack, envíale una carta a braemburn, applelosa es un pueblo algo alejado y un blanco fácil para la nube-le dice twilight a la pony granjera

-considéralo manzana roja-dice aj levantando un poco su sombrero

-rarity encárgate de los preparativos de ponyville, tu ojo para la moda es perfecto para posicionar los puntos de la guardia de celestia que vendrán-dice twilight a rarity

-claro querida-acepta la unicornio

-buiner y yo iremos al castillo de las dos hermanas, y revisaremos el árbol de la armonía-dice twilight

Todas tras un unísono "entendido" salen del castillo a cumplir sus respectivas tareas

-no se los as dicho?-pregunta buiner tras quedar solo con la princesa alicornio

-no, aun no es momento-dice twilight frotando su mejilla con la de buiner

-está bien, confío en ti-dice buiner, con su ala abrazando a la alicornio morada más tarde ese día, buiner y twilight ya en el bosque everfree

-valla, hace tanto tiempo que no me adentro tanto-dice buiner caminando junto a twilight

-has visitado el castillo de las dos hermanas?-pregunta la alicornio morada

-no, siempre que veía ese lugar en ruinas y le preguntaba a mi madre, ella evadía la pregunta y cambiaba de tema-dice buiner con desagrado en su voz

-apuesto que celestia aún le dolía el haber desterrado a luna-dice twilight mirando con tristeza por un momento

-por lo que ahora se, también yo-dice el alicornio

-buiner?-llama twilight la atención de buiner

-si?-responde este

-cuando celestia me dijo que eras un liner, busque en todo el castillo de las dos hermanas un libro sobre tu familia, entre todas las cosas que leí, hubo algo que me llamo la atención-explica la princesa alicornio

-que te llamo la atención?-pregunta buiner sin mirarla

-sus ojos, según el libro, los liner tienen un hechizo que solo ellos pueden usar, el lominus-termina de explicar twilight

-ese libro está en lo correcto, ese hechizo lleva ese nombre, pero no todos los liner lo pueden usar, te lo explicare, el primero que obtuvo ese hechizo fue el rey blackshadows, lo logro al eliminar a su hermano goldheart quien era su único obstáculo para formar el reino-dice el alicornio liner

-ragturn-dice twilight

-exacto, pero para su mala suerte, al ser la primera vez que algo así aparecía en la historia liner, el rey quedo embriagado por el poder que este hechizo poseía, ignoraba sus efectos y nunca paraba de usarlos-dice buiner que se había sentado en un claro junto a twilight

-cuáles efectos?-pregunta la princesa curiosa

-el lominus, permite una variedad de acciones, que van por faces, la primera fase: permite al usuario ver la magia que posee cualquier ser vivo, la segunda fase: además de lo antes mencionado, da la capacidad al cuerpo del usuario de aumentar lo conocido como adrenalina, aumentando a su vez todas las capacidades del cuerpo, haciendo la visión mas lenta y perceptible aumentando la velocidad del movimiento del cuerpo, la fuerza de este se incrementa al condensar mas los músculos, y por ultimo la tercera fase: esta es la mas peligrosa, puesto a que permite un flujo de magia a través de los ojos aun mas intensa que en el mismo cuerno de un alicornio, haciendo posible desde levantar una montaña hasta hacer estallar un reino entero si se controla el flujo de magia, a cambio, mientras mas paso le das a esa magia, el ojo mas va perdiendo su visión y poder-le explica buiner a una muy concentrada twilight

-eso le ocurrió al rey blackshadows?-pregunta la alicornio morada

-si, estaba tan confiado, que sus ojos colapsaron en medio de una batalla...y no vivió para contarlo, el reinado de ragturn paso a los cascos de furysteel, el único hijo del rey, este se dio cuenta gracias a el fallecimiento de su madre, el lominus se obtiene con la desesperación, al sentirse la suficiente, se detona por primera vez el hechizo como una lagrima de sangre, este no consiguió pasar de la primera fase, por razones que desconozco, el siguiente fue mi padre, lo obtuvo al nacer mi hermana, mi padre no era como los reyes anteriores, nunca había conocido esa clase de desesperación, pero la dicha de una nueva vida fue su detonante, luego nací yo, debo suponer que elevo el lominus a la fase dos, pero no lo se, con equestria de aliada, solo debía preocuparse por enemigos menores o comunes, este decidió desde un inicio investigar mas sobre este hechizo llegando a la conclusión el determinado tiempo de uso, que no es mas de 5 segundos-termina de explicarbuiner

-tu puedes usar ese hechizo?-pregunta la alicornio morada

buiner se queda pensativo durante unos segundos, recordando la imagen de su hermana masacrando a todos sus amigos y familiares hace tanto tiempo

-...no, no puedo usarlo-dice el alicornio mirando hacia el suelo

twilight al notar eso, lo abraza, abrazo que este corresponde

-twilight, quiero que entiendas algo-dice buiner captando la atención completa de twilight

la alicornio solo observa a buiner esperando a lo siguiente que diría su caballo

-por ser un liner, habrá momentos en que realmente este lejos y puede que las cosas se vean terriblemente mal, pero de algo

debes estar segura, no importa que pase a partir de ahora, mi corazón siempre estará con el tuyo, te querré siempre y cada

segundo, aun que la situación muestre lo contrario, estarás cada segundo e mi corazón, yo espero poder estar siempre en el tuyo-dice buiner a escasos centímetros de la princesa de la amistad

twilight sin decir nada y con lagrimas en los ojos corta ese corto espacio, dándole un repentino beso a buiner, este lentamente se deja llevar por el beso, luego de unos segundos de un beso que comenzaba a ser de pura pación por parte de ambos, lentamente twilight recuesta a buiner del suelo en medio del beso, pero desgraciadamente por culpa de el aire que les faltaba los amantes se separan

-te amo buiner-dice una enamorada twilight recostando su cabeza en el pecho de buiner

estas palabras rebotaron en cada rincón de la mente de buiner, pensativo por un momento este acaricia el cabello de la alicornio abrazándola con sus alas

-y yo a ti-dice buiner, cuyas palabras eran tan reales y poderosas como sus sentimientos hacia la alicornio este echo, comenzaba a preocuparlo, twilight en este corto plazo de tiempo se había convertido no solo en su pareja, sino la

poni mas importante para el, recordar lo que tenia que hacer eran púas directo a su corazón

-debemos ir al castillo recuerdas?-dice buiner bromeando, aun con twilight entre sus brazos

-solo un minuto mas-dice twilight frotando su cabeza con el pecho del alicornio liner

en otro lugar muy lejos del bosque, en la frontera misma de equestria, 6 ponies soldados, todos con armadura blanca a

excepción de flashwish, quien lideraba el grupo llevando su armadura purpura y dorada

-debemos llegar al pueblo llamado ponyville mañana-dice flash

-pero capitán, si volamos podremos llegar en una hora o menos-dice uno de los soldados

-estoy consiente de ello, pero el liner tiene hasta mañana para hacer lo que sea que tenga que hacer en ese lugar, luego nosotros entraremos-dice el pegaso capitán

-entendido capitán-dice el soldado firmemente

Una hora de camino después estos se encuentran con los restos de una serpiente

-señor, esa es..-no termina de decir otro de los soldados

-una de las serpientes del señor Severic, la nube estuvo aquí, solo ellos podrían contra una de ellas-dic el pegaso viendo los restos

antes de que los soldados continúen su camino. dicho líder de grupo toma su decisión

-hemos caminado y/o volado toda la noche, tomaremos un descanso, aquí nos quedaremos hoy, partiremos mañana al amanecer-dice el pegaso verde a lo que todos aceptan con un firme saludo

con buiner y twilight quien ya estaban en el castillo de las dos hermanas

-este lugar esta en decadencia-dice buiner mirando a su alrededor mientras camina

-si, este castillo tiene mas de mil años, se esta cayendo a pedazos-dice twilight riendo

-twi, en otro tema, cuéntame sobre esa aprendiz tuya, starlinght-dice el buiner recordando la poni mencionada

-ella es mi reciente y única alumna, le estoy enseñando sobre la magia de la amistad, cosa que ella desconocía, actualmente esta con su amiga trexe ayudándola en su tour de magia-responde twilight acercándose a buiner

-je, pensé que no había un poni que desconociera esa magia-dice buiner con una ceja en alto

-tu no la conocías-dice la princesa alicornio dándole un beso a buiner en la mejilla

-oye, tu no sabias que se sentía el tener pareja y yo no te lo e recodado-dice buiner a modo de broma abrazando a twilight con una de sus alas

-enserio crees necesitar decirlo, cada momento que paso pensándolo, me siento mas feliz-dice twilight tumbando a buiner cayendo ella sobre el alicornio liner para luego besarlo

-debo decir lo mismo-dice buiner correspondiendo el beso

el beso de los alicornios, una vez mas pasa a ser mas apasionado, el frio suelo del castillo en ruinas era algo incomodo para el príncipe liner, pero el simple echo de sentir los suaves labios de la alicornio morada lo valia al momento de abrir su boca para dar entrada a la lengua de twilight quien ya estaba presionando por entrar, los cascos de buiner por puro instinto bajaban lentamente por el cuerpo de twilight

-te amo twi-dice buiner luego de la separación de sus bocas

-y yo a ti buiner-responde la princesa de la amistad con un rubor intenso en sus mejillas

-como lo haremos?-pregunta twilight mirando a buiner a los ojos

-que cosa?-pregunta un confundido príncipe

-decirle a todas, en especial a celestia y a luna, aun que soñé contigo ayer, es posible que luna ya lo sepa-dice la princesa de la amistad levantando una ceja casi en broma

-si es cierto, y mi madre ya lo sabe-dice el buiner sorprendiendo a twilight

-ya?, cuando se entero de lo nuestro-pregunta la princesa alicornio sonrojada

-jeje, ayer fui al castillo, y cuando se lo conté, básicamente, me pareció mas una pinkie que una celestia-dice buinerriendo por el recuerdo de la pasada noche

escena retrospectiva

en la pasada noche, en canterlot, o mejor escrito, en el cuarto de la princesa del sol

-es necesario, les va a doler, pero las consecuencias de no actuar, es algo que no voy a aceptar,*ja, hay tienes zecora, yo también puedo*-dice y piensa buiner dando un sorbo de su taza de te

-lo entiendo, no se diga mas, has lo que necesites, yo me encargare del resto-responde la princesa luego de dar un sorbo a su respectiva taza

-lo que lamento es que, are esto, un día luego de que twilight y yo nos hiciéramos pareja-dice el alicornio mirando su taza, sin darse cuenda la cara de sorpresa que puso celestia en ese momento

-repite eso-dice la princesa y madre de buiner, poniendo su taza mágicamente en la mesa

-lo que lam..-no termina de decir buiner por interrupción de su madre

-no eso, la ultima parte-dice la princesa pensando que tal vez escucho mal

-a si, twilight y yo nos hicimos pareja-dice el alicornio liner sonriendo

de un repentino hechizo celestia aparece frente a buiner haciendo a este inclinarse hacia atrás exaltado

-cuando fue?, cuéntame, cuéntame, ya se dieron su primer beso, ahhh...-dice celestia con una emoción al estilo pinkie, para luego con asombro taparse la boca con sus cascos

-ya tuvieron su primera vez?-pregunta la gobernante de equestria con estrellas en los ojos

buiner, quien estaba del rojo mas intenso posible

-!n-no¡, m-madre, que p-pregunta es esa?-tartamudea buiner sonrojado

-a bueno,! Cuéntame hijo¡-insiste celestia con emoción

-fue unos minutos antes de venir, me dijo que se había estado enamorando de mi a lo largo de mi estadía en el castillo-dice

buiner a una sonriente celestia

-y..?-pregunta la princesa del sol esperando la siguiente parte de la historia

-y, le dije que yo también estaba enamorado de ella, luego de tratar de decir no puesto a que soy un liner, los enemigos que herede de mi padre y lo..-celestia vuelve a interrumpir a buiner pero esta vez poniendo su casco en su boca

-hijo, el amor es un sentimiento hermoso, cadence lo encontró y ella dice ser la pony mas feliz junto a shining armor, no te reprimas a un sentimiento así, cuando tu padre y yo nos hicimos pareja, tuvimos que lidiar con la critica de ambos reinos, para el era sencillo, literalmente mandaba a callar a los concejales, y un tiempo después ellos lo aceptaron, equestria era aun joven políticamente, y con una alianza como la de ragturn, nuestras culturas se impulsaban en buen camino, al punto que quiero llegar buiner, encontraste el amor, protégelo, no te arrepentirás de ello-dice celestia abrazando con sus alas a buiner

-si..por eso debo hacer esto, por ella mas que todo, je, además si tienes tantos años, ya es hora de que seas abuela-dice buiner antes de sentir un pellizco mágico en la oreja izquierda

-me estas llamando vieja?-pregunta con seriedad simulada

-..n-no, yo solo digo, q-que...pastel?-dice buiner con una sonrisa que celestia corresponde

fin del flashback

-jejeje, ya me imagino, aun que es una gobernante seria, es bastante liberal-dice twilight riendo

-y que lo digas-corresponde buiner la sonrisa

twilight luego de darle un corto beso a buiner se levanta seguido del chico liner

-este lugar esta igual que siempre, aquí no ahí nada de importancia-dice twilight

-vamos al árbol de la armonía supongo-dice buiner en duda

-efectivamente-dice twilight caminando hacia la entrado del castillo en ruinas

-espera-dice buiner volando sobre ella abrazándola por la espalda

-jeje, buiner que haces?-dice twilight entre risas

-por que caminar-dice buiner cargando a la alicornio morada sobre su lomo, esta se sujeta al cuello de buiner

-me llevaras cargada?-pregunta twilight aun que sabia la respuesta

-jeje, así es preciosa-responde buiner volando hacia la cueva brillante que había visto antes

el transcurso del vuelo ambos alicornio reían, pero al llegar a la cueva esa sonrisa se desvanece

-!que ocurrió aquí¡?-pregunta twilight preocupada al ver el estado del árbol

-este es el árbol de la armonía?-pregunta buiner acercándose al árbol

-si, pero no solo esta debilitado, los elementos no están?-dice twilight mirando las cuencas vacías de las piedras

-!que¡?.*no...la nube, ya los tiene, !rayos¡*-pregunta y piensa buiner mirando las cuencas vacías

-debemos avisarle a celestia y luna-dice twilight cargando su cuerno de magia

-y a cadence, su reino esta muy alejado, podría ser un blanco para el enemigo-dice buiner cargando el suyo

un instante después ambos alicornios aparecen en el castillo de la amistad

-spike!-llama ella a su asistente dragón

un momento después aparece spike con un delantal rosa y guantes corriendo hacia la princesa de la amistad

-si twilight?-pregunta el dragón al pararse frente a twilight y buiner

-que lindo delantal-bromea buiner

-no ahí tiempo para eso, spike toma nota-dice twilight con ojos de preocupación

el dragón acatando la orden toma la pluma y pergamino que twilight hace aparecer frente a el

en canterlot 5 horas luego de la recepción de la carta de twilight, mas especifico salón del trono del castillo, castillo

que se encontraba totalmente militarizado

-capitán shining armor-llama luna al capitán de la guardia real

-su majestad-responde el capitán de la guardia real y príncipe del imperio de cristal con un saludo militar

-debe regresar al imperio de cristal cuanto antes-dice celestia mirándolo con seriedad

-es necesario que estés con cadence comandando la guardia de cristal ante un posible ataque-dice la princesa luna

este da una reverencia para luego retirarse del salón casi corriendo

-esto no es bueno querida hermana, si la nube tiene los elementos, podrían atacar en cualquier momento-dice celestia con algo de preocupación

-aun no sabemos los planes reales de esa organización, pero eso solo demuestra que debemos estar preparadas para cualquier cosa-dice a princesa luna caminando hacia el vitral donde se apreciaba una vista de canterlot, pero esta vez la ciudad esta llena de patrullas de la guardia diurna

la princesa celestia estaba leyendo algunos de los reportes enviados de las patrullas de poniville, filidelphia, ponyhatan entre otros, pero se notaba lo pensativa que estaba

-hermana mía, ocurre algo?-pregunta luna al ver a celestia un poco pensativa mientras ojeaba los documentos

-no, solo..-no termina de decir a interrupción de luna

-piensas en buiner, cierto?-pregunta la princesa de la noche al notar claramente que algo le pasaba a su hermana la monarca del sol, viéndose atrapada solo se limita a dar una respuesta sencilla

-tu y yo sabemos que buiner esta aquí por una razón-dice la deidad del sol

-si.., el tiene un importante papel en esto, pero tengo una extraña de seguridad al pensar en el-dice luna acercándose a la princesa celestia

-el deberá cargar con un gran peso, en un futuro casi inmediato-dice la alicornio blanca mirando con preocupación a su hermana

ya caída la noche en ponyville, mas especifico, el castillo de la amistad

estando las mane six ya reunidas sentadas en sus respectivos tronos alrededor del mapa estaban al tanto de la situacion, y con justa razon muy preocupadas

-que aremos ahora, sin los elementos como podremos defender a equestria?-pregunta alterada raimbow dash

-raimbow calma, debe de haber algo que podamos hacer-dice applejack tratando de calmar a la pony arcoiris

-pero como supo dónde estaban?, nadie ademas de nosotras y las princesas saben dónde están-pregunta rarity

-eso puedo responderlo yo, si estoy en lo cierto, mi hermana metió en una visión a twilight, una de las habilidades que el lominus posee es ver los recuerdos de en contra de quien se usan, el ataque a ponyville, solo fue de provocación, para que ustedes sacaran los elementos, por eso se fue sin mucho reparo luego de hablar contigo twilight-explica buiner mirando a twilight en la última parte de su explicación

-y robarlos-dice twilight

-exacto...-responde el alicornio liner

-eso significa que podrían atacar equestria en cualquier momento-dice dice raimbow dash, cuya preocupación era evidente

-de hecho, no lo creo, dudo mucho que descubran una forma de usarlo, ademas, somos nosotras la que estamos conectadas a ellos-dice twilight

-es verdad chicas, hemos superado muchos obstáculos, este, también lo superaremos-dice applejack, animando al grupo

-sin duda-afirma fluttershy alegremente

-es cierto, y juntas podremos preparar la fiesta de la victoria-dice pinkie abrazando a todas a la vez

Buiner solo se limita contemplar ese adorable momento

-¿qué esperas?-pregunta raimbow mirando al alicornio

-que?-pregunta confundido buiner

-eres nuestro amigo ahora, ven a recibir tu abrazo, ¿cierto twilight?-dice pinkie mirando a twilight en busca de su comprobación

La alicornio morada, se separa del grupo para luego ponerse al lado de buiner

-de echo chicas, hay algo que tanto buiner y yo queremos decirles-dice twilight, extrañando a todas

-que quieren decirnos?-pregunta applejack con curiosidad

-verán, buiner...él y yo...-dice twilight sonrojándose

-no les gusta la idea de una fiesta?-pregunta pinkie con orejas caídas

-no, no es eso, verán chicas, buiner y yo desde ayer somos pareja-dice twilight sorprendiendo a todas las chicas en especial a rarity

luego de un pequeño silencio en la sala en el que nadie hablaba, por lo sorprendidas que estaban todas, rarity fue la primera en en hablar

-que quieres decir, ósea tú y buiner?-pregunta la unicornio modista no muy convencida, con esperanza de que eso fuese solo una broma

-así es, twilight y yo, somos mutuos pony especiales-afirma el alicornio liner frotando su mejilla con la de twilight

rarity estaba triste al escuchar esa confirmación aun que lo suficientemente oculto para que ninguno de los presentes se diera cuenta

Todas luego del pequeño silencio se acercan a la pareja para felicitar a ambos

-es una gran noticia, bien echo vaquero, lanzaste el lazo y atrapaste a esta yegua-dice applejack dándole un codazo suave a buiner, para luego abrazar a su amiga princesa, gesto que twilight corresponde

La siguiente en acercarse fue fluttershy, quien directamente abrazo a ambos alicornios

-estoy tan feliz por ustedes-dice fluttershy con una sonrisa que desbordaba alegría

-gracias fluttershy-responde buiner abrazándola

-digamos como fue, ya se dieron su primer beso, tendrán hijos, cuantos tendrán, seré su niñera verdad?-pregunta la pony rosa rápidamente invadiendo el espacio de buiner

Este solo voltea a ver a twilight

-de aquí se me hacía familiar la actitud de mama-bromea buiner mirando a twilight reciben una sonrisa por parte de esta

Buiner divertido de las preguntas de su risueña amiga

-sí, jejeje, ya nos dimos nuestro primer beso, tal vez, no lo sé y ni idea-dice buiner respondiendo a las preguntas de su risueña amiga

raimbow vuela alrededor de la pareja con emoción

-20% más genial-es lo que la emoción deja decir a la pony arcoiris

-jeje, tranquila raimbow-dice twilight para apaciguar a su amiga voladora

La última en acercarse fue rarity, quien con una sonrisa un poco falsa abrazo refinadamente a buiner pare luego hacer lo mismo con twilight

-me…alegra que estén juntos, me encantaría quedarme a celebra amigas ponies, pero tengo un importante trabajo que terminar para mañana, hasta entonces-dice rarity excusándose y despidiéndose de todos los presentes y abandonar en un andar tranquilo hacia la salida

-*bostezo*,debo regresar a clausdale, hasta mañana tortolos-dice la pegaso arcoiris ande de salir del castillo dejando una estela arcoiris

-tan pronto nos iremos, es momento de celebrar-dice con mirada triste pinkie

-ambos deben de tener mucho de que hablar pinkie, mañana sera, hasta mañana chicos-dice applejack despidiéndose de ambos alicornio mientras empujaba a la pony rosada fuera del castillo

-jejeje, claro hasta mañana-dice buiner

-los animalitos de la pradera deben de tener hambre, mejor me apresuro, una vez más felicidades-dice fluttershy abrazando de nuevo a buiner y twilight, abrazo que ambos corresponden

-gracias fluttershy-dice twilight muy alegre

-bueno, adiós-dice la pegaso amarilla caminando hacia fuera del castillo de twilight

-hasta mañana-se despide buiner

ya cuando ambos quedan solos

-sabía que nos apoyarían-dice twilight con emoción abrazando a buiner

-aunque, notaste la mirada de rarity?-pregunta buiner no tan entusiasmado

-solo dale un poco de tiempo-dice twilight frotando su mejilla con la de buiner

-si...por cierto y spike, no estaba hace un rato aquí?-dice buiner dándose cuenta que el dragón no estaba

Twilight sonriendo se acerca a buiner frotando su mejilla con la del alicornio blanco

-spike es un bebe drago, se fue a dormir ya-dice twilight besando su mejilla

-ya veo, con razon-dice buiner sonriendo

Buiner por un momento mira al mapa enrojecido

-no puedo evitar pensar en lo que ara la nube con los elementos, Si los tomo no es para perder su tiempo, lo que significa que hasta no resolver esto el reino está bajo un gran peligro-dice buiner, mirando con preocupación a su pony especial

Twilight al escuchar las palabras de buiner le responde con tristeza ante la situacion

-lo sé…pero sé que saldremos de esta juntos-dice la princesa de la amistad sentándose sobre su patas traseras y recostándose de buiner abrazándolo por el cuello con sus patas delanteras

-sí, estoy seguro de que equestria saldrá de esta-dice buiner sentándose también para luego rodear a la alicornio morada con su ala derecha

-*lo siento…lo siento tanto mi amor*-exclamo para sus adentros el alicornio liner

Twilight al ver la mirada un poco distraída de buiner, aun que estaba preocupada da una coqueta sonrisa para luego con sus cascos delanteros en el pecho de buiner, lo recuesta del suelo

-jejeje, twilight?-dice el alicornio blanco entre risas

la princesa de la amistad sin responder besa a buiner con sus ojos cerrados, este beso se podía notar un poco diferente, era tierno y amoroso, pero a la vez con algo de lujuria según pensaba buiner, este no tardo en corresponderlo, olvidando por un momento el tema de los elementos y concentrándose en dar lo mejor de sí en dicho beso, el alicornio de ojos grises lentamente comienza a voltear a su alicornio en el suelo, posicionándose arriba de ella

-el suelo esta frio no te parece?-pregunta twilight separándose del beso

Buiner, captando rápidamente la idea

-sí, ademas es un poco incómodo-dice dándole un corto beso a la alicornio morada

buiner con magia se teletransporta junto a su amada apareciendo en su habitación, que ya no era como se le había sido entregada por twilight, dicho lugar ahora era más amplio, con un gran closet con muchas gavetas en madera negra cubriendo toda una pared, piso cubierto en alfombra blanca con diseño algo tribal, cuyas líneas eran negras, la cama, era ahora más grande, con sabanas haciendo juego con el estilo de la habitación, estas tenían un diseño en líneas de costura en contraste con las almohadas negras, el color de los cristales de la pared y techo, era ahora color blanco casi cristalino, dando un reflejo casi nítido, como una especie de espejo, en resumen, y al pensar de buiner, el alicornio la había convertido, en una habitación digna de su estilo

-valla, está más hermosa de lo que recuerdo-dice twilight al dar un recorrido con sus ojos al lugar

-bueno, digamos que le di un toque personal-responde buiner besando a twilight, pero esta vez en su cuello

-me encanta-dice la princesa de la amistad dando pequeños jadeos

-la habitación o mis besos?-susurra este bajando al pecho de twilight dejando varios besos en el recorrido

-ambos-dice una extasiada y sonrojada twilight, mientras acaricia el cabello del alicornio disfrutando de sus suaves besos y lamidas

Buiner al escuchar los jadeos de la unicornio baja un poco más llevando su besos ahora al abdomen de la princesa, este podía sentirla temblar, mientras acariciaba sus flanco podía sentir como estos temblaban

-*está nerviosa*-piensa el alicornio blanco dando una lamida al rededor del ombligo de la alicornio morada

-b-buiner…a-amor, no dijiste q-que nunca a-antes habías echo *jadeo* el amor?-pregunta con mucha dificulta twilight mientras acaricia el cabello de su amado

-jeje, estoy siguiendo mis instinto twi-dice buiner dando un último beso más abajo del ombligo de twilight para luego intentar separar las piernas temblorosas de twilight

esta solo las cierra con fuerza, esta acción no hace más que hacer reír a buiner

-tranquila mi amor-dice buiner separando y acariciando las piernas de la alicornio morada

-no puedo evitarlo, es mi primera vez-dice esta dejándose abrir poco a poco cada vez más y más sonrojada

al tener totalmente las piernas de twilight abierta este queda cautivado ante la imagen por unos segundos, esto no hiso más que apenar a la princesa de la amistad sonrojándola aún mas

-no te me quedes viendo así tonto-dice está a punto de cerrar nuevamente las piernas pero es detenida por los casco de su amado

-lo siento, es una vista hermosa-dice buiner acercando su cara a la intimidad de la princesa

twilight cerró sus ojos esperando el momento en que su amado alicornio tocara su parte más privada, ella misma estaba asustada y ansiosa a la vez, sin saber cómo reaccionaría su cuerpo en el segundo en que buiner siquiera la toque

buiner da unas suaves inhalaciones, aspirando el aroma puro a yegua que transpiraba twilight, tomándose un momento para asimilar la suerte que tenia o la que sentía al tener como su pony, como su yegua a la princesa de la amistad

-buiner, hazlo ya, no espeaaaahhh-no termina de decir twilight gracias a un gemido que sale de sus labios, producto de una suave mordida de buiner en su intimidad, esta con los ojos cerrados cierra sus piernas capturando a un buiner que ha comenzado un trabajo de lamidas en su vagina

*gemido*, !mi amor!, !no pares¡, !no te detengas¡-dice entre gemidos la princesa de la amistad con sus dos cascos delanteros En el cabello de buiner

-*no planeo hacerlo mi amor*-piensa buiner aumentado la velocidad de sus lamidas, metiendo su lengua lo más profundo posible de no ser porque twilight lanzo un hechizo a la habitación para que no saliera el sonido, ya habrían despertada a un dormido bebe dragón que ya hacía en el cuarto de la princesa de la amistad

-amor, no se cuánto más *fuerte gemido*, podre aguantar-dice twilight luego de unos minutos recibiendo cada lamida y mordida en su intimidad

la alicornio, sentía segundo a segundo que algo estaba por salir, con sus cascos presionaba cada vez más hacia su vagina

-m-mi amor,*gemido*, v-voy...*pequeño grito*-hablaba con suma dificultad twilight quien mantenía los ojos cerrados, y con su espalda totalmente arqueada, esta desde hacía tiempo ya que movía sus caderas incluso

buiner captando rápidamente la intensión de su amante pony, aumenta la velocidad en sus lamidas, por segundos salía solo para dar una que otra mordida la bolita roza de la parte superior de la vagina de twilight

-b-buiner, b-buiner, amor, voy a c-correrme amor-dice twilight, luego de una serie de gemidos, cada uno más prolongado y fuerte que el anterior, la princesa en medio de lo que podría considerarse casi un grito, siento como una descarga eléctrica que sube a su cabeza, para luego volver a bajar, llevando consigo un manantial de fluidos, fluidos que buiner degusta con emoción y euforia

el alicornio sube de la intimidad de la princesa a su boca sin dar tiempo a descansar reclama la boca de su amada en un beso totalmente apasionado, la princesa de la amistad corresponde de inmediato el beso de buiner dando inicio a la batalla entre sus lenguas, saboreándose el uno al otro, twilight en medio del beso voltea a buiner, quedando ella arriba, recostada sobre el alicornio liner

el beso dura unos pocos segundos más, pues la falta del aire fue inevitablemente la vencedora, aunque dejando un hilo de saliva sus bocas se separaros, su mirada jamás se desconectaron

-segura que quieres hacerlo?-pregunta buiner mirándola fijamente

twilight dándole otro beso esta vez corto, para luego acercarse a su oído susurrándole

-sí, no quiero esperar más amor, quiero ser tuya, quiero ser tuya ahora-dice está mordiendo la oreja de buiner suavemente

el alicornio da una sonrisa para luego con sus cascos levantar un poco los flancos de twilight colocándolos sobre su ya erecto miembro, twilight con los ojos cerrados se dejaba guiar por buiner esperando el momento que el alicornio blanco la penetrara

twilight emite un profundo gemido conforme el miembro de su amado se va abriendo paso en su vagina, está perfectamente

siente como algo dentro se rompe, seguido de un pulsante dolor, su virginidad había desaparecido, era de buiner ahora

-*gemido*, a-amor-exclama ella al sentir el miembro de buiner totalmente en ella

Buiner espera unos segundos a que su alicornio se acostumbre a tener tal huésped en ella

-voy a comenzar a moverme amor-dice buiner recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de twilight

el chico liner comienza con un suave va y ven

-*gemido*, a-amor, b-buiner,*gemido*-emite twilight con los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que su cuerpo en este momento experimenta

el alicornio de ojos grises, aumenta gradualmente la velocidad de sus embestidas dejándose llevar por la excitación, en poco tiempo la cama de buiner vibraba con la pación de los dos alicornios

-*fuerte gemido*!no pares no pares amor, mas más ¡-suplicaba twilight con los ojos cerrados

Buiner sin pensar acato la orden, moviendo más rápido, los gemidos de twilight y jadeos de buiner inundaban la habitación, el olor delataba, los gemidos enseñaban, la pareja estaba llegando a su clímax, twilight lo sentía en el palpitar del

miembro del alicornio liner en su interior, ella lo deseaba, lo necesitaba, pero sabía que no debía, no podía dejar que

buiner se corriera en ella

-*gemido*, a-amor, no lo hagas, d-dentro-dice twilight entre gemidos sin abrir los ojos

-shh, no te preocupe mi amor, confía en mí, y disfruta-dice buiner besándola pero sin detenerse

la princesa confiada en las palabras del alicornio se dejó amar por el sin ninguna restricción, pero la excitación era demasiada, sentía de nuevo ese calor es algo que estaba por salir y entrar a la vez, y no, no quería esperar mas

-voy a correrme amor*jadeo*-dice buiner al oído de su amada

-¡hazlo, hazlo buiner!-pide twilight casi como si de una orden se tratara

Buiner si decir más dejo llevarse por la pasión, en una última fuerte embestida, embestida en la que sintió entrar en ella aún más que en todas las anteriores, estallo en una gran cantidad de fluidos dentro de su yegua, de su princesa

-!ahhhhh ¡-emite ella llegando a su segundo orgasmo tras sentir el semen de buiner llenarla

Luego de unos momentos en que ninguno emitía más allá de jadeos, momentos en que ambos estaban aún en la gloria de su clímax ambos caen abatidos, buiner logra apoyarse entre sus dos cascos para no caer encima de twilight, cuando ambos recuperaron el aliento buiner salió de la princesa para luego recostarse a su lado, por su parte twilight aun seguía jadeando pero con la mirada enamorada fija en los ojos grises de buiner

-te amo-susurra twilight en un tono apenas audible

-y yo a ti mi amor, te amo con todo mi ser-responde el alicornio blanco para luego plantar un suave beso en los labios de la alicornio morada beso que ella gustosa corresponde

entre el beso buiner acomoda a twilight sobre el cubriéndola con sus alas en un abrazo que la llegue respondió con su lengua introduciéndola en la boca de buiner comenzando no una batalla pasional sino una caricia entre ambas lenguas, pero lo que empieza debe terminar y el aire se encargó de eso separando a ambos

-amor, eso fue, maravilloso, i primera vez, acabo de tener mi primera vez-grita en voz baja twilight frotando su mejilla Con el cuello del alicornio

-estoy tan maravillado como tú, un alma perdida como la mía, ha encontrado al ángel más hermoso de todos, ruego porque ese ángel, no me abandone-dice buiner haciendo que las sabanas los cubrieran con su magia pero en ese momento una duda y miedo inundaron los pensamientos de la alicornio morada

-a-amor, te corriste en mí, es peligroso-le dice twilight alarmada a lo que buiner responde con una sonrisa

-observa twi-dice buiner antes de hacer brillar su cuerno, luego el vientre de twilight emite el mismo brillo, luego de

un momento este s desvanece, twilight solo sintió una leve molestia en el transcurso

-que fue eso?-pregunta twilight confundida al no entender lo pasado

-es un hechizo que aprendí en uno de los libros en la sección de starswill del castillo de canterlot, sí que es útil-dice buiner abrazando a twilight para que vuelva a acostarse

-para que aprendiste un hechizo así si cuando llegaste no teníamos señales de que estaríamos juntos amor-dice twilight con una ceja levantada pero sin ver a su amado, por el contrario se acurruca más en su abrazo

-jeje, no solo aprendí eso, aprendí casi todas las del libro, no tenía mucho sueño esa noche luego de despertar a las tres de la mañana-dice buiner a modo de broma

twilight solo emite una pequeña risita antes de dar un bostezo, para buiner era evidente que su pony especial estaba exhausta y en respuesta besa a su princesa en la base del cuerno

-buenas noches mi amor-dice buiner mientras con una de sus alas acaricia el cabello de twilight

Twilight encantada frota su cabeza en el cuello de buiner

-buenas noches mi caballero-responde la alicornio para luego dejarse llevar por el sueño no tardo mucho la princesa de la amista en caer dormida, pero buiner aun seguía despierto, pensando en el día de mañana, y solo mirar a twilight en sus brazos era púas a su corazón, la amaba, la amaba con a nada en este mundo y por ese amor tendría que alejarse

-te amo twi, con todo mi corazón, por favor nunca lo olvides, te lo suplico nunca lo olvides-dice buiner en un susurromientras una lagrima recorre su mejilla

buiner le da un segundo beso en la frente para luego cerrar los ojos, el alicornio también estaba exhausto y no tardó mucho en

caer dormido, en acompañar a su amada alicornio al reino de los sueños

Fin del cap. 6


	7. traicion

Amigos aqui otro capitulo de nuestra historia, quiero aclarar algo que no dije antes pero seguro que ustedes se han dado cuenta, los personajes oficiales no voy a describirlos puesto a que ustedes ya lo conocen exactamente como son, los unicos personajes que describire son los no oficiales, es decir, buiner, severic, starsun, entre otros

por ultimo, aparte de los oficiales voy a agregar varios spin-off de la historia conforme avance ya dicho esto empecemos

* * *

El amor de la maldad

Cap. 7: traición

No encontramos en ponyville, mas especifico castillo de la amista, aun mas especifico cuarto del alicornio liner, donde este dormía plácidamente, en su rostro se reflejaba una paz inmensurable, los rayos del sol que ya comenzaba a elevarse se filtraban por entre la cortinas de la habitación, estos rayos iban directo al rostro de buiner

-mmm...-emite buiner despertando lentamente de aquella paz que sentía, el chico aun con los ojos serrados intenta levantarse pero algo se lo impide, aun peso sobre él, este finalmente abre los ojos para luego relajar la mirada y dar una gran sonrisa,

Twilight estaba abrazada a él, el alicornio blanco estaba cautivado ante tal belleza, el cabello de la alicornio morada estaba como su no hubiese sido peinado en semanas, su cuello, o al menos lo que se veía desde la posición de buiner mostraba las prueba de la noche anterior, una que otra mordida era visible aun pero ese rostro era lo más hermoso, mostraba, tranquilidad, alegría y amor, es un momento que el alicornio liner, jamás borrara de su cabeza

-ok, ahora debo buscar una manera de ir al baño-se dice buiner en voz baja el alicornio blanco, comienza una lenta tarea, salir del abrazo de su princesa, luego de unos minutos buiner logra salir del abrazo para luego sentarse en la cama, el alicornio blanco ya victorioso de esa tarea, estaba a punto de bajar de la cama cuando dos cascos en un abrazo se apoderan suavemente de su cuello

-a dónde vas sin mi permiso-dice twilight empujando a buiner y acostándolo de nuevo poniéndose ella en sima para luego darle un suave beso que buiner corresponde sin hacerse del rogar

El alicornio pone sus cascos en la cintura de twilight bajando poco a poco a sus flancos, en ese momento la falta de aire se hacía presente rompiendo el tan apasionado beso entre los enamorados, la princesa de la amistad luego del beso abraza a buiner mientras frota su cabeza en su cuello, el alicornio blanco por su parte abraza a su amada como si no quisiera separarse nunca de ella

Ambos quedan en silencio durante unos minutos, si decirse nada, solo disfrutando la compañía y el calor del otro

-buiner...-dice twilight rompiendo el silencio llamando aún más la atención de buiner

-si twi?-responde el chico liner sin parar sus recién comenzadas caricias al cabello de twilight

-¿que hicimos anoche?-pregunta twilight a buiner que se sorprendió ante la pregunta el alicornio blanco medito un momento la pregunta pues sabía que la pregunta tenía solo una respuesta

-hicimos el amor...-dice buiner en voz baja, como si no quisiera que alguien lo escuchara pero en su voz se notaba un tono de orgullo y seguridad

Twilight dio una orgullosa sonrisa y se acurruco más a buiner

-sí, hicimos el amor-dice twilight alzando la cabeza lo suficiente para planta en la mejilla buiner un suave beso para luego acurrucarse de nuevo, era evidente que no quería levantarse aun

Otro silencio se hiso presente, ninguno quería hablar, solo quería disfrutar una vez más su mutua compañía, hasta que un pensamiento paso por la mente de buiner llenándolo de preocupación

-*se me acabo el tiempo, hoy...debo actuar…hoy debo…hacerlo*-pensaba buiner, solo basto ese pensamiento para sentir en su corazón el más intenso de los dolores, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla derecha para caer en la cama, él sabía que twilight sufriría ese día la traición de su amante, afortunadamente para el alicornio liner la princesa entre sus casco no se percató de esto y tampoco se lo aria saber

En otro lugar muy lejos de la feliz pareja, en lo profundo del bosque everfree, en un claro del bosque donde se podía apreciar el campamento del pelotón que comanda flashwish

El capitán sale de su tienda con una taza de café en su casco, este lo deja caer al suelo quebrando la taza haciendo un pequeño charco de café en el suelo

-¡DESPIERTEN, ES HORA DE SEGUIR!-grita el capitán flash

No paso ni 10 segundos cuando ya estaban todos los guardias afuera de sus cabañas terminando de arreglar sus armaduras

-!capitán¡-dice todos al unísono parándose firme frente al pegaso celeste

-guarden todo, es hora de seguir, debemos llegar al poblado al medio día-dice el capitán

Unos minutos luego, todo estaba guardado gracias a un hechizo de uno de los pegasos, quien poseía un poco de magia gracias a acontecimientos de su pasado

-perfecto nighhoof, vamos-felicita el pegaso a dicho pegaso mágico, para luego reanudar el camino hacia ponyville

-capitán-dicen todos para luego seguirlo

Unas horas después en el castillo de la amistad y como estaba previsto se encontraban las princesas celestia, luna y cadence también estaba el príncipe y esposo de la princesa del amor y capitán de la guardia real shining armor portando su armadura purpura y dorada con el emblema de su cutie mark en el pecho

-ya tenemos militarizados todos las regiones de equestria, los grifos parece que a pesar de su aun egoísta forma de ser han aceptado ayudarnos, un pelotón de grifos están a nuestra disposición, al igual que los yaks quienes nos han dado 6 escuadrones de su ejército, los wonderbolts a excepción de uno de sus miembro aquí presentes están patrullando los cielos de las ciudades más importantes y por ultimo pero no menos importante, el imperio de cristal tiene ya toda la guardia en alerta roja-termina de dar shining su reporte a las princesas, mientras usaba el mapa enrojecido como si fuera un mapa de guerra

-muy bien capitán, buen trabajo-dice la princesa luna recibiendo una reverencia por parte del príncipe de cristal

-ya estamos listos para cualquier ataque que aga la nube sobre territorio ecuestre-dice cadence con una ligera sonrisa

-declino en ese aspecto-dice buiner llamando la atención de todos los presentes

-por qué lo dices, dudo que puedan pasar de toda la guardia y los aliados-dice luna intrigada de las palabras de su sobrino

-la nube no es un grupo al que podamos tomar a la ligera, mi hermana es el miembro que ya conocemos pero el resto aun es un misterio, sus capacidades, sus habilidades, no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos y por sobre todo tienen los elementos de la armonía, ellos no son un grupo al que le encante perder el tiempo por lo tanto estamos lejos de estar listos-explica buiner mirando al mapa rojo con todas aquellas figuras puestas estratégicamente

En ese momento la princesa de la amistad se acerca a buiner dándole un beso en la mejilla

-no te preocupes, saldremos de esta juntos-dice ella frotando su mejilla con la de su pony especial

-*eso es lo que me preocupa, no estaremos juntos amor*-piensa el alicornio liner escondiendo su preocupación en una sonrisa fingida

Todos miran con mirada tierna el pequeño y a la vez hermoso momento, incluso rarity quien quedo conmovida ante tanta dulzura

-alguien puede explicarme por qué ponyville es una zona de guerra?-pregunta una unicornio color lila entrando al salón del trono

-starlight-corre a saludar twilight a su estudiante

El unicornio corresponde el saludo abrazando a la alicornio morada

-pensé que tardarían mas en acabar su gira de magia-dice applejack con una ceja levantada

-se suponía, pero cancelaron el ultimo evento por que la guardia real se adueñó de todo ponyhatan-dice a modo de broma starlight para luego mirar a un alicornio al que nunca había visto antes

Twilight al notar esto rápidamente los precinto entre si

-starlight, quiero presentarte al príncipe buiner dark liner…mi pony especial-dice twilight sorprendiendo increíblemente a la unicornio pues era la única en el salón que no conocía y ni sabía la relación de este con la princesa de la amistad

Buiner siguiendo la presentación se acerca a starlight para luego hacer una semi-reverencia

-un gusto, twilight me hablo sobre ti, es un placer conocerte finalmente, aunque solo llámame buiner-dice buiner para luego tomar y besar uno de los cascos delanteros de la unicornio

-je-je-je, u-un gusto también príncipe, soy starlight glimer-dice la unicornio con notable sonrojo en sus mejillas

Twilight da una leve risa ante la reacción de su aprendiz, pero otra cosa llamo su atención, tanto de la alicornio como de todos los presentes

Sobre el mapa se encontraba leyendo una revista cuya portada se mostraba su imagen levantando una barra de pan como si fuese una espada, este estaba tomando un vaso con lo que parecía ser leche con chocolate, pero por alguna razon lo que se estaba acabando no era el líquido sino el vaso en si

-no hay nada mejor que un jugo de vidrio en la mañana-dijo un draconecus acostado para luego hacer chocar el líquido flotante con el libro dándole a este alas que dicho objeto uso para volar y desaparecer con un chasquido de dedos del draconecus

-caótica entrada, como siempre discord-dice rarity mirando al espíritu del caos

-disculpa, pero según el guion que me dio hasbro, mi entrada siempre debe ser caótica-dice discord con una pila de papel en las manos

-guion de quién?-pregunta cadence

-olvídalo querida-dice el espíritu del caos desapareciendo y apareciendo al lado de fluttershy

-querida, no deberíamos estar tomando nuestro té y sándwich del jueves?-le pregunta discord a la pegaso amarilla

Esta solo le da una sonrisa para luego responderle

-tendremos que posponerlo, estamos comenzando una pequeña discusión con un grupo de pony-dice fluttershy

-discusión, querrás decir guerra-dice raimbow

-o fiesta-dice pinkie comiendo un pastel

-jejeje, puede que todas juntas-bromea el alicornio liner

Discord al darse cuenta de la presencia de buiner pone una cara de intriga y aparece a su lado

-y tu quién eres?, mmm, ese estilo de magia se me hace muy familiar-dice discord desapareciendo y apareciendo en varios lugares alrededor de buiner

-soy buiner dark liner, pero solo dime buiner amigo-se presenta buiner siguiendo los movimientos del señor del caos

En el momento en que buiner dijo su nombre un bombillo encendido aparición sobre la cabeza del draconecus

-así que eres un liner, claro de ahí conocía tu magia, la misma que furysteel tenía-dice discord sorprendiendo no solo a buiner sino a twilight y celestia

-conociste al rey furysteel?-pregunta twilight con intriga

-quien es furysteel-pregunta spike quien estaba sentado en su pequeño trono al lado del de twilight

-fue el segundo rey de ragturn, hijo único del rey blackshadow-explica brevemente la princesa celestia

-ragturn es el reino donde ocurrió la masacre ocasionada por su hija no?-pregunta shining armor

Buiner al escuchar eso último se tensó un poco

-sí, lo conocí, es un unicornio al que le encantaba crear caos, un caos algo violento, pero era un buen caos-dice el señor del caos flotando

La conversación hubiese continuado pero fue interrumpida por una fuerte explosión que hiso temblar incluso el suelo del castillo

-¡¿que fue eso?!-pregunta alarmada applejack

-no otra vez, el pueblo ya está reconstruido-dice la pegaso arcoiris

-nos están atacando?-pregunta twilight

En ese momento buiner mira a celestia con mirada de preocupación, a lo que ella responde cerrando los ojos con pesar, esto no paso por alto a la atención de luna quien se dio cuenta de la acción de su sobrino e hermana

-!dejemos de hacer preguntas y vamos¡-dice la princesa de cristal

-trato hecho-dice discord con una sonrisa haciéndolos aparecer a todos en el puente del pueblo

Al aparecer el grupo puede apreciar como muchos guardias pelean contra seis pegasos de armadura plateada, pero eran impotentes ante los pegasos cada segundo que pasaba un guardia de equestria caía inconsciente o almenas eso esperaban las princesas que solo estuvieran inconscientes

-son guardias?-pregunta confundida rarity

-no, esa armadura es diferente-dice shining armor detallando la armadura de los pegasos

-como se atreven-dice luna cargando en magia su cuerno

Pero es detenida por la princesa celestia, está la mira con desacuerdo

-hermana voy a encargarme de ellos personalmente-dice luna haciendo brillar su cuerno una vez mas

De pronto una esfera brillante se dirige hacia ellos a gran velocidad, al darse cuenta discord con un chasquido la convierte en una pelota de goma tomándola y lanzándola a un lado

-pero que...?-no termina de decir la princesa de cristal cuando un pegaso celeste con armadura morada y plateada aterriza frente a ellos

Buiner quien conocía a este pegaso muy bien solo lo vio ejecutar su siguiente movimiento

-alfa b-dice flashwish a lo que sus soldados hicieron brillar sus alas y tras un fuerte aleteo todos los guardias reales ecuestres salieron volando en dirección al pueblo cayendo inconscientes al suelo

-tiempo sin verte buiner-dice el capitán flash

Todos menos celestia ven a buiner sorprendidos

-tú los conoces-pregunta twilight aun sorprendida

El alicornio blanco solo guardo silencio

-se podría decir que si, incluso somos mejores amigos-dice el pegaso celeste a modo de broma mientras sus grupo de guardias sonrientes se ponían a su lado

Shining quien estaba visiblemente enojado estaba listo para arrojarse contra ellos cuando buiner puso su casco frente a el

-no shining, de esto me encargo yo-dice buiner sin dejar de mirar al pegaso quien sonreía con malévola mirada

Varias porras comenzaron a escucharse por parte de las mane six

-enséñales quien manda buiner-dice raimbow emocionada

-tu puedes querido muéstrales modales-dice rarity

-ten cuidado-dice twilight frotando su mejilla con la del alicornio acto que este correspondo

Celestia si decir nada solo observaba sin ningún gesto de agrado, más bien se notaba afligida

-parece que eres el héroe no?-dice discord con un disfraz de súper héroe con capa incluida

-si twilight lo dice yo también, tu puedes-dice starlight al alicornio blanco con una sonrisa

El capitán de los guardias contrincantes, solo estallo en risas

-ustedes creen que el liner me ganara en una pelea, jajajaja-rie flashwish seguido de las risas de los otros guardias a su lado

Buiner con una sonrisa un poco malvada comenzó a caminar en dirección a sus "oponentes"

-esto se pondrá bueno-dice el capitán flash mirando a uno de su inferiores

Buiner sin decir nada y con una sonrisa se acercaba cada vez más al grupo de guardias, lo había meditado, practicado en su mente, pero lo siguiente es lo que él se asegura lo segundo más doloroso en su vida, el alicornio paso por un lado del pegaso celeste para luego girar y quedando a su lado y ver en dirección a las chicas, princesas, el príncipe y el draconecus, quienes casi caen desmallados por la sorpresa

-jajajajaja, buiner no me ganara, porque ni si quiera me enfrentara, pero veo que están un poco sorprendidos, jajaja, bueno voy a explicarles un poco las cosas, esta solo es una misión para él, nuestro gran señor lord Severic lo envió a equestria a cuidar los elementos de la armonía, lástima que fallo al matar a star liner-explica el pegaso mirando a buiner en la última parte

Con nuestro grupo

-eso no es cierto, buiner es nuestro amigo-dice rarity acercándose un poco a los guardias y buiner

-buiner, no es verdad, dime que no es verdad-dice twilight quien ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos

-esto es traición buiner, no te atrevas-dice la princesa luna con ira en sus ojos

El draconecus solo observaba con sorpresa, sorpresa que se transforma en preocupación cuando ve llorar a fluttershy

-querida fluttershy que ocurre?-pregunta discord secando las lágrimas de la pegaso amarilla

-buiner, tu eres nuestro amigo, n-no puedes h-hacer esto-dice fluttershy ya llorando abiertamente

El príncipe y la princesa de cristal aun en shock observan a las chicas actuar como si les enterraran una púa en sus corazones con toda la fuerza posible

-buiner, hijo debes seguir tu corazón, no dejes que te influyan-dice la princesa del sol soltando una lagrima que recorre su mejilla izquierda mientras da unos pasos hacia buiner

El alicornio da dos pasos adelante quedando unos centímetros delante del capitán flash

-lamento decepcionarlas, pero lo que dice mi colega, es cierto, je, seguramente actué muy bien, nadie sospecho, como sea, siento romper sus corazones amigas, ¿pero creen que remotamente me importaron en algo?, ustedes solo fueron parte de mi misión es todo-dice buiner en tono serio

-pero tú me repetiste muchas veces que me amabas, y que lo arias siempre-dice la princesa de la amistad ya con lágrimas sobre sus mejillas

Flashwish solo observa divertido el show, buiner toma un segundo de silencio para luego con una sonrisa malvada mirar a la alicornio morada

-no siento nada por ti, tú fuiste tal vez la más ingenua de todas, je, lo suficiente como para creer que lo que hicimos fue especial, no eres más que otra princesa a la que he engañado y esta otra misión de muchas, los elementos los tiene la nube así que ya no tengo ningún motivo por el cual seguir aquí-dice buiner mirando a twilight

La princesa de la amistad al escuchar esas palabras se le termino de quebrar el corazón y rompió a llorar al suelo

-mi primera vez, tuve contigo mi primera vez-dice twilight entre gimoteo

Las chicas abrazan a su amiga alicornio para tratar de darle ánimos mientras una que otras miraba a buiner con un odio inmenso

Shining al escuchar esto último de los labios de su hermana tubo lo que necesitaba para lanzarse al ataque contra buiner

-vamos príncipe-dice el capitán pegaso poniendo se en posición de batalla

Tras shining se le unió la princesa luna quien esta vez tenía como objetivo su sobrino

-yo me encargo capitán flash-dice buiner poniéndose frente a flash, este resignado da un paso atrás

-todos tuyos liner-dice el poniendo al lado de su pelotón

Shining estaba a punto de embestir a buiner cuando este de un rápido movimiento lo tumba y lo deja en el suelo, con magia detiene a la princesa luna y la envía de regreso sin dejar de cubrirla con su magia cayendo frente a celestia, shining por otro lado fue elevado por buiner quien concentro su magia en su cuello estrangulándolo

-crea una muralla-ordena buiner recibiendo un asentamiento de cabeza por parte del capitán

Los pegasos rodean a ambos príncipes formando un gran escudo casi invisible

-no te atrevas a hacerle daño, monstruo-dice la princesa del amor corriendo seguida de starlight quien había superado el shock del momento en ayuda del príncipe de cristal

Con los príncipes

-c-como p-pudiste...?-pregunta shining armor con mirada de odio

Buiner con una sonrisa lo ve para luego electrifica su casco

-es simple, soy un liner-responde buiner para luego golpear a shining en el estomago

-! AHHHHHHH ¡-grita de dolor el príncipe de cristal

-!shining armor ¡-dice con preocupación cadence

Tanto la princesa de la amistad como starlight dispara múltiples rayos al escudo pero este no parece recibir daño alguno

-lo lograremos princesa-dice starlight disparando un rayo con toda su fuerza mágica

Las mane six eran incapaces de hacer algo, unas ya odiaban a buiner de por sí y otras como twilight o rarity quien estaban enamoradas del alicornio rompieron en llanto

discord por su parte decidió actuar, con un chasquido de dedos levanto una caso para luego lanzarla al escudo pero para su sorpresa la casa la cubrió una aura mágica roja perteneciente al alicornio liner quien la arrojo a gran velocidad hacia el grupo

-no lo creo-dice discord para luego chasquear los dedos y desaparecer la casa, esta aparece donde estaba como si nada hubiese pasado

Con los príncipes

-no me rendiré tan fácil-dice shining haciendo brillar su cuerno, aun que estaba casi inconsciente iba a disparar un último rayo al alicornio liner

Buiner le da un pequeño golpe en el cuerno haciendo que la magia se disipase

-contra mí, tú no eres nada, nunca lo olvides-dice buiner, este crea una esfera de magia que se proyecta en su casco para luego ponerla frente a shining con intensión de disparársela

Cadence al ver esto la angustia y preocupación por su marido subió exponencialmente a su vez sus rayos eran más poderosos

-buiner, esto está tardando, debemos irnos-dice flash en tono serio

-quita el escudo-ordena buiner

Los pegasos hacen expandir el escudo alejando a starlight y a cadence

-dulces sueños príncipe-dice buiner para luego disparar la esfera en el pecho del unicornio

Shynin es enviado contra el mismo punto contra el que choco buiner, al tocar el puente la esfera estalla, lo último que emite shining antes de quedar inconscientes es un desgarrador grito

Tanto cadence como starlight acuden a la ayuda del abatido príncipe de cristal

-bien, ya que deje mi punto claro, fue un placer conocerlas-dice buiner haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-nighhoof-dice el pegaso celeste

-si señor-dice el pegaso de coló verde, las alas de este comienzan a brillar

Un círculo de energía se forma en el suelo y unas tiras de magia comienzan a alzarse en espirar cubriendo cada vez más buiner y los guardias de Severic, twilight quien no había despegado su llorosa mirada de su ex pony especial

Cuando las tiras de energía están apunto de cubrir por completo la cara de buiner que aún era visible para celestia y twilight, el alicornio liner ve a celestia para luego asentir con la cabeza y la deidad del sol le responde con el mismo gesto

-confió en ti hijo mío-dice celestia en un susurro

Buiner voltea a ver a twilight con mirada de dolor, de tristeza, twilight al ver eso levanta un poco la cabeza y las orejas para ver a buiner soltar una pequeña lagrima roja y mover los labios articulando una frase

-"te amo"-dice twilight leyendo los labios de buiner, en ese momento twilight rememoro las veces en que buiner le dijo las mismas palabras "no importa lo que pase o aun que no lo parezca, te amo y siempre lo haré" esas palabras retumban e los recuerdos de twilight

-! BUINER, ESPERAAAAAAA ¡-grita twilight al ver que en un destello tanto buiner con los pegasos desaparecen

Fin del cap. 7


	8. entre la luz y la oscuridad

El amor de la maldad

Cap. 8: entre la luz y la oscuridad

Ya habían pasado 6 horas desde lo ocurrido a las afueras de ponyville, las mane six, las princesas, el draconecus y el príncipe quien estaba aun inconsciente se encontraban devuelta en el castillo de la amistad

En el salón del trono estaban todos a excepción de cadence y shining, twilight aun llorando estaba sentada en su trono junto a sus otras amigas quienes la reconfortaban y abrazaban tratando de calmarla, luna aun enojada caminaba de un lado a otro y celestia estaba leyendo un reporte de la enfermería de ponyville donde descansaban los soldados que afortunadamente solo habían perdido el conocimiento en la batalla

-no puedo creerlo, confiamos en él, el mismo mapa confió en él y lo que hace ese ingrato es traicionar a los ponis-dice iracunda luna

Celestia hiso a un lado el pergamino para mirar a luna

-¿y tú por que no hiciste nada?, casi mata al príncipe shining y nos aplasta con una casa-pregunta luna mirando con molestia a su hermana

-no paso a mayores gracias a discord querida hermana-responde celestia

-eso es cierto-dice el señor del caos con un tono de sarcasmo

Esta respuesta no hace más que enojar a la princesa de la noche

-nosotras también creímos en el, yo lo creía asombroso, pero solo es un traidor-dice raimbow que claramente odiaba al liner en este momento

-muy desagradable, no puedo creer que alguna vez lo considere un amigo-dice rarity con los ojos cerrados en una refinada muestra de desprecio

-no digas eso, buiner nos engañó a todas-dice applejack mirando a su amiga pegaso

-ese pony es un linerdor-dice pinkie molesta

Todos los presentes a excepción de twilight quien seguía llorando en silencio la miran extrañados

-¿linerdor?-pregunta fluttershy

-hola, liner y traidor-dice la repostera como si fuese obvio

-ese alicornio le gusta el mismo caos que tanto le gustaba a fury-dice el draconecus con sarcasmo haciendo un gesto de negación

En ese momento entra al salón la princesa del amor captando la atención de todos los presentes

-¿mi hermano está bien?-pregunta twilight emitiendo sonido por primera vez desde que buiner se fue

La alicornio rosa mueve la cabeza en gesto de afirmación

-él está bien twilight, está dormido en este momento, de echo es extraño, buiner lo golpeo muy fuerte y le estallo una esfera de magia, pero aun así solo tiene un pequeño rasguño, como si solo se hubiese caído-dice la princesa de cristal muy extrañada

-princesa luna, usted fue lanzada por buiner, ¿no le duele nada?-pregunta fluttershy mirando a la princesa luna

Esta pregunta molesto un poco a la deidad de la noche, pues no quería recordar que fue impotente ante su sobrino pero en su interior ella tampoco lo entendía, si había caído tan fuerte, ¿cómo es que no sufrió más que un pequeño raspón?

-no fluttershy, no me duele nada-responde la alicornio azul

-¿eso acaso importa?, ese alicornio malagradecido nos traiciono-dice raimbow aún muy molesta

-chicas, justo cuando se iba, buiner me miro como si eso hubiese sido lo más difícil que a echo, y luego pude leerlo en sus labios, él me dijo "te amo"-dice twilight recordando esa última escena

-eso no cambia el hecho, nos traiciono, TRA-I-CIO-NO-dice raimbow nuevamente

Celestia da un sonoro suspiro de molestia, esto hace captar la atención de todos

-no lo juzguen sin conocer toda la historia mis queridos ponis-dice celestia ya cansada de las continuas insinuaciones a su hijo

-¿princesa, acaso usted sabe algo que nosotras no?-pregunta twilight mirando a su compañera princesa

Celestia guarda silencio por un momento

-les contare una pequeña y muy reciente historia, el mismo día en que el mapa cambio de color buiner fue al castillo de canterlot-dice celestia captando aún más la atención de los presentes incluido discord quien ahora parecía importarle más el asunto

Escena retrospectiva

No encontramos en la habitación de celestia donde dicha princesa estaba leyendo algunos pergaminos acostada frente a su chimenea cuando siente una suave brisa como si alguien hubiese aterrizado, esto no la inmuto en lo más mínimo puesto a que sabía exactamente quien era

-te esperaba-dice la princesa del sol firmando varios pergaminos que flotaban a su alrededor dándole la espalda a buiner

-entonces sabes a que he venido madre-dice buiner en tono serio

-si-responde la princesa celestia guardando los pergaminos para luego mirar a su hijo

-tenemos que hablar-dice buiner decidido entrando a la habitación

-toma asiento-dice ella mirando a su lado

Buiner se sienta al lado de una mesa que enzima posaba un juego de té que consistía en una tetera, dos taza y una taza circular y algo grande llena de cubos de azúcar que estaba a su vez al lado de su madre

-¿gustas una taza de té?-ofrece la princesa del sol a su hijo

-sería un placer-acepta con una sonrisa buiner

la alicornio de melena ondulante toma la tetera con magia y vierte te en dos tazas para posteriormente lanzar dos terrones de azúcar a cada una, esta alza una taza con magia cerca de su boca dándole un sorbo mientras por parte de buiner este hace lo mismo

-habla buiner-dice celestia en tono serio

Buiner antes de comenzar a hablar da un gran suspiro para poder quitar el nudo que sentía en su garganta

-primero que nada, no vine a equestria para buscar una vida más tranquila como en la carta que te llego decía, no vine a conocer ni mucho menos hacer turismo-dice buiner dando otro sorbo a su taza

La princesa celestia lo miro con cierta molestia en ese momento

-madre, ¿conoces a Severic?-pregunta buiner mirándola

La princesa piensa por un momento mirando hacia un lado ya con la respuesta vuelve a ver a buiner

-sí, he oído de él, es quien tomó el control de ragturn luego de lo sucedido, cambio incluso el nombre del reino a hokninton e intentado relaciones diplomáticas con ese unicornio, he enviado a varios embajadores, pero todos regresan con la misma respuesta, "no pudimos entrar", desde hace muchos años, ningún otro reino ha podido ver nada mas de su frontera y los que lo han intentado, enviando fuerzas aladas, recibieron la sorpresa de que sus fuerza ni siquiera llegan cerca del reino-explica celestia

-exacto...yo nunca abandone ragturn madre, cuando Severic tomo el control, me acogió a mi como aprendiz, me enseño muchas cosas y me hiso comprender mucho de mi familia, la habilidades que poseemos, me ayudo a dominar esas habilidades, me enseño el arte de la guerra, entre otras cosas pero, me dejo muy en claro cuando tenía 16 años él nunca fue mi maestro, él es mi aliado y yo así lo entendí, él es una herramienta para llegar a mi meta y yo para el soy lo mismo-dice buiner para luego tomar otro sorbo de te

Celestia estaba escuchando con mucha atención el relato de su hijo pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando buiner afirmo que nunca había abandonado ragturn pues según los reportes, buiner se encontraba en la tierra de las hadas

-¿qué meta es esa?-pregunta celestia sin dejar el semblante serio

-matar a la pony que elimino a mi familia, la pony que poco después de eso se unió a la nube roja-dice buiner mirando con más seriedad aun a su madre

Esto último que dijo buiner casi saca a celestia de equilibrio pero la princesa mantuvo la compostura

-Starsun...-dice ella cuya voz mostraba sorpresa

-exacto, pero la meta de Severic es diferente, él quiere usar los elementos para viajar a otro mundo, según sus palabras, era invencible en ese mundo, pero quiere venganza contra aquel que lo venció, aquel quien casi lo mata, como sea, cuando descubrió que la nube también estaba tras los elementos, me envió aquí, mantuvo la mentira de que yo estaba en la tierra de las hadas y puso en la carta que yo venía solo de turismo y tal vez a vivir en equestria-dice buiner deteniéndose solo para dar otro sorbo de te

-entonces por esa razon viniste, para vigilar los elementos, como un espía de Severic-dice celestia con notable molestia

Buiner suspira un momento para luego seguí hablando

-al principio, no me importaban twilight ni las demás, si les ocurría algo a ellas me daba igual, equestria me daba igual, aun cuando me enfrente a star, no me interesaba quien moría del pueblo, pero luego de despertar en casa de zecora, pude verlo, apreciarlo y sentirlo, esa potras que no me importaban en lo más minino, realmente estaban preocupadas por mí, no venían a cuidar a un miembro de la realeza de dos reinos, venían a cuidar solo al pony que estaba inconsciente y herido, luego cuando llegamos a ponyville ese sentimiento se masifico, no solo ellas, todos y cada uno estaban preocupados, jejeje, me rodearon en preguntas, "¿estás bien, te duele algo, como te sientes?"-dice buiner con una sonrisa mirando su taza de té mientras imita las frases de los ciudadanos de ponyville hace unas horas

Celestia quien veía a buiner, sonrió por primera vez en toda la compañía del alicornio liner, al ver la forma en la que hablaba

-luego realmente pude entenderlo, equestria, es la viva imagen de ragturn, pero no lo que es ahora, sino lo que recuerdo: esperanza, amistad, prosperidad...amor, Severic quiere despojar al reino de los elementos e irse pero mi hermana y la nube destruirán esto, destruirá la paz de un reino lleno de todas esas virtudes, la imagen de mis amigos muertos a mis cascos, se repetiría una vez más-dice buiner cerrando los ojos la tristeza se reflejaba en él y se sentía también

La princesa solo lo observa con un semblante de orgullo y fe al ver como hablaba su hijo

-y no madre no voy a permitir eso, no voy a dejar que la paz y el amor de este reino, se vea abrumado por la nube, no permitiré que inocentes mueran-dice buiner ahora mirando a celestia con una mirada decidida

La alicornio da un sorbo de su te para luego preguntar

-¿qué piensas hacer hijo?-pregunta celestia poniendo su taza en la mesa junto a la tetera mientras sirve otro poco de té y le ofrece otro poco a buiner

Buiner acerca su taza a la tetera aceptando, la princesa del sol sirve te en la taza de buiner repitiendo el proceso de antes

-debo traicionar la amistad de las chicas-dice buiner sorprendiendo un poco a su madre

-¿traicionar?-pregunta celestia con intriga

-tengo acceso a hokninton obviamente, debo regresar a él, lo que los otros reinos y equestria incluido no saben, es que todos los súbditos de Severic anteriores súbditos de mi padre, viven en miseria, desean con todas sus fuerza ser liberados de un régimen que no les permite ni expresarse, cada habitante que lo intenta desaparece, por lo tanto lo primero sera eliminar a Severic y salvar a mi reino, a mi ragturn, como Starsun puso en una alusión a twilight con su luminos y una de las habilidades del luminos de mi hermana es ver en los recuerdo del ser vivo en quien se usa, no estoy seguro, pero creo que ya sabe dónde están los elementos, si estoy en lo correcto cosa que espero estar errado, ya los tienen-dice buiner dando otro sorbo a su recién llenada taza

-¿cuál es tu plan en caso de que así sea?-pregunta el monarca del sol con semblante serio pero muy preocupado de que las palabras de buiner sean correctas y ya los elementos estén en manos de la nube

-conozco un grupo de ponis que tienen como líder a una ex capitana de Severic, el cree que ella está muerta gracias a que yo la encubrí, je, supongo que odiaba este régimen desde hace mucho, como sea, ella tiene la capacidad de gobernar mientras por mi parte estoy buscando a la nube-dice buiner exaltando a su madre

Celestia dando un sorbo a su taza espera a que buiner continúe

-buscare los elementos, eliminare a la nube y regresare con los elementos a equestria-dice buiner dando un sorbo a su taza de te

-buiner, es muy peligroso que te encargues de la nube tu solo-dice celestia en tono serio

-lo sé, pero una de las habilidades que aprendí con Severic es a absorber magia, Severic es lo suficientemente fuerte como para ponerme al nivel de la nube, aunque no conozco a los otros integrantes de esta organización, me iré haciendo con la magia de cada uno conforme los valla venciendo, en el transcurso podre descubrir y desmantelar sus planes con equestria, traer los elementos de vuelta y hacer que mi reino surja de nuevo como el reinos prospero que debería ser-explica buiner

-entiendo, como veo que piensas traicionar a la princesa twilight, sus amigas y al reino de equestria, debes entender que todo mi reino y los reinos vecinos a los que les llegue la información te buscaran-dice celestia mientras da otro sorbo de te

Buiner se mantiene en silencio por un momento

-lo se madre y tengo un plan para eso, hace ya dos días no reporto nada a Severic y mi tiempo en este reino se supone que acaba en dos días, si conozco a Severic como lo conozco mandara un puñado de sus mejores soldados a buscarme, eso sería sin mis cálculos son correcto pasado mañana al medio día, para que mi retirada quede en secreto, manda un pelotón de guardias a ponyville así como ya los enviaste al resto de las ciudades y pueblos de equestria, tras procurar que todo el pueblo estén en sus casas antes del mediodía del jueves, yo actuare cuando los soldados de Severic lleguen para así irme con ellos-explica buiner tomando un sorbo de té al finalizar

Celestia se tomó un momento asimilando lo que buiner dijo

-de acuerdo, ¿le contaras a la princesa twilight y a sus amigas sobre tu plan?-pregunta celestia con intriga

Buiner medita un segundo para luego responder

-necesito que se vea lo suficientemente real antes y después, por deciden dejar algún espías en ponyville, lo pondré a tu criterio, áselos saber cuándo lo consideres oportuno-dice buiner mirando a su madre

Celestia asiente con la cabeza aceptando las palabras de su hijo

-es necesario, les va a doler, pero las consecuencias de no actuar, es algo que no voy a aceptar,*je, hay tienes zecora, yo también puedo*-dice y piensa buiner dando un sorbo de su taza de te

-lo entiendo, no se diga más, has lo que necesites, yo me encargare del resto-responde la princesa luego de dar un sorbo a su respectiva taza

-lo que lamento es que are esto un día luego de que twilight y yo nos hiciéramos pareja-dice el alicornio mirando su taza, sin darse cuenta la cara de sorpresa que puso celestia en ese momento

-repite eso-dice sorprendida la princesa poniendo su taza mágicamente en la mesa

Fin del flashback

-eso fue lo que paso esa noche-termina de relatar celestia

Todos estaban sorprendidos, pero twilight por el contrario estaba alegre buiner no los había traicionado, él estaba intentando salvarlos al muy probable costo de su vida

-ya veo, por eso hasta que se fue nunca deje de sentir el amor en él, pero a la vez tristeza y odio-dice cadence mirando al suelo

-¿por qué no me dijiste nada hermana?-pregunta luna ya no enojada con buiner sino con la alicornio blanca por ocultarle esta información

-no podía, me pidió que lo que hablamos no saliera de nosotros hasta que llegara el momento-explica la monarca del sol mirando con una sonrisa a su hermana

-bueno para mí es un plan muy bien elaborado, que aburrido-dice discord acostándose en el aire con expresión de aburrimiento

-buiner, es un héroe y siempre lo sera-dice rarity para sí misma pero en voz alta

Raimbow quien se le había salido una pequeña lagrima furiosa volteo la mirada

-genial, ahora me hicieron ponerme sentimental-dice una frustrada wonderbolt

-¿así que ese es buiner eh?, es un gran caballo después de todo-dice starlight mirando a twilight

-sabía que no nos abandonaría, lo sabía-dice twilight secándose las lágrimas esbozando una amplia sonrisa

-le voy a hornear el pastel de: disculpa por pensar mal de ti, perdónanos y te queremos. Más grande de la historia-dice pinkie soltando cataratas de lágrimas

-debemos ayudarlo, no lo vamos a dejar enfrentarse solo a todos esos villano, debemos hacer algo-dice fluttershy recibiendo apoyo de todos los presentes incluso luna y discord

-no-dice celestia reteniendo la euforia de todos

-pero prince...-no termina de decir twilight por interrupción de celestia

La monarca del sol toma un segundo de silencio aumentando el suspenso de sus próximas palabras

-buiner, está haciendo esto para proteger equestria, la mejor forma de ayudar es siguiendo su deseo, proteger equestria, evitar que la nube roja entre a equestria, mi hijo lo dejo muy en claro, él se encargara desde lejos, después de todo ese caballo es el único que aprecia la luz y la oscuridad en todo su luminoso y tenebroso esplendor-dice celestia con una sonrisa en la última parte

Luego de un silencio en la habitación, todas aceptan las palabras de celestia, twilight por su parte baja de su trono con una sonrisa y mirada de decisión, captando la atención de todos los presente

-bueno chicas, ágamos a equestria a prueba de desastres-dice twilight de modo alegre

-¡sí!-dice todos al unísono

En otro lugar fuera del reino de equestria, nos encontramos en hokninton, mas especifico su capital antes llamada verynoff ahora conocida como norburing, mas especifico aun salón del trono del castillo de la capital, donde se encontraba en su trono lord Severic quien claramente estaba molesto, varios guardias a los lados entre ellos flashwish y buiner entregando su reporte de los sucesos ocurridos personalmente

-eso fue todo lo que ocurrió-termina de hablar buiner

Severic dio un suspiro cargado de molestia

-fracaso, un fracaso total tu misión, escucha, por suerte para ti aún tengo una carta que mostrar para recuperar los elementos y enmendar tus errores, ahora largo de mi salón-dice el unicornio señalando a la puerta

Buiner sin decir nada obedece caminando lentamente hacia la puerta del lugar, al llegar dos guardias abre dicha puerta permitiendo la salida del alicornio

-señor sever...-intenta decir el pegaso celeste unos 5 minutos de silencio luego de que buiner saliera

-cállate...prepara a tus soldados, los más fuertes, hoy mataremos a buiner dark liner-dice Severic mirando al pegaso

Ante tales palabras todos los presente quedan exaltados incluidos los consejeros del unicornio quienes también estaban en el lugar

-pero con qué objetivo-pregunta flash con mucha curiosidad

-ahora necesito destruir a la nube roja si quiero cumplir mi meta, con mi hechizo de absorción de energía no solo aumentare mis poderes con la fuerza del liner, sino que obtendré todos los poderes de un liner, desde que lo traje cuando era niño ese era mi plan, pero el mismo acelero el reloj con su fracaso, por lo tanto hoy el alicornio muere-explica con desde Severic

-entendido su majestad-dice flash saliendo por la puerta derecha del lugar

-*este es el fin de los liner*-piensa Severic con una sonrisa

Del otro lado de la puerta frente al trono donde buiner había salido, el mencionado liner nunca había avanzado más, lo había escuchado todo

El alicornio da una sonrisa para luego emprender el camino hacia su habitación

-bien Severic-dice buiner con los ojos cerrados

Este camina un poco más

-empecemos el juego-dice el alicornio liner abriendo los ojos, estos habían cambiado, las pupilas eran totalmente grises con una estrella de tres puntas

Fin del cap. 8

* * *

si, si, se que es un cap. un poco corto, pero lo que queria lograr con los dos ultimos episodios, era mostrar la tricion de buiner y sus motivos y creo haberlo logrado, por otro lado, amigos, los reviens son bien recibidos, si quieren hacer una critica, detallar algo que pueda mejorar, etc

ya dicho mi comentario, asta el siguiente cap. amigos


	9. amanecer de un nuevo reino

El amor de la maldad

Cap. 9: amanecer de un nuevo reino

No encontramos en una de las habitaciones del castillo de norburing, mas especifico la habitación del alicornio liner, el lugar era muy similar a su habitación en ponyville, con excepción de que esta era más grande, con dos closet a la derecha, un espejo tamaño completo en medio de ambos muebles, una cama redonda cubierta en sabanas negras con bordes en blanco, este detalle de la cama lucia como líneas fosforescentes gracias a la tenue iluminación del lugar

Buiner quien estaba sentado en un escritorio color negro frente a los closet a un lado de la cama se encontraba mágicamente escribiendo una carta, dicho alicornio llevaba más de 30 minutos en ello

-eso debería de bastar-dice el alicornio detallando su casco escrito con detalle, para luego hacerla desaparecer en una llamarada

el liner lleva su mirada a un cuadro que se encontraba en la pared a su izquierda, en ella se podían apreciar, dos ponis, el junto a una pegaso azul verdoso, cabello y cola azul cielo con ligeros tonos de verde agua en las puntas, ojos color magenta claro y cutie mark en forma de un escudo donde se dibuja una nube color magenta un poco más oscuro que sus ojos, dicha pegaso llevaba una armadura similar a la de flashwish pero con los colores invertidos, mientras buiner usaba un traje negro que consistía en una tela negra que cubría desde su cuello a sus patas traseras, en los cascos delanteros este llevaba lo que parecían ser brazaletes con una espiral rodeada de un circulo fino ambos negro como si de un extraño dibujo se tratara, en la base del cuello una bufanda negra que caía por su espalda hacia el costado derecho terminando en su pata del mismo lado, las alas en la parte frontal tenía una cubierta de la base de su ala a la punta de la misma, a simple vista se aprecia su gran filo, en partes como las patas trasera, su pecho y costados eran cubiertas por una especie de armadura color blanco

en el cuadro aparecía la pegaso antes mencionada abrazando a buiner y tapándole los ojos, ambos con una sonrisa, mientras buiner también sonriendo trataba de alijar uno de sus cascos, de fondo se aprecia un lago en el que desembocada una pequeña cascada pequeña, piedras grandes alrededor y un denso bosque visible a los costados

El alicornio liner observaba con nostalgia dicha foto, hasta que sus labios formaron una frase casi como un susurro

-no llegues tarde blue-dice el alicornio para luego ponerse de pie y caminar a su closet

Al quedar frente al mueble este hace brillar su cuerno en su original brillo blanco, cubriendo la puerta doble grande de uno de los muebles hace que están se abran debelando un traje igual al de la foto anterior

-solo resta esperar-dice buiner mirando el traje

en otro lugar lejos de la tierra de la sombras, en el castillo de la amistad, se encontraba la alicornio purpura frente a la que fue la habitación de buiner, twilight aún no se atrevía a entrar, pues temía que las cosas de buiner ya no estén, tenía miedo a que de algún modo todo allá desaparecido, la princesa de la amistad se había quedado observando la puerta desde que las princesas, el príncipe, el draconecus y sus amigas se habían ido, starlight y spike intentaron convencerla de no hacerlo, pero ella no les hiso caso, según sus palabra, "no poder pasar por delante de esa puerta si no lo sé", dijo ella refiriéndose a la habitación

-tu puedes twilight, tu...puedes-dice la alicornio abriendo la puerta lentamente con su magia, cada segundo era eterno y cuando logro al fin abrirla, lo que sus ojos vieron la dejo impresionada

la habitación estaba tal cual lo recordaba, al más puro estilo de buiner, pero esa no era lo increíble, cuando se abrió totalmente la puerta, con energía magia se formaron palabras frente a twilight, palabra que decían "regresare pronto twilight", al leer esas palabras, la princesa de la amistad no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas de felicidad, twilight se acerca a la cama donde solo un día antes había tenido su primera vez con el corcel al que amaba, ese corcel que justo ahora, estaba luchando por su amor, por ragturn y por equestria, el solo pensar esto lleno de tanto valor a la alicornio que no pudo evitar abrazar una de las almohadas de la cama y decirle como si se lo estuviera diciendo a su amado

-sé que volverás mi amor-dice twilight para luego abrazar la almohada con todas sus fuerzas

Fuera de la habitación, una pony lila y un dragón morado, se vieron entre si contentos y conmovidos por la escena

En el castillo de canterlot, mas especifica habitación de la princesa celestia, esta estaba tranquilamente tomando él te y comiendo golosinas, pastel y demás junto a su hermana menor

-¿buiner se ha comunicado contigo?-pregunta luna con intriga

Celestia muerde un trozo de pastel limpiándose luego la boca con una pequeña toalla blanca para después responder

-no luna, pero no me preocuparía si fuera tu-dice la alicornio blanca de forma calmada

-¿por qué lo dices?-pregunta luna dando un sorbo de te

-tengo un buen presentimiento, aunque esta noche sera tormentosa, mañana las cosas van a estar mejor-dice la deidad del sol mirando su taza de te

-espero que tengas razon hermana mía-dice la princesa luna llevando otro trozo de pastel a sus labios

Lejos de la pequeña reunión entre hermanas, volvemos a hokninton unas horas más tarde, la luna estaba en su punto más alto y todos los que habitan el castillo ya están dormidos con excepción de los guardias, un grupo en especial liderados por un pegaso cuyas intenciones es que ese día caiga sangre al suelo, se ven corriendo por e los pasillos del castillo sin hacer ruido, como susurros de la oscuridad

Mientras tanto en la habitación del alicornio liner, se puede ver a este usando el traje de antes, haciendo desaparecer varios cofres y baúles para luego de su closet levitar 6 estuches que coloca a lo largo de sus piernas traseras, tres a los lados de cada pierna

De vuelta en los pasillos, se puede ver al capitán pegaso celeste frente al grupo encaminándose rápidamente a la habitación del alicornio, seguido de diez unicornios más

En el cuarto del alicornio, este desapareció el ultimo baúl, dando una casi indetectable sonrisa voltea asía la puerta con los ojos cerrados

-bien, empecemos el juego-dice buiner abriendo los ojos activando su recién conseguido luminos de primera fase

El alicornio pudo ver como varias concentraciones de magia estaban tras su puerta

-valla, sí que son débiles-dice buiner con una semi sonrisa

Afuera de la habitación se encontraba flashwish recostado de la pared junto a la puerta, los unicornios lo miraban con atención y uno que otro se le odia notar en la mirada temor

-*comencemos*-piensa el capitán pegaso haciendo una señal con su casco a lo que todos los guardias reaccionan

Flashwish con su ala gira la perilla para luego todos entrar a la habitación con sus espadas mágicamente agarradas, pero para su sorpresa, en la habitación no había nada, ningún rastro como si nunca hubiese sido habitada, tanto los unicornios como el pegaso miraban desconcertados a su alrededor

El terror invadió sus mentes y corazones cuando vieron todo oscurecer, estaban en la nada, solo podían verse entre ellos

-!donde estas liner, muéstrate ¡-dice en vos alta el pegaso

-jejejeje, realmente creían que ponis tan débiles me vencerían, un pegaso cuyo equipo está muerto de miedo, corrijo, solo muertos-se oye la voz del alicornio proveniente de las paredes

Al escuchar esas palabras el pegaso volteo a ver a sus guardias, pero lo que vio lo deja sin aliento, cada unicornio había sido atravesado justo en el hecho con una especie de púa que salía del suelo, techo u otra dirección, cada uno con mirada muerta

-maldito…! MALDITOO ¡-grita flash, las alas de este comienzan a brillar, el pegaso da un salto para luego girar sobre sí mismo disparando pulsos de magia en todas la direcciones

Una silueta se veía evadiendo cada pulso, acercándose más y más conforme evitaba el ataque del pegaso

-débil-dice buiner golpeando a flash cuando está lo suficientemente cerca en el estómago deteniendo sus ataques

-m-mal n-nacido...-dice con dificultad el pegaso

Buiner lo ve con fría mirada para luego con su bufanda inmovilizar al capitán

-cuando aceptaste venir a intentar matarme sellaste tu destino, incluso antes de eso cambiaste toda tu naturaleza para obtener magia, si mal no recuerdo eras un débil pegaso verde pero ahora mi amigo eres un débil pegaso celeste, un buen cambio, je, no eres más que un cazador-dice buiner poniendo su casco en la cara del pegaso quien estaba aterrorizado

Buiner hace que la bufanda se apriete más causándole más dolor al capitán mientras crea una esfera de magia

-aagghh-emite el pegaso por el dolor causado por la bufanda del alicornio

-casado-dice buiner disparando una ráfaga de magia que cubre totalmente al pegaso

-!AAAAHHHHHHHH¡-grita flash antes de desaparecer en la ráfaga de magia color plata

-patético-dice buiner para luego con su magia regresar a su habitación vacía

El alicornio mira a la puerta que de por si estaba abierta para luego salir corriendo a gran velocidad por esta, el alicornio recorría los pasillos con una dirección fija, la habitación del unicornio que gobernaba hokninton, este ya lo poda ver gracias a su luminos podía la gran magia que emanaba de el

En su camino se encuentra con varios guardias, quienes no pudieron darse cuenta a tiempo pues una hoja afilada de espada ya avía cortado sus cuellos matándolos en segundos por desangramiento

Este pasa por el salón del trono como un pequeño destello oscuro, a su paso cada guardia que estaba de guardia terminan en el suelo ya sin vida

el trayecto finalizo ya en la puerta del cuarto de Severic, la magia era grande pero no como la que poseía buiner en ese momento el alicornio se dio cuenta de algo que hasta ahora no había notado, la magia que emanaba, no solo era más débil que la suya, sino que lentamente se apagaba

dentro del cuarto podemos ver una gran habitación de color morado, bordes de oro con diferentes dibujos de un mismo dragón alto con armadura negra, notable musculatura exhalando fuego de color verde, en otros dibujos se veía al mismo dragón sosteniendo una especie de gema

En la gran cama se en centraba el unicornio recostado pero aun despierto

-maldita sea, ¿dónde está ese pegaso?, ya debió haberse reportado-dice sonoramente Severic

Este estaba por levantarse de su cama cuando por la puerta entro a velocidad de rayo una línea de magia con destino a su cuello, el unicornio apenas lo asimilo interpuso su casco bloqueando la cortante línea mágica

-! PERO QUE...TU ¡-dice Severic viendo hacia la puerta

Dicha puerta comienza a ponerse roja hasta el punto de derretirse convirtiéndose en oro fundido esparramándose por el suelo dando la visión del origen de la línea de corte

-Severic, realmente me decepcionas, ahora veo por qué querías absorber mis poderes, tal vez si fueras actuado personalmente, habrías conseguido hacer algo-dice buiner acercándose caminando sobre el metal derretido, sus ojos tenían un peculiar brillo

Conforme el alicornio se acerca atraviesa mas el casco de Severic, este en un intento de no ser atravesado ladea su casco a su izquierda quedando este atrapado y pegado a la pared

-eres más débil que yo, realmente me das asco-dice el alicornio saltando al encuentro del unicornio negro

Severic con una sonrisa en un giro sangriento desgarra con magia su casco liberándolo para luego tele portarse tras el alicornio quien callo en la cama vacía

-una lucha normal no acabara contigo, hagámoslo que se debe...-dice Severic al tiempo en que se cubre totalmente de su propia magia

Buiner lo observa atentamente pendiente de su próximo movimiento, el unicornio de un momento a otro comenzó a crecer exponencialmente a una alta velocidad, en poco tiempo su cabeza ya había destruido el techo del castillo, buiner ir su parte se tele transporto fuera del castillo sobre el gran brillo con forma de unicornio que era Severic

Esto alerto a muchos guardias pegasos en su mayoría que volaron rápidamente hacia el unicornio, este al ver el gran ejército que se había reunido dio una orden sencilla

-MATEN A BUINER DARK LINER-grita el unicornio aun brillando a lo que los guardias responde lanzándose al ataque contra el alicornio

Buiner se vio rodeado en poco tiempo por los pegasos, pero sin señal de haberse inmutado

-esto se puso interesante-dice el alicornio poniendo en pose de batalla

Uno tras otros se lanzaron al ataque contra buiner, el alicornio liner giraba por sobre ellos esquivando y clavando múltiples armas que sostenía con su magia, cada segundo era un guardia pegaso caído y ensangrentado

-se te acaba el tiempo liner, jajajaja-rie el unicornio quien parecía cambiar su forma en ese brillo, alas comenzaban a formarse, sus cascos delanteros se convertían en garras, su cara se alargaba, su cola ya no era de cabello sino de carne con picos sobresaliendo, poco a poco se convertía en dragón, cuando el brillo se aplaco finalizando la transformación se pudo apreciar al dragón ilustrado en las imágenes de lo que solía ser su habitación

-!SOY DARKBLADE¡-grita el dragón de negra armadura dando un potente rugido

La pelea de buiner se detuvo, los pegasos miraban con asombro a su líder y buiner lo miraba con igual de sorpresa

-!MUERE¡-grita Severic lanzando una llamarada color verde claro directo al alicornio, esta llamarada incinero a varios soldados que estaban en su trayectoria

Buiner dando un giro en el aire logra evadirla

-siempre me pregunte quien era el dragón del vitral en el salón del trono-dice buiner con sarcasmo acercándose al dragón que exhalaba humo por sus fauces

-jajaja, bueno, lamento que ellas tardado tanto en ver mi verdadera forma, pero dime liner, yo controlo todo el ejercito de hokninton, como planeas ganar esto?-dice el dragón con un tono de broma al final, al tiempo en que tras de una ingente cantidad de pegasos se agrupaba, a sus pies gran cantidad de unicornio y ponis terrestres

-jejeje, enserio crees que controlas a todo el ejército, entonces quienes son ellos?-bromea el alicornio señalando a lo que parecían ser miles y miles de pegasos, unicornio y ponis de tierra acercándose entre otras criatura; fénix y dragones del tamaño de dos ponis adultos

El dragón quedo sorprendido pues luego de darse cuenta del ejército que venía, junto a buiner se situó una pegaso azul verdoso, que el conocía muy bien

-capitana blueskíes?, tu habías muerto, como es posible que te aliaras con ese bastardo, maldita traidora-dice el dragón señalando a la pegaso

La capitana con cara molesta mira al dragón

-yo jure proteger a la familia real y el único miembro real de la nobleza de este reino es buiner, único sobreviviente de los liner y verdadero rey de ragturn-dice la excapitana del dragón haciendo una reverencia a buiner para luego darle una sonrisa y énfasis en la última parte

-jajajajaja, los liner se extinguieron y yo me encargare de matar al último! ATAQUEN ¡-le ordena el dragón a su ejercito

Los guardias del dragón se lanzan al ataque contra el alicornio liner y la pegaso

-! ATAQUEN ¡-ordena el alicornio elevando su casco haciendo una onda eléctrica

El ejército del liner le hace frente al del dragón, dando inicio a una batalla entre ambas legiones

-me alegra que llegaras en el momento justo-dice buiner mirándola

Esta lo abraza sorprendiéndolo un poco

-no dejaría a mi mejor amigo desamparado, ahora, ve por él, libera nuestra tierra-dice blue con una sonrisa

-je, claro que si-dice buiner antes de separarse de la pegaso de ojos magenta

El alicornio mira a su adversario para luego volar hacia el a gran velocidad, blue por su parte se une a la batalla del ejercito de buiner contra la legión del dragón

Con el dragón

-jajaja, una batalla por el reino, un desenlace digno de la realeza-dice el dragón volando al encuentro con el alicornio

Darkblade lanza un golpe hacia el pegaso con su garra derecha, buiner electrifica su casco izquierdo lanzando un golpe que choca contra el del dragón creando una ráfaga de viento que se extiendo por todo el alrededor

-muere-dice el dragón lanzando su cola contra el alicornio, este con un escudo detiene el colazo para luego el mismo escudo lanzarlo contra el echo del dragón alejándolo un poco

El alicornio con una sonrisa burlona mira al dragón

-te lo dije antes, eres más débil que yo, un doble cara como tu jamás sera rival para un liner-dice el alicornio blanco

-ya lo veremos mal nacido-dice el dragón disparando una gran llamarada de su boca hacia el liner

Buiner hace brillar su cuerno para luego hacer brillar su casco, este lo pone frente a su boca para luego soplar con fuerza al pasar por el casco, el aíre se convierte en flama roja que alcanzo rápidamente el tamaño de la llamarada de darkblade, ambas llamas chocan creando una gran nube de humo

-¡donde estas liner ¡-dice el dragón tratando de ubicar a buiner

El alicornio aprovecha la densa nube de humo para atacar varias veces a darkblade, golpeándolo en su pecho, estomago, espalda, cara y brazos

-!MALDITA SEA¡-grita el dragón morado lanzando llamas hacia todas parte con la intensión de quemar a buiner, cosa que no Solo no logro sino que le dio oportunidad al alicornio de golpear el pecho del dragón con tal fuerza que lo iso retroceder varios metros

-solo observa, tu pequeño ejército es superado 10 a uno, tus pegasos caen como moscas, no duraran más de una hora con suerte y tú, ya estas desesperado, tanto que lanzas ataques al azar para con suerte darme con alguno, perdiste-dice buiner remarcando la clara derrota que se avecinaba para el dragón

Darkblade asimila por un momento las palabras del liner mirando a sus abatidos soldados y caídos pegasos

-no…no, NO, !NO¡, NO VOLVERA A VENCERME UN ALICORNIO-grita lleno de desesperacion el dragón, este con su energía mágica restante ubica a la capitana blueskíes quien estaba en batalla contra varios soldados del dragón y la atrapa con su mano derecha luego de atraerla con magia

Buiner al ver esto, estaba decidido a poner fin a la batalla con la muerte del dragón

-deberías pensarlo mejor-dice el dragón estirando su garra asía buiner con la pegaso en ella

Buiner quien parecía sereno durante toda la batalla, estaba ahora lleno de furia

-suéltala darkblade, basura cobarde-dice buiner sin atacar para que su amigo no saliera lastimada

Blue de pronto comenzó a sentir como la garra del dragón comenzaba a calentarse

-aagh,!aagh¡-exclama la pegaso

Buiner se aleja un poco del dragón

-eso es, tienes dos opciones, uno, ríndete a cambio de esta traidora, dos, ataca y vela morir-dice el dragón con una sonrisa al ver como volvía a tener control del tablero

-b-buiner, no te preocupes p-por mí, mátalo, s-salva a ragturn-dice con dificultad la capitana pues el calor ya era lo suficiente para causarle quemaduras

Darkblade vio a blue con entusiasmo

-veo que tu estas lista para morir-le dice el dragón

Blue voltea lentamente mirándolo con una mirada asesina

-yo moriré por mi tierra y por mi príncipe-dice la pegaso

-¿entonces si estas lista, la pregunta es, tú estás listo para verla partir?-le pregunta el dragón al alicornio liner

Buiner, por un momento cerro los ojos, como pensando su siguiente paso, de pronto una sonrisa se formó en su cara, este pone su casco derecho en el brazalete de la muñeca de su casco izquierdo, de una pequeña nube de humo sale una cuchilla grande girando con intensidad, buiner lanza el arma con fuerza, esta va a toda velocidad hacia el dragón

El arma pasa a un lado del reptil luego de este se aga un poco a la derecha

-jajaja, fallaste-dice darkblade con una sonrisa burlona

El alicornio también con una semi-sonrisa

-no te apunte a ti-dice el alicornio liner desapareciendo en un destello de luz

Esto sorprende al dragón que mira hacia todos lados buscando a su adversario con su vista

-!¿DONDE, DONDE ESTA?¡-pregunta darkblade girando la cabeza tratando de localizar al alicornio liner

Luego de unos segundos la misma cuchilla de antes paso una vez más por un lado de darkblade sorprendiendo a este que en un movimiento la esquiva, pero para su sorpresa esta da un destello apareciendo buiner en su lugar, el alicornio en un veloz movimiento corta la muñeca del dragón haciéndolo soltar a su amiga

-!MALTIDO SEAS LINER¡-grita con furia el reptil agarrando su muñeca con su otra mano

Buiner rápidamente vuela en dirección a la capitana pegaso quien estaba cayendo directo al suelo agarrándola con sus dos cascos elevándose una vez más luego

-g-gracias b-buiner-dice blue con dificultad por sus quemaduras abrazando a buiner por el cuello con sus dos piernas delanteras frotando suavemente su mejilla con la de buiner

-siempre estaré aquí para protegerte blue-responde buiner respondiendo el gesto para luego con magia llevar a la pegaso a su lomo enrollando su bufanda entre él y la pegaso para que no callera con cualquier movimiento brusco

El alicornio mira de nuevo al dragón quien no había parado de gritar por el dolor puesto a que el corte era tan profundo que el hueso se podía ver en su muñeca cuya sangre brotaba en gran cantidad

-realmente me das asco darkblade, tu historia acaba aquí, mira bien, mi reino surge mientras el tuyo cae-dice buiner apuntando su casco derecho hacia el dragón, de dicho casco comienza a formarse al condensarse una aura eléctrica un esfera de la misma

-voy a matarte liner, tomare tus poderes, recuperare los elementos y !OBTENDRE MI VENGANZA¡-dice el dragón lanzándose contra buiner con la boca abierta lista para lanzar una llamarada

De la boca del drago comienza a salir humo cuando un rayo de luz impacto directo a su boca atravesando la parte de atrás de esta y saliendo por la parte trasera de su cuello, dicho rayo provino del casco del alicornio

-AHH-AH- M-MALDI...-no termina de decir el dragón a causa de su sangre que inunda su garganta y boca ahogándolo

Un momento luego el dragón ya con mirada fría y perdida cae al suelo de forma pesada, el suceso detuvo la batalla entre ambos ejércitos por un momento, el ejército del dragón miraba con desilusión y derrota a su líder caído

Con el alicornio y la pegaso

-!lo lograste buiner, lo lograste¡-dice blue con emoción y dolor abrazando al alicornio

Buiner con una sonrisa ve el resultado de la feroz batalla

-no, lo logramos, todos juntos-dice mirando a su antigua amiga con una sonrisa para luego bajar al suelo, bajar a la pegaso azul al suelo cuidadosamente con magia y volar para luego aterrizar sobre el muerto dragón

Buiner hace brillar su cuerno en un intenso brillo azul

-que irónico, querías absorber mis poderes, pero termine siendo yo quien absorberá los tuyos-dice el alicornio antes de cubrir el cuerpo del dragón con dicho brillo

Tanto lo que quedaba de la legión del dragón y la casi completa legión de buiner se acerca a la escena, como si ya no hubiese batalla, con una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad

El cuerpo del drago comenzó a volverse humo color morado para luego entrar por la boca del alicornio, esto duro unos pocos segundos cuando el dragón desapareció por completo, buiner quien tenía los ojos cerrados de pronto sintió un ola de fuerza que lo invadía, seguida de imágenes y escenas del pasado, no tardó en darse cuenta que eran recuerdos del mismo dragón

Escena retrospectiva

Vemos al dragón frente a una criatura de dos patas, cabello negro y quien según los recuerdos del dragón se llamaba Michael girad

un cambio de escena nos lleva a ver cuándo antes de una gigantesca explosión el dragón escapa por un portal que logra crear con su garra, cayendo en un bosque que el alicornio recuerda, el bosque al este de verynoff, el dragón mal herido intenta arrastrarse hacia lo que buiner deduce es el castillo de su padre,

entro cambio de escena nos lleva a uno de los concejales unicornios de ragturn al que buiner conoció hace tantos años este se era el concejal Severic, dicho unicornio estaba en el piso ensangrentado frente al dragón, darkblade con una llamarada lo incinera para luego el hacer brillar su cuerpo y lentamente tomar la apariencia del unicornio azul

Fin del flashback

Buiner a quien le brillaban los ojos usando el luminos emitiendo un resplandor plateado, lo cubrió una estela de magia

-ah-ahh-grita buiner a la vez que la estela se expande

el suelo temblaba, tanto la pegaso azul como ambas legiones veía asombrados tal despliegue de poder mágico, mientras trataban de mantener el equilibrio en el tambaleante suelo, la estela mágica se expandió con más fuerza haciendo dar un paso hacia atrás a todos los presentes para luego desaparecer

-*jadeos*-emite buiner mirando su casco izquierdo con su luminos viendo toda la energía que de este emanaba

El alicornio sentía tanta fuerza, conocía tantos hechizos, detalles de lo que el ahora sabia era otro universo, otra dimensión, el poder que tenía buiner no cabía es si, lo desbordaba, el hechizo de absorción había funcionado

uno de los soldados se acerca al alicornio, buiner lo nota venir y voltea a verlo, al ver la mirada del pony terrestre quien de echo llevaba la armadura de la antigua guardia del dragón noto que ella llevaba emoción y alegría lo que lo extraño de sobremanera

-¡TODOS REVERENCIEN AL PRINCIPE BUINER, REY DE RAGTURN!-grita el guardia a lo que toda la ahora legión de buiner, se inclinan ante el incluyendo la pegaso azul quien se había acercado a buiner

Como una ola en descenso cada pegaso, unicornio y pony de tierra, fénix y dragón se unían en una reverencia al alicornio liner, este con orgullo da un paso al frente encarando la ingente cantidad de guardias

-pony, dragones, fénix, guardianes de la paz de este reino, vamos juntos, por una nueva ragturn, llena de esperanza, llena de gloria, ¡síganme a un mejor mañana!-grita con orgullo el alicornio alzando su casco disparando una rayo mágico hacia el cielo nublado haciendo que dichas nubes se despejen para mostrar el amanecer

A los legos se veía el sol saliente de un nuevo día, de un nuevo reino acompañado de la celebración de toda la legión

La pegaso abrazo con emoción al nuevo líder de la antes llamada tierra de las sombra, buiner responde el gesto abrazándola con fuerza

-auch, con cuidado buiner-dice la pegaso quien aún le dolían las quemadas en su cuerpo

-je, lo siento lo olvide-dice buiner antes de hacer brillar su cuerno en un brillo blanco con destellos morados

La pegaso azul comienza a brillar al tiempo en que sus heridas y quemaduras desaparecían

-¿así está mejor?-pregunta buiner luego de curar a su antigua amiga

En respuesta blue de da una bofetada al alicornio sorprendiéndolo

-eso es por tardar en curarme-dice ella enojada

Buiner iba a responder cuando ella lo lanzo al suelo en un abrazo cariñoso

-esto por ser tú, por ser mi mejor amigo y por qué te quiero con todo mi corazón buiner-dice ella frotando su cabeza con el cuello del alicornio

-estás loca yegua, te extrañe mucho amiga-bromea el alicornio abrazándola con fuerza y alegría

Ambos ponis se ponen de pie recuperando la compostura perdida y notando que todos los guardias los veían, buiner iso caso omiso a esto último y alzo su casco, de este salió y se expando un brillo banco cegando a todos los presentes, cuando pudieron abrir sus ojos la gran mayoría por no decir todos, quedaron con la boca abierta al ver la capital restaurada, pero a su vez diferente y familiar, era la antigua verynoff, como si nunca hubiese habido batalla, como si Starsun nunca la hubiese destruido

-¡soldados de ragturn, el reino ha surgido otra vez, pero nuestro trabajo no acaba aquí, lleven la noticia a cada rincón del reino, Severic a caído, RAGTURN A SIDO LIBERADO!-dice buiner alzando un casco

Los soldados alegres se dispersan por varias dirección llevando la información por todo el reino, cada hora que pasaba en el reconstruido castillo llegaban reportes de soldados que se rendían y volvían al salón del trono con una reverencia a buiner

La noticia en pocos días llego a oídos de todos los reinos alrededor de ragturn

En el castillo de canterlot ambas hermanas estaban en su trono leyendo reportes de la guardia real diurna y nocturna cuando al salón entra un guardia corriendo alarmando un poco a las princesas

-¡princesas, importantes noticias, no lo van a creer!-dice el guardia dando na reverencia a ambas gobernantes

Luna ve a celestia con preocupación y esta le devuelve la mirada ambas temiendo que la nube roja allá atacado

-¿qué ocurre?-pregunta la princesa luna

El guardia da un respiro

-el príncipe buiner dark liner ha conquistado la tierra de las sombras-dice el guardia sorprendiendo a ambas gobernantes

A celestia se le forma una sonrisa en la boca para luego mirar a su hermana

-lo logro, a liberado a ragturn-dice celestia con emoción y orgullo

Luna entre una sonrisa asienta con la cabeza para luego mirar al guardia

-muchas gracias por informarnos, puedes irte-dice luna emocionada a lo que el guardia responde con un saludo militar para luego salir del salón

La princesa del sol mira a uno de sus consejeros

-traigan un pergamino por favor-pide la princesa

Dicho consejero real levita con su cuerno un pergamino frente a la princesa, este cambia sus brillos de azul a amarillo, la princesa apresurada escribe en el pergamino durante unos minutos para luego hacerlo desaparecer

de vuelta en el castillo de verynoff, se pueden apreciar una inmensa cantidad de ponis en las calles dela capital, en celebración, pues este día era la coronación del príncipe de ragturn buiner dark liner, las familias miembros de la nobleza cuando Severic estaba gobernando se encontraban ya en el salón del trono, blueskíes pegaso que por orden de buiner había abandonado la guardia real, nunca entendió por que buiner le había pedido tal cosa, pero según el alicornio era por un anuncio que tenía planeado dar

Todo estaba preparado para iniciar, todos esperaban con emoción la llegada de su nuevo líder

-todos de pie-dice un unicornio amarillo de ojos azules, cabello y cola blanca que llevaba un traje de gala, este levitaba un pergamino frente a el

En ese momento todos los ponis y dragones de lugar se levantan de sus asientos

-presentando a buiner dark liner, salvador, libertado y ahora gobernante de ragturn-dice el unicornio bajando un poco el pergamino mirando hacia la puerta

Esta se abre gracias a dos guardias a los lados de esta, para da visión a todos los presentes del alicornio liner quien llevaba su traje de batalla pero con ciertas modificaciones, la armadura ahora cubría todo su pecho, en el centro de este se ve su cute mark ilustrada, su bufanda era un poco más larga cayendo al suelo y arrastrándose en este y en sus cascos ahora lleva protectores plateados

El alicornio camina a paso tranquilo por la alfombra roja hasta llegar al arco de cristal que adornaba el trono, volteando en este poniéndose frente a todos los presentes

-buiner dark liner, usted es la inspiración de todo un reino, por esta razon hoy nos encontramos todos en este salón y en las calles allá afuera para exprésale nuestra gratitud, nuestra fiel y eterna lealtad a usted, reconociéndolo hoy como buiner dark liner-dice el unicornio mientras un pony terrestre color verde también vestido de traje de gala se acerca llevando en su lomo un cojín ceremonial con la corona del reino sobre el

Al estar frente a buiner este pony terrestre hace una reverencia mientras el unicornio hace levitar la corona y la pone lentamente en la cabeza del alicornio,

-!rey de ragturn¡-dice el unicornio al público haciendo un estruendoso aplauso por parte de los presentes se oiga con fuerza

Los aplausos terminan unos minutos después para luego uno por uno acercarse al alicornio dando una reverencia y presentándose formalmente, muchas familias de pony y dragones expresaron su apoyo al nuevo líder, buiner para concluir el acto sale hacia el balcón del castillo a la vista de todos los pony y dragones miembros de la plebe del reino que al verlo, se alzaron en ovación y festejo, aunque corto para poder escuchar las palabras que ahora el alicornio debía dar

Buiner mirando con alegría y una sonrisa el frito de sus años de esfuerzo, casi no crea que este día llegaría, el día en que volvería a ver a su tierra con este brillo de felicidad y amor

-quiero darle las gracias a todos los presentes por estar aquí hoy, me honra ser nombrado líder de la tierra que amo, durante mucho tiempo hemos estado bajo un régimen que se basaba en la represión y terrorismo..., ese régimen ya ha llegado a su fin, pero este es apenas el comienzo, el comienzo de la historia de ragturn y a la vez continuación en cierta manera de lo que solíamos ser, quiero hoy perder su ayuda, a cada uno de ustedes ayúdenme a hacer surgir ragturn, con su participación ayúdenme a crear un mañana más brillante para nuestros hijos, escúchenme pueblo de ragturn, escúchenme pueblos de todos los reinos, ragturn ha renacido en la gloria y la luz de amor, de la lealtad, el respeto y el progreso, ahora yo les pregunto...¡pueblo de ragturn están conmigo!-grita el alicornio extendiendo sus alas

Un gran "!Siii¡" se escucha en todo el público, buiner con una sonrisa se prepara para decir lo siguiente

-como dije antes, estoy honrado de que me apoyen, valoro si entusiasmo con todo mi corazón, voy a luchar por ustedes, voy a protegerlos con mi propia vida...pero no es una tarea que voy a llevar a cabo solo, esta coronación no es solo mía, quiero presentarles a la pony a la que elijo como mi co-gobernante, una yegua que siempre ha estado ahí cuando lo he necesitado una yegua que se ha ganado el respeto, amor y cariño de todo mi ejército, de todo mi pueblo, de todo mi corazón, damas y caballos, dragonas y dragones, quiero presentarles a la princesa y co-gobernante de ragturn blueskíes-dice buiner señalando a la pegaso cuya expresión era de incredibilidad absoluta

Todos estallaron en ovación ante el anuncio, no era para menos, buiner había puesto la resistencia a cargo de la excapitana y todos mostraron ante la noticia pero algunos también su asombro y descontento

La pegaso se para junto a buiner aun sorprendida

-y-yo, no se q-que decir-dice la pegaso sin palabras

-jejeje, blue, has estado a cargo de ellos por más de 3 años, unificaste a toda una legión tu sola, fuiste su sustento, su inspiración, te deje ese peso por que quería probar si estabas lista para esto y lo estas ahora-dice buiner abrazándola

La pegaso con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos responde el gesto

En otro lugar de la ahora renovada ragturn, en una cueva cuyos cristales son su única iluminación podemos divisas al unicornio oscuro líder de la nube roja con las 9 gotas a su alrededor

-tal parece que el chico logro matar a Severic-dice coldfly mirando a su compañera

-uno menos a nuestra lista cebra pero eso solo lo pone en la sima de ella, el alicornio ha absorbido al dragón la verdadera apariencia de Severic, buiner se ha convertido en una verdadera amenaza ahora, amenaza que debemos eliminar cuanto antes-dice con tono serio el unicornio de armadura negra

-nosotros nos encargaremos-dice la cebra dando un paso adelante

-*no te apresures*-piensa Starsun mirando a su compañera

El unicornio la ve para luego mirar a los miembros con el elemento oscuro de la generosidad en sus túnicas

-falcón, Nixon ustedes se encargaran de matarlo-dice el unicornio señalando a ambas figuras

-sera un placer-dicen ambos al unísono con tono de satisfacción

Fin del cap. 9

* * *

Bueno amigos, aqui otro cap, je, este si que me mantuvo pegado a la pc, no se ustedes pero me gusto el resultado, gracias a los que sigan esta historia, hasta el proximo cap amigos mios


	10. una promesa

El amor de la maldad

Cap. 10: una promesa

Luego de la gran fiesta después de la coronación donde no solo asistieron dignatarios de la antes llamada tierra de las sombras asistieron, embajadores y representantes de otros reinos también se presentaron en la fiesta, incluso un embajador changeling había sido enviado por el reciente líder de la colmena thorax, buiner un poco intrigado le da unas horas de atención pues consigo el embajador cambiante traía un tratado de comercio donde se veían firmas no solo del príncipe sino de varios dignatarios, el alicornio concluyo en anunciar una reunión de este tema para todos los interesados en acuerdos

Eventos de baile, degustación y finalmente un pequeño teatro cortesía del reino equestre cuyo representante también estaba presente, la princesa blue y el príncipe buiner fueron el centro de atención en el evento de baile al compartir juntos una canción bastante lenta que para ambos ponis estuvo llenas de pequeñas bromas y juegos, en la degustación, los aspirantes y los ya cocineros del castillo competían con sus mejores platillos con el príncipe y princesa como jueces

luego de la obra de teatro, nada menos que "la yegua de las colinas", la fiesta llegaba a su fin, con unas palabra de despedidas a los invitados que se marcharían del castillo esa noche, seguido de esto el príncipe buiner y la princesa blue, se encargaron personalmente de indicar las suites de los embajadores y dignatarios interesados en la reunión de mañana ambos, líderes de ragturn asignan todas las habitaciones a sus temporales dueños a excepción de una, la suites del embajador equestre, los tres ponis caminan a paso tranquilo teniendo una tranquila conversación

-entonces yo le dije, "eso sería un pez pony"-dice terminando un chiste el embajador ecuestre quien era un pony terrestre blanco de ojos azules, cabello y cola rubia, cutie mark en forma de un pergamino con una pluma al lado, este pony llevaba un traje de gala negro con corbata a juego de colores entre sus ojos y su cabello

los tres lanzan una risa tranquila por el chiste de embajador equestre, unos momentos de caminar luego dichos ponis llegan a una puerta de madera con bordes dorados, buiner con magia abre dicha puerta mostrando el interior de la habitación esta presumía de tres closet del lado derecho un escritorio que poseía todo lo necesario para crear cualquier correspondencia escrita del lado izquierdo de la habitación junto a una puerta roja con bordes blancos que lleva al baño de la suite, en medio y frente a la puerta se aprecia una cama grande cubierta por unas sábanas rojas y otra blanca de cobertor acompañada de tres almohadas circulare con un botón en el medio como diseño

-de nuevo muchas gracias por su hospitalidad sus altezas, espero con ansias la reunión de mañana, estoy seguro que podremos llegar a un muy buen acuerdo para ambos reinos-dice el pony terrestre luego de entrar y admirar un poco su temporera dormitorio

Buiner mira a su amiga por un momento con una sonrisa

-lo siento sr. whitetittle, pero yo me ausentare a dicha reunión sin embargo la princesa blueskíes estará presente en ella, estoy seguro que ella tomara cualquier decisión acorde a la situacion-dice buiner sorprendiendo un poco a la pegaso azul

-es una lástima no tenerlo con nosotros en la reunión, pero aún estoy expectante de un buen acuerdo-dice White mirando a la princesa

-digo lo mismo sr. White, lo dejaremos instalarse, que pase una agradable noche-dice blue recibiendo una sonrisa por parte del embajador, una en aprobación por parte del alicornio

Luego de que ambos salieran de la habitación y cerraran la puerta tras de si

-*suspiro*, estoy exhausta-dice blue recostándose de buiner

-jejeje, vamos princesa, no me digas que unos cuantos platillos y un baile acabaron contigo-bromea buiner rodeándola con su ala

-fueron 60 platos en total, nunca había comido tanto, ademas yo con que me den un sándwich de queso y un vaso de jugo de naranja en las mañanas soy feliz-dice ella luego de que ambos emprendieran camino al balcón situado al salir del pasillo de los dormitorios

-jejeje, digo lo mismo no sé qué era la mitad de lo que comí, solo probé y sonreí-bromea el alicornio acompañando las risas de blue

Ambos ya habían llegado al balcón predestinado pero sin separarse en ningún momento, ambos ponis al llegar al borde de este se sientan a ver el ahora pacífico y hermoso paisaje nocturno de la capital

-es hermoso...hace tanto no veía esto-dice buiner con mirada y sonrisa nostálgica

-el sentimiento es mutuo, pero también es raro sabes...-dice blue elevando la vista hacia los ojos de buiner

Este la ve un poco extrañado

-¿por qué lo dice blue?-pregunta el alicornio con una ceja levantada y una semi-sonrisa

Ella le da al alicornio una pequeña sonrisa

-¿recuerdas hace tantos años cuando tú y yo estábamos juntos?-dice ella sorprendiendo a buiner por esa pregunta, pero la verdad era que el alicornio recordaba perfectamente ese tempo

-sí...lo recuerdo, éramos unos niños aun en esos años-dice buiner recogiendo un poco el cabello de la pegaso

-todo ha cambiado menos tus ojos, esos mismos ojos enamorados que me dedicabas a mí-dice ella en un tono un poco melancólico bajando la mirada al pecho del alicornio para luego poner su casco derecho sobre este buiner se mantuvo en silencio solo escuchando las palabras de su amiga

-ahora veo esa misma mirada...pero sé que no es hacia mí... ¿hacia quién es?-termina de preguntar ella parándose frente alicornio con una mirada entre seria y melancólica buiner toma un pequeño momento antes de responder

-es una de las princesas de equestria, twilight sparkle-dice buiner mirando a los ojos de blue

La pegaso con una pequeña sonrisa mira al suelo

-espero que ella te aga tan feliz, como yo no pude hacerlo-dice ella recostando su cabeza del cuello de este

Buiner viendo la tristeza de la pegaso subió su mirada poniendo su casco en la mejilla de la princesa haciendo que volviera a verlo a los ojos viéndose reflejando en los grises ojos del alicornio

-blue aun te amo, siempre lo hice y siempre lo are, pero preferí alejarte porque sabía que si seguíamos juntos saldrías lastimada por mi culpa, otra razon por la que te deje a cargo de la rebelión, no puedo explicarlo, porque no se como hacerlo pero, yo siempre cuido mis más grandes tesoros, es por eso que siempre te voy a proteger a ti sin importar que, a mi vida llego otro tesoro más y también pienso protegerlo, tú y twilight son las ponis más importantes en mi mundo, seamos amigos o seamos pareja, son mis más amadas ponis-concluye buiner para luego secar las lágrimas de su amiga

Ella quien ya estaba cerca de buiner, corta esa distancia en un beso que muy lejos de sorprender al alicornio este lo correspondió, un beso lento, suave, ambos solo buscaban recordar lo que era ese afecto mutuo, cada minuto que pasaba era más cautivador para buiner, una vez más podía percibir el perfume a lavanda que el recordaba que ella usaba solo cuando estaba con él, en el momento dado ambos maldijeron al aire por romper tan mágico momento

-¿por qué siempre termino enamorándome de los tontos?-bromea blue recostándose de buiner Luego del beso

El alicornio solo da una pequeña risa ante el comentario

-¿cómo es que pude dejar pasar ese sabor por tanto tiempo y más aún ese perfume a lavanda que aún me encanta?-dice el alicornio sorprendiendo a su acompañante

-lo notaste, pero tarde-dice ella con la punta de su casco en la nariz del alicornio

Ambos ríen por un momento antes de permanecer abrazados en silencio por varios minutos, solo disfrutando de su compañía mirando el cielo nocturno

-buiner, que dices si hoy témenos una pequeña piyamada-dice la princesa

-una piyamada?-pregunta el alicornio confundido haciendo reír un poco a blue

La princesa beso al alicornio en la mejilla para luego verlo a los ojos

-¿cómo las que solíamos tener siempre o tienes miedo de alguna guerra de almohadas?-pregunta ella a modo de broma

Buiner en respuesta a una sonrisa tele transportándose a su habitación junto a la princesa, dicha habitación no había cambiado en nada, solo afirmaba la preferencia de buiner hacia ese estilo

-increíble, parece que tus colores de habitación no cambian ni por un apocalipsis-bromea blue contemplando la habitación

Blue mira a la derecha para encontrarse con la foto de ella y el alicornio un día antes de quedar a cargo de la resistencia

-aun la tienes, pensé que la avías perdido luego de tres años-dice ella acercándose a la foto

Buiner con una ceja levantada se para a su lado

-recuerdas hace un momento cando te dije que eras uno de dos de mis más importantes tesoro-dice buiner con sarcasmo haciendo que la pegaso ría un poco

Blue mira a buiner con malicia, mirada que extraña al alicornio antes de sentir como una de sus almohadas lo golpea en la cabeza

-¿jajaja, así que esos son tus reflejos?-dice blueskíes ante de dar una pequeña carcajada

-ok, ya verás yegua-dice buiner tomando con magia otra de sus almohadas para intentar darle a su amiga pero esta esquiva el golpe da almohada

-ya, no me das-dice la pegaso volando alrededor de buiner

Buiner con una sonrisa malvada cubre con magia a blue y lo pone frente al acto seguido comienza a hacer cosquilla en el estómago de blue

-b-buiner, jajaja, p-para, jajaja-dice la princesa con dificultad al no poder parar de reír

Blue en un acto de escave voltea a buiner quedando sobre el para luego morder un poco fuerte su labio inferior

-og, og, lu gahas-dice buiner tratando de hablar mientras blue sigue mordiendo su labio

la princesa quien tenía los ojos cerrado no hace fuerza con sus dientes al contrario espera respuesta, buiner al notarlo le da la respuesta que tanto espera, mueve sus labios en un beso a la pegaso, correspondiendo es levitada por la magia de buiner a la cama del alicornio, sin separarse por un segundo ambos aumenta la intensidad del beso, buiner abre su boca al sentir la lengua de la pegaso intentando entrar para luego dar inicio a una batalla entre lenguas batalla que se extendió por varios minutos hasta que el aire una vez más iso su jugada al separarlos

-blue...-no termina de decir puesto a que la pegaso beso una vez más a buiner con más pación que antes

Buiner dejándose llevar por el deseo comienza a quitar el vestido que la princesa llevaba, este retiraba cada pliegue de la tela acariciando el cuerpo de la pegaso, blue encantada se dejaba hacer, ayudando con movimientos el retirar del vestido cuando quedo la prenda quedo fuera ella con su ala derecha lo lanza al suelo, buiner sabiendo lo difícil que es quitar su traje solo lo hace desaparecer con su magia quedando este guardado en su closet

el alicornio deja de besar la boca de su acompañante para ir a su cuello besándolo y dándoles mordidas suaves, la pegaso gemía con cada mordida de buiner, el alicornio comienza a bajar lentamente por el pecho de blue, tomando su excitados gemidos como impulso a seguir, este sonría para luego seguir con su excitante juego al sentir los casco de la princesa hacer presión sobre su cabeza para que el alicornio bajara, buiner sin hacerse esperar obedece la petición de la pegaso quien abre sus piernas ante el alicornio, este ve por un momento la parte más privada de la pegaso, pero a diferencia de twilight esta no se apeno en lo más mínimo

-vamos corazón, no te detengas-dice la pegaso acariciando su mejilla con su cola

Buiner sonriendo se acerca al tan ansiado manjar por probar mordiendo uno de sus labios vaginales provocando un fuerte gemido de placer por parte de blue, luego de dicho mordisco buiner comienza su labor de lamer toda la extensión de la intimidad de blueskíes

-s-sigue buiner, no t-te detengas-dice la pegaso con dificultad

Buiner nota la creciente excitación en el cuerpo de su "amiga" gracias a su cada vez más mojada vagina aumentando el movimiento y profundidad de su lengua dentro de la yegua, aumentando a su vez los ya gritos de esta, el alicornio se sentía con suerte de haber puesto un hechizo anti ruido en la habitación, la pegaso llegado el momento en que la lujuria era tal, la princesa comenzó a preciar la cabeza de buiner

-sigue, sigue, *fuerte gemido*-emite blue con su espalda arqueada, por su parte buiner sabía que la pegaso azul no aguantaría mucho mas

El alicornio fue directo a la bolita rosa de la parte superior de la intimidad aumentando las palpitaciones de la vagina de blue

-estoy a punto de c-correrme buiner-dice la princesa entre varios sonoros gemidos

Buiner aumenta más la velocidad de sus lamidas mientras el casco de su acompañante lo oprimen más y más hacia su vagina

-b-buiner, *fuerte gemido*, m-mi p-príncipe-dice por la excitación la yegua

El alicornio le da una última y decisiva mordida a la vagina de blue, logrando que ella tuviera su tan esperado orgasmo llegando a este en un grito de placer corriendo en la boca de su amante quien no se detuvo de succionar hasta que la pegaso relajase su cuerpo al término de según ella el mejor orgasmo de su vida

-*jadeos*, me he auto complacido tantas veces pero, *jadeo* nunca pensé que esto fuese tan delicioso-dice blue al recuperar el aliento

Buiner sube de su vagina a su boca en una lamida por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su boca donde le proporciona un apasionado beso a la princesa, está correspondiendo introduce rápidamente su lengua a la boca del alicornio sintiendo el sabor de sus propios fluido en la lengua del alicornio pero lejos de desagradarle la animaron a aumentar la pasión del beso, fueron varios minutos de batalla entre sus lenguas antes de que la falta de aire los separase

-buiner, quiero pasar al evento principal-dice una sonrojada y jadeante pegaso

Buiner le da un beso corto para luego ponerse en posición

-con gusto preciosa, ¿estas lista?-pregunta buiner apuntando su ya erecto miembro a la entrada de la princesa

-s-sí, pero hazlo lento, esta es mi primera vez-confiesa apenada blue sorprendiendo un poco al alicornio

Buiner estaba asombrado pues imaginaba que su amiga ya habría perdido su virginidad en algún punto de todos los años en que estaban distanciados, pero también alegre al saber que su primera vez seria con el

-me encanta la idea de ser yo a quien esperabas-dice buiner con una sonrisa

-no quería que fuera de otra forma-dice blue tomando a buiner de las mejillas demandando un beso

Buiner correspondiendo dicho beso comienza a bajar, la pegaso esperaba ya impaciente el momento que había soñado tantas veces el miembro del alicornio entra lentamente por la intimidad de la princesa, esta emitía gemidos fuertes dentro del beso, incluso se podía distinguir un fuerte grito, evidencia de que la inocencia de blue se escapaba de sus cascos, blue se separa del beso pero sin dejar de abrazarlo para dar un fuerte gemido al sentir el miembro del alicornio tocar su pared vaginal

El alicornio espera unos segundos a que su compañera se acostumbre a su invasor antes de comenzar a moverse, este comienza con un ritmo pausado permitiéndose sentir cada centímetro húmedo de la vagina de su amante, lo mismo sentía blue pero a diferencia de buiner ella no quería esperar, entre gemidos comienza a mover sus caderas mas rápido, el alicornio entendiendo la señal de la pegaso aumenta la velocidad consiguiendo un sin fin de gemidos de la princesa

-¡n-no te detengas, mas, mas!-pide la pegaso con los ojos cerrados entre gemidos

La cama vibra como si esta fuera a romperse, los gemidos de la pegaso y los jadeos del alicornio evidenciaba la pasión que ambos sentían en ese momento, el olor a sexo que abundaba en la habitación penetraba y animaba a ambos a seguir adelante

-b-blue-dice buiner entrecortadamente al sentir como su clímax estaba cerca

Blue podía sentir las palpitaciones del miembro del alicornio, deseosa del tan esperado final

-¡hazlo buiner, *gemido* no puedo esperar más, *fuerte gemido* córrete mi amor¡-dice ella aferrándose con sus cascos delanteros al cuello de buiner sintiendo cada embestida que el liner daba

buiner en un beso ahogando los gemidos de la pegaso da su última gran embestida introduciendo su miembro aún más en la pegaso para luego descargar el fruto de toda su excitación dentro de esta acto seguido la yegua obtiene un poderoso orgasmo haciéndola dar un grito ahogado en la boca de buiner por el éxtasis del momento, buiner quien lleno toda la cavidad vaginal de la pegaso en semen espeso, ambos buiner sale lentamente de blue provocándole un nuevo y placentero gemido para luego acostarse jadeante al lado de su amiga, blue por otro lado no había parado de jadear con sus ojos cerrados sintiéndose totalmente llena y por saber que a partir de ese momento pertenecía a su caballo, a su príncipe, a su amante

-!eso fue fascinante¡-dice blue besando al alicornio

Buiner corresponde el beso mientras la acomoda a la cama sobre él, este beso fue como el primero de la noche, suave, tranquilo, solo dándose afecto por medio de sus labios

-te amo buiner-dice blue luego de que el beso finalizara para luego frotar su cabeza en el cuello del príncipe liner

Buiner la cubre con sus alas y posterior usando su magia los arropa a ambos para luego comenzar la tarea de acariciar el cabello de su amante

-y yo te amo a ti blue-dice buiner besando su frente

La pegaso mira a los ojos de buiner exponiendo dominio y autoridad, extrañando un poco al alicornio

-tal vez en equestria estés con tu princesita, pero aquí tu eres mío, ok?-dice ella pegando su nariz a la de buiner de forma autoritaria

El alicornio ante tal afirmación no puede evitar dar una pequeña risa

-de acuerdo, aquí soy todo tuyo mi amor-responde buiner

-ahora, abrázame con fuerza y no me sueltes más-dice ella cambiando el tono de voz a una suave y enamorado

Buiner obedece y la acurruca más entre sus alas, aunque ninguno lo quería el sueño ya estaba ganando y esto recordaba al alicornio que aun tenía otro compromiso

-buenas noches mi princesa-dice buiner besando la frente de la princesa otra vez

-buenas noches mi amor-dice ella con los ojos cerrados poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de buiner

Ambos ponis quedan dormidos rápidamente por el cansancio tanto de todo lo que habían echo durante el día y por la cereza sobre el pastel que era esa noche

La pegaso dormía plácidamente en el pecho del alicornio y buiner por el contrario más que un sueño tendría una pequeña reunión en el reino de los sueños

Sueño de buiner

Buiner se encontraba flotando en un espacio totalmente negro, a la espera de la visita programada

-¿..donde se supone que esta?-pregunta el alicornio buscando una luz que anuncie la llegada de su visitante

de pronto el lugar surte un pequeño cambio, pasando de ser un espacio de soledad a una pradera con todos los preparativos perfectamente colocados para alguna clase de picnic de los sueños, el claro donde estaba era rodeado por varios árboles y arbustos floreados, el cielo era un hermoso atardecer, el sol oculto entre las montañas lanzaba finos resplandores hacia el lugar, una tela azul con encajes de terciopelo color blanco serbia de base o mesa para una canasta de panes, un juego de tetera con 3 tazas a su alrededor, dos jarras de jugo posiblemente de manzana y entre los postres se apreciaba varios pastelillos y un tazón con gelatina color verde, este estaba rodeado por tres cojines

-lindo lugar para hablar tía-dice buiner mirando los arreglos antes mencionados

De pronto un efecto de onda afecta toda esa realidad por un momento

-me alegra que te guste-dice una voz femenina resonando en toda la habitación

A un lado de buiner se comienza a condensar dos masas de humo un color blanco y otro color azul oscuro, de estas concentraciones de humo salen la princesa celestia y la princesa luna con sus alas extendidas

-...que gusto volver a verlas, por cierto perdón por lo que paso en ponyville tía-dice buiner disculpándose con la princesa de la noche

Esta con una sonrisa lo mira de forma comprensiva

-descuida, celestia nos contó porque hiciste lo que hiciste-dice luna con una pequeña sonrisa

Buiner dirige su mirada a su madre

-¿les dijiste apenas me fui?-pregunta buiner con algo de intriga

-sí, no fue muy tranquila tu partida y por eso tuve que aclarar algunas dudas-dice la princesa del sol sentándose en uno de los cojines

Buiner y luna se sientan en los dos lugares restantes cuando mágicamente la tetera comienza a servir las respectivas tazas de té, el alicornio mientras ve él te caer a su taza en su mente se formula una pregunta importante haciéndolo bajar las orejas por un momento esto no pasa desapercibido por las dos hermanas presentes

-¿buiner?-pregunta la princesa de la noche por la baja de ánimo de su sobrino

-¿cómo esta ella?-pregunta el alicornio casi interrumpiendo a luna

Ambas princesas se miran por un momento ante de volver a ver a buiner

-twilight fue la más afectada cuando te fuiste, pero nunca dudo en que no eras un traidor-dice celestia mirando a su hijo con mirada compresiva

Buiner da una pequeña sonrisa al imaginar esa escena

-pero casi no ha podido dormir desde entonces y cuando lo hace solo tiene pesadillas y en cada una de ellas estas tu-dice luna en tono serio mirando a buiner quien la sonrisa de antes se le había borrado por completo

-...twi…lo siento mi amor-dice el alicornio mirando su taza de té la cual estaba entera

La princesa le da una sonrisa similar a la de celestia hace un momento

-espera tu regreso, ella y todas las demás-dice luna poniendo su casco derecho en el hombro de buiner

Este da un suspiro antes de dar el primer sorbo de té para luego mirar a la alicornio azul

-luego de esta pequeña reunión podríamos ir al sueño de twi?, si es que está dormida claro-pide buiner a la deidad de la luna quien asiente con una pequeña sonrisa

Buiner toma un semblante más calmado y serio para comenzar a explicar lo sucedido

-para empezar, como ya saben Severic ha sido vencido, yo pude absorber sus poderes junto a sus recuerdos, estos me permitieron conocer el reino donde está ubicada la guarida de la nube-dice buiner tomando un sándwich para luego dar una mordida a este

-¿dónde están?-pregunta celestia con intriga

-si sabemos dónde están podemos lanzar un ataque preventivo-dice la princesa luna

-están aquí en ragturn pero no conozco la ubicación exacta, pero no es un problema muy grande-dice buiner con un semblante más tranquilo en la última parte

Pero la aparente tranquilidad de buiner solo tensa más a celestia y a luna

-¿qué tienes en mente?-pregunta la princesa del sol tomando un sorbo de te

Buiner da un bocado del sándwich para luego responder

-por los recuerdos de Severic descubrí que por varios años busco con desesperación a la nube debido a que los poderes de este eran una amenaza para ellos y antes de que atentaran contra él, el quería aniquilarlos, la ventaja y desventaja a la vez del asuntos, es que al poseer la fuerza del payaso antes mencionado paso yo a ser una mescla entre mis poderes y los del ex-rey, estoy seguro que querrán eliminarme del juego-dice buiner dando la mordida que acabo con el sándwich que tenia

La princesa luna con notable asombro y preocupación pone su taza en la pajilla sobre la manta

-es muy peligroso buiner, si llegases a perd...-no termina de decir a interrupción del alicornio liner

-lo sé, pero este fue el plan desde el inicio, Severic me puso al nivel de la nube, el paso siguiente es absorber los poderes de sus miembros conforme lo valla derrotando, con los recuerdos del primer miembro al que me enfrente sabré que planean y donde tienen los elementos, es por eso que no puedo regresar a equestria aun, debo encargarme de esto aquí en mi reino-dice buiner tomando otro sándwich

Luna iba a renegar el plan del su sobrino pero la interrumpe su hermana quien pone su casco en el hombro de la princesa de la noche

-has lo que consideres necesario, pero trata de tener cuidado hijo-dice celestia con una pequeña sonrisa pero en su mirada se notaba también preocupada por buiner

El alicornio liner da un sorbo de te antes de continuar hablando

-comenzare la exploración mañana, con suerte mañana mismo podría haber un miembro menos en esa organización-afirma buiner con una pequeña sonrisa que mostraba confianza

-no tientes a la suerte, recuerda que tienes muchos a los que le preocupas-dice luna un poco molesta por la confianza que exponía buiner

-sí...es verdad, les prometo tener cuidado-dice buiner un poco apenado

-dejando eso de lado, estoy segura que descubriste algo del pasado en las memorias de Severic-dice celestia con semblante serio

Buiner adopta una postura igual a la de su madre recordando un poco el pasado del dragón

-...si, en realidad él no era de este mundo, el como ya te dije madre viene de una equestria de otro mundo, ahora sé que es otra dimensión, lo más interesante es que no es la única, ahí un sin fin de dimensiones con versiones de nuestro mundo de formas totalmente alteradas, con alguien faltante o con alguien nuevo, fascinante...perdón me desvié un poco, al llegar a este mundo el aparición en ragturn, duro un poco en recuperarse y comenzó a planear su regreso a ese otro mundo, cuando tuvo oportunidad remplazo a el concejal Severic matándolo y transformándose en el, tomo el lugar como conseja, pero la perla de ser nuevo plan llego cuando mi hermana elimino a los liner, con todo un reino desconcertado en busca de un nuevo líder, para él fue fácil proclamarse rey tras ganar varios retos a muerte con otros aspirantes a la corona-explica buiner dejando muy sorprendidas e intrigadas con la revelación

-¿sabes como es este otro mundo?-pregunta celestia

-...bueno si mal no recuerdo...idéntico, pero con la diferencia de que yo, la nube o los liner no existimos, ademas, no solo paso por una de estas dimensiones, el nació en un reino de dragones o una dimensión diferente a la antes mencionada, digamos que su reino de origen es como ver a equestria habitada por dragones guerreros, una gran sociedad de ellos-dice buiner a modo de broma pero esta estaba oculta en su tono serio

La princesa del sol estaba intrigada ante esta revelación, el espejo que en este momento se encuentra en el castillo de la amistad es un portal al mundo humano aparte ella y starswill el barbado crearon era un portal al mundo alterno de los ponis, pero nunca imagino que estos sean dos de un extenso multiverso

-¿esto tiene algún efecto en nuestro aquí?-pregunta la princesa de la luna

Buiner da un sorbo de té para luego responder

-técnicamente el que darkblade viniera fue nuestra salvación, si no hubiese absorbido sus poderes no tendría oportunidad contra la nube, pero su historia llego a su fin, de ahora en más, debemos atender lo que tenemos frente a nosotros-explica el alicornio liner

La princesa celestia da un suspiro para luego sonreír

-entonces en resumen, estás preparado para pasar a lo que sigue-dice la princesa llegando a la conclusión del reporte de su hijo

-si-afirma con una semi-sonrisa buiner

La princesa de la noche solo asiente con una sonrisa, pero esta desaparece al ver la expresión melancólica del alicornio

-¿qué ocurre?-pregunta luna

Buiner la mira con mirada seria

-podríamos ir al sueño de twilight?-pregunta buiner

la alicornio azul asiente para luego hacer brillar su cuerno, de pronto el escenario de ante se vuelve negro, en este como si de lluvia se tratase comienzan a caer lentamente esferas donde se pueden apreciar diferentes sueños de diferentes ponis, pero a buiner le llama la atención una en especial, en esta se muestra a este con su casco hacia adelante frente a la princesa de la amistad con intención de lanzar una esfera de magia, esa sola escena deja sorprendidos a celestia y a buiner quienes veían esa pesadilla por primera vez, pero luna se mantuvo relativamente calmada pues la alicornio morada había tenido ese sueño varias veces

Los tres alicornio entran a dicho sueño, buiner una vez dentro sin mediar palabras con luna o celestia vuela a detener a su yo de este sueño

Con twilight y el buiner del sueño

-nunca me importaste en lo más mínimo, lo que hicimos, el amor que te jure, todo fue falso-dice buiner creando un punto brillante de magia en su casco derecho

La alicornio lloraba en el suelo con su corazón hecho pedazos

-!BASTA¡-grita buiner aterrizando sobre el buiner del sueño haciéndolo desaparecer y sorprendiendo a twilight quien aun llorando se veía sorprendida

El alicornio liner se acerca un poco a twilight con mirada triste, pero con su corazón totalmente roto

-t-twi...-es lo único que puede decir buiner gracias al nudo en su garganta

-...p-pero, si ese eras tú-dice confundida la princesa de la amistad

Buiner la ayuda a levantarse para luego secar sus lágrimas para luego abrazarla sin querer separarse nunca, la princesa corresponde el abrazo

-...este es un sueño...nada mas-dice twilight separándose del abrazo y de buiner

El alicornio liner solo da una pequeña sonrisa

-twilight, le pedí a la princesa luna que me conectara a tu sueño, yo soy el buiner real, jeje, su conciencia almenas-dice el alicornio liner

Esta afirmación hace que las orejas de twilight se eleven mirando a buiner con sorpresa

-...twi yo la...-no termina de decir gracias a una bofetada por parte de twilight

Esto deja un poco sorprendido a buiner

-!eso es por engañarme, por traicionarnos y decir que lo nuestro, lo que hicimos no fue real¡-dice la princesa de la amistad molesta

De un segundo a otro la alicornio morada lo abraza haciendo que este pierda el equilibrio y caiga al suelo con ella encima del dándole un profundo beso, buiner corresponde gustoso el beso mientras recuerda que lo mismo hiso blue cuando acabo la batalla contra darkblade

-esto es por arriesgar tu vida para protegernos, a mí y a equestria-dice ella frotando su nariz con la del alicornio blanco

Buiner le da otro beso pero esta vez corto

-recuerdas lo que muchas veces te dije?-pregunta buiner mirándola con ternura poniendo su casco derecho en la mejilla derecha de twilight

Esta con una sonrisa recuesta un poco su cabeza en el casco de buiner

-que siempre recordara que me amas, aunque a veces no lo pareciera-dice ella dando otro corto beso a los labios de buiner luego

-lamento lo que paso, pero si les hubiese contado, si la nube sabe lo nuestro, o lo importante en realidad que ustedes son para mí, las pondría en peligro, por eso no puedo regresar aun hasta que todo termina, prometo que cuando acabe esto no será un sueño y será muy real-dice el alicornio blanco dándole un beso lento a twilight

En lo alto se encontraban las princesas mirando a ambos enamorados conmovidas

-mi pequeña ha crecido-dice celestia orgullosa tanto de su aprendiz como de su hijo

-la princesa cadence estaría orgullosa también-dice luna mirando a la pareja

Con buiner y twilight

-por cierto, ¿cómo esta shining?, aunque no le hice mucho le dolió bastante al momento-pregunta buiner temiendo que el príncipe de cristal aun lo odie por lo ocurrido

Twilight le da una sonrisa para luego besarlo

-no te preocupes por mi hermano, celestia le explico y lo entendió-dice twilight sonriendo

-me alegra que todo se aclarara, en otro tema, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que el luminos se activa o evoluciona con una emoción fuerte, como la alegría, el dolor o la desesperación?-pregunta buiner a la alicornio morada

-sí, lo recuerdo mi amor-dice ella recordando lo que buiner le había explicado cuando estaban de camino al castillo de las dos hermanas

Buiner cierra los ojos para luego abrirlos con su luminos de primera fase activo, esto deja asombrada a twilight quien nunca había visto el hechizo a acepción del de Starsun liner o la ilustración en el libro donde leyó de este por primera vez

-¿cuándo lo conseguiste?-pregunta sorprendida twilight

-cuando te vi llorar, el dolor que sentí...romper tu corazón aunque fuese por protegert...-no termina de decir buiner por un beso de twilight

Buiner corresponde el beso que duro unos minutos antes de separarse

-no digas más, no hace falta, solo hazme una promesa, promete que volverás, que estaremos juntos otra vez, que nuestros besos no serán solo sueños, prométeme que volveremos a hacer el amor como con toda la nación, afecto y cariño-dice twilight abrazando a buiner frotando su mejilla con la del alicornio con los ojos cerrado llenos de lagrimas

Buiner la abraza con sus alas, para luego secar sus lágrimas y darle un corto beso

-te lo prometo twi, te prometo que luego de esto, siempre estaremos juntos-dice buiner

Ambos alicornios comparte un profundo beso más antes de que alrededor de twilight todo comenzara a ondular incluido buiner

-te amo buiner-dice la alicornio morada con una mirada un poco triste

Buiner le acaricia el cabello con su ondulante casco derecho

-y yo a ti mi amor, pero intenta dormir mas eso y sabes que una de las cosas que me enamoran es esa dulce sonrisa-dice el alicornio besando a twilight por última vez, logrando que la princesa sonriera como hace días no lo hacia

-te lo prometo amor-dice ella sonriendo

Ambos se levantad del suelo para notar que el efecto de ondas alrededor de la alicornio aumentan

-salida a las chicas de mi parte-dice buiner extendiendo sus alas para luego elevarse y comenzar a desaparecer

-lo are-dice la princesa antes de ver a buiner desaparecer en un destello blanco y todo volverse negro

En el espacio de los sueños buiner sale de la esfera donde hace un momento la conciencia de su amada soñaba, este nota que solo la princesa del loche lo esperaba

-¿dónde está mama?-pregunta buiner

-debía levantar el sol y para esperarte le pedí que también bajara la luna-explica ella haciendo brillar su cuerno

La princesa de la noche con un hechizo se lleva a ella y a buiner al sueño de este último, volviendo a la escena del picnic al aire libre

-supongo que despertare en cualquier momento, tía luna gracias por llevarme con twilight-agradece buiner abrazando a luna

-descuida buiner, estoy segura que luego de tu visita volverá a ser la misma-dice ella correspondiendo el abrazo del alicornio

Al igual que twilight a buiner todo el lugar se le volvió ondulante, clara señal que estaba despertando

-informare esta noche cuando duerma-dice buiner viendo a luna elevarse

-recuerda buiner, le importas a muchos, ten cuidado-dice luna antes de desaparecer en un destello azul igual al de buiner

Una última onda oscurece todo, poco a poco buiner despertaba sintiendo un peso sobre él, poco tiempo duro antes de recordar con quien estaba en aquella cama

El alicornio liner abre los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz del sol que se filtraba por las ventanas, este voltea a su izquierda viendo a su pegaso amante dormir plácidamente con su cabeza acurrucada en su cuello

-*se ve tan hermosa*. Piensa el alicornio acariciando el cabello de la pegaso

Pero un pensamiento cruza su mente, algo que sabe que es así

-*esto es extraño, las amo a ambas... sin ningún remordimiento por eso, esto sería infidelidad...pero, es amor…cielos esto es tan confuso,*-piensa el alicornio liner con leve enojo ante su dilema

Buiner lleva su mirada a la puerta de su closet, en donde estaba su modificado traje

-será mejor que comience el día-dice buiner en voz apenas audible mientras trata de salir de la cama y del abrazo de su pegaso

igual como ocurrió con twilight el alicornio casi tubo que serpentear suavemente para salir del abrazo, colocando la cabeza de blue sobre la almohada, unos 10 minutos luego de moverse sin despertar a su acompañante, este estaba a punto de tocar el suelo con su casco trasero derecho cuando una voz lo detuvo

-atrévete a dejarme sola y te juro lo pagaras-dice la princesa blue aun con los ojos cerrados en la misma posición que buiner quería dejarla

El alicornio derrotado voltio a verla

-no voy a dejarte, solo voy a darme una ducha, ademas, recuerda que hoy empieza mi ca...-no termina de decir buiner por el ala izquierda de la pegaso que se posiciono en su boca

-eso puede esperar una media hora más, vuelve a la cama-dice blue abriendo los ojos para luego levantarse y ponerse en una posición entre sensual por la forma en la que las sabanas caían a través de su lomo y terna por los ojos que la pegaso le dedico a buiner

El alicornio intentando vencer los encantos de blue, los mismos con que ella siempre lo convencía hace varios años, pero una vez más, callo presa de estos, buiner da una sonrisa luego de un pequeño suspiro de resignación

-un día de estos, aprenderé como resistirme a esos ojos-dice buiner subiendo su pata para luego acercarse a blue poniendo sus cascos en su mejillas demandando un beso

Beso que la pegaso correspondió gustosa dejándose caer sobre las suaves mantas con buiner sobre ella y la lengua de este danzando junto a la suya, la batalla donde la saliva de ambos migraba de una boca a la otra dura pocos minutos ante de separarse

-eso dices, pero sabes que caes en ellos por voluntad propia-dice la pegaso a modo de broma dándole a buiner un corto beso

El alicornio ante las palabras de la pegaso no puede evitar reír un poco

-con esos ojos llenos de ternura y pación, como podría negarme a ti-dice buiner mordiendo a modo suave el cuello de la princesa

Esto claramente era una invitación por parte del alicornio, invitación que fue aceptada por la pegaso con un gemido

-tengo más encantos de los que crees y quiero mostrártelos todos-dice la blue acariciando el pecho del alicornio bajando poco a poco mientras este come a mordidas suaves, besos y lamidas el cuello y oreja de la princesa

-comencemos entonces-dice buiner bajando del cuello cada vez mas

y así comienza otra ronda de innumerables gemidos y jadeos por parte de ambos, recuperando el tiempo perdido, rememorando las viejas paciones y redescubriendo nuevas, ¿traición hacia twilight?, lo ponía en duda, desde que absorbió al dragón buiner comenzó a sentir la capacidad de dividir su corazón en varios amores, no podía explicarlo, ni entendía por qué o el cómo lo sabía , pero lo hacía, amaba a ambas princesas, y se sentía en toda su capacidad de poder quererlas por igual, este es la primera noche y el primer día de regreso con su antiguo amor y por los gemidos que ahora salen de aquella habitación, esta es una de muchas sesiones futuras entre ambos, un momento de alegría y paz, para olvidar el cruel, peligroso y verdaderamente caótico camino del alicornio.

Fin del cap. 10

* * *

Aqui una nueva actualizacion del fic, una vez mas quiero agradecerles por llegar tan lejos, y aguantar algunos errores de ortografia y agradesco mucho los comentarios anteriores, me alegra saber que en realidad estoy evolucionando en mi trama y redaccion

hasta el proximo capitulo amigos


	11. una mirada al pasado parte 1

aqui una nueva publicasion, lamento la tardansa pero el trabajo a estado rudo estos ultimos meses, aqui empienza la serie de dos partes "una mirada al pasado", sin mas que decir, ¡enjoy!

* * *

El amor de la maldad

Cap. 11: una mirada al pasado; parte 1

Nos encontramos en el balcón de la habitación de buiner, en este se puede apreciar al alicornio usando su nuevo traje viendo hacia las montañas que se divisan casi a los limites mismos del reino, el alicornio ademas estaba usando su luminos, de pronto algo llama su atención haciéndolo girar su cabeza hacia la habitación

La princesa blue sale poniéndose junto al alicornio mirando hacia donde este miraba hace un momento

-imaginaba que tu atuendo de princesa te aria lucir, pero ahora siento lastima por los caballos que te vean-dice buiner mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad

La princesa con una sonrisa se recuesta del alicornio frotando su mejilla lentamente con la de el

-¿por qué lo dices?-pregunta blue aun sabiendo por donde iría la respuesta

Buiner gira con su casco la cabeza de la pegaso hacia el para poder plantar un beso corto en los labios de la princesa

-porque aun que te vean y anhelen tu seguirás siendo toda mía-dice buiner en tono pícaro poniendo su casco derecho cerca del flanco de la pegaso

-lo era, lo soy, y lo seré siempre-dice blue besándolo lentamente

Luego de un corto pero apasionado beso ambos se separan, tanto del beso como del abrazo

-¿no deberías estar ya en la reunión que programe ayer?-pregunta el alicornio con una ceja en alto y una semi sonrisa

La pegaso da una pequeña risa para luego desviar la mirada un poco sonrojada

-hoy te enfrentaras a algo que ni tú mismo sabes que es, quiero pasar un momento contigo antes que alg...-no termina de decir blue puesto a que el alicornio liner la interrumpe con un beso

Buiner le da una sonrisa al término de dicho beso para luego poner su casco derecho en la mejilla de la pegaso

-no, aun no lo sé, ¿pero enserio crees que me dejare vencer teniendo tanto que perder?, ragturn, equestria, mis amigas y twilight allá, tu aquí, no voy a dejar que nadie me separe de lo que para mí es importante, te prometo que tendré cuidado en el proceso-dice buiner frotando su nariz con la de blue

La pegaso da una pequeña sonrisa a buiner para luego responder

-sé que volverás-dice la pegaso dándole un corto beso a buiner

Buiner da una pequeña sonrisa antes de acercarse a la orilla del balcón

-te are saber cuándo vuelva-dice el alicornio girando su cabeza en dirección a la princesa

Esta con una sonrisa asiente con la cabeza en respuesta al alicornio liner, buiner mira una vez más hacia adelante para luego extender sus alas y de un aleteo este se eleva remontando el vuelo rápidamente perdiéndose de vista

-como quisiera no tener que compartirte...con esa princesita-dice blue en voz baja para sí misma antes de girar en dirección a la habitación y entrar a esta luego

Con buiner, quien volaba a gran velocidad en dirección a lo que a lo lejos se ve era un lugar desierto

-bien, directo a las llanuras puna-dice el alicornio antes de en una onda de magia elevar su velocidad aún mas

Muy lejos de ragturn, mas especifico en su reino más próximo equestria, aún más específico su capital canterlot, que el día de hoy en dicha capital se encontraba la princesa del amor cadance, quien había acudido para verificar los planes de protección simultaneo entre el imperio de cristal y equestria, y a su vez compartir un té con las princesas celestia, luna y twilight quien asistió a petición e insistencia de la princesa del sol

En este momento las cuatro princesas se encontraban en el jardín izquierdo de castillo sentadas cada una en un respectivo cojín alrededor de una mesita cubierta por un blanco mantel de bordes rosados, sobre esta había una tetera de porcelana color verde con bordes dorados, alrededor de dicha tetera se ubicaban cuatro tazas a juego, una canasta de pastelillos a un lado y un pastel al que le faltaban varias rebanadas

-¿entonces segura que estas bien twilight?-le pregunta la princesa cadance a twilight llevando su taza de té a su boca dando un sorbo luego

-sí, estoy bien, ya pude hablar con buiner gracias a la princesa luna, muchas gracias por llevarlo a mi sueño luna-responde twilight mirando con una sonrisa a la princesa de la noche en la última frase

-no es necesario twilight, lo que importa ahora es que ya no estas triste-responde luna con una sonrisa

-¿eso es cierto, que planeas hacer ahora twilight?-pregunta la princesa del amor mirando a la alicornio morada

-buiner está enfrentando muchos peligros por equestria, así que starlight y yo creamos un hechizo, el cual lanzamos al mapa del castillo, este nos dará señal si algo con magia maligna entra a equestria-explica twilight dando un bocado a una rebanada de pastel que elevo hasta su boca

-eso es fantástico, dejare la detección de cualquier villano en tus cascos-dice celestia con una amplia sonrisa

-pero princesa, aún tengo una duda-dice twilight con una ceja levantada

-¿si, cual es twilight?-pregunta la alicornio imaginando que pregunta sería la que su alumna le haría

-es sobre el padre de buiner, el rey dark storn-dice twilight llamando la atención de luna, puesto a que la princesa de la noche tampoco sabía sobre dicho pony

-quieres saber cómo fue que él y yo nos llegamos a amar supongo-dice celestia acertando su suposición

-así es-afirma twilight

-es cierto, no me has contado como fue que terminaste con el-dice luna mirando a su hermana

-lo que les aseguro, es que es una hermosa historia de amor-dice cadance con una sonrisa mirando a su la princesa celestia

-podría decirse, pero no fue un cuento de hadas, más bien uno de guerra-dice celestia corrigiendo a su sobrina

-vamos cuéntanos hermana-dice luna con cierto entusiasmo e impaciencia en su voz

Celestia ríe un poco por la reacción anterior de su hermana antes de que la nostalgia se vea reflejada en sus ojos

-pónganse cómodas y escuchen la historia-dice celestia mientras eleva su taza de té y le da un sorbo

Las princesas incluida cadence miraron a celestia esperando a que empieza a narrar lo sucedido muchas lunas atrás

-como saben, hubo un tiempo en que equestria y ragturn estaban en guerra, rey tras rey de aquella tierra estaba preparado para seguirla, hace 483 lunas hubo un rey que pensaba distinto, un unicornio que pensaba en un cambio, un cese al fuego, como príncipe trataba de hacer cambiar a su padre de parecer, pero el rey blindfury era fiel a la idea de seguir con la guerra, fiel a sus enseñanzas de batalla, el unicornio tiempo después dejo de intentar convencerlo, solo se dejó instruir como su padre lo había hecho, con cada instrucción su mentalidad de paz cambiaba un poco más hacia la misma guerra, comenzaba a pensar, que nuestro reino era el culpable, que si lograba detener los ataques equestres, la guerra acabaría, muchas lunas después, luego de que el rey blindfury dejo este mundo, incluso después de la coronación de aquel unicornio, que no era otro más que dark storn liner, los pensamientos de paz aun persistían, por lo que siguiendo sus principios guerreros, el me hiso llegar una carta-cuenta la princesa del sol haciendo una pausa para dar otro sorbo a su taza de te

-¿que decía la carta princesa?-pregunta twilight un con mucha intriga

-¿que decía hermana?-pregunta luna con la misma intriga que la princesa de la amistad

-tranquilas ponis a eso voy-dice celestia divertida del entusiasmo de ambas alicornios

Luego de un pequeño carraspeo de garganta, la princesa del sol continúa su relato

-la carta era una invitación a una competencia real escrita por la pluma y letra del mismo rey unicornio, la competencia consistía en que yo debía enfrentarme a él, en una batalla por la guerra, y poner fin a esta, yo en esos tiempos, desconfiaba de él, por lo que prepare un puñado de mis mejores soldados de la época, nunca imagine que el fuera tan distinto a sus antecesores-dice celestia quien no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente ante sus propias palabras

-¿entonces aceptaste?...-Pregunta la princesa de la noche con una ceja levantada

-sí, no porque fuera un enfrentamiento, sino porque era el fin de aquella guerra, el encuentro se realizó en el bosque de freehoof en ragturn, al mediodía-comienza a relatar la alicornio blanca

Flashback

Nos encontramos en el bosque de freehoof al norte de verynoff hace 410 lunas, en el bosque se lleva a cabo una competencia entre la corona equestriana y la ragturiana, dicho encuentro consistía en una búsqueda y derrota de líder oponente, el ganador debe llevar el cuerpo como mínimo inconsciente de su adversario y presentarlo ante la nobleza de ambos reinos situados en el palanquín triunfal, los contrincantes principales podían llevar un máximo de cinco soldados como apoyo

Nos encontramos en la zona este del bosque, la princesa celestia caminaba sigilosamente junto a 2 guardias pegasos, 2 terrestres y un unicornio, celestia llevaba la misma armadura que uso para enfrentar al reí sombra en la caída del imperio de cristal (para mejor descripción vean "the fall of crystal empire"), mientras que los miembros de las diferentes guardias de celestia usaban su armadura tradicional

-manténganse alerta, el rey dark storn podría atacar en cualquier momento-ordena la princesa celestia caminando un poco más adelante que su equipo de apoyo

-no se preocupe princesa, estamos listo-dice el unicornio de cabello azul a lo que el resto de los guardias confirman asintiendo con la cabeza

-perfecto-aprueba la princesa sin detener su andar

De pronto el aire cálido del bosque se torna frio, una densa nube de niebla comenzaba a rodear a la princesa y los soldados equestres, esto no pasa desapercibido por el equipo equestrianos, los soldados equestres rápidamente rodean a la princesa brindándole protección

-¡muéstrense, muéstrate cobarde!-dice celestia con mirada seria en voz alta

El sonido de una risa burlona y a la vez calmada cubrió el lugar, el sonido rebotaba en los arboles haciendo difícil percibir su posición

-¿hablas de cobardía?, valla, ustedes ponis equestres tienen un extraño sentido del humor-dice la voz cuya riza se escuchó antes, la voz era gruesa pero refinada, desde luego propio de un rey

La princesa del sol hace brillar su cuerno, con un hechizo crea una fuerte ráfaga de viento, esto hace que la niebla se disperse un poco teniendo así más visión del lugar, los soldados quienes tenían sus armas preparadas para el ataque, lentamente y de forma inexplicable, almenas para celestia en ese momento, se desmallan, cayendo alrededor de celestia de forma pesada

-!no!,!¿Qué les hiciste storn?, muéstrate de una buena vez!-dice celestia ya en un grito de ira

Una segunda riza por parte del oculto adversario de la alicornio blanca se escucha en el lugar

-qué extraño, según recuerdo, tus caballos afirmaron estar listos, celestia, ¿qué les estas enseñando a tus guardias?-pregunta de forma burlona el rey dark

Celestia ya en el punto máximo de su ira, hizo brillar su cuerno con mucha más intensidad que antes, esta cubre en magia a su soldados, para luego crear una onda de magia que se extendió varios kilómetros arrancando cada árbol de la zona dentro del radio, llevándose así, tanto el frio como la niebla que aun cubría el lugar, obteniendo así una visión más clara de su ahora visible adversario

-valla, valla, ahí está la princesa que todos conocemos, tengo una duda, ¿cubriste toda la fauna de este bosque en magia antes de destrozar todo?-pregunta en forma burlona el rey dark storn(un unicornio azul un poco más bajo que celestia, ojos azul oscuro, cabello y cola en dos colores de negro y azul, este llevaba una dorada armadura que cubría su pecho, lo más llamativo de esta parte de la armadura era que como simbología del linaje liner este exponía un luminos de primera fase, una línea metálica que va desde la pieza del cuello hasta su lomo, dividiéndose en varias púas que iban alrededor de sus costados) que apareció en una nube de humo frente a la alicornio de melena ondulante

Al escuchar sus palabras la princesa del sol queda un poco sorprendida, al darse cuenta que no solo había quitado los arboles también erradico la vida silvestre de esa zona

-supongo, por tu cara de sorpresa, no los recordaste, eh aquí nuestra amada celestia, solo piensa en ella, nunca en lo que los demás necesitan-dice el rey liner, haciendo enojar de nuevo a celestia

-¿cómo puedes hablar de sobre potencia?, tu pueblo está sufriendo-replica la alicornio blanca señalando acusadoramente al liner con su casco izquierdo

Por primera vez en todo este momento dark storn mostro señales de ira

-!Si, mis súbditos están sufriendo, solo y únicamente por culpa de equestria¡-dice el unicornio notablemente molesto

-igual que tus antecesores, culpas a un pacífico reino por tus malas decisiones-dice celestia con los ojos cerrados

-!trato de decidir, como rayos enfrentar a tus ejércitos cada semana, a veces cada día, si tu estúpida fuerza armada no estuviera fastidiándome cada segundo, pudiera concentrarme en darle a mi reino la vida que merece, vida que por tú y tu ambición o estupidez, como quieras llamarlo, de que todos y cada reino se rijan por tus reglas fallidas¡, ja, a fin de cuentas la princesa luna pensaba igual que yo-dice storn con cierto tono burlón en la última parte

Esto último hiso hervir la sangre de la princesa del sol

-cállate, no sabes nada de mi hermana o mi reino, no tienes derecho a hablar sobre ellos-afirma con ira celestia

-¿!Y tú tienes el derecho de involucrarte en el mío¡?, perdón, ¿!Intentar conquistar el mío¡?-pregunta el rey unicornio con el mismo tono de voz que celestia usaba

Esto último que dijo su homologo adversario tomo un poco desprevenida a celestia

-tu hermanita intento derrocarte y no lo logro, ¿tu respuesta cual fue?, darle unas hermosas vacaciones en la luna, con todos los gastos pagos, y en un modo de transporte único para ella, un rayo de magia, eso demuestra el cariño que le tenías-dice el rey ahora en un tono totalmente burlón

-...cállate-apenas logra decir celestia por lo molesta que estaba

-o perdón, ¿te molesto que te recordara que enviaste a la luna a tu hermana?, pensé que enviar a sus familiares a un lugar tan desierto y sin vida durante por mil años era como ustedes los ponis se mostraban afecto entre ustedes-dice storn para luego reír un poco

La princesa celestia ya había llegado al límite de su paciencia en ese momento, esta iso brillar su cuerno con mucha intensidad

-bien, así me gusta, puede que ahora seas un reto-dice el unicornio poniéndose en pose de batalla

la princesa celestia extiende sus alas, de un aleteo esta se eleva varios metros sobre el rey liner, esta crea una esfera de magia de un tamaño un poco más grande que ella, para luego lanzarla hacia el rey, por su parte dark viendo que el ataque de celestia venia, solo hizo brillar su cuerno, manteniendo siempre una sonrisa

-es hora de finalizar tu tonto juego-dice celestia antes de ver como la esfera impacta creando una gran explosión que se extiende por varios metros

Celestia se queda observando por unos segundos, buscando señal de su oponente

-creía que la princesa celestia era demasiado refinada para estas campañas-dice la voz del unicornio tras de la princesa del sol

Esta gira su cabeza en busca del origen de esa voz, sorprendiéndose al ver a al rey liner estar tras ella

-como es posibl…-no termina de decir celestia por interrupción de dark storn

-otra muestra de su falta de destreza princesa, ¿qué creías que la magia solo serbia para lanzar rayos arcoiris?-pregunta el unicornio azul quien era cubierto por su propia magia haciéndose levitar a si mismo con ayuda de la telequinesis

La princesa le da una mirada de enojo una vez más, para luego lanzar un rayo de magia en dirección a su oponente, este por su parte lo esquiva con facilidad, al ver que no hacerte esta dispara una ráfaga de rayos mágicos

-equestriana-dice dark negando con la cabeza cómicamente antes de comenzar a moverse rápidamente esquivando cada rayo

La paciencia de celestia estaba ya en su máximo, así que lanzo hacia el liner un último y muy potente rayo cargado con todo su poder mágico, el unicornio dándose cuenta que si ese último ataque lo tocaba siquiera supondría un gran daño, este hace brillar su cuerno para luego cubrir de magia su casco derecho, storn golpea el rayo de frente para luego en un movimiento circular desviarlo hacia un lado, este desaparece en dirección al bosque fuera del campo, antes de estallar en una gran oleada de magia, creando así un cráter gigante en el lugar de impacto

-*ahora si está molesta...*-piensa el unicornio mirando su casco el cual estaba un poco quemado ademas de adolorido, pero este claramente se mantenía sereno y sin mostrar señal de dolor

-es hora de acabar con esto-dice la princesa con mirada determinada y furiosa cargando una vez más su cuerno

-supongo que es lo único en lo que estamos de acuerdo princesa-dice el unicornio cargando su cuerno en un brillo rojo muy intenso

La carga de ambos cuernos dura unos segundos

-!Es hora de darle fin a esta guerra!-gritan ambos al unísono listos para disparar cuando

-!ROAAAAAARRR¡-se escuchó un fuerte rugido proveniente de las áreas del evento

Este estruendo hace que de los arboles aves, fénix, entre otras criaturas aladas salgan huyendo, los cuernos de ambos líderes se apaga producto de la sorpresa llevada por aquel rugido

-¿!que fue eso¡?-dice celestia mirando hacia el origen del rugido anterior, cuyo origen era el cráter que la princesa del sol había hecho con su ataque desviado por el unicornio azul

La cara de dark storn expresaba gran preocupación, pues él sabía exactamente que era o de que era ese rugido

En el centro del cráter se comienza a abrir un gran holló tragándose la arena y haciéndose cada vez más grande

-maldición, es...-apenas dice el rey liner mirando hacia holló que se abría cada vez mas

Cuando es visible que la arena ya no era absorbida, de la profundidad del holló, sale un gigantesco oso brillante color purpura, su pelaje era como ver el cielo nocturno con esa variante del color y por extraña razon, era un poco transparente

-!una osa mayor¡-dice el rey de ragturn, con expresión ya en niveles altos de preocupación

la osa, al salir del holló e incorporarse en la superficie, busca con sus ojos señales de movimiento en el aire, dirigiendo su vista unos segundos de búsqueda después a la alicornio y al unicornio liner, esta se para amenazante en dos patas antes de emitirles un segundo gran rugido, la boca de la osa comienza a brillar

-se supone que esas osas viven en las cuevas más profundas de equestria-se dice así misma celestia mirando como el brillo del hocico de la feroz y enojada bestia aumentaba cada vez mas

-!RROOAAAARR¡-gruñe la osa liberando un rayo mágico muy poderoso hacia el rey y la princesa

el unicornio se hace hacia atrás saliendo del camino del rayo mágico, celestia no se hace esperar para hacer lo mismo, la proyección de magia se pierde rápidamente de vista en el horizonte para luego verse una pequeña explosión, por lo lejano del impacto, pero el poder de la explosión lo sintieron los homólogos adversarios perfectamente

La osa, voltea su mirada y la centra en la punta brillante de la torre más alta del castillo de verynoff, dark quien se percata intenta detenerla pero es detenido por un aura mágica amarilla, que al notar de quien provenía lo hiso enfurecer aún mas

-!¿cómo te atreves a tocarme con tu magia y después de lo que hiciste?, yegua ingenua, la explosión despertó a la osa¡, ahora mira, va hacia la capital¡-dice enojado el rey unicornio antes de dispersar la magia de celestia

La princesa queda sin nada que responder durante unos segundos, pensando en la innegable lógica de las palabras del liner

-y-yo...no quis…-no termina de decir celestia a interrupción del unicornio

-!perfecto, una osa mayor está apunto de matar a mis súbditos y tu tartamudeas, ¿cómo no lo vi venir?, vuelve a tu estúpido reino, y deja a mi ragturn en paz, deja a mis súbditos vivir en paz¡-grita iracundo dark storn antes de intentar volar en dirección a la osa, pero una vez más es detenido por celestia

-es una locura enfrentar solo a una osa mayor-dice ella con su magia cubriendo la cola del rey

El liner, con su magia vuelve a dispersar la energía mágica de celestia

-yo moriría por mis súbditos, debo enfrentarla solo, no hay nada más que me pueda ayudar, ¿o lo aras tú?, lo dudo, solo los pusiste en un serio peligro, te lo repito, no me interesa esta guerra, vuelve a tu reino, ganaste este encuentro, no me importa, pero déjame a mí y a mi reino en paz-dice dark storn antes de volar a toda velocidad hacia la osa, quien ya se había alejado bastante

La princesa quedo procesando las palabras del liner, no era una de las cosas que un liner diría, a los liner no les importaba su pueblo, solo son seres malignos...¿o no era así?, y de no ser así, era un rey preocupado por su pueblo y ya dispuesto a morir por ello, ¿si no era malvado, porque razon seguían equestria y ragturn luchando entre sí?, la princesa da una determinada mirada disipando cualquier pensamiento negativo antes de volar a toda velocidad en dirección a la osa

-si eres distinto, entonces demuéstralo-dice la princesa celestia quien volaba a toda velocidad para alcanzar al liner

Con el rey storn, quien ya había alcanzado a la osa, hace brillar su cuerno con intensidad

-!detente ahí¡-grita el antes de disparar un potente rayo negro de magia

Dicho rayo golpea a la osa en el costado haciéndola caer hacia el lado contrario a donde el rey estaba

-ggrrraaarrr-ruje enojada la mítica bestia antes de incorporarse

-bien, amiga, a volver de donde saliste-dice el rey haciendo brillar su cuerno, preparándose para lanzar otra fuerte proyección de magia para abatir a la osa

En un rápido zarpazo la mística osa lanza una ráfaga de viento, desequilibrando al rey de su estático vuelo, haciéndolo retroceder, la osa se percata de ello y lanza un rápido rayo de magia de su boca

-rayos-exclama el unicornio evadiendo el rayo de un movimiento hacia la izquierda

En un veloz movimiento la osa da un nuevo zarpazo acertando su objetivo

-*que veloz*-es lo único que piensa dark storn antes de ser enviado a la orilla de un rio cercano y muy visible para la bestia, producto del golpe recibido

Este choca contra una roca cayendo luego a la orilla del rio, más temprano que tarde se da cuenta de la herida en su costado, la tela del traje estaba rasgada por el golpe, y su armadura con varias fisuras y parte rotas por el golpe contra la roca anterior, la vista del rey se concentró en la osa que venía a su encuentro, cada paso hacia temblar el terreno, salpicando de agua proveniente del rio a los laterales del mismo y más allá de los arboles

-no me va a ganar una criatura que ni siquiera piensa-dice el unicornio, poniéndose en pie con un poco de dificultad, mientras ve como de la boca de la osa se comenzaba a ver luz

Dark storn hizo brillar su cuerno listo para contra atacar con su más fuerte rayo mágico, cuando la osa estaba a punto de atacar.

-RRRRROOOOAAAAAGGGGHHHH-ruje la osa siendo derribada por una esfera de magia, cayendo al suelo en un gran estruendo

-¿pero de dónde?-se pregunta a sí mismo el rey para luego sorprenderse al ver quien había lanzado dicho ataque

La princesa del sol aterriza frente al unicornio, mirándolo de forma seria, mirada que el liner le regresa, ambas miradas se cruzan por unos segundos hasta que la princesa celestia le da una ligera sonrisa, sonrisa que toma muy por sorpresa al unicornio liner

-¿tú que haces aquí?-pregunta el rey con enojada mirada

-vengo para ayudar a salvar a ponis inocentes-afirma la alicornio blanca mirando a la osa que comenzaba a levantarse

-la guerra termino, tú ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí-dice el unicornio sin dejar de mirar a la princesa

-si tengo, tienes razon, por mi culpa ahí una osa mayor que se dirige a la capital de este reino y lo voy a corregir, ademas tus soldados están demasiado lejos para llegar a tiempo y por el evento, cualquier explosión mágica se tomara como parte de nuestra batalla, te guste o no necesitas ayuda y soy la única aquí para ofrecerla, ¿la tomaras o arriesgaras aún más la vida de tus ponis?-dice celestia mirando de nuevo a dark storn quien la veía de forma incrédula

-*¿qué es esto?, como es que me ofrece ayuda, si es la primera beneficiada de mi posible caída, no lo entiendo, ¿qué rayos trama?, se supone quiere conquistar mi reino a costa de miles de muertes, ¿cómo puede ayudarme ahora, como puede actuar como si nada hubiese pasado?*-pensaba para sus adentros el rey sin quitar su incrédula mirada de celestia

La princesa del sol comenzaba a impacientarse, el rey aun no parecía reaccionar, pero tuvo que hacerlo pues un gran rugido por parte de la osa ya incorporada sobe sus patas traseras lo saco de sus divagaciones

-¿qué elijes?-pregunta la princesa con una ceja levantada

El unicornio serró los ojos resignado mientras camina al lado de celestia y en dirección a la osa

-por mis ponis y su seguridad lo are-dice el rey storn cubriéndose en magia

La alicornio da una sonrisa indetectable para el liner, era la prueba que necesitaba, el rey dark storn liner no era lo que ella creía, fue suficiente para confiar en poder luchar a su lado

-fantástico, hay que devolver esa osa a donde pertenece-dice la princesa antes de en un aleteo elevarse seguida del unicornio quien se elevó con ayuda de su magia

La osa da un fuerte zarpazo con destino a sus ahora dos objetivos, tanto la princesa como su homologo ahora aliado evaden el ataque para luego al subir un poco más disparar ambos un fuerte rayo de magia de ambos cuernos hacia la mítica bestia, ambos ataques impactan a la osa en la zona del pecho, haciéndola retroceder, la princesa eleva su vista hacia el lugar donde la osa surgió, notando que este agujero era bastante profundo como para encerrarla

-!dark storn¡, el holló donde salió, podemos encerrarla allí-dice la princesa luego de tele portarse a unos metros del unicornio

-...es cierto, si la teleportamos al holló, con un último ataque la llevaremos a lo profundo de este-dice el aceptando la idea de su homologa

Celestia asiente con la cabeza para luego volar junto al liner al frente de la osa, esta da un fuerte rugido lista para arremeter una vez más contra ambos líderes, estos hacen brillar su cuerno con intensidad para luego teleportarse a sí mismos y a la osa apareciendo pocos segundos después a escasos metros del agujero en el centro del cráter de donde salió

-¿estas lista?-pregunta dark storn haciendo brillar su cuerno con más intensidad

-lista-responde celestia haciendo lo mismo

La osa estaba a punto de lanzar un zarpazo cuando recibió dos rayos de magia aún más fuertes que los anteriores, esta retrocede un poco para luego perder el equilibrio al borde el holló, sin escape, se inclina un poco más para lo que sería su caída y la victoria de la princesa y el rey

-!lo logramos¡-exclama celestia con una sonrisa mirando a su nuevo aliado

Este le responde con una ligera sonrisa, pero una destello rompió el momento de victoria, la osa dispara un rayo de magia con dirección a celestia, esta desprevenida, solo siente el impacto de dicho rayo, pero a diferencia de los anteriores, este no estalla, atrae a la princesa del sol quien pierde el conocimiento por la fuerza del golpe mágico

-!maldición¡-exclama el unicornio, sin pensarlo va al rescate de la alicornio de cabello multicolor a toda velocidad

Cuando está a punto de tomar el casco delantero derecho de la princesa con el sello del lado izquierdo ambos ya estaba a la cercanía suficiente de la osa como para que esta diera un último zarpazo antes de caer, zarpazo que acierta al liner, haciéndole una nueva y profunda herida en su costado esta vez derecho, dejándolo también inconsciente

-!rrroooaaaaahhhh¡-emite a osa mientras caía junto a ambos príncipes al holló y desapareciendo en la profundidad de este

Fin del flashback

Celestia se detiene de su relato al notar que ya no había aperitivos, y la tetera se encontraba vacía

-y que paso, ¿claramente sobrevivieron verdad?-dice twilight emocionada y esperando la siguiente parte del relato

-si celestia, cuenta, cuenta-dice luna ya impaciente

-vamos tía, también quiero oír lo siguiente-afirma cadance uniéndose a la petición

Una nueva sonrisa se forma en los labios de la princesa del sol, ante la emoción de toda su compañera princesas

-de acuerdo pero antes, !más té y aperitivos por favor¡-dice la alicornio blanca a los mayordomos unicornios que se encontraban aun lago y que por igual eran oyentes de la historia de la princesa

Al escucha la petición dichos mayordomos no se hicieron esperar para con magia elevar las cestas y la tetera para reabastecerlas de aperitivos y te

Fin del cap. 11

* * *

y aqui el final de la primera parte, un gran saludo a tudos, recuerden cualquier consejo o critica sera bien resivida, dejen reviws con ellos, nos leemos amigos


	12. una mirada al pasado 2da parte

Hola amigos, aqui les eh traido la segunda y ultima parte de una mirada al pasado, en esta entrega se aclaran muchas dudas que posiblemente tengan, aun que les antisipo que no todas, pues el punto de esta historia es que se iran respondiendo dudas conforme avance, ah y en el cap pasado el autocorrector me puso holló en lugar de hoyo, disculpen por eso, sin mas que decir !enjoi!

* * *

El amor de la maldad

Cap. 12: una mirada al pasado 2da parte

no encontramos en el castillo situado en la capital de equestria, canterlot, en uno de los jardines del castillo, para ser más específico donde en horas de la mañana había una pequeña reunión entre las 4 princesas de equestria, 3 de ellas escuchaban atentamente una historia que la más sabia y de más edad de ellas les relataba sobre el rey dark storn, luego de una pequeña pausa la cual la princesa del sol aprovecho para pedir a sus meseros reales reabastecer la mesa de aperitivos, esta estuvo preparada para continuar con su historia, historia que era esperada muy impacientemente por su hermana la princesa luna, y su antigua alumna la princesa twilight y aun que ya la sabia de memoria, la princesa cadance también estaba impaciente por la continuación

-muy bien hermana, los meseros trajeron aperitivos, ya diste tu carraspeo de voz y yo ya estoy muy impaciente, ahora continua-dice luna casi como una exigencia

Esto no hace más que hacer reír un poco a la princesa del sol

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo-acepta celestia para calmar a luna

-¿qué ocurrió luego de que cayeran al hoyo con la osa princesa celestia?-pregunta twilight con intriga

La alicornio blanca pone su casco en su barbilla tratando de recordar

-mmm, no desperté hasta horas después, pero dark me conto lo que ocurrió, si mal no recuerdo...-dice celestia recordando lo que el liner le conto sobre lo sucedido

Flashback

Lentamente el unicornio liner recuperaba el conocimiento, este abre los ojos pesadamente sintiéndose muy adolorido

-r-rayos...donde...estoy...-dice el rey liner tratando de levantarse

-¡agghhh!-exclama el unicornio sintiendo un fuerte dolor en sus costados izquierdo y derecho

Dark storn inspecciona con su cascos los lugares fuente del dolor, al pasar su casco izquierdo por una de la heridas, que aun que se veía cerradas aun dolían bastante, este recuerda todo lo sucedido

-¿es cierto...donde está la osa?-se pregunta así mismo el unicornio liner girando su cabeza buscando a la mítica bestia, en uno de los giros que llevo su vista hacia tras de el

-mmm, supongo que si fue una buena caída-dice el rey al ver a la mítica osa tendida sobre el suelo

Este se acerca para luego subir a su pecho y acercarse a su boca, comprobando así que efectivamente no había rastros de vida en ella, esto lo tranquiliza en parte, pero su mente vuelve a agitarse cuando recuerda que él y la osa no eran los únicos que cayeron

-donde callo esa yegu...-no termina de decir puesto a que la divisa rápidamente en la zona abdominal de la fallecida osa mayor

Para el unicornio se iso evidente que seguía con vida pues su melena seguía ondulando aunque con menos velocidad que lo usual, un pensamiento cruza por la mente del rey impulsándolo a acercarse a ella

-podría acabar contigo de una vez por todas, lograr lo que mis antecesores en la corona no pudieron...-dice el dark con mirada fría mientras sacaba con ayuda de su magia una pequeña navaja oculta entre su armadura, este la coloca sobre celestia en el lugar preciso para que en su descenso atravesara el cuello de la inconsciente princesa

El unicornio liner estaba listo para acabar con la vida de la princesa del sol, pero de pronto un nuevo pensamiento paso por su mente, más que un pensamiento un recuerdo "una osa mayor que se dirige a la capital de este reino y lo voy a corregir" recuerda el liner las palabras dichas por la alicornio cuando esta le ofreció su ayuda

-por otro lado, mi padre me entreno para matar a una princesa que quiere por sobre el sufrimiento de mis súbditos dominar mi reino no una que arriesgo su vida para ayudarme a salvar a mis súbditos...supongo que mereces el beneficio de la duda-dice dark storn guardando la navaja en el lugar de donde la saco

Este alza la mirada detallando el lugar buscando una salida, el mirar hacia arriba estaba claro que el hoyo por donde entraron había sido tapado por algún derrumbe debió al estruendo producido por la caída de la osa, ademas, había gastado mucha magia en la batalla por lo que un hechizo de tele portación le era imposible en ese momento, al menos no para sacarse así mismo, detallando un poco más logro ver una pequeña caverna cuyo camino va ligeramente en subida, por lo que deduce sería una posible vía de escape para esa situacion

-bien, supongo que no tengo más opción más que seguir ese camino-se dice así mismo para luego mirar a la princesa

-...espero no arrepentirme de esto-dice el liner para luego con ayuda de su magia levitar a celestia colocándola en su lomo acomodándola bien para evitar que caiga de forma accidental para luego emprender el posible camino correcto

durante barias horas, el rey con la princesa en su lomo galopa por la rocosa caverna, encontrándose desde acantilados que tuvo que sortear con ayuda de la poca magia que le quedaba hasta empinadas laderas subterráneas, poco a poco iba subiendo por el laberinto de cavernas solo confiando en su intuición y escasa reserva mágica, a 6 horas de haber emprendido el camino desde el lugar donde cayó hasta ese punto, el rey comenzaba a sentir los efectos de su pequeña travesía, el cansancio y sueño por lo que decide detenerse en un pequeño lugar libre de rocas cuyo suelo era más o menos uniforme

-ya debe de haber anochecido arriba, 6 horas y aún no ha despertado, hum…equestrianos...-dice dark storn deteniéndose y volteando su cabeza para ver a la princesa quien no estaba inconsciente pero si dormida el unicornio levita a celestia hasta colocarla en el suelo para luego acercarse hasta el centro del lugar y con magia crear un llama lo suficientemente grande como para quitar el frio que lo arropaba tanto a él como seguramente a celestia, se esforzó un poco en un hechizo de transmutación convirtiendo varias de las rocas a su alrededor en dos colchones, sabanas con las que los cubrió, las rocas pequeñas las transformo en dos platos y cubiertos, iso aparecer con magia un pequeño pergamino que abrió, sin dejar de brillar su cuerno el pergamino se ilumina para luego pegarse a él, con el pergamino enrollando en el cuerno del liner, este emplea un hechizo más complicado, traer de su castillo una variedad para dos ponis de varios vegetales y verduras que corto mágicamente y echo a un caldero sobre el fuego mágico del centro del lugar

-*jadeo*...bien...*jadeo*...eso será suficiente...esto sería más fácil si mi magia no estuviese casi en cero-dice dark storn que estaba exhausto por el uso de su casi agotada magia

el unicornio había creado lo más cercano a un campamento que su magia pudo permitirle, este mira a celestia para luego llevarla usando sus cascos hasta uno de los colchones acto seguido comenzó a quitar poco a poco su armadura, comenzando por su zapatillas dorada que se extendían por sus patas pasando a ser parte de su armadura, luego se concentra en las piezas rotas de su cuerpo, y por ultimo su corona que se extendía por sus mejillas pasando a ser un casco dorado, al estar libre de la armadura dark pudo definir las heridas que aún eran un peligro y otras que ya estaban cerradas

-de acuerdo un último hechizo por hoy-se dice a sí mismo para en un último gran esfuerzo hacer aparecer un botiquín de primeros auxilios del cual utilizo lo necesario para desinfectar y cubrir en vendas las heridas de la princesa

Cuando por fin acabo de limpiar no solo las heridas sin todo el cuerpo de la princesa y a su vez atender sus heridas la acuesta en uno de los colchones cerca del fuego, lo suficiente como para calentarla

-debo estar loco, estoy curando a mi enemiga de guerra...si, ya me volví loco-dice con desdén el rey liner mientras camina hacia el caldero para preparar la comida de esa noche

Una media hora luego, la princesa finalmente da señales de despertar, moviéndose continuamente en la improvisada cama, esto llama la atención del liner quien se encontraba en la otra cama con los ojo cerrados pero aun despierto

-mmm, no...Lo quiero de chocolate-dice apenas la princesa

El liner al escuchar esto abre los ojos para luego mirar a celestia de forma cansada mientras negaba con la cabeza de forma cómica

-mmm...no...no…¡no!-emite celestia gritando en la última parte tratando de levantarse sin éxito pues cayo de vuelta a la cama a causa de un punzante dolor en sus costados y abdomen

-*parece que no se lo dieron de chocolate*-piensa el unicornio mirando a la agitada princesa

-agghhh...-emite la princesa del sol a causa del dolor

El liner quien no había llamado la atención espero un poco más a que la yegua se tranquilizara

-...tómalo con calma-dice el unicornio quien volvió a cerrar los ojos

Celestia se percató del unicornio liner, pero solo se confundió más al ver su alrededor, notando que estaba en lo más parecido a una cama, la fogata, la caverna y por último el unicornio

-¿dónde estamos, donde está la osa, !que paso¡?-pregunta la alicornio blanca alterándose un poco alzando la voz en la última pregunta

-básicamente, la osa está muerta, caímos junto a ella por el hoyo gracias a que tú te confiaste demasiado, estamos en una caverna y espero que salida, a unas 6 horas de donde caímos-dice el liner sin abrir los ojos

Celestia se calma un poco luego de escuchar las palabras del liner para luego calmarse un poco, hasta que se vio así misma con los vendajes

-¿de dónde salieron estos vendajes y todo esto?-pregunta con mucha curiosidad la princesa

El rey storn abre sus ojos para luego mirar a su homologa

-estabas herida por lo tanto trasmute un botiquín y lo necesario para pasar esta noche o las que duremos atrapados en este lugar-explica brevemente storn

-¿por qué no te tele transportaste con un hechizo...por qué razon me ayudas?-pregunta celestia mientras inspecciona los vendaje

-...pudiste irte, ir reclamar la victoria...pero en lugar de eso volviste para ayudarme a vencer a la osa...te mereces almenas eso, por otro lado, aunque quisiera, no puedo irme con un hechizo, gaste mucha magia durante la batalla, con esfuerzo pude traer todo esto, ahora por favor deja de hacer preguntas-dice el unicornio mientras con magia acerca uno de los platos que trasmuto antes a celestia, este tenía una razón de ensalada hecha con diferentes verduras y vegetales

-¿qué es esto?-pregunta la princesa un poco extrañada

-*suspiro*, ahí otra pregunta, no es uno de los exquisitos platillos de tus cocineros, pero servirá para aplacar el hambre que seguramente tienes-dice el liner mirándola

La alicornio de ondulante cabello guarda silencio aceptando el platillo improvisado del rey, con ayuda de su magia toma el cubierto sobre este tomando así un poco de ensalada para luego llevarla a su boca

-esta delicioso-dice la princesa del sol con una pequeña sonrisa

-hum...-emite el unicornio volteando dándole la espalda a la princesa

Celestia nota esto pero no le da mucha importancia, aunque no lo dijera o lo admitiera cuando dark lo dijo, ella si tenía algo de hambre, ademas que la ensalada hecha por el rey estaba deliciosa, unos minutos más tarde luego de haber terminado con la ensalada celestia pone mágicamente el plato a un lado del fuego, la princesa mira al unicornio por un momento para luego colocar sorprendida uno de sus cascos en su boca

-*esas son heridas profundas, ¿acaso las causo también la caída?...no, son cortes, es imposible que fuera la caída la causa de ese daño*-piensa la alicornio para luego buscar con su mirada el botiquín mencionado por dark

-*ahí esta*-piensa la princesa ubicando el cofre de primeros auxilios para luego hacerlo levitar con magia

Celestia con un poco de dificultad se levanta para luego acercarse al rey liner, al estar a centímetros de él la princesa del sol pone el botiquín junto a dark para luego sentarse frente o en este caso tras el

-no es el momento para que me ataques...-dice el rey intuyendo que celestia atentaría contra el

Esto hace reír un poco a celestia mientras abría el cofre y sacaba algunas cosas de este; vendas, alcohol, entre otras cosas

-no pienso hacer eso, ahora déjame ver esas heridas-dice la princesa acercándose un poco a dark

El unicornio se voltea en dirección a celestia para poder verla con una ceja levantada

-no es necesario, son solo rasguños, nada por la cual preocuparse-dice el unicornio

-tal vez no deba, pero quiero devolverte el favor, no seas necio y déjame quitar esto-dice celestia quitando con magia la armadura de storn

Este sin protestar solo se dejó quitar la armadura por celestia aun con un poco de desconfianza, no fue muy difícil para celestia retirar las partes metálicas por lo pocas que eran, cuando toda la armadura fue retirada, el unicornio se quitó el traje bajo la armadura, que de por si estaba bastante desgarrado

-ahh...-emite la princesa del sol muy sorprendida y algo angustiada

Los cortes en la piel del unicornio eran bastante largos y algunos se veía muy profundos, aunque no brotara sangre de dichas heridas no estaban cerradas por completo

-es peor de lo que pensé-dice la princesa angustiada

El liner ve en los ojos de su homóloga que realmente estaba preocupada por lo que el unicornio decide darle un poco más de confianza a la alicornio

-no te preocupes, los liner sanamos un poco más rápido que el resto de criaturas-dice dark para tranquilizar a la princesa sin éxito

-eso no significa que estos cortes no puedan infectarse, ahora quédate quieto-dice la princesa tomando con magia un trozo de algodón del cofre para luego quitarle la tapa al frasco de alcohol y untar un poco en el algodón antes de acercarlo a una de las heridas del liner

Dark al sentir el ardor producto del alcohol se separa un poco

-¡ugh!...eh tranquila-dice el unicornio casi en modo cómico haciendo reír a celestia

-no te muevas dark-dice la princesa para volver a acerca el algodón

El liner se deja hacer solo dando pequeños movimientos al tacto del algodón antes de que celestia lo deje en el suelo para después tomar otro, mojarlo con el alcohol y seguir con la limpieza

-no me llames dark-dice el unicornio con los ojos cerrados

Celestia solo le da una mirada de cansancio para seguir en su tarea de limpieza, poco tiempo después al haber limpiado y desinfectado todas las heridas de su costado izquierdo

-date vuelta "dark"-dice la princesa haciendo énfasis en la última parte

El liner solo da una pequeña risa para luego voltearse dándole la espalda a celestia dejando al alcance de esta su otro costado tal como la alicornio de melena arcoiris le había pedido

-muy bien-dice la princesa tomando otro trozo de algodón repitiendo el proceso de limpieza varias veces

Cuando la totalidad de heridas estuvo ya desinfectada celestia prosiguió a vedarlas con cuidado siendo ayudada por el mismo unicornio

-bien, ya está, ahora solo debes descansar-dice celestia haciendo desaparecer los trozos de algodón usados, tapando el frasco de alcohol y devolviendo la venda y dicho frasco al cofre cerrándolo después

El liner observa las vendas notando que realmente celestia se había esforzado en colocarlas ademas de haberlas puesto de manera perfecta

-...gracias princesa-dice el liner desviando su mirada de celestia

-fue un gusto, por cierto puedes llamarme celestia-dice la alicornio blanca dándole una sonrisa

el unicornio liner con algo de sorpresa le responde luego con una semi sonrisa, cosa que alegro un poco a celestia al ser la primera que este le daba, ambos quedaron viéndose por un momento en el cual tanto celestia como storn pudieron darse cuenta cosa que no habían notado hasta ese momento

-*quien lo diría, sus ojos son rosados*-piensa dark en el corto periodo de tiempo en que se miraban

Por su parte en ese momento celestia también lo detallo un poco

-*por qué me siento tan segura...será por estar aquí con el...no...debe ser por otra cosa*-piensa ella en aquel instante

Ambos desvían la mirada un poco apenados para luego formarse en el lugar un incómodo silencio

-es extraño...-dice dark rompiendo el incómodo silencio

-¿qué es extraño?-pregunta con duda la alicornio

-mi padre decía que la princesa celestia era una gobernante prepotente y arrogante, entre otras cosas que prefiero no mencionar, incluso me convenció de eso por lo tanto yo también creía lo mismo-dice el unicornio mirando el logo de su rota armadura situada a un lado de su cama

Las palabras del unicornio extrañaron a la princesa pues este dijo la palabra "creía", ¿acaso pensaba distinto ahora?, de ser así quería saberlo

-¿qué piensas ahora que me conoces?-pregunta celestia esperando con algo de impacienta la respuesta del unicornio

Storn la ve a los ojos antes de responder

-ahora pienso que tal vez te juzgue mal, no solo yo, mi padre también lo hiso-dice el liner confirmando la suposición de celestia

Ante las palabras de storn celestia no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa de alegría antes de disponerse a hablar

-tal parece que ambos cometimos el mismo error, debí haberme acercado a conocer tu forma de reinar en lugar de solo pensar que eras igual que dark storn tercero-dice ella sin dejar de mirarlo

-ese unicornio fue un fiasco como rey, solo le interesaba el poder y riqueza, no hubo otro rey así, una de las historias que mi padre me contaba era sobre como sus hermanos en ese entonces planeaban una revolución en su contra luego de ver como los habitantes de ragturn se hundían en miseria, hambre y pobreza, cuando estuvieron a días para llevar a cabo esa revolución estallo la guerra con equestria, por lo tanto todos los recursos reunidos para sacar del trono a dark storn tercero fueron usado para batallar en tu contra-cuenta el alicornio liner con cierto tono de melancolía

Celestia al escuchar esto queda sorprendida, no tenía conocimiento alguno de estos acontecimientos

-...entonces fue una guerra innecesaria…no puedo creer que fui tan ciega…-dice la princesa celestia al ver que todos estos años de lucha fueron en vano, todos los ponys de ambos reinos que muriendo, murieron en vano

Esto le dio un golpe fuerte a su corazón, ponys que ella consideraba amigos habían muerto durante la guerra, la princesa desvía su mirada hacia la izquierda para evitar sin éxito que el unicornio notase su lagrimas caer

-no es tu culpa...el orgullo de mis antecesores en la corona evitaba que se acercaran a ti, incluso para mí era igual, por lo que evitando el descontento de los nobles te rete a un duelo-revela el unicornio para consolar un poco a celestia

La princesa se quita las lágrimas con uno de sus cascos para luego voltear a ver al liner

-¿quieres decir que no querías pelear contra mí?-pregunta la princesa con intriga

-no me malentiendas, soy un guerrero liner, me emocionaba la idea de enfrentarte, quería ver que tan poderosa eras y tener la gloria de superarte, pero..., en este momento mi reino no necesita gloria, necesita poder surgir como una nación prospera-dice dark storn

-tienes razon, debí a verme acercado a ti dark, debí haber escuchado que tenías para decir-dice la princesa mirando el suelo con las orejas bajas

-no te lamentes, todos los que murieron, todas las cosas que han pasado nos trajeron aquí y por lo que veo me estas escuchando ahora-dice el unicornio para animar a su homologa

-es cierto...tenemos que arreglar las cosas dark-dice la alicornio blanca mirándolo con mirada determinada

Esto último iso reír un poco a storn pues nunca pensó que poco tiempo bastaría para acabar con una guerra de más de 3 generaciones

-primero debemos salir de aquí celestia y supongo que tu magia no podrá ayudarnos-dice el unicornio sabiendo que si él tenía pocas reservas celestia estaría igual

-...mi magia está casi agotada, puedo hacer hechizos menores pero tele transportarnos fuera es un hechizo que no puedo hacer ahora-dice la alicornio con orejas agachadas volteando su mirada hacia la mágica flama

El unicornio quien también veía la flama se levanta de la cama, esto llama la atención de celestia quien lo ve un poco sorprendida

-¿cómo siguen tus heridas, puedes caminar?-pregunta dark mirándola con mirada determinada

La princesa intenta levantarse y dar unos pasos pero su cuerpo aun le dolía demasiado, sus pasos eran demasiado lentos

-c-creo que si-dice la princesa con un poco de dificultad por el dolor

El liner da una sonrisa antes de decir la palabra que dejaron sorprendida a celestia

-sube a mi lomo-dice el liner mirándola

-¿qué?-pregunta la princesa creyendo haber escuchado mal

Sin embargo dark lo repitió acercándose un poco a ella

-llevo cargándote todo el camino, puedo seguir haciéndolo sin problemas-dice el rey dándole una pequeña sonrisa

-pero tus herida, no están sanadas aun-dice ella señalando con su casco derecho las vendas en el cuerpo del unicornio

-no te preocupes por eso, eh estado peor, ahora deja de protestar y sube-dice dark ya un poco molesto

-d-de acuerdo-acepta la alicornio con leve sonrojo en sus mejilla mientras sube al lomo del unicornio, que gracias a que este era casi tan alto como ella podía cargarla sin problemas

El estar celestia acomodada encima de dark storn este con un hechizo guarda todas las cosas que los rodeaban antes en un pequeño pergamino, este hace desaparecer el fuego poco después quedando el sitio a oscuras de nuevo

-¿qué tanta magia puedes usar en este momento?-pregunta dark storn girando su cabeza hacia la princesa

La princesa hace brillar su cuerno por unos segundos antes de responder

-no puedo usar hechizos que requieran mucha magia, pero hechizos como levitar o autodefensa aún están a mi alcance-responde la princesa del sol

El unicornio al escuchar esto hace aparecer un pergamino y lo levita frente a celestia

-¿crees poder hacer esto?-pregunta el unicornio aun mirándola

-esto es un hechizo para potenciar las capacidades de un pony-dice celestia leyendo el pergamino

-exacto, este hechizo no requiere demasiada magia úsalo sobre mí-dice el unicornio aun mirándola

-¿pero para qué?-pregunta ella con intriga

-por qué tardaríamos menos, con mi habilidad en campo traviesa y mis músculos casi a su nivel normal podríamos salir para el amanecer-explica el rey liner

Celestia procesa las palabras del rey por unos segundos antes de darle una sonrisa a su homologo

-de acuerdo-dice ella para luego leer el pergamino, esta lo acerca a dark a lo que este lo hace desaparecer

La princesa del sol cierra los ojos por unos segundos mientras su cuerno brilla cada vez más en un peculiar brillo azul oscuro, cuando el brillo alcanzo una fuerte intensidad celestia toca a storn con su cuerno, el brillo cubrió al rey liner aumentando un poco su masa muscular estirando un poco sus vendas, poco tiempo después el brillo desapareció tanto en el cuerno de celestia como en el cuerpo del unicornio

-¿funciono, lo hice bien?-pregunta la alicornio blanca

El unicornio se miró la pata delantera izquierda notando el aumento en fuerza

-sí, funciono, bien celestia sigamos-dice el liner a lo que celestia le da un asentimiento de cabeza en respuesta

El rey con la princesa en su lomo, emprendió de nuevo su ruta de salida, pasando una inclinada zona a una hora de camino se encontraron en la base de un gran acantilado de unos 5 metros, claro que con el hechizo de potenciación no fue muy difícil para el unicornio, pero eso no evito que por su acompañante este tuviera presunto cuidado

-¿cómo están tus heridas, aun te duelen?-pregunta el rey mientras escalaba el acantilado sujetándose de rocas sobresalientes

-aun duelen, solo ha pasado una hora dark-dice ella en todo de broma en la última frase, esto hace reír un poco a storn

-supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a que me llames así-dice el dando un pequeño salto a una roca que estaba un poco elevada sujetándose de ella para posteriormente seguir con la escalada

-creí que ya lo habías entendido, pero si, debes acostumbrarte-afirma ella sujetándose con un poco más de fuerza al unicornio

Esto no pasa por alto al rey que se extraña un poco pero no le da mucha importancia más decide bromear un poco de ello

-¿se siente agosto con su transporte majestad?-pregunta el unicornio en tono de broma mientras subía

-muy bien su alteza, de echo debería contratar sus servicios más seguido-dice celestia en el mismo tono de voz que dark uso unos segundo antes mientras comienza a usar sus alas para en aleteos solo con las puntas genera aire para el unicornio

-su confort es nuestra prioridad, le agradecemos por elegir liner groundline-dice el liner dando un salto en acenso de una roca a una en diagonal

Este último comentario hace reír a la princesa del sol vivamente, al pasar el acantilado el liner continua con un rítmico andar por la caverna llegado a cierto punto podía verse como de las paredes sobresalían puntas de cristal, de dichos cristales se percibía un resplandor rojo que iluminaba esa zona en un tono rojizo

-no sabía que esto estaba aquí-dice el unicornio alentando un poco el paso para poder apreciar la singular belleza de los cristales

-es hermoso, un fenómeno natural encantador-dice la princesa viéndose reflejada en uno de los cristales pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la imagen suya sobre el unicornio, en ese instante no pudo evitar sentirse como una damisela en apuros y ver al liner como su apuesto caballero que arriesgaba su vida para sacarla de allí, esto fue suficiente como para sonrojarse un poco al caer en cuenda de sus divagaciones

-vendré a estudiar estas formaciones de cristal luego, por ahora debemos seguir-dice el unicornio para luego apresurar el paso

La princesa celestia solo le da un corto "si", pues aún se preguntaba por qué su mente le había mostrado esa imagen de ella con el unicornio pero para su fortuna e infortunio la voz del liner la saco de esos pensamientos

-maldición...-dice el unicornio deteniéndose frente a una gran piedra que cubría la totalidad del paso

-¿qué tan gruesa crees que sea?-pregunta la princesa del sol

El liner se acerca para luego dar dos golpecitos a la roca

-...solo diré que es gruesa-dice el unicornio alejándose de nuevo

-¿qué hacemos ahora?-pregunta celestia mostrando un poco de preocupación

-si tan solo tuviera la quinta parte de mi magia aun disponible podría destruirla sin esfuerzos...-dice dark dando un pequeño golpe al suelo con su casco derecho

La princesa con un poco de dolor intenta bajar del lomo de su homologo, este al darse cuenta se agacha un poco para que celestia no hiciese mucho esfuerzo

-¿ocurre algo?-pregunta el rey al ver en celestia una mirada enojada

-dark, por fin está al alcance la paz, la prosperidad y la amistad entre nuestros reinos, muchos amigos míos y tuyos murieron por una guerra sin motivo, no permitiré que otra vida se pierda a causa de ello y menos las nuestras al ser los únicos que podemos poner fin a tanto sufrimiento-dice ella mirándolo con determinación, recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa por parte del unicornio, con cada palabra el cuerno de la alicornio brillaba con más y más intensidad

-te dije que corregiría mi error y es...¡es lo que voy a hacer!-dice celestia elevando la voz en la última frase a su vez esta dispara un potente rayo mágico hacia la roca, el rayo sin perder intensidad atraviesa poco a poco dicha roca, luego de unos segundos de ráfaga mágica la gran piedra sede quebrándose en varios trozos

Para alegría de ambos la roca resulto ser el obstáculo en la salida de aquella larga caverna, al destruirse la roca, la luz del sol los cegó a ambos, estos tardan unos segundo en adaptarse a la luz una vez el polvo de roca ya había sido despejado

-*jadeos*, lo logramos dark...-dice la alicornio antes de caer desmallada por el agotamiento producto del poder mágico usado

El liner rápidamente la toma un poco antes de que callera al suelo, sosteniéndola con sus dos cascos delanteros recostando su cabeza en su pecho

-*...increíble, tan fuerte es tu deseo de paz... ¿porque mi padre no pudo verlo...porque yo no pude verlo?*-piensa el liner mirando a la princesa desmallada en sus cascos

El liner con cuidado la sube a su lomo de nuevo, para luego mirar a lo lejos su castillo

-no estamos tan lejos...si tu arriesgas tu vida por la paz, es justo que yo aga lo mismo-dice el unicornio mirando a la princesa antes de hacer brillar con mucha intensidad su cuerno

-agh..,!un último hechizo¡-dice dark storn a viva voz antes de desaparecer junto a celestia en un gran destello de magia

En la capital del reino un caos se había desatado, pues desde hace un día el rey de ragturn estaba desaparecido, los diferentes titulares de diferentes periódicos locales hablaban de toda clase de teorías y rumores, ademas verynoff estaba totalmente militarizada, guardias reales patrullaban la zona en busca de lo más mínimo que les parezca sospechoso

En el castillo, más específico habitación del rey un fuerte brillo azul ilumina todo el lugar posteriormente apareciendo el rey y la princesa

-*jadeos*...lo...logre-dice para sí mismo dark apenas manteniéndose en pie

(La habitación de dark storn es la que pertenecía a severic-darkblade pero sin los cuadros de dragón)

el unicornio se acerca a la cama donde acuesta a la princesa colocando cuidadosamente su cabeza en una de las 2 grandes almohadas que habían para luego acercarse a uno de los cajones de un gran closet abriéndolo con su casco

-me alegra haber hecho estas-dice el unicornio sacando un cristal en forma de estrella color blanco

El liner la coloca en el suelo para luego pisarla con uno de sus cascos rompiendo el cristal, de donde solía estar el objeto sale una aura mágica que cubre al unicornio por completo durante unos minutos, este espera paciente a que dicha aura desaparezca, al desaparecer el liner con su magia restaurada quita sus vendajes para ver que el cristal había hecho su trabajo, no solo restableció su poder mágico sino que curo sus heridas

-listo, como nuevo-dice dark acercándose a la princesa del sol quien ya hacia acostada en su cama

El liner levita del cajón otro cristal blanco colocándolo sobre la princesa del sol para luego romperlo dejando que los trozos caigan sobre ella un segundo luego los trozos se evaporan creando un aura mágica de color blanco igual a la que cubrió al liner, esta rodea a celestia haciendo el mismo trabajo que en el caso anterior al desaparecer el aura

-...realmente eres lo contrario a lo que creía, digna de respeto y digna de mi afecto-dice el liner cayendo en cuenta de eso ultimo haciéndolo voltear la mirada hacia otro lado

Dark sacude su cabeza por un segundo para sacar los pensamientos que venían a su mente, esos pensamientos sobre aquella hermosa yegua acostada en su cama, dormida pacíficamente

-como sea, ya que está solucionado debo ver cómo explicar esto a mi reino...-se dice a si mismo el rey liner lego de alejarse de celestia pensando en los siguientes sucesos por venir

varias horas pasaron, fuera la habitación se escuchaban los pasos de guardia ragturiano que iban de un lado a otro, pero para su suerte ninguno se detenía en la puerta para intentar entrar e inspeccionar dicha habitación ademas para evitar riesgos el liner lanzo sobre la habitación un hechizo para suprimir el ruido

el unicornio aprovecho este tiempo también para darse un bien merecido baño, para quitar todas las manchas que dejo esa inusual y a la vez necesaria aventura, este sale unos 40 minutos luego de haber entrado, secándose con una toalla, dark camina hacia fuera de su baño personal, al pasar el umbral de la puerta

-despertaste al fin-dice el unicornio mirándola un poco extrañado por la forma en la que la princesa lo miraba, lo hacía sorprendida y por alguna razon sonrojada

-y-yo d-desperté hace unos minutos, ¿dónde estamos?-pregunta la princesa habiendo pasado ya su sonrojo anterior

-en mi habitación-dice el liner tranquilamente mientras se dirige al otro closet del lado derecho del cuarto, este era un poco más grande que el anterior, el unicornio abre una de las puertas con magia sacando de esta un traje que se puede apreciar cubría hasta la mitad del cuerpo del unicornio este tenía secciones metálicas en sus hombros y cuello saliendo de este último una capa negra con un borde felpudo blanco con detalles en negro

-¿e-en tu h-habitación?-pregunta la princesa con nuevo sonrojo

Dark storn mientras se coloca su traje voltea a ver a celestia

-enserio ustedes los equestres deben dejar de hacer tantas preguntas-dice dar con mirada de cansancio pero en un tono de broma que celestia capto enseguida haciendo desaparecer su sonrojo

-algún día dark algún día, por cierto, ¿cómo llegamos hasta aquí y como es que me siento como si nada hubiese ocurrido, inclusos siento mi magia fluir con normalidad en mí?-pregunta ella con intriga

-luego de verte arriesgar tu vida utilizando más allá de tu restante poder mágico para salir, era mi turno arriesgar la mía al hacer lo mismo, pero en mi caso para traernos aquí y curarnos con cristales sheld, una herramienta de curación instantánea creada por mí-explica el liner sorprendiendo a la alicornio

-ya veo...aunque no merezco esto, luego de mis errores...-dice con tristeza la alicornio

El rey le da una sonrisa para luego hablar

-me demostraste que todo lo que pensaba sobre equestria era falso, más importante aún-dice el unicornio acercándose a la cama

-me mostraste quien realmente eres, valiente, divertida, optimista, me gusta poder ver eso en ti-dice el liner ya frente a la princesa

Si celestia antes estaba sonrojada ahora estaba como un tomate al escuchar las palabras de su homologo, por su parte el liner desvió la mirada aun apenado

-tú también lo hiciste, eres un rey que daría su vida por la seguridad de su pueblo, aunque parezcas frio sé por experiencia que no lo eres, eres todo un caballero, de echo el único que ha podido hacerme reír tanto, el único que se ha preocupado tanto eres tu-dice la alicornio acercándose un poco al liner

-no hay que exagerar, eres una princesa muchos lo harían-dice el liner con una semi sonrisa

La princesa del sol ríe un poco ante este comentario

-no como lo has hecho tú, es verdad muchos lo harían, pero tú te preocupas por mí y no por la princesa a la que todos ven, te pusiste en riesgo por una alicornio que ha cometido muchos errores y no por la princesa que trata de que su reino sea feliz al mostrar una sonrisa cuando en realidad solo hay llanto, llanto por los que injustamente cayeron ante esta guerra-dice la princesa de equestria soltando una lagrima de su ojo derecho

el liner rápidamente seca la lagrima con su casco derecho acercándose un poco más a la alicornio, ambos se ven a los ojos sin decir nada más durante unos momentos para luego en un acto de ambos al mismo tiempo cortan la distancia plantando en los labios del otro un beso expresando todo lo que habían aprendido a querer uno del otro, el beso entre ambos empezaba rígido pero a medida en que los segundos pasan, sus labios comienzan a moverse al compás del otro, el sonrojo en sus mejillas nunca desapareció incluso luego de separarse nunca perdieron esa tonalidad roja en sus mejillas

-s-supongo que volverás a equestria-dice dark rompiendo el silencio entre ambos

-mis súbditos deben saber que la guerra acabo-dice ella sonriéndole

-¿cómo se los dirás a los tuyos?-pregunta la princesa del sol

-a decir verdad esperaba una cumbre en equestria, con nobles equestres y ragturianos, así decirle al mundo y a los demás reinos que la paz a llegado a nuestro mundo-propone el liner

Celestia asimila por un momento las palabras de su homologo

-es una gran idea, hagámoslo de esa forma-acepta la princesa

La princesa hace brillar su cuerno preparando un hechizo de tele portación

-ah y dark-dice celestia llamando la atención de storn

-sí que ocurr...-no termina de decir a causa de un nuevo beso por parte de la princesa del sol que lo deja totalmente sorprendido

El beso fue corto pero lleno de afecto, al separarse el rey se encontraba muy sonrojado ante la acción de su homologa

-sabes, eres el primero a quien beso-afirma la princesa del sol dándole una sonrisa al liner

-me honra saberlo-responde el liner luego de pasar la sorpresa

La princesa le da una última sonrisa antes de desaparecer en un haz de luz dorado dejando al unicornio solo en la habitación, este queda mirando el lugar donde estaba la princesa por unos segundos

-así que esto es enamorarse...-dice dark antes de dirigirse a la puerta de su habitación disponiéndose a salir de esta

Fin del flashback

la princesa termina de relatar mirando con nostalgia a su casi vacía taza de té frente a tres princesa, varios guardias y los meseros que estaban allí quienes tampoco habían perdido detalle de las palabras de la princesa de melena multicolor

-¿qué dijeron los nobles y el pueblo tanto de equestria como de ragturn cuando dieron la noticia de paz?-pregunta twilight a su mentora

-no lo aceptaron al principio, de hecho muchos manifestaron su descontento, a dark una familia lo retiro a un duelo por su corona, con la excusa de que yo lo estaba manipulando-dice ella sorprendiendo a las tres alicornio frente a ella

-¿enserio?-pregunta luna con sorpresa

-eso no me lo contaste la última vez tía-dice cadance acusadoramente

-no era el momento para decirlo-responde la alicornio blanca

-¿tu estuviste allí cuando el rey dark storn se enfrentó a ellos?-pregunta luna con mucha curiosidad

-para cuando se enfrentaron ya dark había hablado con los miembros del senado ragturiano quienes no querían establecer la alianza con equestria a lo que ese unicornio respondió "soy el rey de ragturn y su máxima autoridad, si alguno tiene problema con mi decisión puede escoger entre dos opciones, 1; irse del reino y abandonar todos sus bienes, pasando a ser bienes del pueblo, 2; mostrar que estoy en un error y desafiarme por la corona"-imita celestia las palabras de su expareja de antaño

-me parece que fue por eso que lo retaron-dice twilight con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa

-yo también lo creo-responde ella riendo

-qué familia fue la retadoras-pregunta la princesa de la noche

-los geek, una familia de unicornios, al igual que los liner y a su vez en diferencia poseían un hechizo ocular, el wolkum, este les permitía crear y controlar los cuatro elementos de la naturaleza, con un paso de magia a través de esos ojos comparables con el luminos de los liner-explica la princesa del sol

-supongo que el rey storn gano esa batalla-dice cadance

-el poder no lo es todo, dark era poderoso, pero también inteligente, no le llevo micho descubrir el punto ciego del wolkum, al usar el poder elemental el portador queda con la vista muy dañada por unos segundos, usando esta información storn gano esa batalla-dice celestia

-espera, dark storn era un liner, ¿el no poseía el luminos?-pregunta la princesa luna

-no, dark lo consigue cuando nació Starsun-dice celestia recordando a su hija ahora villana

-tía, lo que nunca entendí es, si ragturn y equestria estaban en guerra como es que ninguno de nuestros súbditos lo recuerdan, ni siquiera shining sabia eso antes de que buiner apareciera-pregunta intrigada la princesa del amor

Celestia sonríe antes de acercar un panecillo con magia y darle una mordida para luego responder

-esa fue idea de storn, él y yo sabíamos, que las heridas en los corazones de los habitantes de ambos reinos hechas durante la larga batalla no serían borradas fácilmente, por lo que me propuso crear un hechizo que borre todo recuerdo sobre la guerra de la mente de nuestros dos reinos-dice ella sorprendiendo a todas

-a lo que usted accedió-anticipa la alicornio morada

-pensé mucho al respecto, muchos iban a olvidar a sus familiares que no regresaron del campo de batalla pero su felicidad era la prueba de que los que murieron no lo hicieron en vano, luego de que dark me confirmara la efectividad del hechizo en una de sus cartas, aquel día el vino al castillo como una visita formal, esa misma noche sin que nadie los supiera apareció en mi habitación para realizar el hechizo, aunque ambos caímos desmallados por usar hasta la última reserva mágica lo logramos, el siguiente día dimos el anuncio de nuestra relación y en respuesta de ello recibimos un gran apoyo de los nobles y la plebe de ambos reinos-dice la alicornio blanca

Las dudas de las tres con aquello fue aclarado, no era solo una historia de amor, como celestia había dicho era una de guerra

-¿con eso quedan sus dudas aclaradas?-pregunta la princesa del sol

-ahora que se dé su padre, creo que buiner se parece mucho a el-dice twilight con una sonrisa

-es cierto-afirma luna

Un cambio de panorama nos lleva a una zona árida de ragturn, en sus cielos un alicornio blanco volaba velozmente hacia el este, un acercamiento nos muestra al príncipe buiner con determinada mirada hacia adelante

-"él es la muestra de que la luz y la oscuridad pueden convivir en armonía, él nos es dark storn, es buiner dark liner"-podemos oír la voz de celestia hablar

El alicornio se detiene en ese momento, aun aleteando para mantenerse en vuelo esta gira su cabeza en varias direcciones

-juraría que escuche a alguien decir mi nombre-se dice a si mismo extrañado

Este se dispone a seguir cuando ve un destello frente a el seguindo de una explosión que lo cubre en una nube de fuego

-te dije que sería sencillo-dice lo que parecía ser un individuo cubierto por una túnica y capucha negra con la ilustración del elemento de la lealtad a otro con el mismo atuendo pero este era más bajo

-no cantes victoria-dice el individuo de menor estatura

El humo en el cielo donde el liner estaba comienza a dispersarse lentamente, al hacerlo puede verse al alicornio cubierto por una aura mágica color rojo

-como lo suponía-dice la figura más baja

-cállate...-dice con molestia la figura alta

El alicornio blanco desase el campo de magia para luego descender frente y a distancia de los dos atacantes

-la nube roja, ¿no creen que el nombre es muy cliché y hasta una copia?-pregunta el alicornio de forma calmada con una sonrisa

el individuo de mayor estatura hace hacia atrás su capucha con lo que parecen ser una mano con garras como la de los grifos, con si de una ave se tratara, al hacer la extensión de su vestuario se puede apreciar un (furry) ave de plumas blancas, tres plumas largas en que comenzaban de la parte adelante de su cabeza hasta perderse dentro de la túnica estas eran dos de color rojo y otra gris y por ultimo sus ojos eran normales(no son ojos de ave) de coloración roja

-puedes culpar al autor de esta historia-dice el ave antropomórfica

La otra figura más baja hace hacia atrás su capucha con sus manos, muy parecidas a las de su compañero pero en un color más oscuro revelando otra ave antropomórfica de plumas negras, pico con una coloración entre blanca en la punta y grisácea al final, tres plumas de color negras en las bases cambiando a blanco al final y ojos en color azules oscuros

-odio cuando rompes la cuarta berrera, cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo, deja de hacerlo-dice el ave de menor altura en tono molesto

-repítelo cuantas veces quieras, igual no te are caso, ahora no crees que deberíamos presentarnos-dice el ave de plumas blanca

El ave de plumas negras mira al liner para luego dar una sonrisa sarcástica

-es verdad-dice dicha ave manteniendo la sonrisa

-puedes llamarme falco-dice el ave de ojos rojos

-puedes llamarme nixo-dice el ave de ojos azules

-somos los ejecutores-dicen al unísono ambos en pose triunfal

Por su parte el alicornio dio una sonrisa para luego ponerse en pose de batalla

-esto se vuelve comedia-dice el liner mirándolos aun sin perder la sonrisa

-borraremos esa sonrisa-dice el falco poniéndose en posición de batalla

-te borraremos de este mundo-dice nixo poniéndose también en posición de batalla antes de lanzarse junto a falco en ataque hacia buiner

-hum, no me hagan reír-dice buiner antes de lanzarse contra ellos haciendo brillar su cuerno y a su vez sus dos cascos delanteros

Fin del cap. 12


	13. batalla por la lealtad

Hola amigo, aqui les traigo otra entrega de fic, tambien quiero anunciarles que are un spin-off del fic, en una linea del tiempo unos años en el futuro les dare mas detalles cuando lo publique, sera como una historia de fondo, este cap no sera muy largo, pues solo quiero enfocar la batalla por el primer elemento, y si se dan cuenta ahi uno que esta fuera de la fic por ahora, descuiden no es un error de trama, tiene su motivo y por ultmo, mi gratitud a los ultmos reviens es bueno saber que voy en direccion correcta, sin mas que decir ¡ENJOY!,

* * *

El amor de la maldad

Cap. 13: batalla por la lealtad

Nos encontramos en ragturn, en las llanuras puna para ser más específico donde comienza una batalla entre el nuevo rey de ragturn contra los ejecutores, las dos aves de la nube roja, en el campo, podemos ver al príncipe acercándose a las aves en un ataque y viceversa

-!muere!-dicen a unísono y a viva voz falco y nixo lanzando un golpe al alicornio cuando este está cerca

-hum-bufa el alicornio lanzando dos golpes con sus dos cascos

Los cascos del alicornio impactan con las garras de las aves como producto una ráfaga de aire se dispersa por la fuerza empleada por los tres combatiente el alicornio da un salto mortal por sobre ambas aves, al caer tras estas el linar crea una onda expansiva con su magia alejando a los ejecutores causándoles un poco de daño

-fantástico liner-dice nixo tras recuperarse en el aire dando dos giros en este y calendo de pie

Por su parte falco se detiene en seco en el aire unos metros alejado de nixo para luego bajar lentamente al suelo

-la próxima vez intenta no alejarnos y combatir contra nosotros-dice el furry de plumas blancas

Buiner solo emite una sonrisa antes de responder

-no nos apresuremos a acabar, ahí ciertas cosas que quiero preguntar-dice buiner mirando a ambas aves

-fantástico, ahora nuestro creador quiere rimar-dice falco con desdén

-ahí vamos de nuevo...-emite nixo mirando de forma cansada a falco

-¿qué?, solo lo remarco-dice falco con una sonrisa y una ceja en alto

Buiner quien aún no entendía del todo lo que falco acaba de decir lanza una esfera de magia hacia las aves para detener su conversación

-¡ya basta!, ¿!qué es lo que quieren ustedes, porque razon tomaron los elementos ¡?-pregunta el alicornio ya un poco cansado de oír hablar a los furris

-¿hola?, tenemos una conversación aquí...ahh...bien, bien, sigamos con esto-dice falco antes de desaparecer y aparecer tras el alicornio

-*es rápido*-es lo que el alicornio logra pensar antes de recibir un fuerte golpe en la espalda el ave blanca en cuestión de milésimas se coloca delante de buiner y antes de que este terminara de caer le da un fuerte golpe en la cara

A producto del último golpe el alicornio es enviado varios metros hacia tras cayendo este de pie al recuperarse rápidamente, el liner al notar el ardor en su labio inferior lo toca con su casco comprobando que era sangre al ver dicho casco

-no interrumpas...-dice falco mirando a buiner con mirada seria

-deberías portarte así más seguido falco-dice nixo apareciendo junto al ave blanca

-na, me convertiría en ti-dice el furry de ojos rojos

-supongo que es de esperarse, no son miembros de la nube por nada así que subamos de nivel-dice el liner luego de limpiar su sangre de su labio inferior para luego cerrar los ojos, al abrirlos este tenía activado su luminos

Ambas aves quedan un poco sorprendidas

-mira hermano, sus ojos son como los de Starsun-dice falcón mirando al liner a los ojos

Al escuchar las palabras de aquel furry el alicornio se tensa un poco

-pero los de ella tienen una estrella de cinco puntas, estas solo tienen tres-dice nixo también mirando al mismo lugar que su hermano y compañero

-¿crees que sea inferior?-pregunta el ave de ojos rojos

-no lo sé, pero supongo que ahí que estar pendiente de cualquier cosa rara-dice el ave negra

-seguirán ablando o piensan luchar de una buena vez-dice el liner con mirada seria y a su vez cansada

Las aves le dan al alicornio una sarcástica sonrisa antes de desaparecer en un rápido movimiento, por su parte y gracias al luminos buiner podía ver la trayectoria de magia que dejaban los furrys a su vez calcular la posición y la velocidad a la que se movían

-...-emite el liner determinando el punto en el que podría acertar un golpe

Este ya habiendo calculado el punto exacto da un giro en mortal sobre sí mismo lanzando un golpe hacia el suelo un corto tiempo después falco cae al suelo al recibir un golpe en una mejilla, el liner termina el giro con una patada con su pata trasera derecha hacia la izquierda deteniendo a nixo y enviándolo contra el suelo justo al lado de su hermano, el príncipe da un aleteo para luego caer a un metro de distancia de los miembros de la nube

-eso no estuvo mal-dice el ave de ojos rojos luego de dar un giro hacia atrás levantándose seguido del ave de ojos azules

-eres el primero que logra vernos-dice nixo con una sonrisa

-¿tal vez debamos ser más duros no crees hermano?-pregunta falco alzando un poco su garra derecha hacia el alicornio

-vamos a divertirnos, de igual manera sabemos cómo acaba esto-dice el ave de plumas negras

El liner comenzó a notar que una gran concentración de magia se estaba formada bajo su casco un poco profundo en la tierra

-*maldición, no me di cuenta de eso*-dice el liner mirando hacia el suelo por un segundo

-¡lluvia inversa!-dicen los ejecutores al unísono

El nuevo rey liner nota que dicha concentración mágica se divide en varios fragmentos y estos suben a alta velocidad

-no lo aran-dice el liner mientras se eleva de un aleteo para luego esquivar pequeñas esferas mágicas color azul que asemejaban gotas de agua

El liner se eleva a lo alto dando varios giros esquivando el ataque de las aves, este crea varios escudos proyectados a través de sus cascos con los que desvía varias de las gotas mientras gira

-caíste liner-dice nixo apareciendo tras buiner un segundo después de paralizar las gotas alrededor del alicornio sorprendiéndolo

-rayos-es lo que logra decir el liner antes de quedar atrapado en una gran explosión mágica enviándolo directo al suelo

Antes de que el liner tocara tierra falco creo con su garra lanza hacia el liner una ráfaga de magia arrasando con todo el lugar y creando un surco en el piso a su paso, dicha ráfaga de aleja rápidamente perdiéndose de vista en la plana llanura unos segundos antes de estallar en una gigantesca explosión que se eleva varios metros en una cortina de fuego color azul celeste

-este elemento sí que funciona-dice el ave blanca mirando el dibujo de su túnica

-aun no hemos usado ni la mitad de su poder-dice nixo descendiendo en donde su hermano estaba mirando la cortina de humo residual de la explosión

De pronto todo el humo se dispersa gracias a una onda de magia por parte del liner antes de desaparecer de la lejanía y aparecer en el aire frente a las aves, el alicornio estaba visiblemente lastimado, su armadura estaba un poco desgarrada y varias de las partes metálicas estaban rotas, sin mencionar que habían varios cortes en el cuerpo del liner producto del ataque de agua

-*qué extraño...cada que usan magia puedo sentir bondad en ellos, más que eso siento algo que he sentido antes... ¿pero dónde eh sentido eso...?*-piensa buiner sin apartar su vista de las aves

-aun sigues con vida liner-dice falco mirando a buiner con una sarcástica sonrisa

-eso podríamos cambiarlo-dice nixo para luego apuntar al liner con su garra, frente a esta se comienza a formar lo que parece ser un pentagrama con escritos en su interior, este estaba formado por líneas mágicas de color negro

-supongo que tienes razon-dice falco antes de hacer lo mismo que nixo pero este crea una pentagrama color rojo

-*otra vez esa sensación...el símbolo de sus túnicas...*-piensa el liner dándose cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto hasta ese momento

-*al usar magia el símbolo da un sutil brillo y luego esa sensación... ¡claro!*-piensa buiner recordando donde había sentido aquella sensación de bondad

Change escene

Un rápido recorrido nos lleva a equestria pasando por las diferentes ciudades adentrándonos poco después en un espeso y oscuro bosque, un cambio de escena nos leva directo a una cueva donde había cierto brillo rojo, dentro de dicha cueva podemos apreciar el árbol de la armonía, sus cuencas vacías de sus donde hace días estaban los elementos, un efecto en zoom nos muestra una cuenca en especifico

*¡Es el elemento de la lealtad!*

change escene

-*ellos tienen el elemento de la lealtad*-piensa buiner mirando las aves a punto de realizar su siguiente ataque

-¡muere!-dicen los furrys al unísono antes de lanzar dos rayos mágicos hacia el rey de ragturn

Estos rayos eran de diferente color, uno rojo y otro blanco, ambos se unen girando entre su en espiral aumentando así su tamaño y velocidad

El alicornio hace brillar su cuerno en un brillo verde intenso para luego juntar sus cascos delanteros formando rápidamente una esfera del mismo color antes de dirigirla hacia el rayo combinado que se acercaba con rapidez y dispararla en forma de rayo con una intensidad igual a la de los hermanos

Al impactar se formó una gran concentración de magia que conforme quien más energía mágica enviaba se movía a si favor

-no será tan sencillo pajarracos-dice buiner aumentando la intensidad de su emanación mágica haciendo que la gran concentración de energía descienda lentamente hacia las aves

Por su parte las aves notando esto se miraron entre sí para luego asentir con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, un momento luego el dibujo del elemento de la lealtad en sus trajes brilla con mas intensidad aumentando a su vez el rayo mágico volviéndolo azul celeste, este crece en tamaño e intensidad enviando a su vez la concentración mágica hacia buiner

-no...no lo voy a permitir-dice el liner antes de usar una de las habilidades de su mentor creando delante de sus cascos un símbolo en espiral, esta espiral comienza a girar velozmente dando una giratoria adición de magia al rayo de magia verde del alicornio

La energía se dirige hacia la concentración de magia entrando en esta para luego en un brillo aun mayor de lo producido hasta ahora, la concentración mágica estalla expandiéndose en una destructiva anda expansiva color azul verdosa, dicha onda crea un cráter en su radio de expansión antes de desaparecer, el liner quien se tele transporto unos kilómetros del cráter divisa rápidamente con su luminos a las aves frente y a distancia de el

-*eso estuvo cerca...así que ese es el poder de un elemento... ¿pero si es tan destructivo porque siento que cuando está a punto de impactar pierde fuerza?*-piensa buiner entre jadeos mirando a los hermanos quienes temblaban levemente

Con las aves

-...debemos terminar con esto-dice falcón aun temblando

-cuanto antes-dice nixo antes de desaparecer junto a su hermano

Buiner usa sus ojos mirando el rastro mágico de ambos acercándose en zigzag, este se mueve rápidamente esquivándolos varias veces notando un cambio en ellos

-*son más lentos ahora, claro, al igual que el árbol los elementos siguen siendo de la harmonía, no son armas malignas por eso no los pueden controlar más allá de un fuerte rayo mágico, y aun así ellos sintieron gran parte del daño al usarlos por los motivos incorrecto*-piensa el liner mientras esquiaba con más facilidad los movimientos de ambas aves

El liner en un movimiento aún más rápido golpea a nixo quien pasa a su lado enviándolo contra falco quien venía detrás

-agh…Maldito alicornio-exclama falco recuperándose en el aire

-ahora tengo una ventana-se dice buiner antes de lanzarse contra falco en un movimiento veloz tomándolo por sorpresa, el liner acierta varios golpe contra el ave blanca finalizando en uno fuerte que lo manda contra el suelo cayendo en este muy lastimado

-se dio cuenta...-dice nixo antes de ver al liner frente a él y recibir una frenética ráfaga de golpes por parte de su adversario antes de en uno fuerte ser enviado contra el suelo al lado de su hermano

-como lo suponía...!los elementos de la armonía no ayudan a fines mezquinos¡-dice buiner mirando a los ejecutores en el suelo

Tanto falco como nixo se levantan con cierta dificultad

-¡tú qué sabes cuál es nuestra meta!-dice falco a viva voz con mirada de odio hacia buiner

-falco-dice el ave de ojos azules para calmar a su hermano

El liner con sorpresa mira al ave blanca pues es la primera vez en toda la batalla que muestra molestia

-¿y que meta es esa, usar los elementos de la armonía para destruir lo que muchos aman?-pregunta buiner descendiendo un metro frente a las aves

-cállate liner, para ti es fácil decirlo a ti no te buscan injustamente por un crimen que no cometiste-dice falco dando un paso hacia buiner

-¿crimen?-pregunta el alicornio al no entender las palabras del furry blanco

-falco ya basta-reprende nixo a su hermano sin éxito

-tu eres el obstáculo para conseguir mi venganza y por ello debes morir-dice falco antes de lanzarse con furia hacia buiner

-...-emite el liner antes de hacer aparecer una espada con su magia clavándola en el pecho de una cegada ave por la ira

-!maldita sea, no¡-grita nixo lanzándose rápidamente al ataque para recuperar a su hermano

Buiner por su parte se teletransporta a la posición anterior de las aves dejando a falco en el suelo, un segundo luego nixo llega al lugar donde su hermano estaba, este lo pone boca arriba y recuesta su cabeza de su mano derecha

-maldición falco, resiste-dice nixo con clara preocupación

Falco estaba sangrando en abundancia en el estómago lugar donde buiner clavo su espada, el ave de plumas negras arranco su larga manda derecha para luego hacer lo mismo con la izquierda para luego anudar dos puntas y colocarla alrededor de falco haciendo precio en la herida, pero estaba bastante claro para el que eso solo atrasaría mas la inminente muerte de su hermano

-jeje...a-agh, c-creo que ahora si metí la p-pata-dice con dificultad falco por el dolor que sentía

-cállate, ahorra fuerzas, no tiene caso seguir aquí, regresemos-dice nixo a punto de levantar a el furry de ojos rojos pero este es detenido por dicho furry

-n-na, tu s-sabes muy...agh...b-bien que si nos presentamos ante el así n-nos matara igual-dice falco con una sonrisa

-no te puedes rendir, debemos llegar a nuestra meta, ¿recuerdas?-dice el ave con pesadez resignándose al pospuesto resultado

Falco intenta sentarse siendo ayudado por su hermano

-sabes por qué nunca quise ser tan estirado como tu nixo?-pregunta el ave herida manteniendo con dificulta su sonrisa

Esta pregunta dejo sin nada que decir a nixo más que

-no, aun no lo sé-niega el furry negro

-por qué el día que mi final llegase no me iría de otra forma que con una sonrisa, la mejor forma de insultar a la muerte es dándole la bienvenida a su llegada...a-agh...aunque me hubiese gustado que su llegada a-agh no fuese hoy, m-maldita muerte, ¿n-no pudiste perder el autobús, t-tenías que salir temprano de casa?-bromea el ave de blancas plumas con los ojos cerrados

-¿falco?...falco, falco respóndeme-dice nixo mientras agita a su hermano quien solo mantenía una sonrisa pero no emitía otra señal de vida

Buiner quien estaba viendo la escena sin inmutarse decidió dejar que su adversario ya vencido y el que quedaba dieran su última despedida, por su parte nixo quien ya estaba consciente de que su hermano había muerto se le empezaron a salir las lágrimas, pero no de tristeza, sino de odio, odio al quien mato a su hermano y compañero

-fuiste un gran ave hermano, desde que naciste hasta el final, parece que la vida nunca nos sonreirá...-dice el furry negro poniendo a su hermano en el suelo otra vez para luego levantarse aun dándole la espalda al liner

-te are pagar por esto, derramare tu sangre sobre su cuerpo para que así su espíritu se lleve la victoria, maldito...-dice nixo volteándolo a ver pero sus ojos habían cambiado su color paso de azul oscura a un azul celeste

Buiner muy intrigado se pone en posición de batalla preparado para una posible ronda de ataques muy poderosos por parte del ave

-¡estás muerto liner!-dice nixo lanzándose al ataque contra el alicornio

Buiner esquiva una primera embestida del ave pero está en un giro acierta una patada en la cara de buiner, este se recupera alejándose un poco de nixo en un salto pero al caer el ave esta tras el

-*rayos*-es lo único que logra pensar buiner antes de recibir una ráfaga de golpe que por la velocidad no eran visibles al ojo poni común

Nixo da un último fuerte golpe en la mejilla izquierda del liner enviándolo al suelo varios metros del ave

-*maldición...es incluso más rápido que antes de usar el elemento, pero aun siento que algo lo limita...que frustrante aun con mi luminos casi no puedo seguirlo*-piensa buiner levantándose algo adolorido

Pero el liner aun con su luminos no pudo ver como el ave apareció frente a él con una espada es su garra, la misma que uso el alicornio para matar a falco

-muere...-dice nixo casi en un infernal susurro para luego mover la espada hacia buiner

El alicornio intenta sin éxito detener la espada con su magia pero esta se detiene repentinamente a escasos milímetros de su ojo izquierdo

-que diablos p-pasa-dice nixo dando varios pasos hacia tras sorprendiendo aún más a buiner

El ave negra comienza a brilla elevándose un poco, pero agitándose desesperadamente

-¡no!, ¿maldita sea que me pasa?-se pregunta así misma el ave al estar estática sin poder moverse y brillando en un azul celeste intenso

Buiner luego de un segundo de sorpresa se da cuenta de que está reteniendo al ave

-el elemento de la lealtad, esta es mi oportunidad de acabar con esto-se dice buiner antes de tomar la espada que nixo dejo caer para luego lanzarse en vuelo hacia el ave

-no...¡Esto no debería de estar pasando!-dice nixo a viva voz mientras veía aterrado al liner y las espada que brillaba en contraste a la luz emitida de su propio cuerpo

Buiner en un rápido movimiento de su espada atraviesa a nixo del pecho traspasando la ahora sangrienta punta de la espada por la espalda del furry para luego llevarlo y azotarlo contra el suelo cayendo el ave un a unos metros de buiner, para cuando el ave estaba en el suelo en brillo celeste ya avía desaparecido

-a-agh...maldito alicornio...c-crees que con esta v-victoria salvaras algo, lo que lograste es ir contra otros de nosotros aún más f-fuertes-le dice nixo antes de voltearse quedando boca arriba en el suelo a buiner quien aterriza delante de nixo

Buiner coloca la espada con magia sobre la espalda sobre el pecho de furry para que en su descenso matara al ave de plumas negras

-cuento con eso...-dice buiner antes de hacer descender velozmente la espada clavándola en el pecho de nixo del lado de su corazón

El ave no emitió más que un grito que paro en seco por su rápida muerte, por su parte el liner miro hacia el despejado cielo por unos segundo antes de divisar a el fallecido falco acostado a varios metros de donde él y nixo estaban

-...debo terminar aquí de una buena vez...-dice buiner tomando con magia el cuerpo de falco y acercándola a la de nixo, poniéndolo justo al lado

Buiner hace brillar con intensidad su cuerno para luego de este salir un aura mágica que cubrió a los dos cuerpos, pronto y tal cual paso con severic estos cuerpos comenzaron a volverse humo del color de sus pelajes, un momento después el humo blanco y el negro son absorbidos por el cuerno del alicornio liner

-¡a-ahh!-emite el alicornio al sentir la fuerza mágica de las dos aves inundar sus recientemente potenciados poderes

sus ojos brillan intensamente mientras destellos de magia salen de su cuerpo pronto una intensa aura lo cubre haciendo que el suelo tiemble agrietándose al rededor del alicornio en sus mentes una sola imagen pudo ver, el luminos de Starsun brillando con mirada fija, seguido de esta imagen mental al alicornio lo invadió ahora un fuerte dolor de cabeza

-agh, p-pero que d-demonios, a-agh-dice el alicornio agarrándose fuertemente el cabello con sus cascos

Cuando por fin los poderes de los ejecutores formaron a ser del nuevo rey el dolor de cabeza desaparece dejando en el suelo y jadeando al liner, el dolor se avía ido pero la imagen todavía seguía allí, buiner casi podía verla realmente, la misma mirada que Starsun le dio hace tantos año, mirada que lo atormentaba, lo atormenta y lo atormentara hasta el día en que cobre venganza sobre ella

-buena jugada Starsun...-dice buiner levantándose del suelo

-bloqueaste sus recuerdos...debí suponer que no sería tan sencillo-dice buiner antes de notar un brillo celeste aun lado

A un lado del alicornio comienza a tomar forma una gema en forma de rayo color rojo brillando y emitiendo destellos azules

-este debe ser...el elemento de la lealtad-dice buiner extendiendo su casco tomando la gema con este

El liner la observa recordando a lo portadora y una de sus mejores amigas

-tiene tu estilo por todos lados raimbow-dice buiner con una pequeña sonrisa antes de guardar el elemento haciéndolo desaparecer con su magia

Buiner ve toda la destrucción causada por aquella batalla antes de alzar su casco y creando una onda mágica que se extiendo por todo el lugar dejando a su paso el lugar tal cual estaba antes de la batalla, era como si nunca hubiese sido el campo de tan feroz pelea

-...fue suficiente para un día-dice buiner antes de teletransportase en un destello de luz

En el castillo de verynoff capital de ragturn, mas especifico en la habitación del alicornio liner una aura roja comenzaba a acerca presente para luego condensarse y expandirse en un brillo igual rojo que ilumina toda la habitación, de este brillo aparece buiner, su armadura estaba rota y un poco desgarrada pero llevaba consigo la primera victoria de su campaña solitaria contra la nube

-solo faltan 5 elementos...-se dice así mismo buiner haciendo aparecer el elemento de la lealtad una vez mas

El liner lo observa un poco viéndose reflejado en él, en especial su luminos aun activo

-*si los hermanos aves no podían controlar este elemento, debo suponer que mi próxima pelea tendrá eso a mi favor*- piensa buiner mientras del closet a la izquierda sale un pequeño cofre blanco con bordes y detalles en dorado

El alicornio trae y abre el cofre con ayuda de su magia para luego depositar cuidadosamente la gema en el terciopelo rojo del interior antes de volver a cerrarlo y llevarlo al closet de nuevo

-será mejor que me dé una ducha y valla a ver cómo le va a blue-dice buiner para su mismo antes de entrar a su baño personal mientras iba caminando las partes rotas de la armadura con las que no estaban, su bufanda y los compartimentos para ítems iban dejado su cuerpo para luego y finalmente ser su traje de látex resistente negro lo último en desvanecerse un segundo luego de que buiner entrara al baño las piezas de metal y tela que conformaban su traje y se mantenían flotando caen al suelo al no ser manipulados por la telequinesis del alicornio

En otro lugar muy lejos del castillo, en el bosque de freehoof en una cueva llena de cristales rojos que salían en forma de picos en múltiples partes, los 8 miembros de la nube roja restantes se encontraban reunidos

-¡maldita sea!-dice el unicornio de los tres cuerno dando un golpe al suelo que iso eco en toda la caverna

-parece que esas aves no ejecutaran más, te dije que debíamos encargarnos nosotras-dice la cebra quien no usaba su capucha

-cállate cebra, no es momento para tus sarcasmos, perdimos un elemento oscuro y para colmo ese caballo aumento sus poderes más aun-dice el unicornio de oscura melena mirando con ira a la cebra haciéndola enmudecer

-... ¿quién deberá ir a eliminarlo?-pregunta Starsun con mirada seria

-...no las enviare a ustedes eso pueden apostarlo, sin embargo, Starsun, ¿cuándo fuiste por los elementos que viste en las llegues con las que buiner se reunió?-mirando a la fugitiva ex princesa

-afecto hacia buiner-dice Starsun mirando al unicornio de los tres cuernos

-afecto que podemos usar, un último preparativo llevemos a las tropas de celestia lejos de la capital, reverb song y sonic storn, ustedes vallan a al imperio de cristal y causen un caos, su objetivo es hacer que celestia mande tantos refuerzos como puedan y si las portadoras déjenlas gravemente heridas, es indispensable que salgan vivas de esa batalla, no pueden matarlas-explica y ordena el unicornio negro a dos figuras que llevaban el elemento de la amabilidad en sus túnicas

-como ordene-dice una de las figuras con una voz refinada

-le aremos saber de nuestra llegada a ese lugar-dice la otra figura antes de desaparecer junto a su compañero en un brillo azul

El unicornio de tres cuerno dirige su mirada a las figuras que llevan el elemento de la risa, centurión y ouroboros, ustedes vallan ustedes serán los encargados de matar a buiner y recuperar el elemento que posee-dice el líder de la nube a las dos figuras

-será un placer-dicen ambas figuras antes desaparecer en una llama verde

En el salón solo quedaban el unicornio oscuro, la figura con la que comparte el poder de la honestidad y cold él quien se encontraba junto a Starsun

-¿y nosotras a esperar más verdad?, que fastidio-dice la cebra con claro enojo

-se paciente, vámonos-dice Starsun mirando y calmando a su compañera

-como quieras-dice la cebra antes de mirar a la alicornio a los ojos

La yegua y la cebra desaparecen en una nube de pétalos de rozas negras dejando al unicornio y la otra figura solos

-no cree que sería más fácil enviar a Starsun a recuperar los elementos?-pregunta la figura en cuya túnica se mostraba el elemento de la honestidad

-aun no es el momento diamond...aun no-dice el unicornio antes de desaparecer en destellos de rayos rojos que se esparcen toda la caverna dejando a la figura sola

Este solo desaparece del lugar dejando solo el sonido del silencio en aquella caverna

Fin del cap. 13


	14. elemento vs reliquia

Hola amigos, aquí una nueva actualización del fic, lamento la larga espera y si algunos creyeron que lo dejaría morir, pero créanme cuando les digo que eso no pasará, este capítulo debió haber estado listo antes, pero en cierto punto perdí la inspiración que tenía, y es lo que me mueve cuando escribo, no me hubiese gustado escribir porque si y darles un mal capítulo, les agradezco mucho los reviews que han dejado es bueno saber que les gusta esta historia, recuerden dejar cualquier crítica constructiva en los comentarios es bueno mejorar un poco cada vez para que su lectura sea de mayor calidad, por otro lado les pido disculpas por cualquier error ortográfico en este capítulo, bueno amigos míos sin más que decir nos leemos en el próximo cap.

* * *

El amor de la maldad

Cap. 14: batalla por la amabilidad

Nos encontramos en la ciudad capital verynoff, mas especifico en uno de los pasillos de su castillo, donde el rey buiner dark liner quien ya se había recuperado de la pasada batalla se dirige hacia el salón del trono donde en estos momentos su co-gobernante debería estar revisando documentos de varios dignatarios, este galopa por dicho pasillo recibiendo un saludo militar por parte de cada guardia que se cruzaba y una reverencia por parte de los empleados de diferentes tipos, cada saludo era respondido por una sonrisa de su parte, poco tiempo después buiner llega a la gran puerta doble del salón del trono, esta puerta era dorada con la mitad del símbolo liner en cada puerta que al estar cerradas se veía perfectamente que era una estrella de cinco puntas siendo una mueca de la puerta misma

-mi rey-dicen al unísono dos unicornios, uno a cada lado del umbral aun cerrado con una reverencia para luego cubrir en magia ambas puertas y abrirlas dando visión del nuevo salón del trono

Este tenía un aire más claro y de regocijo, sus blancas paredes contrastaban con el piso de cerámica en rojo, dicho piso hacia juego con los tapices que tenían imágenes de batallas pasadas de la casi inexistente familia liner en coloración rojiza las 6 columnas circulares en el trayecto de la puerta hasta el trono que se alzan hasta el techo tenían varios gravados siendo su mayoría el símbolo liner, la iluminación venia de altas ventanas a los lados por el que si se estaba lo suficientemente cerca podía tenerse una visión de gran parte de ese punto de verynoff y el bosque más allá de él y por ultimo lo más deslumbrante eran ambos tronos que estaban al fondo, subiendo una corta escalera que rodeaba dichos asientos de oro con grabados a los lados de la cutie mark de sus respectivos ocupantes, este estaba cubierto por esponjosos cojines rojos con bordes plateados

La princesa blue skies se encontraba sentada en su respectivo puesto firmando varios documentos provenientes de diferentes ciudades y pueblos del reino, esta estaba rodeada de los unicornios consejeros reales quienes levitaban documento tras documento frente a ella para así ella con su casco marcar en aprobación o desaprobación

-¡buiner!-dice blue dándose cuenta de la entrada del alicornio al salón

La pegaso con una señal hace que los consejeros se alejen un poco permitiéndole bajar hasta donde el alicornio estaba y darle un abrazo

-veo que tienes mucho que hacer-dice el rey liner correspondiendo al abrazo con una sonrisa

-algo de trabajo sí, pero los consejeros me están ayudando a adaptarme, eso no es lo importante, ¿cómo te fue en tu pequeña excursión de hoy?-pregunta la princesa con tono de broma en la última parte

-sobrevolé las principales ciudades y no hay nada fuera de lo común, aunque no puedo evitar estar un poco tenso, ya van dos días de mi pelea con aquellas aves, pero por otro lado, fui testigo de como cada ciudad vuelve un poco a lo que era, la tranquilidad vuelve poco a poco a la vida de nuestro pueblo-dice buiner mirándola con una sonrisa

-también lo eh notado, principalmente aquí en verynoff, pero por ahora espero que puedas quedarte un poco, ahí ciertos documentos provenientes de los embajadores con los que me reuní esta mañana, contienen varias propuestas de negocios que debes revisar-dice blue volviendo a su trono seguida del alicornio que se sienta en el suyo

Uno de los consejeros levita una pequeña pila de pergaminos que contenían ofertas de varios mandatarios, entre ellos los grifos, los changeling entre otros

-a ver que trato tienen para ofrecer-dice el alicornio mientras con magia levita frente a él los manifiestos para luego comenzar una lectura exhaustiva de ellos

En otro lugar lejos del castillo de verynoff y del reino mismo, nos dirigimos al norte ártico, en medio de la ventisca nevada vemos dos figuras cubiertas por una túnica con capucha con el dibujo del elemento de la amabilidad en ella

-estamos a 10 kilómetros del imperio...-dice una de las figuras con voz un poco gruesa y refinada

-¿cómo sabes eso reverb?-pregunta la otra figura con intriga en su voz

-hay un cartel a la izquierda-dice la figura de la refinada voz señalando a su izquierda donde efectivamente había un letrero

-¿quién pondría un cartel en un lugar tan árido?, ¿acaso estos lugares son transitados con frecuencia?-pregunta la otra figura con algo de sarcasmo en su voz

-alégrate sonic, por lo menos sabemos cuánto falta-dice reverb song en forma de broma

-eso es cierto, ¿eh crees que las portadoras estén en el imperio?-pregunta sonic storn

-seguramente el habrá hecho algo para atraerlas al imperio-dice reverb

-seguramente, pero me molesta el hecho que de encontrarlas allí y no poder acabar con ellas, no lo entiendo acabando con esas potras no abra nada que pueda portar los elementos, tendríamos la meta asegurada-explica con voz molesta reverb mientras seguía su andar junto a su compañero

-tendrá sus razones, ademas es más divertido hacerlas morirse del miedo cada vez que nos recuerden-dice sonic storn antes de emitir una corta risa

-eso no lo discuto compañero-dice la otra figura de voz refinada

Lejos del andar de ambos miembros de la nube, en el imperio de cristal para ser más específico, que aunque sus calles estaban militarizadas, los comerciantes y compradores tanto del imperio como visitantes seguían una alegre rutina diaria, en el castillo que se alzaba brillante como un espejo sobre el poderoso corazón de cristal, mas especifico el salón del trono, era recepción de la visita de las mane six como petición de celestia para ayudar a cadance en las medidas de protección del imperio

-en resumen, con este hechizo podremos expandir el rango del corazón en caso de que lo necesitemos-dice twilight quien enseñaba a su cuñada y hermano un hechizo descubierto por ella y el cristalizador del imperio

-es un gran aporte, estoy seguro que será muy útil si la batalla llega al imperio-dice shining armor con una sonrisa

twilight con una sonrisa de orgullo cierra el libro con magia para luego spike quien lo cargaba con algo de dificultad por lo pesado que era intentar alejarse y salir del salón seguido del capitán de la guardia del imperio y varios soldados del mismo

-twilight, no has vuelto a hablar con buiner?-pregunta la princesa del amor luego de quedar a solas con twilight

Esta pone cara un poco triste antes de voltear a ver a su ex niñera

-no desde la visita a mi sueño, pero celestia me dijo en su última carta que hablo con el anoche, también me dijo que buiner ya había conseguido un elemento-dice la princesa de la amistad

-sí, me llego una carta esta mañana, el elemento de la lealtad ya está a salvo-dice cadance con una sonrisa

-pero no dejo de pensar en cómo lo consiguió, la princesa celestia no me dio muchos detalles, temo que lo hallan herido-dice la alicornio morada aun con las orejas abajo

-estamos hablando de buiner twilight, no creo que allá tenido muchos problemas, ademas, recuerda que una de las razones por la que lucha es por mantenerte a salvo, con eso en mente dudo que se deje vencer-dice la princesa de cristal para animar a twilight

-...ya quisiera que todo esto acabe para que vuelva a mi lado...-dice la princesa de la amistad con una pequeña sonrisa

-ya llegara ese tiempo, recuerda, el amor que nace en la adversidad es uno de los más fuertes que pueda a ver-dice cadance subiendo por completo los ánimos de su cuñada recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de twilight

-iré a ver cómo van las chicas-dice la alicornio morada con una sonrisa mientras se dirige a la salida del salón

-hazme saber en cualquier caso-le dice cadance a twilight antes de hacer aparecer un pergamino con un sello real

-claro-responde twilight antes de salir del salón

Una hora después ya con todas las mane 6 reunidas en el lugar del corazón de cristal

-bien chicas, ¿cómo van los preparativos de seguridad?-pregunta twilight a las chicas quienes estaban en línea frente a ella

-tomo trabajo pero al fin pude terminar las armaduras mágicas de la guardia del castillo, en este momento una de mis asistentes asignadas por la princesa cadance está repartiéndolas a los guardias en el castillo, quedaron muy bien permíteme decirlo-dice rarity con un tono de orgullo en su voz

Al escucharla twilight quien tenía un pergamino lista levitando a un lado, marca como listo la tarea de rarity

-applejack y yo llevamos a los animales de cristal a sus corrales-dice fluttershy con una pequeña sonrisa

-cada corral está asegurado, cada unión verificada y cada madera revisada-dice applejack

-muy bien chicas, podemos tachar eso de la lista-dice twilight animada marcando como listo esa tarea

-hace una hora di la última comprobación aérea del imperio, todo está en normalidad-dice raimbow dash

-perfecto-dice twilight marcando como lista esa tarea

-todos los puestos de pasteles, están trabajando a toda su deliciosa capacidad-dice pinkie dándole una mordida a un maíz de cristal

-y la estatua del gran spike valiente y glorioso esta recién pulida-dice con orgullo spike

-me alegra saberlo-dice twilight marcado la última tarea lista divertida de las palabras del dragón

-bien chicas, mi plan para asegurar el imperio, gracias a su esfuerzo está listo-dice twilight con una amplia sonrisa

-¿twilight, el parpadeante corazón de cristal también estaba en tu lista?-pregunta raimbow mirando el corazón

-¿parpadeante?-pregunta confundida twilight volteando a ver al corazón de cristal tras ella

El ver la princesa de la amista observa desconcertada como la reliquia aumentaba y disminuía su brillo ligeramente rápido

-qué extraño, nunca lo había visto hacer eso-dice twilight acercándose un poco más a él, seguida del resto de las mane six y el dragón

-¿qué crees que sea querida?-pregunta rarity a la alicornio morada

-no lo sé-responde twilight mirando al corazón

-deberíamos decirle a la princesa-dice fluttershy

-sí, vamos a decir...-no termina de decir twilight al ser interrumpida por una explosión al este de donde estaban dicha explosión cuyas llamas eran color verde fue seguida de otra al lado norte, alarmando a todo el imperio cuyos gritos de los ponis era solo superada por las siguientes 2 explosiones que detonaron en puntos diferentes del imperio

-¿!que está pasando ¡?-pregunta alarmado el dragón morado

Un momento luego de las entradas del castillo salen filas de guardias que se dispersan por las calles del imperio

-!que todo el mundo entre a sus casas¡-ordena shynin a los guardias quien fue el último en salir

Twilight al ver a su hermano corre seguidas de las demás y el dragón hacia donde este esta

-¿shining armor, sabes que está causando estas detonaciones?-pregunta twilight preocupada

-todas ustedes vallan con cadance, estamos bajo ataque-dice el príncipe de cristal con expresión entre seria y preocupada para luego correr en dirección a la siguiente y ultima explosión azoto al imperio

-no podemos escondernos, raimbow, usa tus alas para disparar el humo, applejack, ayuda a la guardia del castillo a que los ponis se mantengan en un lugar seguro, yo iré con rarity a ver a cadance para enviarle una carta a celestia, fluttershy, pinkie también vendrán conmigo, con las dos flurry estará a salvo y alegre-dice twilight dictando las tareas para cada una, siendo acatada por todas la princesa de la amista eleva al dragón poniéndolo en su lomo para luego correr junto a la pony repostera, la cuidadora de animales y la modista al castillo

Por ambas partes, reimbow dash alza rápidamente el vuelo mientras applejack corre a una de las zonas en llamas

-¡vengan por aquí!-grita la pony granjera a tres yeguas de cristal quienes estaban desorientadas por las explosiones

Las tres ponies divisan rápidamente a applejack para luego correr hacia ella mientras por su parte raimbow quien descendía

A alta velocidad hacia uno de los sitios en llamas

-apaguemos el fuego-dice la pegaso de melena arcoiris antes de comenzar a dar giros en túnel

La forma en que la yegua giraba daba a su estela forma de remolino que al pasar a toda velocidad por las cortinas de fuego estas eran atraídas a la estela y llevadas fuera del imperio donde se desvanecían ante el frio del ártico, la pegaso wonderbolt repitió esta maniobra varias veces dispersando en casi su totalidad las llamas, dejando accesible para los guardias de cristal las incontables casas destruidas y ponies claramente heridos

En el castillo más específico salón del trono ya la princesa twilight se encontraba hablando con una muy preocupada cadence

-ya le envié una carta a mi tía celestia, deberían estar ella y luna aquí muy pronto-dice cadence mirando a una muy preocupada twilight mientras otra explosión se escucha en el imperio haciendo temblar la estructura del castillo

-¿pero que está causando esas explosiones?-pregunta la alicornio morada acercándose al balcón seguida de cadence para ver donde había sido el estallido

Al salir ambas luego de una búsqueda logran ver casi al comienzo de las casas de cristal una cortina de fuego disiparse dándoles paso a un gran temor a sus corazones, al ver los muy posible autores de tal desastre

-s-son ello-dice la princesa de la amistad con gran temor en sus ojos

-princesa celestia, princesa luna, lleguen pronto por favor-dice cadence casi en tono de súplica mientras aterrorizada mirando hacia las dos figuras que se adentraban al reino

Con las figuras de túnica negra

-amo las entradas dramáticas-dice reverb song con su Tampico tono refinado

-por lo que parece la regente del lugar ya nos está viendo-dice sonic storn mirando hacia el balcón del castillo

-mira sus ojos, el terror ya las invadió-dice rever mirando hacia ese lugar

-vamos a atemorizarlas un poco más, recuerda, debe ser suficiente para atraer a las princesas que si importan aquí-dice sonic elevando uno de sus brazos para luego en una ráfaga mágica destruir varias casas en una franja recta

-es cierto-dice song antes de dar una corta risa

Este extendiendo su brazo hacia su izquierda libera una potente onda que parecía desprender sonido pues no se expandió mas varias de las estructuras de cristal frente a él se vieron destrozada pocos segundos después

Con las princesas

-¡shining armor, es la nube, tienen que detenerlos antes de que hagan más daño!-grita cadance luego de divisar al príncipe de cristal

El unicornio al escuchar a su esposa un gran temor y sorpresa se muestra en sus ojos antes de dirigirse a la gran cantidad de guardias tras el

-¡dirijan el ataque hacia la entrada del imperio, muévanse, muévanse!-ordena el capitán a los soldados de cristal

los soldados luego de a ser una saludo militar corren hacia el lugar indicado, estos quienes llevaban sus lanzas acopladas a sus trajes, las apuntan hacia las figuras cubiertas por la túnica luego de divisarlas

Con los miembros de la nube

-mira sonic, al fin tenemos resistencia-dice la figura de voz refinada

-¿qué opinas, le destrozamos los oídos, o lo desaparecemos de una vez?-pregunta la otra figura con voz de burla

-démosles una paliza uno a uno, luego de que todos queden en el piso los desaparecemos, después de todo, no quiero quedar sin diversión antes de que las otras princesas lleguen-dice reverb

-es cierto, vamos a molestar a las princesitas de allá arriba, tal vez se una a la lucha contra nosotros-dice sonic mirando como los guardias se acercaban mas y mas

-exacto, bien empecemos-dice song en voz claramente emocionada

cuando los soldados de cristal estaban lo suficiente cerca para iniciar el ataque las dos figuras en un movimiento rápido aparecen frente a los primeros de la gran fila de soldados, reverb toma con su manos que por primera vez sobresalía de la túnica, siendo esta una garra águila color amarillo, toma una de las lanzas haciendo una vuelta mortal hacia adelante arrastrando al guardia y haciéndolo impactar contra otro tras de él, dicha figura da una serie de golpes a uno dos soldado para luego que este callera desmallado pasar al siguiente en otra gran ráfaga de golpes a velocidad apenas perceptible

Por su parte sonic sin moverse más que para avanzar usa pequeñas ondas mágicas que con un solo golpe hacia a los guardias doblegarse cayendo al suelo

Con las princesas quienes veían ya molestas el escenario

-nunca uso magia para lastimar a otra criatura, pero esta vez no tendré opción-dice cadance extendiendo sus alas

-espera cadence, no actuemos sin un plan, ademas i hermano es muy capaz de hacerles frente-dice twilight tratando para

Detener a su cuñada

-¿y si no puede hacerlo lo veré caer?, lo siento no me quedare sin hacer nada-dice cadance antes de aletear comenzando un rápido vuelo hacia los miembro de la nube seguida de twilight

Mientras las princesas se acercaban por su parte el príncipe de cristal estaba ya iniciando el combate con las dos figuras

-lamentaran haber venido-dice shining lanzándole un potente rayo de magia

En un giro sobre si mismos a un lado ambos miembro eluden la zona de explosión donde el rayo impacta

-bueno, ciertamente no es el más fuerte de todos-dice reverb luego de caer a un lado de la cristalina calle

-acabemos con el rápido, ahí vienen las alicornios-dice sonic situado a otro extremo de la calle

Ambas figuras extienden su brazo hacia shining

-¡muere!-dicen ambos miembros liberando de sus brazos una ráfaga de energía desde cada extremo hacia el capitán

Shining crea y se cubre con un escudo que logra soportar el impacto de ambas ráfagas, luego de dicho unicornio expande el escudo como si de una onda expansiva se tratara para con ella llevar a ambas figuras directo hacia las casas tras ello con fin de atraparlos

-debes hacer más que eso-dice song dando un gran salto hacia la derecha siendo seguido de sonic que da uno hacia su izquierda

Ambos al caer a una distancia alejada de la ahora onda no son afectados por eta

-muy bien, estas durando más que eso guardias-dice reverb para luego hacer hacia atrás su capucha dando la imagen de un grifo de plumas verdes en su cabeza, blancas verdosas alrededor de sus ojos y ojos verde oscuro con un pico en una tonalidad blanca pasando a verde muy claro

El siguiente en mostrarse fue sonic haciendo su capucha hacia atrás dando imagen de un grifo con plumas marrones claras en su cabeza, alrededor de los ojos habían plumas de un marrón más oscuro y sus ojos eran color cafés

-al fin se muestran desgraciados-dice shining a punto de entrar en batalla cuando frente al aterrizan la princesa del amor seguida de la de la amistad

-es imposible, grifinstone y equestria son aliado desde hace tiempo, ¿por qué hacen esto?-dice twilight sorprendida luego de ver a los dos miembros de la nube

-pagaran por lo que han hecho-dice molesta la princesa del amor

La pregunta de twilight había molestado notoriamente a ambos grifos

-tu que sabes princesita pony, ustedes viven en un globo autopico, no tienen idea de lo que ocurre u ocurrió en otro reino-dice reverb con enojada mirada

-tenemos nuestras razones para hacer esto-dice sonic extendiendo su garra de águila hacia las princesas y el príncipe

Ante esta acción shining se apresura a crear un escudo envolviéndose a sí mismo y a las alicornio

-nunca debes repetir un hechizo cuando estas en batalla-dice el grifo de plumas café bajando su garra hasta el suelo para luego en un brillo que viaja a través del suelo hasta pasar y detenerse bajo el escudo, crear una onda de sonido

Dicha onda al estar encerrada en el escudo causo en que la onda se condensara y aturdiera a los tres ponies

-¡ahh!-gritan al unísono twilight, cadance y shining ante el ensordecedor sonido

Las princesas y el príncipe con sus cascos intentando tapar sus oídos sin éxito cayeron al suelo producto del dolor en sus cabezas, un momento después el escudo se desvanece liberando el sonido, dejando a las princesas junto a shining jadeando en el suelo

-y así es como se toma un imperio-dice sonic a modo de broma mirando a reverb

-aun no entiendo por qué lo llaman imperio-dice con una ceja levantada el grifo de plumas verdosas

-eso no importa-responde el grifo de ojos café volviendo a mirar a sus jadeantes contrincantes

-démosles a estos ponies algo que puedan recordar-dice song haciendo que su garra brille con intensidad luego de apuntar a las alicornio y a shining preparando una ráfaga sónica, que si bien no los mataría le causaría el dolor más intenso de sus vidas

El grifo estaba a punto de disparar dicha ráfaga cuando sin previo aviso dos cupcakes golpean a los mitad león directo en sus caras gracias a que estos tenían su completa atención en los miembros de la realeza frente a ellos

-agh, que demonios-dice con desagrado el grifo de plumas verdes antes de pasar su garra por su cara para limpiar la crema batida de ella

Sonic sin inmutarse pasa su garra de águila por su cara recogiendo gran parte de la crema para luego de verla por un segundo antes de probarla con su pico

-¿esto es enserio?-se pregunta el grifo de ojos café a sí mismo para luego mirar en dirección hacia dónde provino el extraño ataque

A su izquierda se encontraban el resto de las mane six con molesta mirada hacia los grifos

-ustedes desagradables criaturas son unos rufianes-dice rarity con tono de desprecio

-¡vallase de equestria!-le dice raimbow a viva voz a los grifos

-agua fiestas-dice con mirada molesta pinkie

-¿les importaría no atacar el imperio, por favor?-les pregunta fluttershy en su típico modo amable

-no es momento de la amabilidad fluttershy, hay que darle su merecido a esas manzanas podridas-regaña applejack a su alada amiga

Con los grifos

-así que ustedes junto a esa alicornio son las representantes de los elementos de la armonía, tal parece tenemos suerte, ¿no crees reverb?-pregunta sarcásticamente el grifo de ojos cafés mostrando una pequeña sonrisa

-¿por qué no ponemos un poco de música para esos oídos equestres?-pregunta el grifo de plumas verdes con la misma sonrisa que su compañero exhibía

-me parece perfecto-responde sonic

Ambos grifos desaparecen en un movimiento rápido posicionándose frente y detrás de las restantes de la mane six

-c-chicas, no...-emite la princesa de la amistad quien aun seguía aturdida en el suelo al igual que shining y cadence por el ataque sónico

Las cinco ponys se alarman juntándose entre sí mismas por el inminente ataque

-sufran-dice al unísono sonic y reverb haciendo brillar sus garras luego de dirigirlas hacia las yeguas

El brillos de ambos grifos se hace más intenso, estos estaban listos para dispar un potente rayo sónico cuando dos rayos de magia uno azul y otro dorado los golpean sin previo aviso, siendo el azul el que manda a reverb contra una de las casas haciendo que esta se destroce sobre si misma cayéndole muy probablemente los pedazos de cristal a dicho grifo en sima

Por su parte el rayo dorado golpea a sonic causándole el mismo efecto y destino que recibió su compañero

-¡princesas!-dice con emoción la pony granjera al mirar el lugar de donde provinieron ambos rayos

El escuchar a applejack alegro a sobremanera a todos los equinos en el lugar, incluidas las princesas de la amistad y del amor que con dificultad se levantaban siendo ayudadas por shining armor que aun que las ayudaba a levantarse también le costaba un poco

-cuanta destrucción-dice la princesa celestia aterrizando frente al grupo

Las restantes de las mane six corren hacia las princesas que se encontraban ya junto a cadance, twilight y shining

-apenas recibí tu carta reunimos a nuestros mejores guardias para dejar protegida canterlot, como lamento no hayamos llegado antes-dice la princesa celestia con hacia las ponies

-es increíble la fuerza que tienen esos dos, para destruir un lugar como este-dice luna mirando hacia donde los grifos aún estaban enterrados en cristal

-no lo entiendo, el corazón de cristal ya debió de haberlos expulsado-dice cadance generando la misma duda en todos las presentes

De pronto de los sitios donde los miembros de la nube se encontraban, una ráfaga se presentó en vertical destrozando los Escombros de cristal, un momento luego ambos grifos se elevan con sus alas extendidas aterrizando en medio de la cristalina calle mirando en dirección a las chicas y shining, las túnicas de ambos habían sufrido un poco de daño por el golpe, estando estos un poco rasgados, pero el grabado del elemento que poseían aún estaba completamente visible, sin mencionar que ellos mismos también se encontraban con heridas de cortes en sus rostros y brazos

-malditas-dice claramente enojado reverb

-lo van a lamentar-dice sonic igual de molesto que su compañero

La princesa luna da un paso allante hacia los grifos

-esa fue una advertencia, devuelvan los elemento y váyanse para nunca volver-dice con mirada determinada la princesa de la noche

-jajaja, así que quieren los elementos, bien, aquí tienen uno de ellos-dice el grifo de ojos verde extendiendo sus dos garras hacia los equinos

-en efecto-dice storn haciendo lo mismo

El grabado en sus túnicas brilla para luego lanzar una gran ráfaga de magia color amarillo hacia las princesas, las mane six y el capitán

-hermana-dice en tono alarmado celestia antes de crear un escudo y cubrir tanto a los que estaban con ella como así misma

La ráfaga emitida por los grifos impacta contra el escudo haciendo a este desvanecerse apenas tocarlo, la estela de magia golpea a todos los que estaban tras el escudo mandándolos varios metros hacia tras cayendo bastante lastimados por la energía mágica del elemento

-¿q-que fue e-eso?-pregunta una adolorida raimbow dash tratando de ponerse en pie

-es p-peor que el ataque s-sónico-dice shining tratando de levantarse al igual que la pegaso arcoiris y el resto de yeguas

Por su parte los dos grifos, por alguna razon quedaron temblando luego de su ataque

-*¿por qué me duele tanto el cuerpo?*-piensa reverb quien sentía un dolor muy intenso principalmente en sus garras

-*¿demonios, que está pasando, porque siento como si me estuviese quemando?*-piensa para sí mismo sonic quien sentía el mismo dolor que su compañero, aunque ambos lo disimulaban bastante bien

Luego de unos segundos, ya todas estaban de pie, aunque bastante heridas, a excepción de rarity, pinkie y fluttershy quienes por el golpe mágico se habían desmallado

-ellos tienen magia de los elementos, necesitaremos un plan si queremos ganarles-dice twilight preocupada

-ya lo tengo-dice cadance quien recordó que había una reliquia cuyo poder eran tan grande como el de los elementos de la armonía

-que tiene en mente princesa-pregunta applejack con intriga

-el corazón de cristal, podemos usarlo para pasar la magia de los elementos y acertar un tiro directo-explica la alicornio

-¿pero de funcionar contra ellos, por que lograron pasar al imperio, el corazón ya los debería haber sacado?-pregunta la princesa luna quien aún no entendía como es que el corazón no los avía expulsado cuando pusieron una pata en el imperio

-que tonta fui, cuando el corazón comenzó a parpadear claramente se refería a esto-dice twilight apenada y en respuesta a la pregunta de la alicornio azul

-tú fuiste a decirme twilight, pero no nos dieron tiempo de reaccionar-dice cadence en tono comprensivo hacia twilight

-pero aún queda esa duda, ¿por qué el corazón no ha expulsado a esos grifos?-vuelve a preguntar luna

-poseen magia de los elementos, tal vez por eso el corazón no los repele como a cualquier otro villano-dice la princesa celestia dando una posible respuesta a su hermana

-¿entonces creen que funcione esta vez para un ataque directo hacia ellos?-pregunta applejack desconfiada de la efectividad del presente plan

-aun no lo sabemos, pero como están las cosas, no tenemos otra opción-dice shining con decidida mirada

Con los grifos quienes habían tardado unos momento en recuperarse lo suficiente como para moverse con ligera libertad de nuevo

-ese parece un plan elaborado niña, pero solo tengo una pregunta-dice en tono de burla el grifo de plumas verdes

-¿cómo planean pasar por nosotros y llegar a donde sea que este ese corazón?-pregunta sonic adelantándose a su compañero

Las cuatro alicornio dan un paso al frente haciendo brillar sus cuernos

-puede que tengan la magia de los elementos-dice luna mirando a los grifos

-pero se tendrán que enfrentar a toda la magia alicornio de equestria-completa la princesa del sol

-applejack, lleva a pinkie, rarity y fluttershy a un lugar seguro, raimbow ya sabes que hacer-le dice twilight a sus dos amigas recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de ambas

-shining armor debes protegerlas, nosotras los distraeremos mientras ustedes llegan al corazón-le dice cadance al príncipe de cristal

-solo promete tener cuidado-dice Singh recibiendo un gesto de afirmación por parte de su esposa para luego junto a raimbow correr en dirección a la otra calle

Los grifos al ver que los dos ponies corrían

-insolentes-dice reverb a punto de volar en dirección a ambos ponis antes de ser detenidos por un rayo de magia dorado que pasa por un lado del gracias a que este se detuvo a tiempo

-bien, entonces a jugar princesas-dice sonic poniéndose en pose de batalla

ambos grifos lanzan una rápida onda de sonido, onda que es esquivada por las princesas rápidamente para luego ser respondida por una serie de cortos rayos purpura por parte de twilight, tanto rever como sonic dan un giro en el suelo separándose y quitándose de las zonas de impacto, al término de los giro reverb en un aleteo se lanza hacia la alicornio morada, pero a medio camino es detenido por un hechizo por parte de cadence que hace crecer columnas de cristal del suelo, sonic con una ráfaga mágica emitida de su garra derecha destroce las mas cercanas a su compañero antes de dar un salto hacia atrás esquivando un rayo dorado proveniente del cuerno del princesa del sol

mientras tanto con raimbow quien corría por las cristalinas calles junto a shining pues el ataque mágico había lastimado sus alas como para poder volar, iba esquivando pequeños rayos mágicos provenientes de los grifos quienes no perdía pequeña oportunidad para lanzar un ataque hacia ellos en medio de su feroz contienda con las princesas de equestria

-¡agáchate!-dice shining siendo obedecido por la pegaso que al agacharse un rayo mágico pasa por arriba de su cabeza

-gracias, eso estuvo cerca-le dice raimbow a shining

-no es nada, ahora apurémonos, estamos a punto de llegar-dice el unicornio sin detenerse

Por su parte applejack que llevaba a sus tres amigas inconscientes al castillo por medio de una carreta a través de varias calles alejadas de la batalla, miraba ocasionalmente con asombro el despliegue de poder mágico de la feroz batalla

-vamos procesas ustedes pueden-dice para sí misma la pony granjera antes de tomar una intercepción alejándose aún más de la batalla

En la batalla

-bien princesas, lo hacen bien-dice burlonamente reverb esquivando una serie de rayos por parte de la princesa luna

-!toma esto¡-dice la alicornio azul creando una serie de espadas hechas de magia para luego lanzarlas hacia el grifo de ojos verdes

Este en varios giros sobre sí mismo luego de elevarse en un aleteo esquiva casi todas las espadas a excepción de una que le provoca un corte en el costado

-agh, nada mal pony-dice reverb con claro desagrado antes de golpear el suelo levantando una gran cantidad de fragmentos de cristal para luego en una pequeña onda de magia lanzarla hacia ella

Cuando los fragmentos se encontraban a medio camino la alicornio blanca con un hechizo de viendo desvía los fragmento hacia un lado haciendo que estos se claven en la pared frontal de una casa de cristal

Por su parte la princesa del amor lanzaba cristales de magia hacia el grifo de ojos cafés, dicho grifo volaba en bucle esquivándolos, justo en la cima del tercer bucle twilight encontró oportunidad de impactar un potente rayo mágico haciendo que el grifo callera al suelo, este cae de pie luego de recuperarse en la caída

-valla, eso estuvo muy bueno, eres la princesa de la amistad verdad, ¿porque no nos volvemos amigos?-dice sonic con sarcasmo lanzando hacia twilight una rápida onda de sonido

Gracias a las ya pulidas habilidades en vuelo logra esquivar para luego responder con una esfera de energía que lanza hacia el grifo de plumas marrón claro, por su parte el grifo de ojos café da un giro hacia la izquierda esquivando la esfera, pero no conto con que dicha esfera se expandiera mandándolo contra la pared frontal de una casa en tras el

-me temo que la amistad no es lo tuyo-dice twilight en respuesta a la sarcástica propuesta de su enemigo

Con raimbow y shining quienes ya habían llegado con el corazón

-¿crees que esto funcione?-pregunta raimbow mientras veía como el unicornio retiraba el corazón de su base con magia

-por el bien del imperio y de todos nosotros que así sea-responde el príncipe de cristal mirando por un segundo su reflejo en el corazón

-debemos llegar rápido con las princesas-dice la pegaso a punto de correr en dirección a la batalla

-espera, guarde mi magia para cuando debiéramos regresar-dice shining antes de teletransportase junto a la pegaso de melena arcoiris una poco más atrás de la zona de combate

Justo luego de aparecer ambos ponies esquivan una ráfaga de sonido proveniente del grifo de plumas verdes que como objetivo tenían a la princesa del sol

-¡tenemos el corazón!-grita raimbow alertando a las princesas y también a los grifos

Con los grifos

-no sé qué planeen, pero no lo conseguirán-dice sonic

-esa cosa no funcionara si esta hecho pedazos-dice reverb antes de lanzarse junto a su compañero contra el unicornio y la pegaso

Las cuatro princesas al ver el ataque de los grifos rápidamente con un hechizo los logran inmovilizar, para luego volar hacia el príncipe de cristal y la wonderbolt aterrizando poco después

-creen que su patética magia es rival para la nuestra-dice reverb haciendo brillar sus garras para luego como si de cristal se tratara romper la aura mágica que lo cubría, acto imitado por su compañero quien también quiebra el hechizo impuesto por las princesas

-se acabó, es momento de acabar con esto, ¿no crees compañero?-dice sonic mirando reverb

-el momento preciso-dice reverb en confirmación para luego elevarse junto a su compañero a una altura considerable del suelo

Ambos grifos extienden nuevamente sus dos garras hacia las princesas haciéndolas brillar de forma aún más intensa en un resplandor color amarillo pálido, con forme más aumentaba el brillo el grabado del elemento de la amabilidad en sus túnicas brillaba más también

Con las princesas

-entre todas lo aremos, démosle nuestra magia al corazón-dice cadence levitando la reliquia hasta quedar frente a ellas y con un lado en dirección hacia los grifos

-si-afirman al unísono las otras tres princesa antes de disparar con su cuerno un ingente cantidad de magia hacia e corazón haciendo brillar a este, el brillo que emitía el corazón era cada vez más intenso, la carga de magia era cada vez mayor

-¡mueran!-gritan los miembros de la nube liberando de sus garras un gigantesco rayo de magia pura color amarillo pálido con destellos rosa chillón

Con las princesas

-¡ahora!-grita cadance al ver el potente rayo mágico desande en su dirección

la cuatro princesa disparan a través del corazón un rayo mágico arcoiris de mismo tamaño que el de los grifos, el brillo emitido por los rayos opaca la mismísima luz del sol y el choque que se produce entre ambos rayos hace que las nubes del helado ártico se disperse a muchos kilómetros a la redonda,

Ambos rayos se mantienen en colisión, el choque claramente se movería a favor de quienes más energía emitan

Con los grifos

-vamos reverb, con todo el poder que tenemos-dice sonic aumentando la emanación de magia

-por supuesto-confirma song aumentando también dicha emanación

El aumento de poder por parte de los grifos hace que la esfera de choque baje más y más hacia las princesas

Con las alicornios

-es muy poderoso, no sé si podamos resistirlo-dice twilight emitiendo magia con mucha fuerza

-no podemos rendirnos-dice celestia seguida de la princesa luna que aumentó la cantidad de magia que le daba al corazón esto apenas logró detener la esfera de choque que de por si estaba bastante baja

De pronto y de manera inexplicable todo se tornó en colores negativos por un segundo, luego el rayo de los grifos parecía perder fuerza

Con los grifos

-¡ ¿maldición que está pasando, de dónde provino esa extraña iluminación?!-pregunta preocupado sonic mirando en varias direcciones

-¡perdemos fuerza, la magia del elemento pierde fuerza!-grita reverb con temor a lo que conllevaría la disminución de magia

-¡ ¿qué, pero si no eh aflojado en nada?!-dice sonic antes de notar que realmente el rayo perdía fuerza

Con las princesas

-¿vieron eso?-pregunta twilight que noto el cambio de repentino de luz

-¡están menguando, es nuestra oportunidad, con toda nuestra magia!-grita la princesa celestia

Twilight le quita total importancia al suceso y junto a las demás princesas dan todo de su parte para darle fin a la contienda

-¡aaahhhh!-gritan la cuatro princesas al unísono aumentando a sobremanera su emanación de magia, haciendo que la esfera de choque se eleve con velocidad hacia los grifos

Con los grifos quienes veían aterrorizados como se acercaba dicha esfera

-!nooooo¡-gritan ambos antes de ser totalmente arropados por la esfera de choque

La concentración de magia del corazón los comienza a desintegrar entre gritos por parte de los grifos antes de estallar en una onda mágica multicolor que arropo todo el imperio, a su vez gracias a los poderes de corazón para regenerar el imperio toda la destrucción causada por la batalla se borran como las heridas de cada pony lastimado, al desaparecer en las lejanías árticas dicha onda deja al imperio como si nunca hubiesen llegado los grifos al lugar

Con las princesas

-lo logramos...-dice cadance entre jadeos antes de sentarse en el suelo

-les ganamos-dice twilight repitiendo la acción de su cuñada

-miren eso-dice celestia divisando un concentración de magia color amarillo pálido con destellos rosa chillón que rápidamente se posiciono frente a ellas

-¿qué crees que sea hermana?-pregunta luna aun en alerta

Twilight se levanta del suelo para luego acercarse caminando a la concentración

-yo creo saber que es-dice la princesa de la amistad esbozando una sonrisa de esperanza

dicha concentración comienza a tomar forma de mariposa, para luego en un sutil brillo pasar de solo magia a ser la gema de la amabilidad para luego ser tomada con magia por la alicornio morada, al ver esto el agotamiento pasa para dar lugar a la gran alegría por parte de las cuatro princesas

-conseguimos un elemento, lo hicimos-dice luna con una amplia sonrisa mirando la gema que levitaba frente a ellas

-ya están dos elementos a salvo-dice celestia dando un suspiro de alivio

-conozco a alguien que le gustaría saber de lo ocurrido aquí-dice cadence con una sonrisa refiriéndose al alicornio liner

-nosotras se lo haremos saber-dice luna refiriéndose a celestia también

-¿por cierto donde están mi hermano y raimbow dash?-pregunta twilight buscándolos con la mirada

-tranquila twilight, están a salvo en el castillo junto al resto de tus amigas-dice cadance logrando calmar a twilight

Pero una duda aún quedaba en la princesa luna con respecto a lo solitario del lugar

-¿dónde están los ponies de cristal?-pregunta la princesa luna

-los guardias los llevaron a los refugios bajo el castillo, de hecho debemos informarles de esta victoria y la reconstrucción de sus hogares, oh, también devolver esto a donde pertenece-dice cadance mirando el corazón que levitaba frente a ella con su magia

-no perdamos tiempo, deben de estar muy asustados-dice celestia emprendiendo el camino junto a las demás princesas hacia el castillo de cristal

Twilight caminaba sonriente cuando de reojo vio como un extraño pétalo de rosa negra caía pasando a su lado en dirección al suelo de cristal, pero al voltear dicho pétalo no estaba

-*juraría haber visto un pétalo caer, debió ser mi imaginación*-piensa twilight antes de sacudir su cabeza para luego restarle importancia al asunto y seguir caminando junto a las princesas llevando con sigo la gema de la amabilidad

las princesas regresan al castillo de cristal felices por la victoria sobre la nube y el elemento encontrado, mientras tanto a las afueras del imperio de cristal en las lejanías del mismo una figura envuelta en una túnica de la nube roja con el grabado del elemento de la magia, ella observaba hacia el imperio de forma inmóvil, solo la tela negra de dicha túnica ondeaba con la fuerte ventisca, en un plano más cerca su puede apreciar como en su rostro oculto por la sobra de la capucha el brillo dorado distintivo de un activo luminos de fase tres era emanado con intensidad para luego de unos segundos desaparecer volviendo sus ojos al luminos de fase 2 siendo este de una estrella dorada de cuatro puntas

-esa reliquia me resultara útil...-dice para sí misma Starsun aun mirando hacia el imperio

-¡star, ya hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, vámonos ya!-dice coldfly acostada en la parte más alta de un elevado rocoso un poco alejado de donde se encontraba la alicornio

Starsun voltea hacia su compañera para luego desaparecer y aparecer a su lado en un destello dorado

-tienes razon, es tiempo de irnos-dice la alicornio liner acercándose a la cebra

Coldfly baja de un salto cayendo al lado de la alicornio liner

-las cosas se sacudirán en pocos minutos para tu hermano-dice cold mirando a su compañera

-vamos entonces-dice la alicornio antes de desaparecer junto a la cebra en un despliegue de pétalos negros

En otro lugar lejos de equestria, en ragturn mas especifico el castillo de verynoff, aún más específico el salón del trono podemos ver a la princesa blue skies sentada en su trono rodeada de varios consejeros reales mirando una pila de pergaminos del tamaño de un pony donde luego de unos segundos emerge buiner con aspecto cansado

-¿lo encontraste?-pregunta la pegaso con una sonrisa divertida

-ahí dentro todo es más grande de lo que parece, pero si-dice buiner en tono de broma dice buiner levitando con magia un pergamino

-excelente, ahora solo debes analizarlo y fírmalo según tu criterio-dice la princesa

-pero somos un equipo lo olvidas, tu revisa este -dice buiner casi en suplica

-jejeje, no, yo termine con los míos e hice algunos tuyos, estos son mis 15 minutos libres, tranquilo solo te queda ese-dice blue tomando con su ala izquierda un pastelillo recién traído por uno de los unicornios

-...papeleo, ya encontré mi tarea favorita-dice buiner en tono sarcástico para luego levitar una pluma acercándola a el pergamino

Mientras el rey de ragturn se encontraba luchando con el último documento de los embajadores a las afueras de la ciudad capital, en una colina del bosque lo suficientemente alta como para ver la ciudad completa habían dos figuras de túnica negra con grabado del elemento de la risa

-que tranquilo-dice una de las figuras

-¿oye ouroboros, donde crees que tenga la gema el liner?-pregunta la otra figura

-supongo que en algún lugar de su castillo-responde ouroboros aun mirando la pacifica ciudad

-en ese caso destruyamos el lugar y saquemos la gema de los escombros-dice la otra figura extendiendo su garra derecha que parecía ser escamosa de color verde oscuro, al frente de esta una esfera de fuego color verde se hace presente

-claro que si centurión, claro que si-dice ouroboros extendiendo su garra izquierda que al igual que su compañero era de dragón siendo esta de color rojo

-hora de arder verynoff-dicen al unísono centurión y ouroboros disparando sus esferas de fuego ganando estas un gran tamaño al ser disparada en dirección a la cápita de ragturn

Fin del cap. 14


	15. aviso

Hola amigos, espero que estén pasando todos un buen día, ha habido un problema, un fallo de fanfiction, almenos en este fic, lo cual el capítulo numero 15 me borra la mitad del cap.

Voy a subirlo luego de este aviso, ya con la numeración 16 en la tanda de selección a ver si así puedo publicar el capítulo entero, este aviso no es más importante que un cartel para llenar el agujero numero 15

También quiero asegurar que amigo, no planeo dejar la historia, eh avanzado lo suficiente como para ni pensar en abandonarla, además, estamos en la curva final para dar inicio a la recta de meta XD

Sin más que decir, nos veremos muy pronto.


	16. liner

Amigos aquí una actualización, lamento la larga espera pero este capítulo ya lo había subido, desafortunadamente una especie de falla que espero no se repita me borro la mitad del capitulo ya subido, tuve que desmontarlo y volver a completarlo, y como ya había dicho yo escribo por inspiración y reescribir lo mismo me la corto totalmente así que tarde un poco en volver a completarlo, lamento cualquier error ortográfico que puedan hallar, recuerden cualquier crítica buena o mala es aceptada, dejen sus comentarios yo los leeré con gusto, sin más que decir, hasta la próxima actualización

El amor de la maldad

Cap. 15: Liner

Nos encontramos en la ciudad capital de ragturn, verinoff, mas especifico su castillo, donde el príncipe buiner se encontraba en el salón del trono junto a la co-gobernante del reino, ambos hace unos minutos habían empezado a revisar una ingente cantidad de documentos, a su alrededor se encontraban varios concejeros unicornios quienes los asistían en los diferentes temas y peticiones de ambos

-mmm, esta es de mi madre, tal parece quiere expandir la venta y producción de los apple a ragturn-dice buiner revisando unos de los pergaminos redactados por el embajador white tittle

-habían muestras de una de sus bebidas en la fiesta de tu coronación-dice blue quien tomando con su boca un lápiz firmaba un pergamino que a su vez era levitado por uno de los unicornio

-sí, de hecho muchos de los cocineros eran apple-dice buiner ojeando los términos de la propuesta redactada en el mismo pergamino

-estoy segura que muchas de las criaturas del reino les encantaran su comida-dice blue mirándolo por un momento antes de recibir otro pergamino

-tienes razón-dice buiner con una sonrisa antes de firmar en aprobación a ese tratado

Luego de unos pergaminos firmados, con sus respectivos análisis el alicornio si levanta de su trono acercando mágicamente la pluma a uno de los consejeros acto seguido este la toma con su magia

-¿ocurre algo?-pregunta la pegaso azul extrañada

-tengo que ir a la biblioteca del castillo, recordé la razón principal por la que debo dejarte el trabajo esta vez blue-dice buiner excusándose para salir de salón del trono

La pegaso da una pequeña risita

-igual que antes, escapando de las tareas de rutina-dice blue acusadoramente viendo al alicornio blanco con una ceja levantada

-jejejeje, no es eso, eh intentado recordar algo importante, pero desde la noche luego de la fiesta de coronación no eh podido-mirando a un lado pensativo

-no le pongas cuidado estoy segura que lo recordaras pronto-dice blue mirando el siguiente pergamino levitado por uno de los unicornio consejeros

Al alicornio liner queda un poco pensativo antes de mirar a blue con una media sonrisa

-pero antes de irme...-dice el alicornio cargando su cuerno en magia rojiza

Al lado del alicornio comienza a aparecer una silueta de el mismo en humo, esta se va volviendo cada vez más y más nítida hasta que en un destello rojo que hace a todos los presentes excepto buiner cubrir sus ojos, cuando el brillo desaparece y los presentes logran abrir los ojos, estos se sorprenden, al menos los consejeros al ver que al lado de buiner había una copia perfecta de él, más específico su hechizo de clonación

-pensé que solo usabas ese hechizo en tus entrenamientos buiner-dice la pegaso azul tallándose los ojos por la fuerte luz emitida por el cuerno del alicornio

-lo sé, pero dudo mucho que unos cuantos papeles fuercen el hechizo como para cancelarlo, además puse en él un poco de magia extra por si al caso-dice buiner mirando por un momento a su clon

-con tu duplicado cubres tu parte de estas labores, tienes estas dos horas libres, pero luego siguen varias cosas en la que es necesaria tu presencia buiner-dice blue con una ligera sonrisa

-estaré aquí para ese entonces, termina con mi parte-dice el alicornio liner mirando en la última frase a su clon

-como desees-dice el clon mirándolo y asintiendo con la cabeza

-el papeleo requiere de tu interacción con blue, se mas comunicativo-dice buiner mirando al clon

-sí, asistiré en lo pueda a la princesa blue, y le brindare mi punto de vista de los documentos-acepta el clon

-bien ya aclarado eso, me retiro-dice el alicornio antes de caminar a paso lento hacia la puerta doble

Blue solo se limita a seguir con los documentos, por su parte el clon se sienta en el trono empezando revisar uno por uno los documentos levitados por los consejeros de su alrededor

ya fuera la puerta del salón buiner sin ladear su cabeza hacia los dos guardias quienes abrieron y cerraron la puerta tras el continua su camino hacia el pasillo derecho en su dirección, luego de unos minutos de pasar por diferentes pasillos esté llega a una gran reja dorada con decoraciones en forma de estrellas entre los doradas barras delgadas, el alicornio hace brillar su cuerno cubriendo en magia la reja abriéndola luego, buiner prosigue a pasar a la biblioteca a paso lento entre los grandes libreros llenos de libros y pergaminos hacia el fondo de la biblioteca donde se encontraba una pintura en la cual se mostraba al rey dark storn liner vistiendo su armadura de batalla

En dicha pintura, el pasado rey se ilustraba en el salón del trono sentado en el lugar del rey mirando con decisión hacia el frente, el alicornio blanco se fija en ella y por alguna razón que no podía explicar se llena de intriga por ese cuadro

-nunca me dejaste acercarme aquí...pero por alguna razón que aún no me explico sé que tienes más de lo que muestras-dice el príncipe liner para sí mismo a la vez que se acerca al cuadro, casi como si esperara una respuesta aunque sabía perfectamente que esta respuesta jamás llegaría

el liner hace brillar su cuerno con intensidad, acto seguido el cuadro se ilumina en un aura roja por un momento, el brillo desparece poco después, buiner se queda esperando como si algo fuera a ocurrir, esperando a que algo se mueva, esperando a que algo pase

-...una estupidez mía...solo eso...-dice el alicornio disponiéndose a ir al primer librero que le llame la atención cuando de pronto la pintura emite un sutil brillo color dorado que buiner no le pasa desapercibido

-¿¡...!?-el unicornio alado vuelve a ponerse frente a la pintura observando como el brillo dorado se hace cada vez más intenso cubriendo de pronto del cuadro

Luego de unos segundos el cual el cuadro se ilumina totalmente de este sale una línea mágica que da una curva hacia uno de los pasillos entre libreros y sigue en esa dirección

-¿pero que...?-se pregunta buiner así mismo viendo la línea mágica, que a su vez parecía más un tipo de guía marcando un camino hacia algo

El liner camina siguiendo la guía mágica, encaminándose luego hacia el pasillo, al estar en este buiner se da cuenta rápidamente que el final de la línea guía era frente a un libro que de por si brillaba con menos intensidad, el alicornio camina hasta estar frente al libro el cual hace flotar con magia el libro atrayéndolo hacia él, al ser tocado por la magia de buiner la línea guía y el brillo del libro desaparecen por completo

-esta es una biografía de los antiguos reyes de ragturn...-dice buiner al abrir el libro

el alicornio de ojos grises ojea el libro pasando de hoja en hoja, buiner de por sí ya conocía cuales eran los antiguos que gobernaron el reino, pero la misma sensación que lo impulso al cuadro estaba intuyéndolo para que buscara en aquel libro, al haber ojeado la mitad buiner se detiene en una página en la cual sale la foto de un unicornio rojo alto, de cabello ondulante color negro y destellos rojos, sus ojos eran color rojizo brillantes, este unicornio era tan alto como la princesa luna, llevaba puesta una armadura que cubría todo su cuerpo, esta conformaba de una pechera con el símbolo liner en el medio este símbolo era una hendidura en la pechera, de la parte de atrás de esta salían dos cuernos metálicos hacia atrás finalizando en el lomo, otra parte de la armadura consistía en la parte de los flancos del corcel cubriendo sus patas traseras en botas metálicas, de las rodilla salían picos que acaban al nivel de la punta de los cascos traseros, la sección trasera y delantera de la armadura se podía apreciar que era una fila metálica de uniones en forma adiamantada y con picos saliendo hacia arriba con articulaciones en cada unión para garantizar la flexibilidad necesaria en batalla, en dicha imagen el antiguo rey se encontraba mirando al horizontes parado sobre el balcón del castillo que ahora le pertenecía a buiner y a blue skies

-...dark storn tercero, el liner y dictador que inicio el conflicto entre ragturn y equestria...-dice buiner al leer el nombre del antiguo rey liner, recordando las muchas historias que su padre y su madre le contaba acerca de este liner

El alicornio lleva su vista hasta el final de la biografía notando algo un tanto inquietante

-"lugar de entierro desconocido"...pero...si todos los miembro de la familia son sepultados en un mismo lugar-se pregunta buiner pasando a la siguiente pagina

Pero lo que lee lo inquieta aún más

-"uno de los grandes misterios liner es la localización del cuerpo del difunto rey dark storn tercero, quien fue enterrado con todos los honores de un rey liner, en la caverna del destino, pero luego de 30 años en el reinado de su hijo white blade liner, fueron removidos todos los ataúdes dorados para ser llevados luego a la obra del rey white blade liner, una nueva cripta a lo alto de monte del cielo, donde a palabras del rey "todos los reyes que nos han abandonado podrán vigilar el reino desde el cielo así como guiar nuestro camino hacia la gloria", pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuanto a sus oídos llego que el cuerpo de su padre, el fallecido dark storn tercero había desaparecido, el rey busco y busco pero nunca se supo el paradero del cuerpo de su padre"-termina de leer buiner quedando más que sorprendido pues él había crecido sin saber este detalle

-¿porque mi padre no me dijo de esto antes?-dice el alicornio caminando hacia donde está el cuadro de su padre mirándolo fijamente

-...no tuviste tiempo, yo aún era un niño cuando desapareciste, y posteriormente severic sumió este lugar bajo su magia, transformando y cubriendo todo dato liner... ¿entonces por eso este libro está aquí y no en un lugar más privado?-analiza el alicornio liner mirando el retrato de su padre

Buiner mira una vez más el libro por unos segundos para luego con magia hacerlo desaparecer

-será una lectura para después...le are una visita al monte del cielo-dice el liner decidido para luego a paso lento ir hacia la entrada de la biblioteca

buiner rápidamente se encamina por los pasillos de vuelta, pero a diferencia de esta vez en lugar de entrar al salón solo pasa por la entrada siendo reverenciado por los guardias en esta, el liner responde el saludo solo asintiendo con la cabeza, sin detenerse este baja por las escaleras frente a la puerta principal pasando siendo saludado por la servidumbre y demás guardias que se encontraban haciendo guardia el lugar, pero antes de pedirles a los guardias de la gran puerta y entrada del castillo abrir la misma

-príncipe buiner, que gusto encontrarlo, pensé haberlo visto hace apenas unos segundos en el trono junto a su...elegida-dice un unicornio color blanco, ojos azules, cabello y cola azul claro quien vestía un traje conformado por una camisa roja de mangas hasta más arriba de los cascos y sobre esta un saco color blanco con detales en rojo

Buiner maldice su suerte por haberse encontrado justo ahora con ese unicornio, pues era uno de los que no estaban de acuerdo con su elección sobre poner a su amiga pegaso como co-gobernante y públicamente había mostrado su descontento

-señor Smart, lo siento pero debo atender un asunto de suma importancia-dice el alicornio que no quería perder mucho tiempo hablando

-hay un tema que me gustaría hablar con usted respecto a la falta de un capitán en la guardia real-dice el unicornio con un tono más serio

-estoy evaluando entre los comandantes de la guardia, puede apostar con que más temprano que tarde tendremos un nuevo capitán al frente de las filas militares-dice buiner volteándose para disponerse a salir del lugar

-estoy seguro que si mi rey, ¿pero no querrá ver entre los miembros de las familias más poderosas del reino, como la mía, pera tener puestos de ese calibre?-pregunta un tanto enojado el unicornio

Buiner vuelve a voltear hacia el unicornio para final y decisivamente decir

-lo eh pensado, pero para tener un puesto en la guardia real se debe estar enlistado a ella, su familia es guerrera eso lo sé, pero el capitán debe ser alguien que siga las órdenes del rey de este reino, no de un jefe de familia, si las "familias más poderosas" deciden enlistar a sus hijos o hijas, le aseguro señor Smart geek que con mucho esfuerzo de parte del enlistado ira ascendiendo en los diferente rangos en lo que demuestre devoción y compromiso por el reino y su rey, ahora si me disculpa, debo retirarme-dice buiner con mirada ya enojada hacia el unicornio antes de dar media vuelta, abrir con magia la puerta sorprendiendo un poco a los guardias y caminando fuera del castillo dejando solo a un muy molesto unicornio

Ya fuera del castillo buiner se detiene durante un momento

-...geek-dice el alicornio antes de emprender el vuelo para evitar ser detenido por otro pony

el liner rápidamente se eleva en dirección al monte del cielo, ya al estar sobrevolando la ciudad capital donde se puede apreciar gran parte del reino, viéndose desde los diferentes poblados que rodeaban la ciudad capital del reino, a lo lejos en la montañas alejadas que protegían el reino como una gran barrera se aprecian una en particular cuya cima se pierde en las nubes, sobre cada montaña habían puntos militares de la guardia dragón una facción de la milicia de ragturn que estaba compuestas totalmente por guerreros dragones que vigilaban con gran devoción el límite del reino

-cuanta belleza-dice buiner con una sonrisa en sus labios

Buiner aletea elevando su altura y a su vez su velocidad haciendo movimientos en sig-sag perdiéndose en las nubes, planeando hacia su izquierda el alicornio se acerca a una manada de aves que volaban en su dirección alborotándolas un poco, al darse cuenta de que gracias a su presencia las aves perdieron su armónica formación este se aleja nunca sin perder una sonrisa

-jeje, bien basta de jugar, debo moverme-dice el liner haciendo que su magia lo cubra aumentando su velocidad al triple en una onda expansiva mágica

El liner luego de esa explosión mágica comienza a moverse a tal velocidad que solo se divisaba un rápido destello color blanco, aunque el alicornio se movía a gran velocidad seguía apreciando el paisaje viendo desde las granjas y ponis que movían sus carretas hasta la hermosa fauna que su velocidad lo dejaba apreciar, las montañas cada vez se veían más cerca cuando el liner pasa de las zonas bastantes pobladas para adentrarse en los páramos áridos del desierto uribes, una extensión que rodeaba el reino como segunda línea defensiva, donde la facción de los fesnor comandaban, los fesnor eran búfalos antropomórficos que tenían sus poblados esparcidos a lo largo del anillo árido del desierto uribes

buiner rápidamente pasa por los campos ojeando mirando de reojo el árido lugar donde luego de un momento vuela robre una de las ciudades fesnor, donde se podía apreciar las edificaciones rocosas que rodeaban un castillo algo pequeño donde se encontraba el urifesnor de la ciudad, cada ciudad tenía un urifesnor que funcionaba como un alcalde para la ciudad, en las calles de esta buiner pudo ver una gran cantidad de fesnor, adultos y niños caminando en dichas calles, luego de unos segundo buiner pasa la ciudad pasando a velocidad de rayo sobre uno de tantos centros de guardia y vigilancia de los mencionados fesnor donde la gran cantidad de guerreros se encontraban en vigilancia y entrenamiento de los nuevos guerreros, cadetes de la armada que pasarían a ser guerreros de la facción del desierto

-como debe ser, la era de la unión de todo el reino-dice buiner con una sonrisa

El liner pasa el anillo desértico para comenzar a volar en diagonal hacia arriba para alcanzar la cima de la montaña donde se dirigía, alzándose sobre las nubes

-casi estoy allí-dice buiner aleteando para luego pasar la última nube que ocultaba el santuario de los reyes liner

buiner se detiene contemplando el majestuoso santuario, este se conforma de una edificación de roca maciza la fachada tenía una especial forma de templo con una gran entrada con una dorada puerta doble cuya insignia central era una estrella de cinco puntas grabada en la gran puerta, a los lados antorchas con inusuales llamas azules, dos estatuas unicornios estaban grabadas a los lados de la puerta de oro, estas imágenes grabadas de perfil tenían la cabeza y su mirada dirigida hacia los pies de las puertas dando ilusión a quien este parado allí de ser vigilado por dos de los grandes reyes liners

Buiner veía maravillado al lugar tan desconocido para el

-majestuoso-dice buiner quien aterriza frente a la puerta a la mirada de dos de los antiguos reyes de ragturn

De pronto una compuerta rocosa sobre la puerta de entrada se corre a la derecha, del espacio en negro salen volando 3 dragones, estos aterrizan rápidamente alrededor de buiner en pose de batalla blandiendo sus espadas brillantes y con sus alas extendidas

-¡no puede pasar de este punto, suelte sus armas!-dice uno de los dragones cuyo cuerpo se podía apreciar estaba cubierto de escamas verdes oscuras, de la parte superior de su casco salen dos cuernos que van en curva hacia atrás terminando a la altura de sus hombros

-¿disculpen, no saben quién soy?-pregunta buiner quien tenía una mirada indiferente ante la situación

-identifíquese y suelte sus armas o tendremos que tomarlo en custodia-dice otro guardia dragón de escamas blancas pero con una tonalidad rojiza, su casco solo cubría hasta sus mejillas y cubría todo el trayecto desde su frente hasta su nariz, por lo que se podían apreciar sus ojos de reptil color azul zafiro

-ya veo...-dice el liner al percatarse de que esos dragones aun no tenían conocimiento de que buiner era el rey, podría ser que sabían de la existencia de un nuevo rey pero no sabían quién era

-no nos deja alternativa-dice otro dragón este se puede apreciar era de escamas naranjas brillantes su armadura solo permitía ver poco de su cuerpo y su casco solo dejaba a la vista sus ojos de un naranja más brillante que sus escamas

Los tres dragones se colocan en posición de batalla hacia el liner

-jeje, bueno si debo hacerlo-dice buiner a quien le parecía interesante la idea de una pequeña batalla de calentamiento, el liner hace que de su cuerpo salga una estela de magia el cual provoca que su bufanda comienza a ondular cada vez mas

-¡QUE CREEN QUE HACEN TRIO DE LAGARTIJAS IDIOTAS!-grita una voz que a buiner le pareció conocida rápidamente

las grandes puertas del santuario se abren dando visibilidad del dueño de aquel grito, un dragón de ojos reptilianos dorados brillantes, como armadura solo llevaba una sección de metal en su espalda bordeando la base de sus alas recogidas, esta sección finalizaba en la punta de su cola, a simple vista puede apreciarse que el metal de dicha armadura es oro colocado de manera que la flexibilidad sea la adecuada para cualquier batalla, el resto de su cuerpo solo contenía las diferentes vainas para sus múltiples espadas y dagas, este dragón tenia escamas blancas y su panza tenía un color amarillo casi tan puro como el oro de su armadura

-señor, este pony atravesó la área restringida del santuario sin una autorización-dice el dragón guardia de escamas verdes

Esta respuesta no hace más que enfadar al capitán que camina acercándose a los tres dragones y al alicornio

-¡IDIOTAS, ¿FUERON ENJENDRADOS POR LAGARTIJAS O QUE?, ESE "PONY" ES EL REY DE RAGTURN!-dice el dragón de ojos dorados ya estando a pasos de los guardias

Los tres dragones se vuelven pálidos ante las palabras de su superior

-¿u-usted es el rey b-buiner dark liner?-pregunta el dragón de escamas rojas con claro temor en su voz

-así es soldado-confirma el alicornio con uno pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

Los cuatro dragones rápidamente se colocan en fila delante de él haciendo una reverencia, buiner notando que el capital de la guardia dragón iba a cargar contra los dragones en reprimenda se adelanta

-me alegra saber que este histórico lugar sea protegido tan devotamente por dragones leales, pero no pueden acorralar así a cualquiera, otro con el poder suficiente los hubiese matado en segundos-dice el alicornio a modo de regaño a los dragones

El superior de los dragones relaja su mirada al escuchar a buiner hablar

-tienen suerte que él no es el rey dark storn, de lo contrario ustedes ya fueran sido ejecutados por su ignorancia, ¡vuelva a patrullar!-ordena el dragón de ojos dorados

Los dragones se paran firmes ante su superior para luego darle un saludo militar

-señor, si señor-dicen los tres al unísono

Luego de esto voltean hacia buiner y en una reverencia expresan su gratitud de no haberlos expulsado de la guardia que de por si el liner hubiese tenido la autoridad de hacerlo

-mi rey, no volverá a pasar lo prometemos-dicen los tres al mismo tiempo recibiendo en respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del liner

Un momento luego los tres dragones alzan el vuelo desapareciendo hacia atrás del santuario dejando al liner con el capitán de la guardia dragón

-capitán hermus, cuanto tiempo amigo-dice el alicornio con una sonrisa mirando al dragón de panza dorada

-buiner dark liner, amigo ya me preocupaba que nunca vinieras aquí-dice el dragón a la vez que pone su garra en el hombro de buiner

-jejejeje, eh tenido mucho trabajo para restablecer los lazos a lo largo del reino-dice el alicornio mirando al dragón

-y para bien, todo vuelve a estar como debe, pero no nos quedaremos a hablar aquí afuera, vamos hay mucho que debes ver-dice el dragón quitando su garra del hombro del alicornio para luego caminar hacia las puertas aún abiertas del santuario seguido de buiner

Luego de que ambos entran las doradas puertas del santuario se cierran tras ellos dejando el pasillo de entrada solo iluminado por mas antorchas de flama azul dándole a dicho pasillo una tonalidad azulada, el liner y el capitán siguen su andar por el pasillo hacia lo que buiner deduce es la primera cámara, el sonido de espadas chocando y rugidos se podía escuchar proveniente de esa dirección

-¿y que te trae aquí amigo mío?, sé que no vendrías solo de visita con lo agitada que es la vida de rey-dice hermus con curiosidad mirando al alicornio

Buiner solo emite una pequeña sonrisa antes de tomar un semblante más serio

-vengo a ver el sarcófago de dark storn tercero-dice buiner al dragón de ojos dorados

-¿supongo que ya sabes que el desapareció poco años después de su sepulcro verdad?-pregunta el dragón ya sabiendo la respuesta

-por supuesto, pero aun pienso que tal vez allá algo más que no vieron mis antecesores, debe haber algo allí que encontrar-dice el alicornio mirando al piso por un momento sin detener su andar

-dark storn también lo creía, puede que encuentres algo que el no-dice el dragón recordando las investigaciones del pasado rey que lo hacía durar horas metido en la cámara de los reyes

A buiner le llego a la mente una cosa que lo preocupo rápidamente

-¿hermus, no han limpiado ni reorganizado nada allí dentro verdad?-pregunta el alicornio temiendo que cualquier intento de limpieza borrase el posible rastro aun oculto

Pero para su fortuna y calma el dragón da respuesta negativa a esa preocupación

-no, tu padre nunca lo permitió además, justo ahora soy el único del santuario que tiene la autoridad de entrar allí y créeme que no me pondría a trapear los pisos-dice hermus en modo de broma

Buiner no evitar emitir una corta risa ante el humor del capitán, sin darse cuenta debido a la charla entre ambos estoy prestan atención al frente dándose cuenta que ya estaban a pasos de la primera cámara

-ja, ¿dime buiner, como se siente ser el rey de ragturn amigo?-dice el dragón dándole un golpe leve a buiner en su hombro

-muy bien, por fin tomo mi lugar como líder, pero ahí familias que aún están renuentes por lo de poner a blue de princesa y co-gobernante, ademas sabes sobre el tema de la nube roja-dice buiner con una sonrisa pero expresando en sus palabras un tanto de preocupación

-lo sé, pero amigo si reinar fuese fácil yo ya estaría a cargo. Ademas sabes que cuentas con los dragones, siempre estaremos contigo amigo mío-dice hermus poniendo su garra en el lomo del liner por un momento

-gracias amigo, sé que cuento con los dragones y viceversa, créeme que yo con esfuerzo are que ragturn vuelva a su fulgor-responde el liner

Ambos ya estaban al final del pasillo, al entrar a la primera cámara el liner queda sorprendido por lo que ve, esta era aún más grande de lo que había imaginado, aun lado se podía ver un cuadrilátero hecho de piedra en el cuan se hallaban dos dragones combatiendo, se puede ver a un dragón más alto moviéndose junto a los combatientes pero manteniéndose a distancia, alrededor del cuadrilátero se hallan varios dragones sentados observando, al otro lado se puede apreciar un grupo de dragones claramente cadetes sentados a lo que otro que puede verse es el instructor explicando tácticas de combate en equipo a juzgar por lo que este decía, arriba en el techo se puede ver dos tubos que salían desde el techo y se unían en una barra abajo en esta puede verse a un dragón suspendido con su cola enrollada en la barra, a su alrededor giraban tres esferas de fuego

-un campo de entrenamiento-se dice buiner así mismo

-la primera cámara es usada para la práctica de nuestros cadetes al ser tan amplia, a su vez es nuestra tercera defensa ante intrusos-explica el dragón orgulloso del esfuerzo de sus cadetes

-fantástico, claramente serán unos grandes guerreros cuando pasen a ser guardias-dice el alicornio mirando y detallando los diferentes dragones a la vez que detallaba la cámara, no solo esos se encontraban, habían más niveles en los cuales se veían un nivel completo de gimnasio, un nivel elevado el cual se apreciaban dragones ya guardias vigilando esta primera cámara, el liner pudo notar escaleras que asedian más aun sobre el nivel del techo, en las paredes se pueden apreciar grabados y cuadros de distintos dragones, cuyas armaduras eran propias de generales y capitanes

El dragón mira a buiner por un momento antes de dar un paso al frente

-¡ATENCION GUARDIA DRAGON!-emite hermus a viva voz

Al escuchar al su capitán cada dragón incluidos los que vigilaban en el nivel de más arriba dirigen su mirada hacia el dragón de ojos dorados deteniendo lo que estuviesen asiendo

-¡REUNANCE EN EL CENTRO DE LA CAMARA AHORA, TENEMOS LA VISITA DEL REY BUINER DARK LINER!- dice hermus a lo que todos acatan

En poco tiempo no solo los cadetes, sino que todos los dragones en la cámara ya estaban frente a hermus y el alicornio liner, este solo observa con una sonrisa ligera

-¡su majestad, es un honor tenerlo entre nosotros!-dicen al unísono todos los dragones, cadetes, guardias eh instructores por igual a la vez que daban una semi-reverencia antes de llevar sus garras a sus frentes en un saludo militar

-¿¡señores, que defendemos!?-pregunta hermus a la vez que se coloca frente a buiner mirando a sus guardias sin perder la media sonrisa

-¡la paz del reino y la vida de sus habitantes!-dice al unísono todos los dragones

Buiner ante esto último sonríe orgulloso de lo que sus oídos escuchan

-¿¡leales a quien somos!?-pregunta hermus volteando a ver al alicornio

-¡somos leales al rey buiner dark liner!-dicen aún más fuerte todos los dragones a la vez que alzaban sus garras

Al alicornio sin perder la sonrisa y aún más orgulloso da un paso al frente

-guardia dragon, me honran sus palabras, estoy agradecido de tener a mi lado tan poderosos aliados y amigos, ahora es mi turno de hacerles un juramento, yo buiner dark liner rey de ragturn le juro que traeré la paz a este reino, are que volvamos a ser el glorioso reino de antaño, no basado en la guerra sino en la armonía, les pido su ayuda para lograrlo, cadetes, entrenen con vigor y esfuerzo, vuélvanse tan poderosos como les sea posibles, porque yo comprobare esa fuerza, batallando contra el más fuerte de ustedes en ese momento, enorgullézcanme, gánense el premio de ser recordados por la eternidad así como serán recordados los maestros que noblemente les enseñaron, ese es mi juramento hacia ustedes, una vez más enorgullezcan a su rey con su esfuerzo, ¡enorgullezcan a ragturn con su fuerza¡-termina su discurso buiner alzando su casco derecho haciendo que de este amita una brillo mágico rojo que se esparce por toda la cámara

Ante las palabas de su rey los dragones cadetes dan un gran grito de triunfo antes de volver al igual que sus maestros a sus puestos de entrenamiento, se puede ver como su esfuerzo de antes es superado por uno mayor, las espadas comienzan a sonar de nuevo esta vez con más energía y rapidez, al igual que la alegría de cada dragón se expresaba en determinadas miradas

-jajaja, ese es buiner dark liner-dice hermus acercándose a buiner

-solo les di la motivación que merecen esos futuros guerreros-dice buiner observando el fruto de su discurso

-tienes un don con los discursos amigo-dice el dragón mirando hacia el campo de entrenamiento

-je, gracias capitán, bien, dejémoslos entrenar, vamos a la cámara de los reyes-dice buiner volviendo a poner su atención en el motivo por el cual vino aquí en primer lugar

-muy bien, sígueme-dice el dragón emprendiendo el camino por un pasillo a su izquierda seguido de buiner

Tanto el dragón como el liner caminan a través del pasillo cruzando en varia intercepciones para finalizar en un pasillo diferente al resto, este tenía varios gravados de estrellas de cinco pintas que claramente eran símbolos luminos ademas de imágenes esculpidas en la pared de batallas de los reyes de antaño, ambos caminan a través del pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta doble dorada do el símbolo de estrella ya conocido esculpido en el centro del oro

-esta es la entrada buiner-dice hermus parándose frente a la puerta

El alicornio sin decir nada solo se detuvo un poco más adelante que hermus mirando el símbolo de estrella

El dragón lo ve por un momento antes de dar vuelta para irse

-¿qué ocurre capitán?-pregunta buiner al no entender por qué la acción del dragón

-es algo que debes hacer tu solo, ademas no me gusta entrar allí buiner, no hay motivo aparente, solo no me siento bien allí adentro, ja ademas, no es como si tuviera que proteger las tumbas de tu buiner, yo esperare en la cámara de entrenamiento-dice el dragón de dorada armadura antes de comenzar a caminar alejándose de buiner

-te veré al volver allí hermus-dice buiner despidiendo al dragón mirándolo alejarse para luego volver a mirar a la puerta

El alicornio se acerca a esta para luego alzar su casco colocándolo en dicha puerta

-bien, aquí vamos-dice el alicornio para sí mismo empujando la puerta doble con su casco abriéndola, lo que ve buiner lo deja maravillado rápidamente

El alicornio entra a la amplia cámara detallando lo que para él es el lugar más espectacular al que alguna vez llego a entrar, la cámara era muy amplia sin mencionar alta, en las paredes se pueden ver las cuencas de los ataúdes de los antiguos reyes, de cada cuenca salía una especie de sendero verde hecho de esmeralda, este bajaba por la pared hasta el piso siguiendo a una estrella roja hecha de rubí, el piso mismo era tan brillante que parecía una joya misma, las paredes doradas, el alicornio no pudo detallar si era solo el color o si realmente estaba hechas de oro sólido, este se alza hasta el techo finalizando en un tragaluz de un azul zafiro

-ahora veo por qué son los dragones quienes cuidan este lugar-dice el alicornio caminando hasta llegar a la estrella del centro,

El alicornio gira su cabeza mirando una tras otra las diferentes cuencas específicamente los nombres en las placas doradas sobre ellas

-aquí están todos los grandes reyes de antaño: black shadows, fury Steel, dark storn, open shine, stellar blood, light fallen, blind fury dark storn II, silence flash, dark breaker, Steel iron, dark storn III, white blade, purple flame, dead iman-dice el alicornio leyendo los nombre cuyas cuencas iba pasando

El alicornio por un momento busca la de su padre, aunque no se sorprende mucho al notar que ese nombre no está por ningún lado

-…no tengo tiempo para preocuparme por eso-dice el alicornio mirando la cuenca de dark storn III

Buiner cierra sus ojos por un momento para luego abrirlos con su luminos de fase uno activo, pero más allá de lo que esperaba este queda atónito a lo que detecta

-increíble…-dice el alicornio totalmente sorprendido mirando en varias direcciones una vez más mirando las diferentes cuencas

Cada lapida emitía un brillo mágico muy fuerte siendo el cuerpo de cada unicornio liner visible al brillar en magia, cada uno de diferente color distintivo de su magia, esta no solo se quedaba emanando allí sino que seguía a través del sendero de esmeralda hasta condensarse en el luminos de rubí central en la cámara, el alicornio fácilmente pudo notar que la combinación de tanta magia hacia emanar una aura combinada mucho más poderosa de la que buiner poseía ahora, también pudo notar el perfecto equilibrio de la concentración en el luminos

-es como si la cámara misma tuviese vida, y con un equilibrio perfecto-dice buiner al haber sobrellevado la sorpresa anterior mostrando una amplia sonrisa

El alicornio de ojos grises dejándolo de lado vuelve a concentrarse en el motivo por el que vino, este detalla la cuenca del fallecido rey dark storn tercero caminando hacia la cuenca, este al llegar aprecia como a diferencia de los demás este solo emite aura residual en rojo con leves destellos negros

-mmm, no suelo profanar tumbas pero…no tengo opciones-dice el alicornio a la vez que carga su cuerno en magia cubriendo el ataúd del difunto tirano rey, dicho ataúd se desliza por la cuenca saliendo poco después,

El alicornio pone el ataúd en el plateado suelo deslizando la cubierta poco después, este se acerca más mirando y comprobando que efectivamente que el dark storn no estaban allí, más aun la emanación de magia era tan débil que le resultaba imposible analizar un posible pasado en ellas

-maldición…no queda nada para un análisis-dice el alicornio dándose cuenta de lo inútil que es el ataúd en este caso

Buiner visiblemente molesto rodea el ataúd mirándolo buscando algo que pueda llamar su atención pero vuelve a donde mismo sin rastro de algo que no sea el remanente del aura ya antes mencionado

-…no hay nada…era de esperarse, ningún rey anterior a mi consiguió nada-dice buiner resignado volviendo a poner la cubierta al ataúd para después con su telequinesis llevarlo a la cuenca incrustándolo de nuevo

El alicornio da un golpe ligero al suelo haciendo eco en toda la cámara

-maldita sea, quede con más dudas que respuestas…-dice buiner molesto caminando hasta puerta de entrada deteniéndose en esta

El liner voltea a ver el símbolo del luminos en el centro del salón, aún tenía el suyo activo por lo que aun podía ver la estela de magia combinada

-bueno, no todo fue en vano-dice buiner caminando de vuelta parándose en el centro de la estrella

Este cierra sus ojos mirando al suelo

-estoy aquí bajo la mirada de todos los antiguos reyes de ragturn, cubierto por su mística magia, no sé si puedan oír mis palabras pero aun así quiero decirlas, nuestro reino esta surgiendo de nuevo, pero a diferencia de lo que antes era yo volveré un foco de luz y esperanza, un punto de paz y prosperidad, are de ragturn un ejemplo para el mundo entero, juro con mi vida que devolveré…no que daré aún más gloria y orgullo nuestro pueblo, yo buiner dark liner seré el defensor de lo justo-dice buiner

Este mira al frente abriendo sus ojos con su luminos brillando en un intenso plateado

-¡Yo buiner dark liner soy el nuevo rey y el nuevo defensor de ragturn!-dice el alicornio a viva voz entiendo una centella de magia que cubre momentáneamente su cuerpo

Unos segundo de su silencio dieron paso a un intenso resplandor que cubre toda la cámara, moviendo fuertemente su cabello pero a su vez refrescando todo alrededor del alicornio, era una brisa que para el alicornio era agradable a la vez que la magia que lo cubría se movía al compás de dicha briza haciendo una espiral alrededor del alicornio, para luego de pocos momentos volver a la normalidad dejando a un sonriente alicornio con sensación de haber sido respondido por los mismísimos reyes de antaño

-gracias por escucharme-dice el alicornio desactivando su luminos antes de caminar tranquilamente a la puerta dorada de la entrada de la cámara cerrándola tras de si

Buiner tal vez no allá conseguido detalles de la desaparición de dark storn III, pero ahora se sentía apoyado por los reyes con los que según él se acaba de juramentar

Pasado unos minutos este ya saliendo del pasillo y entrando de vuelta en la primera cámara esta mira al capitán hermus quien se encontraba observando como los dragones cadetes ponían aún más empeño en entrenar

-buiner, ¿amigo encontraste algo nuevo allí?-pregunta el dragón de armadura dorada al voltear hacia donde el alicornio estaba aproximándose

Buiner estaba a punto de contarle de la magia que despedían cada uno de los ataúdes pero por alguna razon sentía que no debía

-no, solo un sarcófago vacío, es una pena-dice el alicornio luego de pararse junto a hermus

-no te sientas mal, tu padre tampoco encontró nada cuando vino aquí-dice hermus rascando su frente con su garra derecha

Ambos observan por un momento a los dragones entrenar

-parece que les diste la expectativa-dice hermus con una sonrisa

Buiner sonríe por un momento contento por el entusiasmo de los dragones cadetes

-je, el que jóvenes guerreros necesitan, ahora tienen una meta más a la que llegar-dice el rey

-sabes que…-no termina de decir hermus puesto a que por el pasillo que da a la entrada del complejo entra el dragón verde uno de los que rodearon por error a buiner antes

Dicho dragón entra casi corriendo llegando con el alicornio y en dragón rápidamente

-¿qué ocurre soldado?-pregunta el dragón mirando a si inferior

Buiner lo mira extrañado al igual que hermus por la expresión de preocupación del soldado dragón

-¡majestad, capitán, ha habido una gran explosión en verinoff!-dice el soldado

Esto sorprende y preocupa a buiner quien sin mediar palabra se tele trasporta fuera del santuario más específico el lugar donde aterrizo, este pudo apreciar con temor como a lo lejos en la ciudad se alzaba una cortina de humo, poco después hermus llega volando junto al alicornio

-¿¡qué diablos paso!?-pregunta hermus mirando hacia la capital

Poco tiempo después otra explosión se hace visible para el dragón y el alicornio quien abre sus alas y da un aleteo elevándose

-¡capitán, reúna un puñado de sus mejores soldados y manténgalos vigilantes, ragturn está bajo ataque, si ve que las cosas se descontrolan envíelos, usted no deje el santuario por ningún motivo!-dice buiner quien es respondido por el dragón con un saludo militar

Buiner luego de darle órdenes al dragón en un estallido de magia se dispara en vuelo de vuelta a verinoff, este a su máxima velocidad pasa por la zona desértica a velocidad de rayo

-puedo perder 5 dragones, pero no a un capitán, ¡malditos si son ustedes los are pagar!-dice el alicornio quien ya se había internado en la zona de bosque aledaña a la ciudad

Un tercer estallido se ve, se oye y se siente, este a diferencia era justo en el costado derecho del castillo, buiner estando ya cerca pudo oír el sonido fuerte y claro

-¡blue, malditos voy matarlos!-grita buiner preocupado por la seguridad de su amiga pegaso y a la vez iracundo por los muy posibles atacantes

El alicornio en un nuevo estallido de magia aumenta su velocidad llegando a la capital en pocos segundos, este deja de emanar magia para luego descender hacia una de las calles cubiertas por escombros, este aterriza en dicha calle mirando con algo de temor las casas destruidas y derrumbadas

-maldición…-el alicornio liner activa rápidamente su luminos comprobando así sus temores

Habían ponis en las casas ya derrumbadas, aunque veía muchos que aún estaban con vida por su emanación de magia, también podía distinguir que algunos no lo estaban por su casi nula magia residual, para su enojo la mitad de los que estaban muertos eran niños por el tamaño de sus auras

-¡malditos!-dice el alicornio golpeando el suelo provocando un pequeño cráter alrededor de su casco

-¡donde se supone que esta mi guardia!-exclama buiner mirando hacia el castillo

Unos segundo luego de un lateral del castillo salen una gran cantidad de guardias, esto apacigua solo un poco al alicornio, al cabo de unos segundos varios pegasos al darse cuenta del rey alicornio van inmediatamente a que este

-señor-dice uno de los guardias pegasos al aterrizar quienes aterrizan frente al alicornio reverenciándolo, poco después unicornio y pegasos se les unen al llegar

-¿qué paso aquí?-pregunta buiner en tono serio

-señor, de pronto se vio una fuerte explosión en la zona este de la ciudad, un equipo fue a poner a salvo los habitantes pero poco después se vio otra explosión tememos haber perdido el escuadrón y los habitantes de esa zona, nos concentramos en poner a salvo a la princesa blue y al consejo en el bunker real mientras un grupo el nuestro salía localizar la causa o causante de las explosiones y eliminarlo-explica un guardia unicornio el cual toma la palabra

El alicornio vuelve a mirar hacia las casas derrumbadas

-olviden lo último-dice el alicornio sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

-hay muchos ponys y demás criaturas vivas en las casas, su prioridad es salvar a todas, unicornios usen hechizos de rastreo la población de la capital no es guerrera por lo que su nivel de magia es inferior al de ustedes, guardias terrestres ustedes quitaran los escombros con ayuda de los unicornios que no estén usando el hechizo de rastreo, pegasos cuando vean la oportunidad dada por los terrestres saquen los sobrevivientes, llévenlos a los búnkeres del castillo, si es necesario métanlos incluso en el mismo bunker real, al término de esa tarea avísenme lanzando una esfera de luz verde así me ocupare sin restricciones de los causantes, los que necesiten ayuda creen un resplandor rojo tan sutil que solo ustedes puedan identificarlo, distribuyan la orden a los soldados que la desconozcan, divídanse en equipos de un dos unicornios, dos pegasos y dos terrestres-termina de darles su misión el liner de ojos grises

-¡si señor!-dicen todos los guardias del lugar al unísono haciendo un saludo militar

-¿qué hacen aun aquí?, muévanse-ordena el alicornio siendo respondido por todos los guardias dirigiéndose en grupos hacia las casas derrumbadas

Por su parte el alicornio se teletransporta mágicamente al castillo más específico su habitación donde este remplaza su actual atuendo por su armadura de batalle, la misma que uso en la batalla contra severic, este saca de uno de los closet el cofre donde estaba guardado el elemento de la lealtad sacando la gema de este cofre

-tu vienes conmigo-dice este a lo que hace desaparecer la gema

El alicornio liner camina hasta el balcón de la habitación con su luminos activo para luego dar un fuerte aleteo que lo eleva rápidamente hacia las nubes, buiner se para sobre una de estas buscando con su luminos alguna señal de los atacantes que el alicornio sospechaba eran de la nube

-¿dónde están…?-buiner mira en varias direcciones hacia la capital y alrededor de la ciudad concentraciones mágicas

Buiner detecta por un momento solo las de sus soldados y los habitantes sobrevivientes de los estallidos, cuando una voz lo interrumpe

-valla, valla, mira eso ouroboros, solo tuvimos que hacer de verinoff un caos y nuestro cucaracha liner salió-dice voz tras de buiner cancelando su búsqueda ya inútil

El alicornio cierra sus ojos volteando hacia la voz para luego abrir sus ojos mirando a dos figuras visiblemente altas cubiertas por túnicas negras y un símbolo de tres globos azules

-ja, es verdad centurion, tenemos nuestra cucaracha voladora justo aquí-dice la segunda figura

El liner mira por un momento detectando un gran poder mágico pero gracias a la gran cantidad magia que ya había absorbido no le era tan impresionante, el alicornio para ese punto no se preocupaba por el nivel de magia sino el conocimiento en ataques que pudiesen tener sus contrincantes, era lo primero en que concentrase en preparar contra ataques, aun que estaba

-"debo darles tiempo a mis guardias",…estúpidos…este día no han venido a mas que a obtener su muerte-dice el alicornio con molesta mirada

-¿por qué no nos ahorras el esfuerzo de destrozar la ciudad entera y nos das el elemento?-pregunta una de las figuras en un tono que no se sabría diferenciar si fue en broma o fue enserio

El alicornio ante esas palabras ve una posibilidad de mantener la batalla alejada de verinoff aun que significaba poner en peligro muy serio la gema de la lealtad

-¿hablan de esta?-pregunta buiner a modo de broma haciendo aparecer el elemento en forma de rayo

-temo que tendrán que arrancarla de mis cascos sin vida-dice este haciéndola desaparecer un segundo después

Las dos figuras alzan cada una un brazo mostrando uno una garra de dragón de escamas rojas y el otro una garra de escamas verdes, ambas llevan dichas garras a su capucha haciéndolas hacia atrás mostrando sus rostros

-en ese caso al menos mereces ver quienes te mataran, soy centurion-dice uno de los miembros de la nube (el dragón de escamas verdes, ojos reptiles con tono amarillo verdoso brillantes y un cuerno que salía de su nuca recorriendo la curvatura de su cabeza hasta llegar a la punta de su nariz la parte de debajo de las tuncas sobresale una cola escamosa con cuernos mui pequeños saliendo de este)

-permite que sea ouroboros quien te pisotee al final cucaracha-dice el otro atacante (un dragón de escamas rojas ojos amarillos brillantes de rectal, con un cuerno único y corto saliendo de su nariz con curvatura hacia atrás, este tenía una cola un poco más estilizada al no tener ningún cuerno sobresaliente de este)

Buiner se sorprende un poco, puesto a que los dragones frente a él eran más bajos que los cadetes dragones, y aun así eran mucho más fuerte que su propio capitán dragón

-"debo suponer que su poder es mayor al de los ejecutores, aunque parezcan ser muy jóvenes, no puedo dejarme llevar por su estatura, son parte de la nube eso es todo"-piensa buiner a la vez que se cubre en magia poniéndose en posición de batalla

-a morir-dicen ambos dragones al unísono lanzándose en vuelo hacia buiner

-empecemos-dice el alicornio lanzando al igual hacia los dragones cubierto en magia

Fin del capitulo 15


	17. corazon de fuego

Hola amigos, wow, casi un año desde el ultimo cap. Chicos perdónenme enserio estoy seguro que muchos estarán con tenedores grandes y antorchas por mi tardanza XDDDD, pero la razón de mi tardía es que mi pc exploto como palomitas de microondas, seee, les recomiendo nunca tomar refresco sobre su computadora es peligroso chicos, bueno no exploto solo se quemó, en fin, aquí un nuevo cap. espero que lo disfruten chicos, oh y les recomiendo leer la última parte escuchando la canción de Linkin Park-Lost In The Echo, cuando lo escribí estaba escuchando música y la inspiración me llego con esa canción bueno sin más que decir nos leemos pronto chicos.

* * *

El amor de la maldad

Cap. 16: corazón de fuego

nos encontramos en el cielo de una devastada verinof, una batalla daba comienzo en dicho cielo entre el rey de ragturn y los miembros de la nube roja portadores del elemento oscuro de la risa, el alicornio con su magia cubriéndolo se lanzaba directo hacia los dragones quienes a su vez se dirigían rápidamente hacia el liner con intensión de matarlo y recuperar el elemento que hace unos pocos días el liner consiguió al matar a los ejecutores, dos furris aves y los primeros miembros de la nube en morir a mano del nuevo líder de ragturn

-muere cucaracha-dice ouroboros justo al momento de lanzar un zarpazo al liner con su garra derecha al igual que centurion quien solo imita la acción de su compañero

Buiner por su parte esquiva ambas garras por poco gracias a un bucle en vuelo logrando con sus alas desestabilizar en vuelo de los dragones

-ja, no que me matarían-duce buiner deteniéndose y volteando a ver a ambos dragones

-jajaja, bueno ciertamente puedes evadirnos-dice el dragón de escamas verdes luego de junto a su compañero mirar al liner con una burlona mirada

-además de que puedes ver nuestro nivel de magia-añade el dragón de escamas rojas con el mismo tono burlón que su compañero

El alicornio por un momento aunque pareciese atento a los miembros de la nube con su luminos observaba la destruida capital supervisando el rescate de los sobrevivientes, para su alivio podía notar como los espectros de magia que se divisaban eran de sus guardias y solo un poco muy cerca del castillo eran distintivas de los sobrevivientes

-"solo un poco más", bueno, es cuestión de intentarlo una que otra vez, ¿no lo creen?-responde el alicornio con el mismo tono que sus contrincantes

-muy cierto rey, qué opinas ouroboros-dice centurion emitiendo un brillo en su garra derecha para luego apuntarla hacia su compañero

-yo también concuerdo, un intento más-responde el dragón de ojos amarillos brillantes imitando la acción realizada por centurion

Un momento luego buiner puede notar como magia se empieza a concentrar en medio de ambos dragones, esta crece rápidamente, a falta de espacio ambos dragones elevan sus garras haciendo que la esfera mágica se eleve encontrando más espacio para seguir creciendo, lo que hace a dicha esfera en poco tiempo una gran esfera de magia

-"demonios, no son miembro de la organización que está atormentando mi reino y equestria solo porque si"-piensa buiner poniéndose en una posición defensiva analizado posibles pasos a seguir

-jajaja, ¿este te parece un digno intento?-pregunta centurion mirando al liner burlonamente

El alicornio hace brillar su cuerno cubriéndose en magia un segundo antes que ambos dragones lanzaran la esfera de magia directo hacia el alicornio, esta aumenta su velocidad a medida que desciende hasta este

-no claro que no-dice el alicornio volando hacia el poderoso ataque enemigo, este con sus cascos extendidos siente de tacto el inmenso poder de la esfera

Con los dragones quienes veían orgullosos y seguros de que ese sería el fin del alicornio con sus garras aun extendidas empujan su ataque haca abajo, mientras el alicornio liner estaba logrando detener un poco el avance de dicho ataque

-¡no lo lograran!-emite buiner a viva voz antes de que su cuerno brillara con aun más intensidad para luego la esfera comenzar a empequeñecer siendo absorbida por buiner poco a poco

Con los miembros de la nube

-maldito seas liner-dice el dragón de escamas verdes lanzando una llamarada de sus fauces hacia buiner seguido de su compañero

buiner ya habiendo absorbido la esfera se teletransporta apenas a tiempo para que la llamarada solo le quemase un poco la cola apareciendo atrás de los dragones tomándolos por sorpresa con un fuerte golpe de sus cascos uno a cada uno que los hace detener su ráfaga de fuego y caer un poco deteniéndose poco después

-je, vaya inútiles-dice buiner en tono serio pero con una sonrisa en sus labios

Al buiner terminar de hablar ambos dragones se lanzan contra el en un rápido vuelo claramente irritados, buiner se hace a la izquierda esquivando las garras de centurion para luego en un giro sobre sí mismo esquivar las de ouroboros apenas, el liner de varios aleteos sube más siendo seguido por los dragones que continúan sus feroces ataques por un momento buiner divisa la capital observando como ya todas las auras mágicas estaban concentradas en las puertas del castillo

-*solo un poco más*-se dice el liner justo antes de recibir un golpe por parte del dragón de escamas verdes haciendo un corte a su vez en su hombro derecho

-no podrás esquivarnos por siempre liner, poco a poco te alcanzamos-dice centurion justo antes de lanzar una centellada de sus garras hacia la cara de buiner quien lo esquiva y golpea en el costado con sus patas traseras alejándolo de el

buiner continua subiendo a la vez que evade las garras de ouroboros, al alicornio llegado un momento hace brillar su cuerno creando una onda expansiva con su magia elevándose ahora a mas velocidad, en lo más alto el alicornio liner da un gira para ahora volar en picada

-mi turno-el alicornio aumentando su velocidad virando hacia ouroboros quien se recuperaba de la descarga mágica de buiner

-maldito, lo pagaras-dice el dragón de escamas rojas antes de recibir un rápido golpe en su estómago enviándolo unos metros hacia abajo

buiner se hecho hacia atrás a tiempo para evitar que unas garras dieran a su cara, centurion quien había vuelto a arremeter contra el alicornio descargo unos rápidos golpes hacia él, el liner por su parte con sus cascos detenía y devolvía los golpes manteniéndose por un momento en un frenesí de garras y cascos hasta que un brillo se deslumbro en la gran visión del luminos de buiner haciendo que este diera un aleteo para impulsarse hacia atrás pero no advirtió que ouroboros lo sostuvo alargando su una poderosa ala de dragón tras el

-¡eres mío!-exclamó centurion golpeando a alicornio con su garra envuelta en llamas, dicho ataque mágico mando a buiner envuelto en llamas rápidamente al suelo chocando con escombros de un edificio caído desapareciendo por un momento en dichos escombros

-jajaja, ¡te dije que te alcanzaríamos liner!-se mofo el dragón de garras verdes entre risas burlonas

La pila de escombros brillo en un rojo intenso antes de que una pequeña ráfaga mágica se extendiera por un momento dispersando la estructura del edificio

Buiner se sacude por un momento, su traje de batalla estaba un poco quemado y agrietado por el golpe llameante recibido

-*debo tener más cuidado...o el próximo acierto podría ser fatal...*-pensó para sí mismo aun si entiendo el efecto del ataque recibido que fue más poderoso de lo que hubiese imaginado el joven rey

El liner observo como ambos dragones se lanzaron en picado hacia él, este estaba por ponerse en pose de batalla cuando vio de reojo un rayo de luz verde que se elevó al cielo, esto le saco al liner una sonrisa instantánea, reparo en que los dragones ni se habían inmutado ante la sutil alarma

-ahora es enserio-dice el liner mirando hacia los dragones

El alicornio se mantiene con una sonrisa y aparentemente tranquilo hasta el punto en que ambos miembro de la nube están ya sobre este, justo entonces el liner da inicio a la verdadera batalla haciendo brillar su cuerno por una milésima de segundo

-¡ha!-emite buiner antes de que una onda expansiva estalla a su alrededor en un resplandor mágico que manda a volar a centurion y a su compañero hacia un lado

El dragón de escamas verdes quien callo dentro de una casa ya en ruinas destruye el techo con una potente llamarada elevándose hasta este

-espero que ese no allá sido tu mejor ataque, ja, o en este caso defensa-dice centurion con su ya típica sonrisa burlona, este se veía un poco lastimado

Al otro extremo sale de los escombros ouroboros agitando sus alas volando un poco por encima de los edificios

-maldito, si antes quería destruirte te aseguro que de ti no dejare nada-dice el dragón rojo enfurecido

Buiner adopto una mirada más seria hacia centurion y luego hacia ouroboros

-...a menos que quieran morir, atáquenme con todo el poder que tienen-dice buiner el alicornio aun con expresión seria

Ambos dragones por un momento parecen sorprendidos, estos al ver los ojos del alicornio otra imagen de hace mucho tiempo les llega a la mente, unos ojos iguales a los de buiner portadores de un luminos de 4 puntas emitiendo un brillo purpura

-maldito arrogante...-emite centurion poniéndose en pose de batalla con expresión clara de ira

-¿crees que por ser liner eres invencible, que solo por tener esos ojos todos se doblegaran ante ti?, maldita cucaracha..., ¡este será tu fin!-dice a viva voz ouroboros para luego lanzarse molesto hacia el liner a la vez que su compañero dragón hace lo mismo

Buiner aunque no lo dio a conocer queda confundido por un momento, pero un segundo luego deja eso de lado al mismo tiempo que da un salto esquivando un golpe de cada dragón quienes golpean solo los escombros donde el liner se encontraba haciéndolos estos brillan por un segundo antes de estallar cubriendo a buiner y a ellos mismos en fuego y luego en humo

-*su magia aumento drásticamente... ¿qué diablos les ocurre?-dice el liner mirando en varias direcciones logrando ver a ambas estelas mágicas moverse muy rápido, estas eran mucho más grandes que lo que buiner había detectado inicialmente y parecían seguir creciendo, por un momento giraron alrededor de alicornio cuando este siento un gran golpe en su estomago

-agghh...-emite el liner sintiendo como el aire abandona sus pulmones por un momento, mira hacia bajo y ve los ojos brillantes del dragón rojo con una sonrisa en sus labios

Buiner intuyendo un segundo gran golpe hace brillar su cuerno teletransportandose fuera de la cortina de humo, al reaparecer más elevado observa como alrededor de la cortina habían dos esferas de fuego girando

-son listos... si no fuese por mi armadura...-dice buiner para sí mismo aun sintiendo el golpe de ouroboros, este lleva su casco derecho a su estómago notando que las placas metálicas ocultas entre la tela como medida de protección adicionada a su armadura estaban fisuradas

De pronto dispersando la estela salen ambos dragones dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia el liner, este hace brillar su cuerno lanzándose en picada hacia los dragones

-*igual que los ejecutores...palabras sin sentido aparente*-piensa el alicornio mientras con aleteos aumenta su velocidad, el alicornio se mantiene atento a los niveles de magia alrededor de los dos dragones que de por si era una considerable cantidad

Buiner se prepara para un ataque sutil pero nada débil de parte de sus oponentes justo antes de llegar hasta ellos se teletransporta apareciendo tras de estos, ambos miembros de la nube se sorprenden por un segundo pero ni cortos ni perezosos y en un giro sobre ellos mismos se lanzan en persecución del liner

-¡vuelve aquí!-grita centurion aumentando su velocidad al igual que su compañero

-¡maldito cobarde!-grita el dragón de rojas escamas quien iba a la par del dragón verde

Con buiner quien no se detenía ni tampoco volteaba a ver a los miembros de la nube

-*es mi oportunidad de sacarlos de verinof...*-piensa el alicornio para sí mismo para luego comenzar a dar giros sobre sí mismo mientras con sus cascos lanza esferas de magia hacia los dragones para así aumentar su deseo por perseguirlo

Entre los giros el alicornio liner ve como estos zigzaguean para evitar dichas esferas, el alicornio no ponía mucha magia en ellas puesto a que no lanzaba a darles pero concentraba la suficiente magia para hacer que brillen en exceso logrando emular un ataque bastante dañino, segundo a segundo tanto buiner como los dragones se alejan más y más de la capital

Segundos luego, ambos dragones se detienen al darse cuenta que estaban ya adentrados en el desierto de urbes, estos bajan aterrizando en una gran roca, buiner al darse cuenta de ello se detiene sabiendo que ya no podría alejarlos más, buiner se teletransporta hasta quedar en el suelo desértico

-¡jajaja, lograste engañarnos por un momento, debes sentirte orgulloso de eso!-dice ouroboros con expresión burlona

-¡bueno, es un liner, ustedes se sienten orgulloso de todo!-dice centurion cambiando su expresión a una de odio por un momento

Justo en ese punto buiner logra dar con un detalle que sintió antes en la batalla por el primer elemento

-ese odio que emanan…¡ ¿la familia liner que les eso a ustedes?!-grita buiner para por fin dar con una respuesta lógica

Ambos dragones ríen por unos momentos desconcertando al alicornio

-¡¿que nos hiso a nosotros?, no es la pregunta correcta, los liner, todos ellos, desde purple flame hasta tu padre!-dice el dragón con mirada totalmente llena de odio

Buiner se sorprende ante la mención de su padre, este queda en silencio ante la expectativa de escuchar un poco más sobre el unicornio, el siguiente en hablar es el otro dragón

-..nosotros vivíamos en un pacífico pueblo alejado de todo, mas allá de las montañas en el límite con equestria, durante la era de guerras, por nuestra escondida localización ragturn nunca supo de nosotros, hasta que purple flame liner militarizo toda esa zona y con ella nuestro hogar supuestamente para proteger ragturn de equestria, forzó a todos los adultos a pelear por su causa, nunca escucho nuestras negativas, mi padre, mi madre, todos los adultos se volvieron parte del ejercito liner...todos murieron-dice centurion mirando al suelo con dolida expresión

-poco basto para que un centro de entrenamiento se montara en el lugar, generación tras generación se entrenaban para pelear, nunca se nos dio elección, rey tras rey, muerte tras muerte, pasaba el tiempo, hasta que nos llegó el turno a nosotros, tu padre al mando de las tropas, un ataque sorpresa de celestia, todos luchamos, cadetes y generales, hasta madres protegiendo a sus hijos de la aniquilación...pero nada basto…nos arrasaron, solo nosotros escapamos únicamente por que en entrenamiento nos herimos entre nosotros y nos enviaron junto a tres dragones muy jóvenes para luchar a escapar, nos emboscaron fuerzas ecuestres y aun que luchamos con todo fulgor para proteger a esos dragones, a esos niños a pesar de que matamos a el escuadrón, los tres fueron heridos gravemente y en segundos murieron, en la lejanía presenciamos como nuestro hogar ardía...tanto tiempo que servimos a la causa liner y desaparecimos, tu padre nunca envió ayuda, el avance fue detenido en este anillo desértico, y luego que ocurrió, tu padre tan pacifista decidió acabar la guerra, todos nuestros amigos toda nuestras familias..¡Muerieron por nada, y fuimos olvidados como si nunca hubiésemos existido!-dice ouroboros con clara ira mirando al alicornio quien con ojos de infinita sorpresa los observaba

-los liner nos destruyeron por que quisieron, eso, eso nos hicieron los liner, y lo mismo les aremos a ustedes-dice el dragón de verdes escamas cubriéndose de una estela de magia rojiza al igual que su compañero

El alicornio por un momento procesa todo lo dicho sin perder la sorpresa, hasta que cae en cuenta que los símbolos estaban brillando, este se pone en alerta para sus adentros preparándose para alguna descarga mágica de muy alto nivel

-no soy mi padre, no puedo responder por los errores de mis antecesores, pero lamento escuchar su historia, lamento lo de su pueblo, sin embargo no puedo dejar que dañen a criaturas inocentes que no tienen nada que ver con ello-dice el alicornio liner solemnemente

-¡retribución!-dicen ambos dragones creando una gran estela de magia a su alrededor, poco a poco como si fueran tentáculos de magia van saliendo de la estela ondeado al rededor

El alicornio se pone en pose de batalla de nuevo

-escuchando lo de antes no planeo luchar como un liner-dice buiner desactivando su luminos a vez que cambia su postura a la habitual

Esta acción por parte de buiner deja por una fracción de segundo desconcertados a los dragones

-¡estas dejando atrás la única oportunidad que tienes contra nosotros!-dicen ambos dragones quienes hablaban con una extraña sincronización, como si fueran un solo ser

-no…estoy dándoles la ventaja de no pelear contra un liner-dice buiner haciendo brillar su cuerno

-no interesa, ¡morirás!-dicen ambos antes de que los tentáculos mágicos se dirijan a toda velocidad hacia buiner,

Por su parte el alicornio mira sereno el ataque que se aproxima, ya cuando todos los mágicos tentáculos están sobre el

-..Acelero...-dice el alicornio hechizándose a sí mismo para luego correr a una gran velocidad antes de que los tentáculos impacten el lugar donde este estaba

-¡no escaparas!-dicen los dragones antes de que los tentáculos se direccionaran saliendo de la estela en dirección al alicornio lo suficientemente rápido como para alcanzarlo

El alicornio comienza a zigzaguear entre impactos de dichos tentáculos mágicos al suelo

-acelero...acelero...acelero...acelero-repite buiner a la vez que su cuerno brilla más repetitivas veces cada que lo repite multiplicando más y más su velocidad

Los dragones quienes a pesar de la gran velocidad del alicornio lo siguen perfectamente aumentan el poder sacado del elemento que poseen aumentando a su vez el poder de los tentáculos mágicos pasando de impactos destructivos a explosiones de magia a gran velocidad, mientras que con el alicornio liner

-máximum sheld, electro quirk, fluer multiplex-recita buiner, con el primer hechizo se cubre en magia escudándose logrando disminuir un poco el poder de los estallidos, con el segundo un aura eléctrica lo cubre, con el tercero hace posible reanudar el movimiento a pesar de que a esa velocidad al moverse moriría por la presión, logrando esquivar con más agilidad los blancos a estallas el alicornio de grises ojos extiende sus alas elevándose en el cielo subiendo más y más con múltiples estallidos ahora en el aire persiguiéndolo

-¡muérete de una vez maldita cucaracha liner!-dicen ambos miembros de la nube antes de hacer desaparecer los tentáculos para condensar toda la magia de los elementos en una gran esfera cuyo brillo es capaz de opacar el sol mismo

-¡les prometo!-grita el alicornio deteniéndose en el aire con sus alas extendidas planeando el intenso viento que producía tan masiva esfera de magia de los dragones

-¡muere maldito liner!-gritan ambos dragones disparando la gran esfera de magia hacia buiner

Este por su parte se lanza en picada directo a los dragones y a su masivo ataque dejando una estela eléctrica tras el

-¡les prometo, que yo!-grita el liner antes de impactar contra la gran esfera de magia creando una gran estela de magia dispersándose al rededor, el liner poco a poco pasa a través de dicha esfera gracias a sus hechizos y el escudo que hechizo en sí mismo pero el poder de la esfera poco a poco va destruyendo su armadura y disminuyendo el aura eléctrica

-¡no más, promesas, hasta aquí llegas!-dicen los dragones creando y lanzando varias esferas más pequeñas pero igual de poderosas a la principal aumentando el poder destructivo

por un momento todo queda en un silencio sepulcral aun con tanta luz llenando todo el lugar para luego en una gran explosión que incluso perfora el suelo para luego en una especie de espiral salir el alicornio con su casco derecho brillando intensamente remplazando el brillo rojizo de la esfera por uno gris al igual que si cuerno

-¡no, es imposible!-dicen aun al unísono ambos dragones quienes probablemente estuviesen bajo en efecto de los elementos

Justo cuando el alicornio está sobre los dragones visiblemente magullado por el ataque recibido

-¡les prometo que traeré justicia a este reinos!-grita el alicornio antes de lanzar una gran ráfaga de magia a los dragones cubriéndolos por completo

-¡noooooooooooo!-es lo que se logra oír por un momento antes de que dicha ráfaga atraviese destrozando tanto la roca donde se encontraban los miembros de la nube siguiendo más profundo en la tierra terminando en una oleada de magia que se extiende por todo el actual campo de batalla por unos segundos envolviendo a buiner en dicha estela

Algunos minutos pasaron antes de que el polvo residual de la onda de magia se dispersara logrando divisar en el lugar un gran agujero muy profundo en medio de un gran cráter con el alicornio brillando en magia aun con su casco extendido en dirección al agujero evidenciando así el gran ataque

-ah...ah...ah-emite el alicornio jadeos de cansancio y dolor puesto a que su armadura quedo totalmente destruida teniendo solo pequeños pedazos de tela y metal sobre el

El alicornio de reojo divisa como un brillo rosado se refleja, al voltear temiendo que su ataque no haya bastado para acabar con los dragones se alivia y alegra por lo que ve aparecer

-eh ganado...-dice buiner aun jadeando al mirar la gema que representa la risa frente a el

El alicornio aletea hasta el elemento, pero cuando está a punto de tomarlo

-t-te dije que moririas-olle la voz a sus espaldas

Este se voltea para presenciar como ambos dragones tenían sus garrar listas para acabar con él, con la magia que uso y el efecto de haberla usado no tenía fuerzas para detenerlos por un memento un único pensamiento paso por su mente

-*lo siento twilight*-piensa buiner pero para su sorpresa ve como múltiples especies de agujas mágicas traspasan a los dragones y un rayo que parece ser de hielo los golpea lanzándolos hacia un lado

Estos caen más allá del agujero ya con sangre emanando de las múltiples heridas hechas por las agujas que desaparecen

-m-maldi...ta...s-seas star...s-sun...-dice uno de ellos antes de que sus ojos se volvieran carentes de vida cayendo inerte en el suelo

Buiner gira su cabeza en varias direcciones buscando el origen de los ataques que acabaron con los dragones deteniéndose cruzando su miranda con el luminos de sus pesadillas. Un poco lejos y mirándolo fijamente se encontraba starsun liner mirándolo con su luminos de 5 puntas activo y brillando, al lado de esta se encontraba su compañera mirando al alicornio con expresión burlona

-agh...-emite buiner mientras se ponía en posición de batalla aun sabiendo que era imposible ganar en ese estado

Los recién llegados ante la acción de buiner se mantienen igual al parecer sin darle la más mínima importancia

-me encontraras...en el monte del cielo-dice la alicornio de cabello dorado cubriéndose tanto a ella como a la cebra en pétalos de rosa negra desapareciendo poco después del lugar dejando al liner solo

-ahí me veraz...-dice buiner mirando el lugar donde antes estaba su hermana

Buiner queda mirando por unos momentos para luego voltear a ver el elemento de la risa que seguía levitando aun lado de él, buiner toma el elemento con su casco mirándolo por un momento

-ya van tres, solo faltan tres más...-dice buiner para sí mismo detallando la forma de los globos por unos segundos antes de hace desaparecer el elemento en un destello mágico, un momento luego este va hasta donde se encontraban los dragones aterrizando al lado de donde ambos se encuentran inertes

-devolveré la justicia a este reino, se los juro por mi vida...-dice el alicornio cerrando sus ojos, aunque ambos dragones eran miembro de la nube el odio que sentían el camino trazado no fue más que otro de los trazados por el legado liner

buiner luego de ese momento de silencio hace brillar su cuerno disparando a ambos dragones cubriéndolos en una estela rojiza, poco después los cuerpos de ambos se evaporan, acto seguido el humo es adsorbido por el cuerno de buiner esto dura unos minutos hasta que el cuerpo de los dragones desaparece

-¡agh...aaaagggghhhhhhhhhh!-grita el alicornio al asimilar el gran poder de los dragones al igual que la última vez al intentar acceder a los recuerdos de los dragones no vio más que el luminos de starsun bloqueando el acceso a ellos haciéndolo caer con un intenso dolor de cabeza

Varios minutos pasaron antes de que el alicornio tambaleando volviese a ponerse en pie sintiendo su fuerza renovada y multiplicada

-ahh...ahh...-emite el alicornio antes de sacudirse un poco y mirar en dirección a las montañas en específico la que superaba el nivel de las nubes perdiéndose en ellas

-...claro que me veras allá-dice el alicornio de ojos grises antes de extender sus alas elevándose para luego en una gran explosión de magia volar a toda velocidad en dirección al monte del cielo

El alicornio se pierde de vista rápidamente dejando solo una sutil estela de magia a su paso hacia la batalla por la cual se había preparado casi toda su vida

Fin del cap. 16.


End file.
